Everybody's Brawl
by CEObrainz
Summary: This is the story of all the smashers, how they got invited to Smash Bros and why. This is a collaboration of many writers and their different styles.
1. Bowser 1

**Bowser**

**By CEObrainz**

* * *

A/N: Before I begin I would like to thank all the people that helped put this together and I would recommend that you read all their stories on this site. But for now I give you the first chapter of Everybody's Brawl!

* * *

In the lands of an old and battered fortress, Koopa's were patrolling the place, making sure no one unwanted passed. The sound of lava bubbling never left the ears of the Boo's flying around the place as they swiftly and gracefully flew about the place. A few Bob-Bombs were walking around, keeping the Goomba's in check, no one wanted to get hit by them. The Bullet bills were the only ones that couldn't be seen, their job was to have the element of surprise, at all times. They had all been there for at least 368 hours, but no one dared count. Inside more guards, some hidden from sight blocked the entrance to the throne room of their king. Inside a great beast was sulking about, thinking of his past, present and future.

_What am I?_

Without his shell Bowser was nothing, granted he had his legacy but to him he had nothing. His shell was the symbol of his authority; everyone feared the many spikes on the back as they were sharp enough to impale even the mighty Thwomp King. The shell having been passed down over the millennia made its way to Bowser before his first attempted invasion of the mushroom kingdom. He had received it the day his father had gracefully died and gave the throne to his eldest son. No one outside of the royal family knew that Bowser had a younger sister, but that was because Bowser had imprisoned her and swore his mother to secrecy the day of his coronation. It wasn't long until Bowser's mother had mysteriously disappeared as well. It was speculated that Bowser had a hand in her disappearance, but he played the part of mournful son very well. Their people hated Mother Bowser and because she loved Bowser, the people were skeptical of their loyalty to him when he became king; however that changed with the great scandal of '82 with Clawdia Koopa.

The history of the Koopa clan was one of deceit and betrayal.

His children, made from a shred of his DNA and Koopa magic, had taken after him, also retaining that sense of failure Bowser had faced over the years. His youngest known as Bowser Jr was a force to be reckoned with, yet he had the brain of a Goomba, and considering the most magic was used in his creation things looked worse.

_And what about the others? _

He had seven other Koopalings running around the place, or was it eight? He shuddered at the thought of hundreds of Mini-Bowser's scampering about the place. Bowser wasn't sure of his children; he suspected that they were plotting against him. It wouldn't be the first time it's happened.

Bowser remembered the day he poured poison into his father's cup. Juice made from a Piranha plant and the seeds from a fire flower were enough to send a healthy man to his death bed.

Bowser sighed as he slowly sat upon his throne in the Dark Lands. He winced as his rear touched the rough surface of the stone throne. Bowser was still recovering from the last time he was defeated by Mario and Luigi.

_That plumber!_

Who was he? Where did he come from? Why is he always interrupting my conquest to take over the Mushroom Kingdom?

Bowser roared in anger at the thought of that man, he was nothing but a menace. Always coming up with new ways to defeat him, Bowser still had nightmares of the time Mega Mushrooms had bloomed all over the place.

_Why can't my troops use them?_

Bowser sighed as he thought of his prize, Princess Toadstool.

How he longed to have her again trapped in his castle. Long had he lost the lust for the blonde and now he only captured the woman for sheer purpose in life. Bowser scoffed at the realization of his thoughts.

_Without Peach life was meaningless._

A single tear dripped down Bowser's eye. It wasn't sadness or anger that produced the tear, but loneliness. No one was around, not one of Bowser's minions wanted to be caught seeing their boss cry, lest he engulfs them in flames and devours them.

His thoughts turned to a life without Mario. He imagined an empire ruled by himself and his many children. He could take enjoyment from terrorizing the toad people and enslaving them; perhaps huge monuments to praise his success and even an arena to entertain his minions.

_But what next!_

Once Mario is out of the equation, no one would be there to stop the reign of Bowser. So why would he try to get rid of Mario?

_Would life without Mario really be pointless?_

Bowser put his head in his hands; all this thinking had given him a headache. He had come to terms with his whole existence being that he was destined to fail every single conquest so that his purpose would never end.

Bowser was at a new low.

The hall Bowser sat in was dimly lit, a few torches lit the entrance where a blue Koopa starting coming towards the throne. The walls were all stone and there were no windows.

Bowser hated light.

"My Lord Bowser!" The Koopa bowed its head. "I bring news of Mario and the gang!"

Bowser knew what he meant by gang. Peach, Luigi and the original Yoshi were all considered to be a part of the Mario gang.

"All the members of the Mario gang have been reported missing!"

"What!" Bowser's expression changed completely, his face turning a shade of white.

"When did this happen? Where did it happen? Answer me!"

"Sire, it was around a week ago and -" the Koopa gulped as the large Koopa got off his throne and started walking towards the blue Koopa.

"What kind of setup do you think you are running? Do I personally need to oversee everything? A whole week, I could have taken over the kingdom in that time!"

"No sire, I'm very sorry Bowser it won't happen aga-" the Koopa's face paled when he realized what he just said.

"No, it won't happen again, guards!"

Two shadow Koopa's dropped from the ceiling and grabbed the blue Koopa's arms.

"Take him to the Chain Chomp!"

"No! Please, I will do anything! Just not him, he will tear me to pieces!"

The Koopa's face was moist; a mixture of sweat and tears had given the Koopa a distinctive smell, not to mention the fact that he had soiled himself. Bowser grimaced in disgust and turned his back as he headed towards his throne. As the screams of the Koopa died down, Bowser smirked to himself.

It's good to be evil.

Bowser sighed as he took into account what news he had received. Already he had an idea.

"Kamek!" The King shouted towards the walls.

The King Koopa's servant appeared in an instant ready to take orders.

"I want you to order the divisions to start searching for Mario! Get the Yellow Squadron to search the distant lands and the others to remain in the kingdom. I do not want one Koopa back here until they are found! Also I want the Blue and Special regiments to start another invasion!"

The wizard disappeared to go and distribute the orders and left Bowser in a more confused state then before.

"I can help you."

Bowser jumped out of his seat, that voice was not familiar to him and it didn't sound like any creature he knew,

"Who's there?"

Out of the shadows behind Bowser's throne a figure wearing a black suit appeared. In his hand there was a red and gold briefcase, on the side a strange symbol that appeared to be a ball with four lines on it which glowed with a very colorful hue.

"Who are you and what do you want?" Bowser prepared himself to attack, however the figure showed no sign of movement and didn't reply to the question.

"I swear, if you are another one of them plumbers, I will make sure you wish you never set foot in this castle ever!"

"Yes, I see that you are confused. However there is no need for concern I am an ally and only wish to pass on a message my master has told me to."

Bowser regained his composure and looked the man up and down. This was the strangest person he had ever met.

"What message? What is your name and how did you get in here?"

The man opened his briefcase and pulled out a simple letter. He showed it to Bowser, but showed no sign that Bowser could take it.

"The letter is here but you cannot have it yet. My name? Well you can just call me Potential. And how did I get in? Well you are famous round these parts, so I simply asked the guards if I could give you an offering of some sort and they let me in."

Bowser mumbled something about sorting out the guards while Potential stepped forwards.

"Before you can have this letter, you must earn it first. How you ask?" The man smirked, "I want you to battle me as hard as you can!"

Bowser's eyes widened for a second. It wasn't every day that he got challenged in his own throne room. He remembered that he had dismissed all the guards so he was on his own.

"Fine, but why should I be so interested?"

The man prepared a fighting stance, knowing what was going to happen.

"I know the location of your precious Peach!"

Bowser attacked without hesitation. His claws sliced the throne in seconds, using the pieces as projectiles to flatten the strange man. However he did not expect the man to be able to dodge so quickly.

"What are you?"

"Potential, I thought I already said!"

Bowser attempted to uppercut Potential and instead got hit by a kick from the man.

"If you're going to hit me, you have to do better than that!" Potential taunted feigning that he was tired.

Bowser was not going to let this person make a mockery out of him and spun rapidly inside his shell. Potential got knocked back by the impact and then got rolled on before he could stand up again. As Potential got up, Bowser barged Potential, knocking him into a wall and heavily damaging him.

However Potential seemed to be unfazed.

"Is this all the great Bowser could do?"

What came next was a blur to Bowser, a series of punches and kicks quicker than anything he had ever seen almost overwhelmed him until Bowser had an idea. Bowser got inside his shell and started breathing fire and spinning at the same time. This resulted in a fire shell protecting the beast for a few seconds and also damaging Potential as he was very close to the flames.

As Bowser started to spin faster the colour of the fire changed. What was before a playful and warm orange/red now became a cold and dangerous blue flame; Bowser was using a lot of energy and would soon become tired, however the trick had done its purpose and separated the two fighters so that they could regain their breath.

"You are good, Lord Bowser. It takes great skill to perform, a move like that!"

Bowser wanted to smirk, but he remembered who he was and what he was doing.

"Tell me where she is!"

Potential dusted himself off and picked up the briefcase he dropped,

"This is no time to fight, I see you really want to know where you're precious Princess Toadstool. Well I think you deserve a small prize"

Potential was getting on Bowser's nerves, the beast growled impatiently, signaling to him that if he didn't hurry up he was going to lash out again.

"Take this letter, I would urge you to read it now..."

Bowser took the letter forcefully, but took great care in making sure he didn't rip the paper. Kamek was usually around to take care of business like this but Bowser was capable of reading for himself. He opened the letter, the paper being of the highest quality Bowser knew of. As he began to read the contents of the message, Potential's eyes glowed in excitement, he knew that everyone that received the letter had a different reaction and he was interested in this creature known as Bowser.

* * *

_**Dear Bowser,**_

_**I am pleased to announce that you have selected to enter the Super Smash Bros Brawl Fighting Tournament. The strongest competitors from around the known universes will be competing for the title of The Ultimate Warrior.**_

_**If you choose to accept a form of transportation will be arranged for you immediately.**_

_**The winner of the tournament will receive a prize beyond their imagination.**_

_**Yours sincerely,**_

_**Master Hand**_

* * *

Bowser was surprised; this was not what he expected to be on the letter. He was unsure of what to say.

_Strongest warrior ever?_

Bowser was already King of the Koopa's, what did this new title hold as any significance?

He already knew he was stronger than anyone in the Mushroom Kingdom, so who were these competitors that the letter mentioned?

"I can see you're confused. Yes the paper is not an address. However I can assure you Mario, Luigi, Yoshi and more importantly Princess Toadstool will be participating in this tournament."

Bowser's eyes showed hints of joy. He would be able to crush his enemies without any repercussions. But something wasn't right.

"Why should I enter this tournament?"

Potential's eyes gleamed with evil pleasure; everything was happening exactly as planned.

"I can offer you a power that you have never experienced before."

Bowser scoffed and Potential's smirk widened. He lifted his hand and snapped his fingers. A huge mirror appeared behind Bowser, but instead of Bowser's reflection. A monstrous beast ten times the size stood there looking back.

"This is Giga Bowser, your true form. However you cannot access this form as you need the power of the stars, something you have failed to accomplish four different times."

Potential clicked his fingers and the mirror disappeared. Bowser was amazed at the power that radiated from his reflection.

Suddenly his desire for power and the princess came back to him. He kindled this new fire, Potential feeling the burning drive that now took a hold of Bowser walked towards the monster.

"Join this tournament, win and I will make sure you have the power to crush any of your enemies in a second."

Bowser didn't hesitate before giving back the message to Potential.

"Of course I will enter. I Bowser pledge to enter the Super Smash Brothers Brawl Tournament and defeat all my enemies so that I may obtain the ultimate power and finally defeat Mario!"

A warp piped formed in the centre of the room, however instead of the standard green colour, this pipe was an array of colour's. However Potential didn't notice the colours.

"Enter this pipe and you will be taken to the starting point of the tournament."

Bowser stepped towards the pipe. He stared at the pipe, captivated by the colours.

Was he really going to do this?

This person, whom he had never met before had offered the opportunity of a lifetime.

Why not!

Bowser jumped in and a glow of white light took the beast away. Potential still left behind was pleased with himself as Kamek entered the room.

"Lord Bowser, I have finished do...who are you? Where is Lord Bowser?"

The Magikoopa prepared to attack with her wand but for some reason found she was unable to do anything.

"My name is not important. However you're 'Lord Bowser' is attending the most important event of his pitiful life. However you will not be around to see the aftermath."

Potential walked towards Kamek, an evil smile plastered on his face and a sword growing in his hand.


	2. Captain Falcon 1

**Captain Falcon**

**By MissGlimmer**

* * *

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything Super Smash Brothers, or F-Zero related.**

* * *

When the doors open, I'm already prepared for the flashbulbs that go off all around me. My mind's already kicking into gear, prepared to tackle on everybody around me. I'm a quick person, you see. And in order to be me, going on average speed or below correlates to being an utter failure.

"Mr. Falcon, can you give us your thoughts on Samurai Goroh's latest statements towards you?

Samurai Goroh

I inwardly chuckle, but for the public I give a careless smile because the truth is, he's quite a joke.

"Is it true that you and Jody Summer are dating?"

If only Jody read the tabloids. I was sure that _this_ latest news would rile her up. To the public, Jody and I remained the warmest of friends. Reality could not be further from the truth. Summer constantly made it aware that she despised me, something that only made me feel a tiny bit of regret. Imagine all the good press surrounding us if we actually _had_started dating. But Jody wasn't about to have any sort of pretend relationship with me.

_"Screw off, Falcon. The only thing that interests me about you is your title, and someday it'll be mine!"_

_"Dear, the only way that could be possible was if you married me, and let's face it; we both know that I could do better."_

And of course after that, she'd slapped me across the face. It was a predictable move of course. I'd already seen it happen three lines of dialogue before. Which is why at the time, I smirked, unfazed. I knew my attitude would piss her off. And it did.

So predictable

This is probably why she will never take my title - The prestigious Captain Falcon title given to those who win the F-Zero Grand Prix that's held every year.

My name isn't actually Captain Falcon. It used to be just Douglas Jay. Then I made Falcon my last name because let's face it, after holding the Falcon title for six consecutive years I am practically _The_Falcon. As long as I'm in the racing business, nobody will claim the title for themselves.

I walk past the paparazzi, only giving short yet sweet answers. There are two body guards on either side of me, making sure that none of them touch me. I don't know their names but they are beefy, strong and apparently good at their job. I refer to them as One and Two. Being one of the greatest bounty hunters in the galaxy, I don't really need these meatheads, but they're good for my public image. I look somehow more desirable, more celebrity-worthy with them at my side. And of course, they make _excellent_human shields. If somebody were to shoot me, chances are, they'd hit these bigger targets first.

Of course, I don't ever say any of these thoughts aloud. They're simple truths but if anybody were to hear them, the press would hate me and I don't think I'm quite ready for that yet.

One and Two escort me to my beloved Blue Falcon. They confirm that they'll be there at a press conference I'll be holding in a week's time before they finally let me go. I turn to look at my vehicle. If there is anything in the galaxy that I have any sort of admiration and respect for it is _her_ and yes she does have a gender. She is beautiful, sleek and magnificent. She and I share a bond on the road that would make any old, married couple jealous. She's made me, well, _me._The saying, "Behind every successful man lies a woman," fits her in every way.

It's only within her that I feel completely relaxed, completely myself. I'm speeding along the grim streets of Mute City now, observing them quietly. There's a light jazzy number playing in the background, making me feel even more at ease. Blue Falcon cruises along making no more noise than a quiet, content hum. The acceleration is perfect, I don't feel like I'm driving but rather _gliding_. I shift my gears so that Blue Falcon speeds up though I am in no desire to get home quickly. It is the thrill of the speed that makes me do it. I dodge the lesser vehicles around me effortlessly. My house isn't in Mute City, after all.

It's not a well known fact, but I actually live on a set of islands off the coast of Port Town.

The reason?

I've made countless enemies being a bounty hunter. As a precaution, I don't make my address public. But that part of my life is boring so I don't dwell on it too much.

Only when I have to

By the time I reach the islands, its dusk. I put away Blue Falcon making sure that every centimeter, no _millimeter_, is flawless. Then I go to my actual home.

It's a contemporary thing, with high ceilings and enormous glass walls. The island I live on is completely uninhabited so I'm not too concerned about people looking through my windows here. Not many people know about this place after all. It's the ultimate place of secrecy. Which is why, I am for once caught off guard to see something unusual in my house as I walk up to the front door. Through one of the glass walls, I can quite clearly spot a human figure standing in my living room. From far away, I can't tell who it is or what they're doing in my home but it seems as if they are waiting for somebody.

Me.

I blink. I haven't done any sort of drug in a really long time. It impairs the sharpness of my mind that I rely on to race, I find. So how is this even possible? How could this person bypass my security system? It's is the best of its kind, designed by none other than the best and I paid a hefty sum for them.

Nothing about this scenario even makes sense to me. A person. In my house. That hardly anybody knows the location of, might I remind you.

Suspicious.

You may think I'm being paranoid but unless I invite people to my home, nobody is allowed on the island. I draw my gun and don my helmet. I don't really _need_ a gun. It would be modest of me to say that I'm decent enough with hand-to-hand combat. But it's better if I carry it along anyway. Just in case.

I enter in through the back door. It's better to have the element of surprise. I sneak towards the living room, making sure to make no noise at all. The gun's tight in my hand. Then I enter the room slowly, pointing the gun exactly at the person whose back is facing towards me. It's a man, and he looks very familiar. I can't quite tell who it is yet, though.

"I suggest you drop the gun. I'm not going to kill you," the man says and his voice is familiar too. I know who he is.

"I don't recall inviting you here," I say stiffly, and the man turns around, confirming my suspicions.

Dr. Stewart smirks and takes a seat on one of the white sofas. Dr. Stewart is one of the only people who know where I live and the only person that my security system recognizes as safe. Everything makes more sense now.

He crosses his leg sideways over his thigh. In his right hand there is an envelope. "I thought Chameleon Mode on any vehicle in Mute City was illegal."

"I turned it on when I left Port Town," I say gruffly. "I don't like people following me home." I slide the gun back into its pocket and take a seat on the couch opposite of him.

"Loopholes don't last very long you know," he yawns. He runs a hand through his brown hair that's starting to turn gray.

"Tired?" I ask.

"Hardly, I just came out of a surgery that took six hours before I was ambushed."

Ambushed? I know that Dr. Stewart wants me to ask why, but I won't give him the satisfaction of asking him. It's a game we play, who will crack first. I happen to be better at it. So while I wait for him to break the news, I take off my helmet and shake my hair into place. I idly trace the scar that's by my right brow as I study him and wait.

Finally, the doctor sighs in a frustrated manner and asks, "Well? Aren't you going to ask why and by whom I was ambushed?"

I shrug coolly. "That's your business. If you'd like, you can tell me."

Dr. Steward sighs irritably. Then he tosses me the envelope that was in his hand. I catch it easily. "As I was leaving the hospital, something strange followed me and cornered me in a deserted alley. I can't say what it was. It was like an alien... Except maybe it was a robot, because it was wearing gold armour and it had horns coming out of its head. Where the face should have been, there was a white orb. These white orbs also replaced what was supposed to be its hands and the heels of its feet. It called itself an Alloy and it handed me this."

"You want me to read it?" I ask uninterestedly. But I'm secretly absorbed in his story.

"Well, it's addressed to you," Dr. Stewart said, which only piques my interest further. "The Alloy told me to give it to you by today; otherwise he would beat me up. I have a date tonight with Jody, so I wasn't in the mood to get into a fight."

"Jody?" I ask, mildly interested. "How did you manage that?" Then I curiously stare at the envelope. On the cover it says in fancy script:_Douglas Jay Falcon._

"So, this is from that Alloy thing?"

"The Alloy said it was from his master... I'm not sure who that is though. I'm assuming the Alloy was simply a messenger."

"Sounds mysterious," A thought suddenly comes over me. "Why couldn't this Alloy just give it to me?"

"Well, it's a little hard to find your address, isn't it? It's not public information. The only way to give it to you would be to actually hand it to you in person, but I'm guessing the Alloy didn't want to attract attention... And you know, you're always surrounded by those body guards of yours or press."

_But why not be in the spotlight?_ Curiosity overcomes me.

Dr. Stewart looks bored. "I'm getting a beer before I head out." He leaves the living room to raid my kitchen. I hardly register his words. I'm too busy opening the envelope. Inside are three separate sheets of paper (The last one is three times the length of a normal piece of paper) and a smaller piece of paper that holds an address. I read the first page.

* * *

_Dear Jay Douglas Falcon,_

_Congratulations! You have been accepted to participate in the prestigious Super Smash Brothers Brawl Tournament. This tournament is only reserved for the best, most well-known champions in the galaxy. Being accepted to the tournament is no easy feat. What is the tournament about, you may ask, and why should you be interested?_

_Every participant of the tournament will battle each other in a series of matches, using their own strength, speed and guile to rise to the top and eventually become the Champion Smasher. Should you choose to accept this invitation, you will receive more information on the tournament, including what the prizes will be, and other advantages of being a Smasher. We hope you will take the time to look at the other pieces of information contained in this envelope. Should you choose to show up in a week's time, we have provided the address to the meet up spot of the tournament. Simply put the address in your preferred vehicle's GPS system and your vehicle should have no problem locating us. If you have no methods of transportation, simply tell the messenger who has sent you this invitation and they will be able to arrange something for you._

_We hope you will be able to join us in this exciting event!_

_Master Hand_

_Crazy Hand_

* * *

I stare at the letter, dumbfounded. I have never applied to any tournament other than the F-Zero Prix Tournament that's held every year at Mute City. Moreover, who are Master and Crazy Hand? Are those code names for something? Those can't be real names. I reread the letter several times before looking at the other pieces of paper. The next sheet is a list of items that I will need to pack. According to this sheet of paper I will need to stay at the Smash Headquarters for a minimum of three months. I don't mind staying at another place for too long. Not that it matters. I'm not very interested in this tournament.

Then I look at the next sheet of paper which includes all the confirmed "Smashers" names and pictures next to them. There are more than thirty, and I'm visibly surprised that some of these names seem somewhat familiar. Mario, Zelda and Ike all seem very familiar as does King Dedede but only by name. I can't remember why I know these names at all. I scan the list but I don't recognize anybody else as I go down.

Who are Lucas and Ness and how can a tournament allow such little boys to participate in an all out brawl? There are Smashers of every shape and size on this list. More than half are human and some of these humans are even children, yet there seem to be aliens and humanoid animals on here as well and even a green dinosaur (Who doesn't look all that intimidating) and is that a yellow mouse with red cheeks...?

I'm too busy staring at the contents of the letter. While it certainly is very intriguing, I simply don't think this tournament holds enough interest for me to participate. I have better things to do, like race and catch criminals in my spare time. I'm about to disregard the letter when one name at the end of the list catches my eye.

_Samus Aran._

I stare at the name, my pulse racing erratically. I haven't heard of that name in awhile.

Next to the name there is a robot-like figure. Or maybe a person wearing a suit. I can't quite tell. I've only heard whispers of Samus Aran around the galaxy. He's a universally known bounty hunter, and that he actually _is_ the best bounty hunter around. Despite these whispers, not many people have actually seen him. It makes my flesh crawl to see somebody whose better than me at something that I'm already very good at.

"You look like you've seen a ghost. I should take a picture. The expression on your face is priceless," Dr. Stewart comments, chortling. I realize that I didn't notice his return.

"Samus Aran," I whisper and that's all I need to say. Robert Stewart understands.

I should explain. There's a part of my life that I'm not particularly proud of and it deals with Samus.

When I first heard of Samus, I was only a full time bounty hunter. I wasn't in the racing business yet. Samus was the hotshot bounty hunter, the one that even the biggest criminals feared, and I wanted to surpass him to become the best one there was. I developed a one-sided rivalry with Samus and he didn't even know that I existed. Every bounty I pursued, Samus would be there first to get it.

My irritation at being second best turned into intrigue and a need to beat him. But I reasoned that the only way I would be able to beat him was to find him. In vain I tried to search for this man, but every time I tried, I failed. It eventually became my obsession until I could no longer eat, drink or sleep until I reached my goal.

It was Dr. Stewart who found me in this state. I had passed out from exhaustion and it was Dr. Stewart who found and treated me until I got better. He realized I was a competitive, Personality type-A sort of person so he got me into the racing business which distracted me from my obsession with Aran. Racing became my new, healthier obsession. I pushed Samus away from my thoughts, though he never really left.

Samus was the reason I began racing, yet he was always lingering in the back of my head, a representation of my failure and how I couldn't entirely let go of it.

"So you'll go to this tournament then?" Robert asks finally, after reading the other pieces of paper.

I look up, meeting Stewart in the eyes. He knows the answer. After reading _his_ name on this sheet, how can I say no? This is my opportunity to crush Samus Aran and put my fears of failure at rest.

I look at the rest of the list, the names I don't really care about nor care to know about.

Fox McCloud. Link. The Ice Climbers, Popo and Nana. Princess Peach. ROB.

I'd prove them all who really is the best fighter; especially Samus Aran.

* * *

**Well, I actually enjoyed doing this piece! I don't actually know much about Captain Falcon, so I had to do some research on him before I wrote this story. Yes, I know the way I wrote his character seems... Very out of character. But character development (Or a little at least) comes in the next part. Some Falcon fans might say that Jody Summer is actually Captain Falcon's sister, but I think that's only in the anime which isn't canon to the actual games.**

**Well, that's it! Hope you enjoyed it and stay tuned to part II!**


	3. Ike 1

**Ike**

**By Sir Starlll**

* * *

**Hello, everyone! I'm Sir Starlll! Warning: this SORT OF spoils the ending to Fire Emblem: Radiant Dawn.**  
**And when I say 'sort of', I mean BARELY. It only gives away one detail, which really just explains what happens to Ike (and the Greil Mercenaries) after the game ends. Really, this won't ruin ANYTHING for you, other than maybe one "d'aw..." moment in the epilogue.**  
**So, basically, read at your own (low) risk.**

* * *

Ike threw another log onto the campfire. It breathed small sparks of fire out as the new log was enveloped into the flame. Boyd had cut down a tree, earlier, for the sake of having a fire to cook over. Boyd was the best when it came to chopping things down with axes (due to the numerous hours of practice on enemy soldiers), though trees were an entirely different matter. He wasn't used to planning on which direction the tree would fall, for example. Neither was he entirely used to a lumber ax in place of his battleaxe.  
Still, Boyd saw it as a challenge, and became more than eager to show his superiority to the trees (and his muscles to Mist).  
Ike prodded the campfire again, watching more flames float into the sky. It was his turn to watch the camp for the night.  
They had heard rumors of a new, unexplored land. The perfect place for the Greil Mercenaries to set up shop.  
They had heard rumors of savage creatures, more than willing to tear a man's throat out for a meal. The perfect place for the Greil Mercenaries to set up shop.  
Ike sat with his face in his hands. He was used to standing guard, but that didn't make it any less boring. He didn't take any of Gatrie's alcohol, though. They had to cut back on all the luxury supplies they brought, for the trip. Ike asked Gatrie to leave it behind several times, but he kept refusing. Normally, Ike would force him to leave it behind, but, in all honesty, he felt like he needed it to get by, nowadays. He took Shinon's loss the hardest. Even harder than Rolf.  
It had happened so quickly. Shinon was outside the Temple of the Goddess, helping hold off the soldiers, Gatrie backing him up with his lance. The armored knight had managed to take on an entire dracoknight on his own, but he was too occupied to see a swordsman charge straight towards Shinon. The archer turned completely around, arrow already aimed. He let go right as the soldier swung. The arrow was embedded in the swordsman's neck, but there was still enough momentum behind the sword to get lodged in his stomach.  
He didn't fall down right away. He stayed stubborn, even with blood pouring out of him.  
"Dying like this..." He muttered. "What a crock..." He fell over, dead. Even his last words were a complaint.  
Gatrie never stopped blaming himself for that. He drank himself into a stupor, and hadn't stopped drinking since. He would spend days at a time at bars, making tabs greater than the Begnion treasury. He stopped chasing after women. He even tried quitting the group a few times, Mist being the one to pull him out of it.  
Ike honestly did miss him. Sure, he was rude, and overly confident, and superior, and stuck-up, and an over-all jerk... but... at the end of the day, he was still a loyal member of the Greil Mercenaries. Rolf had to take his place as the best bowman, and, honestly, that probably would have made Shinon proud. It certainly made Oscar proud.  
Oscar seemed to be enjoying the new land the most. He was doing more cooking with the food Titania hunted than ever before. And he was loving every minute of it; experimenting with new foods and spices. He was enjoying it more than Mia, who woke up early every morning to go explore.  
With Soren, it was hard to tell. Ike thought he was enjoying the new land, but he seemed to prefer to stay in his tent than explore.  
Ike kept staring at the flames. They had come a long way from just being a simple mercenary group...  
He heard someone approaching.  
Instantly standing up and grabbing his two-handed sword, he turned to the direction he heard the footsteps coming from.  
A dark-skinned man in a black suit appeared from the trees, hands over his head, the universal 'I'm not carrying a big dangerous weapon' sign.  
"I'm not here to hurt you." He assured him.  
"Who the hell are you?" Asked Ike, not putting down the sword.  
"A friend." He smiled. "Here to make you an offer."  
"What kind of offer?" Asked Ike. Could they already have customers?  
"Call it a tournament." Said the man, stepping closer. He took off his jacket to show he had no concealed weapon. His shirt underneath was white, which was painted a light orange against the fire. "Smash Brothers. Brawl."  
"...Not interested." Ike said. He had heard about gladiator pits, before. He did NOT want to partake in one.  
"No, please, hear me out!" The man said, suddenly sounding desperate. "I already lost Geno... I'll probably get fired if I lose TWO contestants..."  
"You lost WHO?" Asked Ike, bewildered.  
"Nobody, nobody... please, let me tell you more. It isn't a fight to the death, by any means. It's a sparring match unlike any you've ever seen. Consider it a way to train, to fight opponents you never would have otherwise."  
"I've fought Laguz, before."  
"Believe me, this is better than Laguz."  
"...What is it?"  
"More of 'who'."  
"Who is it?"  
"So, you're interested?"  
"...Not yet."  
"...Maybe this will help persuade you." Suddenly, a sword appeared out of thin air, landing at Ike's feet.  
It was a long, wide blade. The type usually used with two hands. Ike would only need one. It was golden, yet harder than steel.  
"Ragnell..." He breathed.  
"Almost. A spectacular replica. Try it."  
Ike picked it up. It felt exactly the same. He felt that same surge of power as he did every time he drew the holy blade.  
He spun around, holding the blade point to the man's throat.  
"Who the hell are you?"  
He was surprised, but didn't back away.  
"Call me... Tabuu. Please, think about it for a moment."  
"What is this 'Smash Brothers'?"  
"A tournament. Consider it a public event of sorts. Millions will be watching."  
"What will happen to my group?" Ike didn't put down his sword.  
"Time will stop."  
"Glad to know that we can control that, now..." Ike said, sarcastically. He sounded oddly like Shinon.  
"We can in the future."  
"...No way."  
Tabuu smirked.  
"Yes way."  
"...They won't miss me?"  
"They'll be right where you left them."  
"Not as statues?"  
"Not as statues."  
"...I'll think about it."

* * *

"Morning, Boss!" Shouted Mia, waking Ike up with a start. Roughly an hour after meeting Tabou, Titania came to relieve him of guard duty. It took him what felt like hours to fall asleep, even after lying down. "Wanna go exploring?" Excited as ever, Ike found Mia's constant happy attitude to be more of an annoyance after only getting a few hours of sleep.  
"Not today, Mia..." He mumbled, rubbing his eyes. He couldn't just go back to sleep; he had to work to keep the camp from falling apart. He got up (in spite of his sudden pounding headache), and stepped outside his tent. There were three tents, each facing each other in a rough triangle, with the campfire in the middle. Three people slept in each tent (unless somebody was on guard duty). Including himself, Ike reminded himself that there were only 9 in the group. He had been used to planning for 11. It was hard to switch to just having ten group members, when Shinon died. Remembering that there were only nine proved to be near-impossible. Granted, Rhys wasn't exactly one to stay on the battlefield, but he was still a member of the mercenaries, through and through. They had to leave him behind (in spite of how much he protested), because they knew he'd get sick far too much in a new land, especially with a lack of medicine.  
Rhys eventually admitted to logic, and taught Mist as much as he could about healing before they left. Mist already had some ability as a medic, so it wasn't too much of a stretch to make her the full-time doctor. Still, as good as she was, Ike had to admit that Rhys was bett  
2 days ago, 1:47pm

better. Mia had accidentally gotten bit by a snake on their first week, and had to limp around for two weeks. Rhys probably could have healed it sooner (though not by very much).  
They seemed to have enough water to last them another few days, and Boyd already had a steady supply of firewood. Oscar was working all alone on their lunch. Ike offered to help, but he turned him away, insisting that he was fine on his own (though Ike suspected it was actually because he had accidentally tripled the amount of salt the last time he had helped, effectively ruining the entire meal). Rolf was... doing whatever it was Rolf did all day...  
Mist usually tried to pull Rolf into conversations, but he rarely complied. The boy had always been a bit on the shy side, but after they had lost Shinon, Rolf turned from shy to bitter. He rarely talked to anyone, even his own brothers. When he did talk, it was usually sarcastic, or back-handed. Mist was the only one he was still nice to. Part of Ike wondered if Rolf was just trying to be like his old trainer. He doubted that it would last forever, but he still wished Rolf would stop acting like nobody else mattered.  
Most of the other mercenaries were exploring with Mia, leaving Ike with nothing to do. He was actually about to go back to sleep when hugged by a happy Mist.  
"Hey, Ike!" She said, cheerful as ever.  
"Morning, Mist..."  
"You look tired... is something bothering you?" She asked, concerned.  
"No, it's nothing..."  
"C'mon! You can tell me! ...Is it Mia?" He could hear her smirk when she said the last three words.  
"It's not!" Mist was the only one he had told after they kissed. It meant nothing, and only happened because they both had a bit to much to drink, yet Mist kept teasing him about it. Luckily, she knew better than to tease him in front of others. "It's just... I guess it's an offer, really."  
"Mercenary work? Already?" Mist asked, excited.  
"...In a way. I'm thinking of turning them down..."  
"Why?" Mist inquired, letting go of Ike, walking with him to his tent.  
"No reason..."  
"You shouldn't say no just because the pay is too low... too much money makes a person stingy."  
"It's not that."  
"Is it... um... less-than-honorable?"  
"...Not really."  
"Then why not?" They entered the tent.  
"It just seems kind of... too good to be true, I guess."  
"All the more reason to do it!" Mist smiled. "The only way you can find happiness is if you go out and find it, Ike."  
"...What if I don't find it there?" Ike wouldn't have asked this question if he was talking to anyone else. Mist was the only one he loved enough to tell his honest feelings to.  
"Then at least you'll have looked." Mist hugged her brother again. "Come on, let's go find that guy who made you the offer!"  
"It's okay, he gave me a day to sleep on it... he'll be back." Ike laid down. "I didn't get much sleep, last night... thanks, Mist... you've been a big help..."  
"No problem!"  
They heard Mia call from outside,  
"Hey, Mist! Boyd ran into a tree! His head might be broken!"  
"My head isn't broken, Mia!" Boyd shouted. "And I didn't run into a tree! You pushed me!"  
"Details, details..."  
Mist giggled and left Ike's tent.  
"Sweet dreams, Ike!"

* * *

Ike sat by the fire, holding the Ragnell replica Tabuu had given him, last night. He hadn't showed it to any of the mercenaries, because he knew they would probably insist that they come with him, and he doubted the offer extended to the rest of the mercenaries. After he had gone back to sleep for the day, he barely got half an hour of rest before he woke up to Mia entering his tent and demanding a sparring match. After that, he got another twenty minutes of sleep before Oscar woke him up for lunch. Ike finally gave up on getting to sleep, and stayed awake for the rest of the day.  
Then, knowing that Tabuu would probably come back, he volunteered to keep watch that night.  
"Hello!" Ike heard. "I'm back!"  
Tabuu appeared, in the same suit as last night.  
"Have you thought about my offer?" He asked.  
"...Nobody will die? In the fights?"  
"Well, there is the unlikely case of an accident-" Ike glared. "...No, nobody will die."  
"And time will completely stop until I come back?"  
"Absolutely, 100%, stopped!"  
"How long will I be there for?"  
"About three months. Who knows? Maybe you'll like it, and decide to stay longer."  
"...Fine. Just, don't tell Mist." There was a hint of a smile on his face. "She'd never forgive me."  
"It'll be our secret."

* * *

**A/N**  
**SHINON DOES NOT DIE. SERIOUSLY. ...Well, he CAN die. ...Basically, the twist of Fire Emblem is that if any of your Party Members faint, they will be dead the ENTIRE game. So, Shinon CAN die, but it doesn't affect plot in any way, except a line of dialogue or two. That wasn't the spoiler I mentioned earlier. The actual spoiler was that they were exploring a new land. It's mentioned in the epilogue that Ike decides to do that after you beat the game. But it is by NO means the actual ending. Just a tiny thing they add on.**  
**Also, did you catch the reference that Tabuu made? Seriously, I was ANGRY when I found out that he wasn't going to be in Brawl...**


	4. Jigglypuff 1

**Jigglypuff**

**By Gormanbros**

Alone. In the woods. The sounds of fierce and scary unknown Pokémon seem to come from everywhere. I run. I have to find a safe place to sleep. It begins raining. I run faster. Lightning strikes. Faster. I've never been so afraid in my life.

I was a Pokémon that never experienced anything other than the utmost luxury and peace. From before I can remember I've been living under the care of my master, a well-off human lady named Maxine. My mother lived with me too, until she passed away when I was just 3 years old. Just 5 days ago, Lady Maxine had somehow lost a lot of money and had to get rid of me. She said, while in the car taking me to the woods, 'I'm sorry, Jigglypuff sweetie. I can't keep you any longer. Goodbye.' I cried as she had quickly placed me on the cold asphalt road at the edge of Celadon City, and left. I spent the next few days moping, slowly making my way around the city, without a purpose and without a home. I had never been without a big house, wonderful meals or a warm place to sleep. I ate whatever food I could get from the people who passed me on the street. I didn't need to act much to get their sympathy. Being a small, cute, little, pink puffball on the verge of tears gains sympathy very easily. Last evening, I decided to just leave the city and head out into the wood to the south of the city. I slept on the outskirts last night, and well, here I am now. Running through the woods, lightning crashing around me, desperately searching for a warm and dry place to sleep.

I see a little secluded area underneath several low lying branches. The natural leaf barrier keeps the rain away from the ground. What a perfect place for me to sleep. I tuck my arms and legs up close to my body and fall to sleep, the sounds of the thunderstorm oddly soothing in the small makeshift, on-the-spot den of mine.

Dawn breaks. The storm is over, thankfully, and I set out in the woods, looking for other Pokémon, hopefully a friendly one that can help me. The ground is wet, with soaked leaves and puddles lying everywhere. There were no other Pokémon around. Maybe they're sleeping. I wonder if anyone here would even help me. I'm a city Jigglypuff. I can't hunt, I can't fight, and I can't even scavenge for berries! I'm no good. I begin crying once more. I am utterly helpless.

Suddenly, I hear a sound. It's a branch crackling. Something's coming my way. I panic. I rush for cover behind a nearby bush. The noise sounds louder than a fellow Pokémon. The woods Pokémon would never be that loud when they travel. The figure comes into my view. It is a human girl. Much younger than Lady Maxine. From the looks of her, she's a Pokémon Trainer, like Lady Maxine's niece. She didn't know much about Pokémon Trainers other than that they used a team of six Pokémon to battle and that there are eight Pokémon Gyms, one of which is owned by Lady Maxine's niece, Erika. The girl seems to notice her.

"Hello, there, little one! Oh! Are you a Jigglypuff? Wow. I've never seen a Jigglypuff before! This is so cool!" the girl says as she pulls out a small red electronic device.

The device begins speaking in a robotic voice. _"Jigglypuff. The Balloon Pokémon. When its huge eyes light up, it sings a mysteriously soothing melody that lulls its enemies to sleep. It is the evolved form of Igglybuff and evolves into Wigglytuff by means of a Moon Stone."_

"Wow. So you can lull people into a deep sleep then?" she asks me. I simply stare, unable and too shy to respond.

"Are you shy? Well, don't be! Come on out here so that I can see you better, little Jigglypuff!" I step forward. "Do you have a home?" she asks. I shake my head, indicating that I'm far from having a place to call home. "Well, how about you join me, little Jigglypuff? We can get to be really awesome friends together!" At that request, I pause for a second and think about her offer. In joining her, I would give up forever on my beloved Lady Maxine. On the other hand, this girl probably has food and a warm place for me to sleep. Food and board win out.

"Jiggly!" I chirp up in happy approval.

"Yay! Jigglypuff, welcome to my team! My name is Leaf! Nice to meet you!"

Leaf? Ironic, huh? I'm protected by leaves last night, and today, I'm getting even more protection from a leaf. We walked a little bit when we came across a wild Mankey, a short monkey-esque Fighting-type Pokémon with arms and legs attached to it's small round body. Tan fur covers the Mankey, and it looks angry.

"So, Jigglypuff. Let's see what you can do. See than Mankey? Let's fight it!" Leaf tells me.

I freeze up inside. _Fight it? I've never fought another Pokémon before… But I can't let Leaf think that I'm a weak Pokémon, otherwise she'll get rid of me for sure…_I put on a brave face, puff out and try to look formidable.

"All right! Use Sing!" my new Trainer commands me. _Sing…Okay…I don't see how that could hurt Mankey, but okay…_"Jigglypuff Jigalyyy pufffff… Jiggllypuuuuufffff…" I quietly sing, making it a lullaby. The kind of pretty lullaby that my mother would sing to me before she died. The Mankey fell asleep.

"Good job, Jigglypuff! Now try Pound!" _Pound? Okay, Leaf… If you want me to…_I hit the Mankey with all the strength I have. It barely hurt it. To make matters worse, the jab woke Mankey up. It quickly grabbed me and threw me into the air, rising up with a quick uppercut! I've never felt so much in pain in my whole life! I cry out, but quickly lose my consciousness when I slam into the ground.

The next thing I can remember is waking up in a Pokémon Center. I am being pulled in a cart by a kind looking nurse. She wheels me through the doors into a lobby of sorts, where Leaf is waiting, a look of anxiety on her face.

"There you go. Your Jigglypuff is fully healed and rested. Thank you and come again!"

"Thank you…" Leaf humbly responded, extremely grateful that the Pokémon Center healed Jigglypuff. We step outside. "Jigglypuff, I'm so sorry for pushing you the way I did. I didn't realize that you can't battle very well yet. I hope we can still get stronger together… I'm so sorry." Leaf begins tearing up a little. I'm very touched that this girl, who just found me in the woods, cares so much about me. I just have to make it up for her. I'm going to be the very best. Like no other Jigglypuff ever was.

Leaf and I have been training together now for 3 weeks. I've mastered three attacks now. Sing, which can put any Pokémon to sleep with ease, Pound, which can now seriously be used. I punched through a brick wall with Pound just the other day. I also learned the move Rollout. With Rollout, I curl up, and roll in place. Once I charge up enough speed, I rocket forward, causing massive damage to my target. I've become a formidable Pokémon. One Leaf can be proud of. One Lady Maxine would be proud of. One my mother would be proud of.

Today, Leaf and I are walking through the massive metropolis of Saffron City when some random overly-excited man in a suit runs up and gives us a flier.

"Here you go! This is for a Pokémon Tournament! The winner gets to win a fabulous prize! The contest's tomorrow so don't miss out! Haha! Bye now!" He runs off, ambushing some other trainer.

"Well, Jigglypuff, that was definitely weird." I hop in agreement. "Well, do you want to do this?"

"Jiggly!" I happily chirp. This is it! My big chance! I'm going to be the winner!

"Well, let's get some serious training before the tournament then. You need to get your fourth move; otherwise, we might not win." She makes a good point. I've only mastered Sing, Pound and Rollout. I haven't even learned a fourth move yet. "I have an idea. Hehehe." I'm always afraid when I hear that laugh…

It is the day of the Pokémon Battle Tournament, and Leaf and I are standing in line, waiting to get registered. I'm really nervous. I haven't had a battle with any other Pokémon besides Leaf's other 4 Pokémon, Ivysaur, Poliwrath, Butterfree and Vulpix. Leaf tells me that I'll be fine.

"Ready to head in, Jigglypuff? It's going to be you and 31 other Pokémon." 31 other Pokémon? I can't fight 31 other Pokémon! "Oh? You look worried. Haha. Its okay, Jigglypuff. You'll only fight 5, tops." Thank Arceus… I was really worried there for a second…

My battle is the 6th one in. Leaf and I step out and face our opponents, a Trainer named Rachael and her Meowth. Over the noise of the crowd, I hear the announcer call out our names and before I know it, the battle begins!

"Quick, Jiggly! Use Rollout! I begin charging up my Rollout as the Meowth charges forward, claws unsheathed. My speed is too much for the Meowth, and it faints very quickly. It didn't even stand a chance.

"Meowth is unable to battle! Leaf and Jigglypuff win!" the announcer shouts out, to a cheering crowd.

"Um… okay!" Leaf says after a pause. I bet she's wondering the same thing I am. Was that battle really so easy? Shouldn't this tournament be really tough? Oh well. Easier the tournament, more likely the win.

Something like forty minutes later, we head out to the arena again and face our second foe.

"Here at the exciting third match of round two, we have Leaf and Jigglypuff on the right side! On the left side are Jacob and his Electrode! Let the match begin!"

I jump up into the air, expecting Electrode to charge at me. Instead, it begins flashing. Sparks fly off from it. I realize what it's doing. Thunderbolt. It's going to defeat me if I can't get out of the way.

"Jigglypuff! Jump up! Get higher!" Leaf calls out to me. "Try to evade Electrode the best you can!"

Electrode lets loose its Thunderbolt. I aerial dodge. It worked.  
"Good job! Now Rollout!" I roll like a freed wheel freefalling down a hill. I feel the wind blowing against me as I near the also rolling Electrode.

"Jigglypuff! Stop! Use Pound!" I follow the command and punch Electrode as hard as I can. Suddenly, Electrode glows white. Oh no. Explosion. It knows it's about to faint, so it's going to take me out with it… I roll away as fast as I can. I sense the heat from the explosion behind me. I fall down. I've been badly injured, but I still won. I won! I beat Electrode!

After getting fully healed, I ready myself for round three. Who knows what kind of tough Pokémon I have to face next?

"Ladies and Gentlemen! Round Three is here! We have Leaf and Jigglypuff on one side and Gabrielle and her Dewgong on the other!"

"Okay, Jigglypuff. Watch out. Don't get frozen by Dewgong's Ice Beam." Ice Beam? Great. Just what I needed. An Ice-Type Pokémon. Dewgong stands its ground as I assess the situation. If I get near it, I'm sure to get frozen. Maybe, if I can get close to it somehow, I can get it to sleep with Sing. But how would I do that?

"Dewgong, Surf!" Gabrielle shouts. I'm in disbelief. Really? You're basically giving in by causing a distraction. I jump over the wave. Jump. Jump. Jump. My ability to jump multiple times really is awesome. So useful, especially in situations like this.

"Now! Ice Beam!" Dewgong fires a frigid beam of ice at me. I get directly hit and fall to the ground. But I'm not frozen. As Dewgong nears me, ready to defeat me, I begin singing. Yes! Dewgong falls asleep. I let out a barrage of slaps and end with Pound. I've beaten Dewgong.

"Jigglypuff, I'm so proud of you. You're doing great. I have no doubts that you can win the tournament. You can do it." Leaf told me. I think she's giving herself a pep talk as she is giving me a pep talk.

"Welcome to the Semi-finals, Ladies and Gentlemen. This battle will be Leaf and Jigglypuff versus Justin and Kadabra. Let the battle begin!"

Kadabra… It's a tough, imposing Psychic-Type. It could disable any of my moves without much difficulty. I start singing. It falls asleep, but it doesn't fall down. Kadabra lifts its arm up and shoots a Psybeam at me. It hits directly. No… It can't be. Even in sleep, Kadabra can still attack. Well, there goes the Dewgong strategy… I begin using Rollout and I actually make it behind Kadabra. In his sleep, Kadabra can't turn around. Its Psybeam can only be released through the hands, so they try to go around Kadabra, but get slowed down by the need to loop around to me. I charge Rollout until I can't hold it back any longer and let out all the energy straight onto the back of Kadabra. It can't stand the sheer force and collapses. I'm out of breath, but I proudly smile as an ecstatic Leaf grins back at me.

The two of us stand in the arena and discuss our plans "Jiggly. This is the final round. It's you against Nick and his Onix." Onix? I can't beat an Onix! It's a colossal rock snake Pokémon that can withstand anything! I mean, it's like a long, moving, angry mountain! "Good luck, Jiggly."

Onix towers over me, glaring, ready to destroy me and win the tournament. I can't give up though. I've made it much too far to just give up now. I'm going to have to win somehow. If only I had a good night's rest to go over this. Good night's rest…. Rest…

The Rock Snake Pokémon begins by trying to sandwich me. It crashes, but I skilfully dodge. Onix continues by using Rock Slide. I am great at dodging the falling boulders until one hit me directly. I fall to the ground. I'm in pain. I try to dodge the next rock, but I can't. Another boulder. And another. Pretty soon, I've become entombed by the Rocks. I start punching the walls, trying to escape. I hear rumbling. Onix is approaching me. I punch faster. A rock falls near the top. An opening! I squeeze through and make it out, just in time to avoid getting destroyed by Onix's tail crash. I start jumping. Ever higher, until I reach Onix's huge head. I land on top. I smirk. No one will see this one coming. I use Rest. A huge white flash occurs before I fall asleep.

Several minutes pass. I finally am woken up by Leaf. I look over to see Onix on the ground. I won.

"Congratulations! Leaf and the spectacular Jigglypuff have won the tournament!"

"Yay! Jigglypuff! Wow! You're awesome! I knew you could win!" I hear Leaf call out as she dashes towards me and picks me up, hugging me. I feel so loved now. I don't think I've ever been happier. A man in a suit approaches us.

"Hello, Leaf and Jigglypuff. I am a representative from the Super Smash Brothers Tournament. I would like to invite Jigglypuff to come with me to the Tournament grounds and take place as one of the fighters in it. Are you up for it, Jigglypuff?"


	5. King Dedede 1

**King Dedede**

**By Kubu**

* * *

Waddle Doo's back ached, even though he didn't have one.

His plank on stilts that nobody would be stupid enough to call a bed was that uncomfortable. It probably came from a dollar store, like everything else in the servant's quarters. The walking eyeball had to ask himself why he signed up for this torture. Oh, right: he had no idea what he was getting into.

It was the best job Waddle Doo could have hoped for with his social status. Whatever jobs a peasant could possibly get had no way to compare to a job directly below King Dedede himself! The pay had to be immense! The benefits had to be luxurious! They had to be… but they weren't. Dreamland's selfish dictator wouldn't share his wealth with anyone. Not his servants, not his subjects, not even his relatives. He had all the money.

The only thing the King didn't have was the respect of the masses. Not that he cared much. He was too busy holding extravagant parties of one and plotting the same thing he'd been plotting for who knows how long: the total annihilation of Kirby. Nobody was sure why Dedede was so hateful of the pink puffball, and some people suspected that not even Dedede himself knew. Maybe it had something to do with Kirby's ever-so-annoying optimism?

"Man, this is sweet! First day on the job!"

Waddle Dee was one of those new hires, and the only person in the entire kingdom who could out-happy Kirby. Right now, he was the bane of Waddle Doo's existence, what with his peppiness and general bright outlook in a job where such feelings were abnormal and preferably illegal. The thought of those squeals of delight quickly turning into tears was the only thing keeping the walking eyeball from losing his temper.

"You think you're going to get special treatment, Dee?"

"Nah, I just can't wait to meet the king! He's going to give me his autograph and everything!"

"I highly doubt that our master will have the time or willpower to sign his name for his help." Why did that bouncy ball sign up for an absolutely torturous job if he only wanted an autograph? That was what publicity tours were for. "Maybe if you can get close enough to the king and say something before he spurts out an order, you can take the chance that he might execute you for wasting his time."

"Not if I do an extra good job!" Before the more experienced servant could talk Waddle Dee out of his ludicrous fantasy, the newbie was already out the door, ready and roaring for his first day in hell.

"You know, you could learn a thing or two from him, Waddle Doo."

"Whoever said that, get out of here before I find you and murder you."

* * *

"Ah, courier. What is in the mail today?"

King Dedede spoke with an air of disinterest and boredom, as he always did when he wasn't being reminded of his immense wealth and general superiority. Slouched on his royal throne, the fat sweater-clad penguin idly conversed with his mailman, struggling to stay invested.

"You received thirteen fan letters, but it was quite clear that they were letter bombs," the courier explained. "So I threw them out."

The greedy overlord sighed loudly, allowing his hand to cover his annoyed expression. "Why don't my subjects appreciate the things I do for them? I lowered the taxes, didn't I?"

"That is true, you're Majesty." The dip in taxes was from 99% wages to 98% wages, but it was still a dip! "Also, there is a letter from one Master Hand. Looks rather official, so I think you should take a look." The mailman gave a golden envelope to his Highness. It seemed to sparkle in the light. This letter was the most beautiful letter King Dedede had ever- it's an envelope made of gold. What.

"Um… why is it made of gold, courier?" the King asked, reading the expensive communiqué.

"I think he really wanted your attention," the courier joked, hoping that Dedede wasn't one of those shoot-the-messenger types.

"Hmm… fighting tournament? The finest warriors from across the universe are to be united at an undisclosed location and compete for the title of the ultimate Smash Fighter… and I'm invited? I'm flattered, really, but I'd much rather remain at my post. I hope this… Master Hand person understands."

"I'm sure he will, Your Majesty. Also, today's copy of the Dreamland Gazette." The royal postman gave his ruler a rolled-up newspaper.

It was at that moment that the happiest of the King's servants (by virtue of being the only happy one) skipped into scene from stage right. "Good morning, you're Majesty, how can I-"

"Don't interrupt the king when he's reading his paper," the courier warned. "My brother did once… he's not my brother anymore."

"Oh!" The young and innocent Dee had stepped over the line. No autograph for him, then. Unless… unless he made up for his mistake! "Is there anything I could do for the king?"

"You're new here, aren't you?"

Waddle Dee didn't need to nod; his happiness answered the question for him.

"Look, I'm going to drop the formal prose and just lay it on you: never, ever, interrupt the King. Whether he's reading a newspaper, eating dinner, bathing in his own-"

"Shut up, courier," King Dedede ordered. "How am I supposed to absorb these headlines when you're yapping away with y- hang on a minute… this headline's about that tournament I was invited to! And it says that... that puffball accepted?"

"Kirby's in this tournament? I suppose you'll want to accept now, Your Majesty." It was no secret that the penguin king despised Kirby for some reason. Why the King (being the creator of Dreamland's laws) did not simply outlaw Kirby was a mystery. Regardless, surely he would not pass up this opportunity to brutally destroy the pink thing legitimately?

"Why, yes, courier. I think I'm going to like this a lot!" The devilishly grinning King rubbed his palms with evil glee. That quickly stopped when something became apparent: "But there isn't a reply address on this envelope, just this name. So how am I supposed to get into contact with him and tell-"

Before Dedede could finish his sentence, he disappeared. No warning, no screaming, no amazing special effects. He just vanished, to be replaced by a slip of paper.

"Oh my King! What happened?" the shocked Waddle Dee asked.

"I cannot believe I was taken in by that. My skills as a letter bomb tracker must be shot."

"Courier, there was no way that was a simple letter bomb. That was… that was some kind of magic! You think that note he left has some sort of explanation?"

"I hope so," the postman whimpered, "because nothing else does." The courier inched towards the King's special throne, cautiously retrieving the mysterious note.

"What does it say, postie?"

"Servant, I'm getting there. Let's see… 'Citizens of Dreamland, do not despair. Your King has arrived at the Smash Mansion unharmed and will return after the tournament's end. I hope that your kingdom does well in his absence. Sincerely, Master Hand.'"

"Okay… I guess that answers that question."

Alas, a thousand more questions took the place of Dedede's last. The courier and the servant stood in silence, staring at the spot their beloved tyrant used to be seated at. As they tried to answer an insurmountable pile of problems, each of them managed to pick one to contemplate.

"Who is going to take charge of the kingdom while his Majesty is away?" the courier said.

"And how am I going to get his autograph?"


	6. Ice Climbers 1

**Ice Climbers**

**By Super Smasher**

* * *

**Disclaimer: The Ice Climbers and all associated IPs are solely the property of The Nintendo Company. Characters used without permission.**

* * *

White.

That was all she could see.

White. Surrounding, imposing, capturing.

She felt the rough tug of what was left of the severed belay line catching on a snarg as she ran out of rope. Gingerly, she lowered her crampon-bound right foot, searching. The outcropping they had left still seemed sturdy.

Embedding the ice axe in the wall, she let the attached string pull her heavy mitten off. The cold bit her fingers to the bone as she struggled with the carabiner keeping her waist attached to the line. The extra slack in the rope let it come off easily, and she felt the pull on her waist decrease.

Safely detached, Nana finally turned away from the wall, into the biting wind. Snow flew into her eyelashes as she peered around the frozen plain. They had been above the tree line since yesterday; he shouldn't have been too hard to spot.

"Popo."

The girl pulled her parka even tighter around her face. Through the swirling white, she could barely make out a lump of blue several feet to her right. Not stopping to detach her crampons, Nana stumbled through the quickly-accumulating snow.

"Popo."

It took several minutes, but she reached the lump, half-covered in powder. She gently brushed it off, revealing a boy, similarly parka-covered. He lay motionless in the snow, steam issuing from his mouth at irregular intervals, denoting the pain he was in. His right arm and left leg were bent at strange angles. She stared in horror, unbelieving.

"POPO!"

* * *

They had lived in a small alpine village, high in the Aput-Gana Mountains, a place where there was always snow on the ground and always snow falling. Their lives had changed forever that fateful day, when the Condors attacked. The mountain-dwelling birds had swooped down, raiding the village in a flight filled with hunger never seen before. Many of the residents had died fighting them off, but once the dust cleared, an even bigger threat emerged. The Condors had carried off the village's entire food supply.

That was when they had picked up their hammers.

Popo was the son of the village doctor. From a very young age, he'd been exposed to all sorts of injuries that the lumberjacks and miners had sustained in their pursuits of wood and iron. Bloody limbs, broken ribs and feet, concussions, Popo had seen it all and fixed it all.

Nana was the blacksmith's daughter. There was always an axe to sharpen, a pickaxe to repair, or an ice screw to be forged. Watching her father smelt down the ore from the mine and turn it into useable tools had seemed almost magical. Nana knew it all and had made it all.

They weren't friends. They never saw each other, and never made an effort to speak to each other. But when their very existence had been threatened, the two knew what had to be done. Popo knew how to climb ice, from the rescue missions he had mounted with his parents. Nana had access to the equipment they needed.

It had been a long and perilous climb to the top of Condor's Peak. They were a team not by choice, but by necessity. Yet their teamwork was flawless, and in the process, they forged a bond of trust. Rescuing the food supply had served as a catalyst, to expose these two souls to their true calling.

Condor's Peak was only the beginning.

* * *

Nana reached out, tugging on his uninjured arm. With some difficulty, she pulled Popo's limp body over her shoulder, and started to walk, his legs dragging along the top of the accumulating snow. She needed to make it to the wall. Then they would at least be sheltered from this cursed wind.

But…where was it?

There was only white surrounding them. One false move and the two of them would be falling, falling, falling down the Cliffside. Trembling, she moved one foot in front of the other, feeling, searching. Nana continued on, listening to Popo's breaths becoming heavier, more haggard. He was fading.

Suddenly, the wall reappeared not ten feet in front of her. As luck would have it, an opening presented itself in the wall. A cave.

She picked up speed, desperate for shelter. It felt like the seconds dragged into hours as they neared the opening. Nana stumbled blindly into the cave, her eyes unadjusted to the darkness. She gazed around. Nothing was here, no signs of Bears or Topies.

Gently, she lowered Popo's body to the floor. He was still alive. That was all she cared about at the moment. He was still alive.

A fire. That was what they needed. Even with the wind lessened, the cold was still biting, chilling them to the bone. She removed her climbing pack from her back and searched around for a flare. She had to dig deep to find it. The Ice Climbers never needed assistance, so they never needed flares. But there were a few there. Nana was the cautious type. Well, more cautious than Popo, anyways.

There were no trees, so there was no wood. She would have to resort to extreme measures. The extra clothing had been there for warmth or protection, but she was shredding it now, making large clumps of wadding. Nana had to make sure to coat each piece with a thin layer of snow, so their burning period would extend farther than merely going up in flames and dying.

In no time, a tiny fire had been built, and she turned her attention to her friend. He was still breathing heavily, and his arm and leg were definitely broken. What luck. There was no way he'd be able to be carried in his condition, much less let himself down the frozen hillsides they had climbed to get to this point.

Popo was the doctor. Well, not certified. But he would have been drafted as a war medic in a heartbeat. Nana knew nothing other than basic first aid. She had always assumed that Popo, fiery, arrogant, bestowed-with-the-devil's-own-luck Popo, would always be there.

But when it came down to it, she couldn't do anything for him.

* * *

Years ago, they had been famous. Popo and Nana, the unmatched duo of mountain climbing legend. They had summated the 32 tallest peaks in the world together. Neverest, Sno Oyu, Fallahiri. It didn't matter what the weather was or what time of day it was. They'd climb anything.

Nobody even referred to them by their names anymore. Children wanted to be them. Companies wanted to sponsor them. They had become synonymous with the act of mountain scaling.

They were simply known as "The Ice Climbers."

The fame and fortune didn't matter to Popo and Nana, but, admittedly, it did make life easier. A large house, filled with all the amenities they'd never had in their youth. Their small town was transformed into a gathering place for adventurers of all stripes looking to start their journey in the same way, the scaling of Condor's Peak.

But they were a passing fad. In time, public eye turned elsewhere. And while their exploits remained the stuff of legend, their tales mythical and near unmatched, they faded into the white. The corporations slowly stopped asking for commercial spots. Visitors trickled down to nothing. It seemed like they had been forgotten.

And that was when Popo had suggested they scale Icicle Mountain.

* * *

A shadow fell over the entrance of the cave. Nana's head jerked up as she grabbed her hammer, raising the heft in a defensive position. She could see the outline of a bipedal creature at the cave's mouth, but the blizzard outside made it difficult to discern more than that. She called out, voice trembling.

"Who's there?"

She gripped the mallet's heft even tighter as the figure transgressed further into the cave. As it emerged from the blowing snow, she could see it was a man. He was also covered in a parka, though grey, unlike hers. She couldn't help noticing, however, that he wasn't wearing crampons or a harness. Odd, but that wasn't important at the moment.

"Wait. I mean you no harm." The figure paused upon seeing Nana, hammer drawn. He raised his arms in a gesture indicating that he was unarmed. "You are one of the Ice Climbers, correct? Nana?"

She lowered her weapon. "Yes…but…who are you?"

He looked around the cave for a second, before his eyes landed on Popo. "What? Is he hurt?" With surprising dexterity, the man dropped his pack and hurried over. His hood slipped away from his head, revealing sunny yellow hair. He was wearing climbing goggles to protect the glasses sitting on the bridge of his nose. "Do you have a first aid kit?"

Nana gestured to Popo's pack, leaning against the wall. She didn't let go of her hammer, though. This man may seem helpful, but she wasn't sure what to think. Nobody else was supposed to be here.

He rooted around until he came across Popo's first aid kit, and dragged it over to the prostrate Ice Climber. "This may take a while. Feel free to get some rest."

"Thanks, but no thanks. I'm fine." Nana sat down against the opposite cave wall, feeling the rough-hewn rock against her back. As soon as she settled down, however, weariness took over her, and she fell into deep slumber.

* * *

"This is it." Popo smiled, patting the wall. Nana arched her head back, staring up the sheer face. It was a sustained, overhanging climb, with no resting places. Obviously, this was the legendary AI8, the highest difficulty on the mountain climbing scale.

Icicle Mountain wasn't the tallest mountain in the world. Comparatively, it was quite tiny. But it was the most dangerous climb imaginable. Millions of years ago, a river had split at its base, and the resulting erosion had created a giant spike, with nearly vertical walls stretching miles into the sky. There was nowhere to climb but straight up, hence the name.

Nobody had ever scaled Icicle Mountain before. There were no guide ropes, no pre-inserted ice screws to make belaying easier. This was going to be a highly technical climb. Placing protective screws was going to be nearly impossible. But they were the Ice Climbers. Nothing was impossible for them.

And so they had started, Popo taking the lead, Nana following behind. They would cut their way up the side of the cliff, using their ice axes to dig into the cliffside and their crampons on their feet to hold them up. Every so often, Popo would dig out a ledge to rest his foot on, and would release one of his axes.

From his belt, Popo produced a long, thin screw. Well, it was much less of a screw than it was a spike. The Ice Climbers were known for making dangerous climbs with archaic equipment. Most climbers used screws, but Popo and Nana adhered to the age-old tradition of using hammers to pound their protection spikes, which were usually referred to as "snargs" in place. That was why they carried the wooden mallets Nana's father had made when they had been only children.

The wind was picking up dangerously, swirling chunks of snow and ice around their heads. A blizzard was descending on Icicle Mountain. This climb was turning out much worse than Nana had anticipated.

* * *

Nana jerked awake, her vision foggy. She was aware of an orangish light. Fire? Yes, she had started a fire. As her view cleared, she noticed that a well-built campfire was roaring in front of her, not the mess of rags that she had lit with the flare before.

"You awake? Can you come and help me for a second?" A voice called from the other side of the fire. Yes, that man. The one who came into the cave. The one who was helping Popo. Nana stumbled to her feet.

She looked at Popo. His breathing wasn't so scary, now. His arm and leg had been reset in their proper positions, with splints attached to keep them in place in case he started moving around in his sleep. Nana turned her gaze to the man, her eyes filled with gratitude.

"I'm not done yet." He produced a small leather skin from his bag. "I've been trying to get this medicine down his throat for about an hour now." An hour? She'd been asleep for over an hour? It had felt like a second, and a year at the same time. "I was about to do it mouth-to-mouth, but you just woke up, so…" Nana stared at the skin, then at Popo, then back to the man. Mouth-to-mouth? That meant…

Their relationship had been strictly platonic. They were two souls drawn together in an hour of need, and they trusted each other with their lives. But neither…well, Nana at least, had never thought of Popo as a candidate for romance. In all their years of climbing he…had just been there. She followed him not out of love, but of respect and trust.

Gingerly, she opened the skin. A bluish liquid swirled around within. Her nose wrinkled instinctively, but the solution gave off no smell. She reluctantly sipped the mixture, feeling it flow into her mouth. It had no taste, but it felt energetic. Setting the skin down, she turned to Popo.

Cradling his head in her arm, she saw his mouth agape. This was it, now or never. While the man held his nose shut, Nana pressed her lips against his and transferred the liquid. After a few seconds with no air, Popo's brain registered the presence of fluid, and he reflexively swallowed, gasping for breath afterwards.

Nana sat back, rubbing the excess from her mouth. She still felt tingly from its sensation. "What…what was that?" She wondered aloud.

"A Vulnerary. It's…designed to combat both surface and internal wounds. Militaries love it." The man stowed it back into his pack. "I don't believe I introduced myself before you nodded off. My name is Kevin. Kevin Smash."

"I'm Nana. Nana of the Ice Climbers. That's Popo." She gestured to her friend. Friend…but that…something...more? Wait, that wasn't important right now. "Thank you for all you've done for us. Is there some way I can repay you..?"

"Well, there is this." Kevin smiled, rummaging around in his pack. From it, he produced what looked like a letter.

* * *

"Owch." Popo grimaced as his unmittened hand ran over a particularly sharp outcropping of ice, which jutted out strangely. Popo pulled himself up onto the outcropping. It was large enough for his feet, but not much more. They couldn't stop here to rest.

Reaching for his belt, Popo was alarmed. They were down to only five snargs, and only halfway up the final cliff face. Resignedly, he pulled one of the long spikes loose, and loosened his mallet from its strap. He hammered the snarg into the wall, sending vibrations along the cliff face.

"Nana!" Popo yelled, so that his voice would carry over the howling wind. "I'm out of snargs!"

Below, Nana was struggling. She was almost to the next snarg, but her right ice axe had gotten a bit too far embedded. She gave it a couple quick tugs, but it was encased deep within the cliff face. She struggled to keep her balance on the tips of her crampon-covered feet as she attempted to wiggle it free. "Having a bit of trouble down here!"

Popo shook his head, smiling. "Gimme a sec, I'll abseil down!" The male Ice Climber hooked the belay cord tethering them together into the spike he had just driving, clipping the carabiner firmly. He gave it a few tugs to insure the strength. Once he was satisfied, he called down again. "Take out the slack!"

Nana started reeling in her end of the belay line with which to counterbalance her weight against her companion's. She signalled up, and Popo began to rappel down. It was then that disaster struck.

Popo's hammering and Nana's attempts to free her axe had rallied the flock of Nitpickers that lived within the crevices of Icicle Mountain. As an enraged group, they exited the mountainside from every possible nook and cranny they could make a bed. They swarmed around Nana, pecking her furiously.

Nana let out a cry, and the belay line slipped from her grasp. Even as the Nitpickers cleared the area, Popo began to freefall. He wasn't worried, the line would hold him. It always had. There was a sharp jerk as the slack tightened. Popo came to a stop, just a few feet above Nana, who hadn't moved thanks to the snags they had put in beforehand and her axes and crampons.

But there was another jerk, and Popo's stomach dropped. The outcropping that he had cut his hand on had rubbed against the belay line as it unravelled, causing enough friction to sever the cords. Popo tried to strike at the walls with his feet, but it was too little, too late. The line snapped.

Nana watched as the line between them severed. Popo was falling, truly falling. She could see the surprise and horror on his face. She reached out with her hand, grasping, hoping, that she would be able to grab him on the way down. She stretched with all her might. Popo saw, and reached for her as well.

Their hands missed by less than an inch.

She could do nothing but watch as he plummeted down, down. The shock on his face turned into acceptance, resignment. Ice Climbing was a dangerous occupation, even for the most experienced of climbers. Popo closed his eyes, smiling as he fell, and disappeared into the white-covered world below.

"POPO!"

* * *

_Dear Popo and Nana, the Ice Climbers,_

_We hope this letter finds you in good health. We here at Nintendo® remember your exploits years ago, and recall your temerity and courage to not only save your village, but become legends amongst the ice climbing community and a household name the world over._

_We are pleased to inform you that you have been selected to participate in the Super Smash Brothers™ tournament. We gather strong warriors and heroes the galaxy over to match brains and brawn in the competition of a lifetime. Once they agree to this proposition, contestants will receive lodging and food during their stay with us while they compete to win the title of "Champion" and a prize beyond imagining._

_More information is enclosed, but feel free to ask the delivery boy if you have any questions. Immediate transportation will be arranged should you choose to accept our offer to Join the Melee™!_

_We look forward to your favourable response._

_Best Wishes,_

_Master Hand_

Nana finished reading the letter, and stared at Kevin in wonder. "A…fighting tournament? You want us to compete in a…fighting tournament?"

"Believe me; it's not as bad as it sounds." The man smiled. "Besides, you've fought plenty of monsters and creatures in your time, right? I think you two have potential!"

Nana turned her gaze to her companion. "But…Popo's hurt."

"Don't worry. If you accept, I can take him to a hospital right away. We have the technology to make him better in just a few days, broken bones and all." Nana was shocked. That level of medicine was possible? Popo would be astounded.

"You're sure you can help him? Promise?"

"I promise."

She looked back at the letter, then at Popo, then back at Kevin.

"Alright, we accept."

"Perfect." Kevin smiled gently, reaching into his pack once more. He withdrew a small, orb-shaped device. Or was it cube-shaped? It seemed ethereal, as if it was alive, morphing, undefinable. He held it in front of him, and activated…something. Suddenly, a bright light emerged. Nana shielded her eyes from the blinding whiteness.

When she could look back, a…gateway? Some kind of portal had appeared inside the cavern. It looked jagged, but smooth at the same time. Colors swirled around and around inside.

Kevin replaced his pack on his back, and walked over to Popo. Gently, he picked the Ice Climber up bodily, and walked towards the light. He stopped short of the portal, and nodded to Nana. "You first."

Nana walked towards the gateway. Holding her breath, she stepped through.

* * *

**Hey guys! Hope you enjoyed my chapter of Everybody's Brawl!**

**I really enjoyed writing about the Ice Climbers, because there were so many different directions I could take them in, since their only game was for the NES. I settled on a more realistic style, which was interesting since I usually write very humorously.**

**I did a lot of research on ice climbing for this short segment, so it seemed more realistic rather than having the Ice Climbers hit blocks with hammers and jump to advance. Let me tell you, mountain climbing is scary business. Popo and Nana are probably the bravest people in Smash Bros...**

**I've got two other Smash Bros. fics on this site, confronting the Issue, which is on hiatus, and my new fic To Fight the Six. Check them out if you're interested, but make sure to enjoy the rest of the authors' works as well!**

**See you again for my second chapter! Super Smasher out!**


	7. Link 1

**Link**

**By Linira**

* * *

_A/N: Alright guys, this is Linira. I was asked to do the Link chapters, so here they are. If you notice anything weird, or just something that doesn't flow well, tell me. Uploading fics written in Notepad can cause areas to delete themselves, and that's always a bad thing._

* * *

"Shit... what happened last night?" My head was swimming, and my body felt like it had been inside of Bongo Bongo's drum for a week straight. My mouth was dryer than Zelda's cooking. In short, I was hung-over.

Surveying my surroundings showed peach colored walls, with a fern in the corner of the room I was in. The bed I was laying on had blood-red covers, icicle-white pillows, and a beautifully sun-tanned Nabooru. There was a grand door at one end of the room, and a window situated high above me. There were all manners of decoration, from tribal-looking to elaborate golden sculptures, to the obligatory painting. As a matter of fact, it looked like an ancient Hylian piece, and seemed genuine. Huh, kind of looked like the one from the Castle that went missing a few years back. Anyway, the sun was rising, if the light filtering in through the window was any indication. Nabooru shifted beside me, and I-

Wait.

I yelped and practically leapt from the bed, ignoring the thief's sultry laugh. "Something the matter, elf-boy? You act like you just saw a ghost... and you've fought ghosts before."

"You- I- the painting-" I stammered, and she laughed.

"Alright cutie, go ahead and ask away, I know you must have so many questions about what happened last night and how much of it was sexy. Right?"

I had recovered some of my usual intellect, and I was always known for my sharp wit and biting comebacks. Unfortunately, Naby was always better than I was at it. Still, I had to try and get her for the elf-boy comment. Of course, this wouldn't be an easy task...

"You gonna say anything, forest boy? What am I kidding; you were never one for talking anyway. Even last night, you know the only thing you said was 'yes' the whole night? Of course, that's pretty normal for me."

"Please. Stop talking. You might be the most beautiful thing on two feet, but I am not going to sit here and be lectured. Understood?"

"Cute. Keep up the flattery, and I might not hurt you for limiting it to things on two legs. Honestly, what's more beautiful than me? She smirked.

"Malon would say horses, but I say wolves. Also, sunrise, sunset, twilight, the stars, the forest-"

"Wolves? And why not the moon?"

It was my turn to smirk. "You've never seen the Terminian moon. And wolves have the combination of beauty and danger that remind me of you, therefore, they are beautiful."

She showed a small smile. "Aw, you're kinda sweet when you wanna be. Now, why do you think wolves are more beautiful than me?"

Another smirk, "They have smaller noses."

She forcibly ejected me from the bed, courtesy of her foot. "Ow. That actually hurt a bit. Weird."

"Ha, ha. Very funny. Now get your clothes and get out."

It occurred to me that I may have gone a bit too far when I saw a tear in the desert warrior's eye. "Nab... you know I was just playing around-"

A knife embedded itself into the door, an inch from my head. I sighed. "I'll apologize later, then?" Another one shkked into place between my legs, narrowly avoiding severing anything.

I retreated into the hallway, and began the process of slipping into my clothes. My leggings and undershirt alone made the heat unbearable, so I refrained from putting on my trademark tunic. Of course, I was smart enough to leave my undershirt on. After all, it's not like I was in the middle of a fortress inhabited by only females who were constantly searching for "boyfriends" and were known to kidnap men by the dozens during the Great War. I obviously had nothing to worry about.

Naturally, a member of the Elite Gerudo Guard (It's incredibly fun to call them Eggs and watch them explode) came up to me as I finished dressing. Ten minutes later, I was in my very own cell, while the Eggs tried to decide what to do with me. Apparently, Naby had snuck me in last night without anyone's knowledge, which was fairly understandable. She has to seem like the leader after all, and leaders don't bring poor, drunken Hyruleans to the fortress and take advantage of them. That was the regular people's pastime. They hadn't taken away my weapons, either, so I didn't think they would try to execute me... besides, Naby would stop them before they could do that. Despite her anger, she still knows that I'm the Hero of Time, and that I'm needed for any big bad that decides to come along and mess with Hyrule.

Right?

Day 3. in this damned hole. I know I could break out anytime I want, but they keep telling me that Nab wants to talk to me. Maybe I should just bide my time and be patient.

Day 7. They've been bringing me better food, and staying to talk with me, not quite sure what that means. I do know that they confiscated my Longshot and my Hookshot. A guard must've slipped it out of my pocket when I wasn't looking. I do know where the hidden door is in this place, though. Now I just need to figure out how to open it.

Day 10. No luck with the door, it's controlled by a switch on the other side. I think that one of the younger guards has a crush on me, might use that to get a way out of here. Just need to use some of my old charm.

Day 14. In retrospect, that was the worst idea I've ever had. Period.

Day 17. What the hell is going on here! There are all kinds of shouting going on outside, and I hear the sounds of battle. Wait, Nab couldn't have planned all of this to keep me out of the way for her to wage war on Hyrule, could she?

Day 19 or 20. I haven't had anything to eat in days. Some moron blocked up the entrance to this Din-Forsaken hole, so I can't even tell how much time has passed. I still have water though... thank Farore for all those magic lessons Zelda made me take.

Day 23. A letter came for me today. Just popped out of thin air, and dropped into my lap. Just as well, because the only postman I've ever met was in Termina, and I'd rather not see anyone from that hell-hole ever again. Here's what it said;

* * *

Hello Link,

How would you like to test your strength against other heroes, meet new friends, and have a chance at winning _**one million **_rupees_**? **_Well this and much more awaits you at Smash Manor at the Super Smash tournament! However, you must know the rules first.

_**Rules of Engagement**_

_**1: The tournaments are in single elimination style, one KO format.**_

_**2: There will be two types of tournament, one consisting of one on one battles, the other of two on two.**_

_**3: The battles, as well as your teammates, are randomly picked.**_

_**4: You will train, eat, and share a room with your teammate.**_

_**5. Exhibition Battles are chosen by the fans, or other smashers, or even the combatants. These can be anything from a four person free-for-all to a one-on-three match.**_

_**6. Event Matches are matches similar to Exhibition Matches, but with new rules dreamt up by the fans.**_

We await your decision, O great Hero of you do wish to participate in what surely will be the greatest tournament of its kind, please write so on this envelope, and you will be teleported post-haste! Again, thank you for considering the offer, and have a beautiful day in Hyrule.

* * *

After carefully weighing my choices, I took out my pen and wrote the word so on the envelope, smirking a bit. Yeah, it wasn't my funniest moment, but I haven't eaten in forever.

Then, the symptoms of teleportation started. I knew it was coming when I felt my organs squeeze, because that's just not something that happens in nature. Suddenly, every muscle in my body clenched and a flash of green obscured my vision.


	8. Toon Link 1

**Toon Link**

**By SuperSmashGirlBB**

* * *

The radiant sun coruscated within the cerulean sky whilst the turbulent seagulls chirped eagerly. The busy islanders went along with their day convivially; Sue-Belle, just one of the many inhabitants of Outset Island, continuously scaled the island with a pot upon her head; Rose and Abe looked over their children in delight as they watched them play with Toon Link- the Hero of the Winds. Zill, a young boy who noticeably has a large strand of mucus hanging from his nose, was enthusiastically chasing the Hero of the Winds, whilst Joel watched in amusement. Rose and Abe chuckled at their children as they observed Toon Link quickly sprint away from the bothersome duo.

"Must... run... faster!" Toon Link panted out of exhaustion, whilst instantly increasing his pace. Toon Link was eager to leave the children behind as he approached his Grandmother's house.  
"Al...most.. there!" The Hero of Winds sighed as he advanced closer towards his accommodation. Finally, Toon Link would be safe at last...

"Hello big brother!"

Immediately, the startled boy released a shriek of shock at the unexpected arrival of his sister, before collapsing to the ground. Aryll, giggling mischievously, towered over her clumsy brother.  
"Oh big brother... You're such a klutz!" Aryll, unsuccessfully, surpassed another giggle as she examined her brother rubbing his pain-inflicted rear. Dusting himself off, Toon Link swiftly stood up from his sitting position.  
"Hey! No fair Aryll! You were in the way!" Toon Link exclaimed audibly, whilst scowling at his younger sister- it appeared as if Aryll had provoked her older brother. Shrugging her shoulders nonchalantly, Aryll simply gifted her brother a letter that had arrived out of nowhere. "Here big brother, this is for you!" Aryll began grinning broadly as she watched her brother curiously accept the letter. Toon Link, bewildered by the abrupt letter, began browsing the letter repeatedly.

"Dear Toon Link," Toon Link murmured under his breath as he read the letter, "You, along with thirty five other individuals, have been gifted the opportunity to become a Smasher!"

Instantly, Toon Link's eyes widened in surprise, whilst Aryll wore a bewildered expression.  
"What is a Smasher, big brother?" Aryll questioned naively, whilst rubbing her chin as if she was thinking. Toon Link began stuttering in shock.  
"Y-you d-don't k-know w-what a-a Smasher is?" Toon Link proclaimed in complete surprise; his jaw hung agape whilst his vast eyes increased in size. Aryll shook her head- thus causing Toon Link to sigh at her lack of knowledge.  
"Well, Aryll, a Smasher is somebody who fights in this academy like place without actually hurting somebody." Toon Link explained patiently. Aryll, still puzzled by the subject of a 'Smasher', stood still in confusion. Face palming; Toon Link placed his hand upon his younger sister's shoulder,  
"Don't worry Aryll."

Shrugging her shoulders again, thus dismissing the previous topic, Aryll began chirping as she opened the front door.  
"Oh cool! Big brother's going to be a Smasher! Tee hee he!" The little girl giggled continuously. Toon Link, even though he was slightly provoked by Aryll, couldn't help but smile at his younger sister. After all, the sun itself could not compare to the radiance that Aryll possessed.  
"Big brother! Come on!"  
Snapping Toon Link out of his brief hypnotic state, the said boy reluctantly trailed on after his sister as he entered their Grandmother's house- Toon Link clutched his letter firmly within his left hand.

* * *

Upon arrival, the siblings were greeted with the familiar scent of enticing soup.  
"Hello my dears, I was beginning to worry about you both..." The Grandmother's voice trailed off distinctly as the elder woman resumed her mixing of the soup. Pearl's reflection stared back at herself as the elderly woman observed her wistful appearance within the slightly transparent soup; ever since the incident that involved Aryll's kidnap and Toon Link's departure to save his sibling and the many islands of the Great Sea, Grandmother Pearl had been extremely wary of the two's absence. After all, who knows when evil will arise next and quickly steal her grandchildren?

At the mere thought, Pearl began shaking her head to rid her mind of such thoughts. Toon Link and Aryll exchanged puzzled glances at their Grandmother's behaviour, before clearing their throats simultaneously; the siblings both approached their grandmother in unison.  
"Grandmother..." Toon Link's voice trailed off nervously as the green clad hero fiddled with his fingers. Toon Link directed his attention towards the floor, whilst Aryll's eyes immediately brightened up.  
"Grandmother! Brother has a letter! A Smasher letter!" Aryll declared enthusiastically, whilst jumping up and down. Toon Link flushed a crimson colour immediately. Grandmother Pearl, however, froze.

Immobile.

Aryll, completely oblivious towards her guardian's lack of movement, resumed her jumping up and down ecstatically. Toon Link, however, noticed the peculiar behaviour, and so he advanced closer towards his Grandmother anxiously.  
"Grandmother?" Toon Link whispered in a questioning tone. His Grandmother disregarded any acknowledgement of her grandchild, and remained frozen. Aryll, having eventually realised her Grandmother's inaction, immediately halted her exuberant mode. Her attention fell upon her Grandmother...  
And then her elder brother.

Toon Link's concern for his guardian increased rapidly as he witnessed his Grandmother's face fall into the palms of her hands...  
A muffled sob escaped her mouth.

Abruptly, Grandmother Pearl collapsed onto her knees. Startled for the second time that day, Toon Link instantly galloped to his Grandmother's side. Aryll embraced the trembling woman as the younger girl sprinted to her guardian's side.  
"Grandmother!" Toon Link bellowed turbulently as he lowered his height to become visible in her lowered vision. Aryll squeezed her Grandmother tightly as she felt Pearl quiver distinctly under her arms. Small, obscure tears emerged from Aryll's eyes.

Toon Link began examining his Grandmother in shock; what had caused her to act so strangely because of his previous sentence? Toon Link couldn't quite put his finger on it...  
But all the hero knew was that he had affected his Grandmother verbally.

Interrupting Toon Link's thoughts was his Grandmother suddenly rising from the ground- in an instant; Pearl was quickly upon her feet. Aryll reluctantly released her grip from her Grandmother, whilst Toon Link's mouth fell agape again. The previously desolate woman was now chuckling.  
"Oh my... sometimes I can be so silly." Pearl muttered to herself in a content manner. A small smile was tugging on the edges of her mouth. Aryll instantly greeted her Grandmother with a warm hug, "Grandmother! You're okay!"

The old woman laughed heartedly at her good natured granddaughter, whilst caressing her abbreviated blonde hair.  
"Of course I'm okay. You're okay, I'm okay."  
Aryll grinned at her Grandmother, before wrapping her arms around her waist firmly and compressing her vast eyes shut. Pearl began smiling.

Toon Link examined his Grandmother thoroughly as the shocked boy noted the sudden change in her behaviour; originally, his Grandmother was emotionally breaking down. But now she was happy? What kind of world- or island, to be exact- did the boy live on?

Well, Outset Island was an extremely strange area at times.

Shaking his head- an attempt to erase his thoughts, Toon Link decided to question his Grandmother. After all, the hero was confused after the brief 'episode' that his Grandmother had produced.

"Grandmother, why were you upset?" Toon Link questioned in bewilderment so suddenly. Aryll, having been thinking the same thing, cleaved herself away from her Grandmother as she inspected her in more depth. The two siblings waited for their Grandmother to respond to them.

Pearl bowed her head.

"My.. grandchildren.." Pearl raised her head to meet with her grandchildren's gazes. Pearl smiled, "I.. acted strange.. because.."

The Grandmother halted her speaking as her vision became indistinct. Concealing her ability to see was the little tears that were threatening to depart her drowsy eyes. Pearl attempted to examine her grandchildren, whilst a smile formed upon her features.  
Toon Link and Aryll's attention remained fixed on their Grandmother.  
Pearl wrapped her arms around the siblings.  
"I love you, and I wouldn't want anything bad to happen to you both."  
Aryll began nuzzling herself into her Grandmother's scented neck, whilst Toon Link's features were overcome with a bashful look. After all, the swordsman was never good at masking his emotions.  
Pearl fixed her attention upon her grandson; she knew that, deep inside, he did not believe her. Pearl couldn't blame him...  
For she was not being completely truthful  
Drawing her breath slightly, the Grandmother detached herself from her grandchildren, and gestured for them to occupy the empty seats beside her. Curious, the two siblings did as requested.  
Pearl sighed. Explaining her story would not be an easy task. But if anybody would understand herself, it would be Toon Link and Aryll.  
"Well..." The Grandmother began herself inaudibly- focusing her attention on Toon Link, "I just... was... cautious of you beginning another adventure... By yourself..."  
Toon Link glanced up at his grandmother; Pearl's diminutive eyes were squeezed shut as the Grandmother attempted to halt her tears from departing her eyes.  
"You see... becoming a Smasher is an honourable thing... You'll have the time of your life away from... home..."  
Toon Link stared at his Grandmother with a forlorn look upon his face; for a strange reason, the hero was pitying his guardian. His Grandmother never showed any emotion herself (excluding the time when Pearl discovered that her sweet granddaughter was kidnapped), and so it was startling to witness his Grandmother vary in emotions hastily.  
"Toony... Please be careful." Pearl pleaded desperately, whilst looking up at her grandson; she knew that he was ready for another adventure. Toon Link had matured extremely well (despite his childish/mischievous behaviour from time to time- but he was a growing boy, so it was acceptable), and his Grandmother was proud of him.  
Toon Link smiled weakly. The hero was not exactly convinced that his Grandmother actually wanted him to begin a new adventure so far away from home. Aryll, who had sneakily completed reading Toon Link's letter, interfered with the scene.  
"Grandmother! Grandmother! According to this letter, big brother leaves today!" Aryll squealed eagerly, whilst giggling. Both Grandmother's and Toon Link's were shocked at the abrupt information.  
"What?" The duo exclaimed in unison; glancing at each other as they spoke their words simultaneously. Aryll simply nodded her head as she continued her giggling.  
"Uh huh!" Aryll sniggered.  
Toon Link's eyes widened.  
"W-what? Today? B-but... That's not enough time to pack!" Toon Link asserted in surprise. Pearl placed a hand upon her grandson's shoulder after relieving herself.  
"Toony, you can do this."  
Toon Link remained startled.  
"I'm n-not worried a-about that! I just won't have enough time to pack!"  
Pearl shook her head.  
"There's no time. You'll have to leave as soon as." His Grandmother explained calmly. Toon Link face palmed implicitly.  
"That's what I was just talking about! I won't have enough time to pack, or-"  
Toon Link was interrupted by the unexpected gifts of his beloved Master Sword and his Hylian shield. Before the hero could protest, his Grandmother had granted her grandson her infamous elixir soup.  
"Toony... Please take this."  
Attempting to remove his startled look, Toon Link nodded his head. After all, the hero could use some extra time to improve his brawling; just in case of another surprise kidnap on his beloved sister. After that certain incident, Toon Link had vowed to protect his sister thoroughly; even if it meant putting his life at risk.  
Aryll began embracing her brother.  
"Please big brother... Please visit when you can..." Her soft, melodic voice echoed throughout Toon Link's extended ears. Toon Link smiled weakly as he stroked his sister's hair. He closed his eyes as he envisioned his adventure before him; Toon Link would have a great time, and would improve his fighting techniques. Just thinking about the future made Toon Link eager to begin his journey sooner or later- but right now, Toon Link was content remaining home.  
Toon Link hugged his sister tightly.  
"Aryll... I'm okay, you're okay... We're okay."  
Aryll began grinning broadly as she detached herself from her brother.  
"Now go big brother, your new adventure waits!" Aryll squealed excitedly. Toon Link nodded his head as he exited the door with one last wave.  
Grandmother and Aryll looked on as the door closed.  
"How is big brother going to get there?" Aryll questioned curiously. Pearl's eyes widened in shock as the Grandmother had realised something...  
How was Toon Link going to get there?  
Waving goodbye from their porch, Grandmother Pearl and Aryll looked on as Toon Link departed the islands on the vast, burgundy pirate ship that he had regularly used before.  
"Wow... big brother's going on an adventure in a new world!" Aryll began grinning triumphantly. Pearl smiled.  
"Yep, he's a big boy now..." Pearl murmured to herself as the substantial ship left their vision. Aryll began staring at her Grandmother in bewilderment.  
"Is big brother going to be alright without us?" Aryll questioned naively. Pearl paused momentarily, before responding.  
"Big brother is going to be alright." Grandmother Pearl smiled lightly as she thought of the grand adventures that her grandson would be participating in.  
"He is going to be alright."


	9. Samus 1

**Samus**

**By MouseMaster42**

* * *

**Disclaimer: I don't own Samus Aran or Metroid. They belong to Nintendo. Please read and enjoy. Also a shout-out to Sir Starlll for Beta-Reading this chapter for me!**

* * *

"_Something crazy good can come out of something bad."_ –Anthony Higgs

* * *

**Chapter 1**

"You need to take a break, Princess," he said, leaning up in the doorway leading to her quarters. "You're thinking too much about things."

"And you need to stop bringing the subject up over and over again. I already told you that I'm fine," she snapped, setting a disassembled gun and the tools she had been using up until a minute ago down on a table and giving him a glare that told him to drop the subject immediately.

"No, seriously," he persisted—having long grown used to her glares. He was immune by now. "You could really use a break from stuff."

"I said I'm fine," Samus muttered and picked up her wire cutters. She turned back to her gun and fiddled with a few of the circuits, obviously indicating that he should be leaving. There was a momentary silence where the only sound was the dull clinks of whatever she was working on and the quiet roar of the battleship's engines vibrating through the walls.

Anthony Higgs rolled his eyes and took a step into the room, bending his head so as not to scrape it on the low metal ceiling and swinging the door shut behind him. "Look," he said, sitting down at the work bench beside her and reaching out to take the wire cutters from her hand. "Can't we just…?"

She crossed her arms across her chest and gave him another cutting glare. "I already said I'm fine," she repeated angrily. "Could you let me finish this? Then we'll talk."

"Sure we will." He rolled his eyes up at the ceiling. "Look, I know that you're torn up about the gen—"

"I said I'm not talking about it," Samus cut across him, standing up from the bench and stalking across the room, combing her fingers through her hair. "I already made my decision. I am mentally sound. I am as competent as I ever was. You can stop worrying about me."

"I'm not worried about you being 'competent,'" he replied, just as sharply. "I'm worried about you being _happy._"

"Since when has that been an issue?"

He gave her a look and said evasively, "Awhile."

If she noticed the awkward silence, she didn't acknowledge it. "Fine," she said crisply. "If we acknowledge that my 'happiness' has any bearing on my work, which it doesn't—"

"But I'm not talking about your work, Sammy," he sighed, shaking his head. She wasn't getting it. "I'm talking about you."

"—_Which it_ _doesn't_," she continued. "What do you think you can do about it? Bring the general back to life? Come on, Higgs. Just let me deal with my stuff on my own. I'll be back to normal in no time."

He scratched the back of his neck and stood up from the bench, producing a small touch screen from a pocket on his jumpsuit. "Fine then. I guess you won't be wanting this then?" He waved the screen in her face.

She crossed her arms again and pretended not to be interested. "What's that?" She tilted her head towards the device, and then forced herself to look up at the room's metal ceiling. "I mean, not that I…"

"Oh just shut up and look at it," he snapped, and threw the screen at her. She snatched it out of the air almost distastefully, still pretending that she could care less what was displayed. He watched her eyebrows come together as her eyes darted from side to side, reading.

She looked up at him, confused. "I don't understand."

"There's something I've never heard before," Anthony droned, plucking the screen from her fingers. "It's not that difficult. General Malkovich wanted you to take a vacation."

"That's not what it says—" she started, gesturing helplessly for the screen again, her curiosity obviously piqued.

"No, you're right. It says 'Nintendo combat expo.'" He looked at her. "But don't you see?"

"I still don't get it. I don't know anything about any of the other participants."

He shrugged. "Yeah, Hyrule, Mushroom Kingdom…I don't know either. Aliens, probably."

"It sounds stupid."

"It sounds _different_," he corrected. "It sounds like a change, a lucky break or something and I think you should go."

"I stopped believing in luck a long time ago," she said dully. "And it's not like I'm just going to pack my bags and ship off for…" She snatched the screen and flicked her finger to scroll down to the bottom. "…2000 BC Earth. I mean, come on. We know that date's incorrect. It's probably a scam."

"It explains the date error, doesn't it?"

"Oh please." Now she was the one rolling her eyes. "That's obviously just publicity. I mean, 'join the most powerful warriors of other dimensions and other times'? How do they expect us to believe that?"

"I'm not saying I understand everything, but they're obviously drawing combatants from all over the place to participate in this expo, or whatever, and the general chose you to represent us."

"He chose me because he wanted me out of the way."

"He chose you because he thought you were the best!" Anthony burst out. "Or if not the best—which we know you are—"

"Stop it."

"You stop it. I'm serious here, Princess. I am throwing you a lifeline and you're too caught up in your own issues to realize it."

"I'm not having issues, Higgs!"

"—_He wanted you to go and do something!_"

She frowned, and then tossed the tablet carelessly onto the work bench. "I'll consider it, but that's all. I have other priorities."

"Make sure that you at least think about it," he sighed. She slumped down at the work bench again and picked up the wire cutters. He watched her for a minute, and then realized that she really wasn't going to say anything else at the moment and ducked out of the room.

He didn't see it, but she had picked up the screen again and was looking at it resignedly, turning it over and over in her hands as he let the door swing shut behind him.

"Luck, huh," she whispered to the silence.

* * *

She snuck out that night, figuring that if she happened to run into Anthony on her way to do research on this combat expo he'd never let her hear the end of it. She could picture the smug look on his face, the spark that would light up his eyes as he danced around her, probably saying "I told you so" and trying to coax her into a smile.

She didn't feel like smiling. Not—maybe especially not—for him.

Examining the letter without Higgs peeping over her shoulder had revealed that it really was supposed to take place several thousand years in the past, which didn't make sense at all, and that it really seemed to be inviting people or creatures from foreign dimensions—also something that completely flew in the face of all things sensical.

It also turned out that the late General Adam Malkovich really had been the one who had recommended her for the program. But he hadn't stated any motivations on paper, so she had no idea what he had been thinking, and it wasn't like she could ask him.

Or maybe she could. In her own way, at least.

She took a detour from her path to the archives and made for the viewing deck. She would look up Nintendo later, although part of her seriously doubted that she'd find anything. She was more interested in finding more out about this 'warp,' which was supposedly what would transport her from her time to the 2000s, teleporting her across time and space from the G.F.S. Olympus to somewhere on planet Earth, several light-years away. Or, more accurately, it would transfer her personal ship with her in it. The nearest warp was apparently fairly close to their position, but she would have to go alone. If nothing else, she figured she could dig up some schematics on the warp itself and determine whether or not it was actually a working machine.

But that could all be done later.

As expected, the viewing deck was completely deserted. The Olympus had a small crew anyway, and everybody who wasn't a pilot was sleeping, and the pilots were in the cockpits on a separate level. The room was dark; the only light was coming from the stars visible through the huge glass windows.

She walked over to the windows and leaned on one of the railings, her eyes following a stray asteroid drifting towards a nebula cloud. Feeling ridiculous, she addressed her reflection and said "Hey."

Even that was enough to make her shoot a nervous glance over her shoulder to check that nobody was watching. Wouldn't the other soldiers have a laugh if they caught her like this?

Nobody was there. It was just her and the stars.

"So," she said lamely, and then moaned and dropped her forehead against the glass, pressing against the cold surface until it started to hurt. In a whisper, she admitted, "I don't know what to do."

For whatever reason, admitting it felt nice, even if she was only speaking to herself.

"Ada—_Anthony_," she corrected herself hurriedly, and shook her head. Adam was dead. "Anthony seems worried. I don't want to tell him…that I'm sad."

That, too, felt nice to admit.

"I don't want to tell anybody," she said quietly. "That I'm sad…because you died. I don't know what to do now."

Another silence, almost as if she was waiting for an answer. There wasn't one. Of course there wouldn't be one.

"I can't be sad," she said determinedly. "I said I wouldn't be sad!" Her hands clenched on the guardrail. "I don't know…I know that I just need a distraction. I think I can go back to normal if I just forget that any of this happened." Another pause. "…Isn't that terrible?"

Nobody contradicted her.

"So what now? Do I check out the tournament? I don't understand why you'd tell me to go. Didn't you want me _here?_ Didn't you think I'd be more useful here?" She frowned and glared out at the universe, annoyed that it wasn't giving any advice.

"I'm supposed to figure it out myself, huh?" she grumbled. "Thanks a bunch." She blinked, and then stepped away from the window, scowling, furious with herself for breaking down.

But wasn't that what she wanted? To feel something other than sadness?

Fine.

Darkly satisfied, she flicked her hair over her shoulder and spun on her heel, stalking out of the room and back off towards the archives.

* * *

She found him the next day in the cafeteria and dropped the touch screen on his tray. He started and looked up at her.

"You thought about it?" he asked.

"I did."

"And?"

"I decided to give it a shot. I shipped in my leave paperwork to the Federation last night." She laced her fingers behind her back and tried to look indifferent.

He looked incredibly smug and patted the bench beside him. She crossed her arms and shifted her weight from one leg to the other, but stayed standing.

"Can you tell me what brought the sudden change of heart, Princess?" he teased.

"I thought I needed a distraction," she sighed. "I just need to take a step back from things for a while, disconnect."

"Come on, you know it," he almost sang.

She frowned, and said what he was waiting for: "You were right about me needing a break."

"Toldja," was all he said before turning back to his breakfast. "So when do you leave?"

"I ship out tomorrow."

"Seems kind of soon."

She put her hands on her hips. "Do you want me to go or don't you?"

"Of course I want you to go!" Anthony backtracked. "I just thought I'd get to arrange a better send-off. I mean, you're sort of an ambassador now."

"Sure, an ambassador who's participating in a combat expo," she muttered, and swung herself onto the bench next to him. "Very diplomatic."

"You admit that you're excited," he pried, waving a fork near her face.

"Curious, that's all."

"Come on, crowds of people shouting your name?" He tapped the fork on the table in a staccato pattern and chanted, "'_Samus, Samus, Samus Aran!_'"

"If I wanted that, I wouldn't have joined the Federation," she pointed out, but he was already lost in the vision.

"I bet you'll do really well," he enthused. "You'll beat everything they throw at you, and you'll come back some sort of legend." He looked up at her. "You _are_ coming back, right?"

She gave him a look. "Of course I am, Higgs. Why wouldn't I come back?"

He grinned sheepishly and went back to his breakfast.

* * *

A surprisingly large number of people showed up to watch her leave the next day, and Anthony was—expectedly—at the front of the group. Even though she knew he wouldn't be there, she found herself scanning the crowd, looking for another kind face.

She wasn't taking much with her—just a few changes of clothes and weapons, including the gun she had finished fixing the other day. She wasn't the sort to take along pictures or keepsakes.

She had just gotten the go-ahead from the maintenance crew and was preparing to go out into the airlock. There wasn't exactly a whole lot to say, so she ended up throwing a salute out to crowd and saying to the ones nearest, "Guess I'll see you later."

"Hey, have fun," Anthony said with a warm smile, clapping her on the shoulder as she turned to leave. "Stay out trouble, okay?"

"Don't worry, I'll be fine," she told him, surprised herself by meaning it. The airlock doors opened with a hiss, and she saw her ship resting inside, the cockpit open. Already there was a crackle of energy within her; a spark somewhere had been rekindled.

"Princess," she heard Higgs say behind her, and then louder: "Sammy!"

She turned back to glare at him, but was disarmed by his expression. Hopeful, kind, excited, and a little sad—everything she should be.

"You'll be the best," he promised her. "You'll be the best one there. You have to be. It doesn't matter where everybody else comes from, you'll kick their butts."

She was startled into laughter. It didn't last, but it was a start. Anger, and now amusement. That was something, at least.

"Sure," she agreed, and finally turned to go into the airlock. The doors sealed behind her, and the sudden silence was calming.

It was a familiar walk across the bay. Even the seat in her ship felt exactly as she remembered it, although she supposed it'd been awhile since she'd sat there. She was given the go-ahead from central command after her cockpit had sealed shut, and the bay doors eased open, revealing the endless space outside.

She switched on the engines and checked over her shoulder to make sure that her power suit was correctly restrained in the back so that it wouldn't get too jostled during take-off. Before she could turn back around, her eyes caught Anthony Higgs—easily the tallest man in the group—giving her a tentative thumbs-up sign. It was barely visible through the fogged windows.

She had just enough time to mimic the gesture back at him before the engines fired and she went shooting off into the abyss.

_'You'll be the best,'_Anthony had said. A long time ago, somebody else had said something similar.

"We'll just see about that," she muttered, and plugged in the coordinates she'd been given for the warp point. The ship wheeled around in the vacuum of space and made for the coordinates.

She hadn't found much on the warps in the archives two nights ago—barely enough to confirm that the technology even existed, and much less an actual blueprint, but that didn't bother her as much as it would have three days ago.

She had been able to look up Nintendo, and discovered that it was, of all things, a gaming company. Why they were preparing a combat expo was beyond her.

Nintendo, translated, apparently meant _"Leave luck to heaven."_

"So be it," Samus Aran had said at the time, her face outlined by the light pouring out of the screen.

Samus Aran was going to Brawl. There would be no Anthony there, no memories of Adam, no Galactic Federation. Nobody would call her 'Sammy' or 'Princess' or try to make her smile.

But, she thought, that might be a good thing.

She was tired of sadness and feigned indifference. The façade had to come down at some point.

And if this Nintendo wanted to be the catalyst, well…

What could you call that but good luck?


	10. Snake 1

**Snake**

**By ****Queen Authoress 'Starcy' Hand**

* * *

**Disclaimer: Solid Snake belongs to Konami and Super Smash Brothers belongs to Nintendo.**

* * *

_Block. Punch. Kick. Dodge. Jump. Repeat. The fight between Big Boss and Solid Snake continued like this while the base around them self-destructed. Snake was nearing the end of his first official mission for FOXHOUND. It turns out that his boss, Big Boss, is the one behind the operations in the 'Outer Heaven' in South Africa that had the Metal Gears, weapons of mass destruction, in development._

_Snake's vision started to falter. With his previous injuries, he knew he couldn't keep this up for much longer. He had to do something different._

_He swung his leg over Big Boss's head, making his boss duck down. While he was still ducking, Snake quickly followed up by kneeing him in the chest. Big Boss started coughing and spitting out a little bit of blood on the concrete floor._

_Snake took this chance to start running and escape from the exploding building. He ran down the hallway, avoiding the derbies that came crashing down from the ceiling._

_Right. Left. Open door. Up the stairs. Avoid the fire. Watch out for explosions. Be careful of derbies. Left. Right. Around the corner. Repeat._

_Light! He can see light coming from an open door up ahead. Just a little bit further and-_

"_Where are you running off to, Solid Snake?" Big Boss asked him, or rather, a one hundred foot tall Big Boss, asked Snake._

"_What?" Snake asked him, very much taken aback by the sudden change in Big Boss._

"_You're not getting away that easily," Big Boss told him, bending over to reach for Solid Snake. Snake tried running away, but Big Boss grabbed him before he could get away. His boss brought him up to his giant face. "You're just a puny little thing in the grand scheme of things."_

"_Die, you bastard!" Snake yelled at him, taking a grenade out of his pocket, pulling the pin out of it and throwing it at the face of Big Boss. The grenade exploded on contact, producing a big explosion. As the smoke disappeared, Snake saw that Big Boss didn't even get a scratch on him._

"_Is that all you got?" Big Boss asked in a mocking tone of voice. He took his pointer finger and thumb from his other hand and brought them up to Snake's tiny-compared neck. He carefully put his appendages around the struggling Snake's neck and started squeezing it. "It's time for you to die, Solid Snake, or should I say, David." Snake struggled to breathe, putting his hands around Big Boss's fingers in a hopeless attempt to break free._

* * *

"AAAH!" Snake screamed, sitting up in bed with his hand around his neck. His breathing came in short bursts before becoming deeper and more regular after realizing he was awake. The whole thing was just a dream.

Well, it was a memory until he made it outside. That's when it turned into a nightmare.

Snake got out of his bed and walked toward the kitchen area. He opened the refrigerator to see what was all left in it. There was plenty of fruit and bread, but he was almost out of meat. He would have to go hunting today. He took out an apple and two slices of bread from the refrigerator. He closed it and took a bite out of the apple.

He went over to the small table next to the only window in the whole log cabin and sat down in the only chair. He looked out the window to see the thermometer on the tree. 40 degrees Fahrenheit outside. He's going to need a coat for hunting today. It was getting close to winter, anyways, so it wasn't a surprise.

After eating his meager breakfast, Snake walked over to his gun cabinet. He opened it up and looked through his equipment which consisted of guns, grenades, a bow and arrow, etc., thinking about which one would be good for the job. He settled for a bow and several sharp arrows to hunt some animals today. He put the arrows in a black quiver, a hunting knife in his pocket, put on a cameo coat and walked outside the one room cabin and into the woods surrounding it.

About fifteen minutes later, Snake spotted an elk grazing on some leaves. He slowly pulled out an arrow from his quiver and prepared to shoot it. The elk looked up suddenly and started trotting away. Snake lowered his bow, realizing that the elk could smell him. He licked his finger and held it up to the wind, finding out which way it was blowing. It was blowing the same direction the elk went.

He'd just have to get ahead of it.

He weaved through the forest, leaping over fallen trees and sliding rock faces until he saw the elk again. Moving slowly, he maneuvered his way over so the elk couldn't smell him. He took out an arrow from his quiver and prepared his bow with it. He pulled back the string and took careful aim, blocking out the birds that were chirping in the distance and the slight breeze that was blowing.

It hit right on target.

The elk fell over with an arrow through its chest. Snake went up to it and took out the hunting knife. He flipped it open, flipped the elk over and was about to cut open the chest cavity.

"ROOOAAR!" an animal sounded in the distance. Snake looked up to see a giant grizzly bear running toward him. Snake quickly took out an arrow and prepared the bow. He barely got any time at all to aim before the bear was too close for comfort. He fired off the arrow and hit the grizzly bear in the eye.

The bear growled in pain, clawing his face with one paw in a desperate attempt to get the arrow out of his eye. Snake quickly used the opening to pull another arrow and shot it off, the arrow hitting the bear in the leg. The bear roared again and went onto its hind legs to claw Snake's face.

The bear suddenly stopped and fell over by some unknown force. It almost seemed as if it was paralyzed.

"I wouldn't get too close to that animal if I were you," a voice, it was female, told him. Snake faced the direction the voice was coming from. He saw a rather tall teenage girl wearing all yellow. Long sleeved shirt, skirt, thigh-length socks, long scarf around her neck, high heels, and the two star clips on the left side of her long, booty-length, straight brown hair were all yellow. The freakiest part about her was her red eyes. She was holding a tranquilizer gun that was, what Snake thought, fast acting tranquilizer darts. Snake backed up from the bear and pulled an arrow out of his quiver. He prepared the bow to shoot the arrow and shot the bear to put it out of its misery.

"What are you?" Snake asked the robot, glaring at her because she snuck up on him. He didn't see many visitors in the Canadian wilderness and not a single one of them snuck up on him that this… visitor has.

"I'm human just like you, sort of," the figure told him, lowering the weapon that she originally had aimed at the bear. "Do you need help with those animals?" Snake was stunned at the apparent helpfulness of the stranger, the fact that she was wearing such a ridiculous outfit. Still, with a dead elk AND a dead bear, he really couldn't complain about the extra help…

After the two managed to get the animals into the one room cabin, the stranger looked around at the structure of the building after placing the elk on the table.

"Built the place yourself?" the teenager asked him.

"What are you here for?" Snake asked the figure, taking a gun from the gun cabinet and aiming it at the figure, knowing that no one comes out into the forest unless they came for a purpose. She sighed as she put down the gun she once carried.

"I was sent to deliver this," she said, taking an envelope out from behind her back and threw it to the floor in front of Snake. He glared at it as she took her scarf off. "Don't worry. It's only an invitation." Snake slowly bent down and picked up the invite. On the front, it said 'For Solid Snake.' He turned it over. It said 'Don't attack Authoress or she will hurt you. Trust me. I learned the hard way.'

"Who's Authoress?" Snake asked the figure.

"**I'm** Authoress," the teenager said as she glared at him. "Authoress Hand. Please, just trust me and read it." Snake was still skeptical, but opened up the envelope anyways just to get it over with. There was a letter inside as well as a card. He started reading the letter.

* * *

_David-_

_I have been watching you from afar and have decided you have what it takes to participate in the third Super Smash Brothers tournament, Super Smash Brothers Brawl. You will be fighting against humans, humanoids, animals, etc. from all parts of the universe._

_If you choose to accept, you will be given free room and board as well as food and relaxation whenever you wish at the site of the tournament, Smash Mansion. You will come back to your world after three minutes has gone by no matter how long you stay to fight._

_You will be at Smash Mansion somewhere between six months to a whole year from yours and the other participants' perspective._

_Please fill out the card that is included with this letter. If you choose yes, please go with whoever was sent to deliver the message to you and they will be your escort to Smash Mansion. If you choose no, you will forget this letter and the person that was sent to escort you and will go on with your life as if you never got this chance._

_If you have any more questions, please ask the person that was sent to deliver the message as they are a returning fighter._

_-Master Hand_

* * *

By then time Snake read and reread the letter, Authoress had seated herself at the table, reading a book she seemingly got from nowhere. Snake glared at her, wondering why anyone would want him in this absurd tournament.

"This is a complete joke," Snake said out loud.

"It really isn't," Authoress told him. "Would my brother ever lie to me? Wait, scratch that. He's lied to me plenty of times, but MH won't lie about the tournament." Snake was still skeptical about the whole thing.

"Does anyone die during the tournaments?" Snake asked just for the heck of it.

"No," Authoress told him while gathering up her book. "There's some pretty advanced technology and some magic on the different stages to keep anyone from getting hurt. The only reason we have a doctor is for the fights that happen outside the stages." She sighed in disgust. Snake thought she was crazy.

Snake decided to just go along with the joke, took a pen and checked the yes box. The note card then disappeared from his hand along with the letter, surprising Snake.

"Pack up your things," Authoress told him. "We'll be leaving soon." Authoress then walked out the door with her scarf in tow. Snake looked like at her leave and decided to get some of his things packed up so that he could humor her. He went over to the clothes area of his cabin and took out a duffle bag and just threw some clothes in it.

He walked outside a few minutes later to see a giant yellow ship outside his front door that wasn't there before. He was so shocked that he dropped his bag. He started rethinking about the whole thing.

"C'mon!" Authoress told him from the top of the ship. "We need to get there as soon as possible! There's a ladder that you can use to climb up." Snake saw the rungs bolted to the side of the ship. He threw his bag up to Authoress and started climbing up. When he got to the top, Authoress motioned for him to hop inside the ship. He did so.

Snake's mouth dropped when he got inside. All around him were monitors and controls that were all foreign to him. He had no idea which control did what or even what the monitors said.

"Get ready to go," Authoress said as she dropped his bag down to him. She then jumped in herself and sat down at the controls. "Buckle up." Snake found another seat next to Authoress. He quickly bucked up as Authoress started flipping switches to get ready to launch.

"Authoress to MH, Snake is in the ship and I am now taking him to Smash Mansion," Authoress talked to no one in particular.

"Bro to sis, you're cleared to come back to the mansion, sis" a voice from the other side of the communications told her.

"Crazy! Get off the communicator!" Authoress yelled at him, startling Snake. "I need to talk to MH!" Crying could be heard from the other end of the transmission (which freaked Snake out) before someone else took over it.

"Sorry about that, Authoress. You know how Crazy gets," another voice told her. "Thanks for getting him."

"You still owe me for doing this, MH," she told him. A sighed was heard from the other side. "Get a portal ready for me."

"What?" Snake asked her.

"One portal to Smash Mansion coming up!" 'MH' told her. The ship started rising straight up into the air to Snake's surprise. Authoress piloted the ship up to the sky where a blue portal swirling with energy was located.

"What the f-" Snake started to say as Authoress drove her ship into the portal.

* * *

**What do you guys think? Here's a surprise for you guys: I know next to nothing about Snake. All the information here I looked up at the Metal Gear Wiki. I hope you all like this story and the different ways all the Authors did their chapters. I encourage everyone to review all of the different Authors' chapters! ;)**


	11. Pit 1

**Pit**

**By PitFTW**

* * *

**A/N: Hello! PitFTW here, of Guardians Arise! fame. It's time that I join the Brawl.**

**Don't blink. Because things are going to get messy.**

**Spoiler Warning for Kid Icarus: Uprising. Thou hath been warned.**

* * *

Eternal life.

It was pretty strange to him how often mortals strove to gain it. There was really nothing to it that he believed would be at all appealing. In fact, he believed that it was much _more_ appealing to be mortal. To be able to close your eyes and leave the world you used to know behind upon death only to enter the gates of Paradise… to him, that was the ultimate prize.

It wasn't to say that Pit didn't have his share of fun, of course. In fact, with the Underworld Army still on the loose, he and Pittoo- his "darker" self- had kept themselves busy scrambling monsters and seeing just how fast the other could fly when Lady Palutena gave them the Power of Flight. But while Pittoo tended to be much more destructive when it came to his battles, Pit preferred to restrain himself, taking extra care not to harm any mortals or their possessions in the process.

He was walking in a mortal town now, keeping both sky blue eyes open for any signs of trouble. Pittoo loped lazily beside him, occasionally sending smiles to attractive passing women. In spite of his double's flaws, Pit had to admit that he didn't know what life would be like without him. He was glad for the companionship, for the almost brotherly bond the two shared.

"Looks like the Underworld Army isn't coming here anytime soon!" Pit said proudly, spinning his Flintlock Staff. "We make a good team, Pittoey!"

His black-wearing double scowled, red eyes flashing. "Haven't I told you not to call me that?"

Pit shrugged innocently. "Sorry Pittoey, but Lady Palutena gave you that name. And it stuck!"

Dark Pit rolled his eyes. "No. She calls me 'Pittoo'. _You_ call me 'Pittoey'."

Pit stuck out his tongue. "Same thing!"

"Are you two done fooling around yet?" a sweet, musical voice asked. The two Pit's stopped at the sound of their goddess' voice. "Something important has arrived in Skyworld and I want you both there for it."

"Oh boy!" Pit said excitedly. "Is it a new toga? A new set of laurel leaves? A hot spring?"

"You and your hot springs!" Pittoo scoffed. "Seriously, give this guy one of those and the mortals are screwed."

Palutena laughed. "No, Pit. Much as I would rather it be a hot spring, it is not. C'mon, we've got a lot of talking to do."

A warm beam of light shined down upon the two angels, gently filling their wings with a divine energy. Pit felt his feet lift up from the ground as Palutena's divine hand gently pulled him and his darker twin up towards the heavens. The two landed in the throne room of the Sky Palace, where a beautiful woman with flowing green hair awaited them.

"Pit, Pittoo... you two sure took long enough," Palutena giggled as she walked towards them.

"Sorry, Lady Palutena," Pit said, rubbing the back of his neck. "We got a little… sidetracked."

Pittoo snorted. "A little? This guy stopped at every single treasure chest along the way and opened them! Hell, two-thirds of them were obviously traps!" he shook his head. "Honestly, Magnus was getting so annoyed, he ended up having to drag Pitty-Cake over here by the collar away from the 9000th chest."

Palutena smiled. "Yeah, I guess that can get a bit more than annoying after a while…"

"So why'd you call us here, Lady Palutena?" Pit asked, steering the topic away from him. "If it's about the food you send, yeah, I know I'm supposed to share, but Pittoey's too slow, and-"

Palutena held up a hand. "Before you keep going on and on about how Pittoo-"

"Stop calling me that!"

"Is too slow to get to the food I send you two, it's not the case. In fact, a letter arrived for you in the mail today, Pit," she waved her hand, causing a plain white envelope to appear before her. "I think you ought to look into it ASAP." Pit couldn't help but notice a slight twinkle in her eye as she spoke. "I think you'd be more than a little pleasantly surprised…"

* * *

"You know… you've been staring at the same spot for a couple of hours now," Dark Pit said drily as he walked up behind his twin. Pit did not answer, only lightly dipping his toe into the clear water, watching the ripples grow. Dark Pit frowned, dark eyes searching the lighter angel, trying to read his mind.

Pit had always thought it was funny, how ripples were made. A single disturbance in calm water could create them. They were funny little things, growing from the smallest of rings to the largest of waves in seconds. But perhaps what fascinated him most were that each of them held a life of their own. Some were larger, some were calmer, and some just refused to stay circular. But no matter what, all of them would appear and disappear quickly.

He hated that.

"… It's about the… thing again, isn't it?" Dark Pit asked, touching Pit's shoulder.

Pit gritted his teeth, clenching his fists. "I… I just don't understand, Pittoo… why…?"

"I thought Paly's already told you," Dark Pit sighed. "But I guess I can give ya a crash course…"

"Please," Pit said simply, glaring towards the other end of the lake, where he knew beyond its edge lay one of many entrances to the Mortal World down below.

"… Okay. There once was an ugly duckling. He was so ugly that everyone died," Dark Pit said seriously, all too obviously trying to keep his face straight.

Pit glared at him. "Stop stealing lines from mortal TV shows. It wasn't funny the first time and it's definitely not funny now."

Dark Pit rolled his eyes. "Geez, no need to get all in on me like that…" when he only received an even harder glare from his twin, the dark angel cleared his throat. "Alright… well, once upon a time, there was this one kid…"

* * *

_There was once an age when the word mortal had not yet been conceived. All humans lived forever in paradise, knowing neither sickness nor death, only happiness and joy. The War of the Underworld was eons and eons away. It was in a small village in this world of happiness that a young boy was brought into the world._

_The moment he was born, the heavens opened up. The angels sang. The Goddess Palutena herself smiled down upon him._

_He was a beautiful boy, with hair the color of gentle milk chocolate and eyes the color of the sky. His parents celebrated his birth with a feast. It was at this feast that this boy was christened Sora, for the color of his eyes. Eyes the color of the skies._

_He was a handsome child, popular with all the children in his village. He knew exactly how to make everyone laugh or cry or dance. His smile alone was enough to make anyone's day._

_Then it happened._

_This child, happy beyond reason, innocent in all things, was playing in the fields on a warm summer's day. Suddenly, a light shown down upon him, filling him with happiness and warmth. The boy, raised to believe that all lights were good, raised his face to the heavens, ready to listen to the beautiful Palutena._

_Palutena was much uglier than he thought she would be. Dark skinned, yellow-eyed, smile vile enough to kill flowers. She carried a staff in her hand and wore a dress of deepest black, not at all like the white gown all of her statues depicted her wearing. But perhaps what surprised him most was her hair, for it was not the long, flowing green waterfall of spring green beauty he had imagined it would be. No, her hair was a nest of strange, writhing things._

_This was the first time the mortal eye had laid eyes on snakes._

_The Goddess- that was the one word he thought to call her- spoke to him. She introduced herself as not Palutena, but her sister, Medusa. She claimed that she had taken a liking to the boy. To how handsome he was, how pure of heart. She wanted to give a prize to him, one that would benefit all of humankind. But of course, it would come with a small price, because this prize was an especially large one._

_Man's first temptation._

_The boy was young. The boy was innocent. The boy had no idea what horrors the Goddess of Darkness would bring upon him._

_He was transformed into a vessel of sins, his soul was given into the hands of the Goddess Medusa. Wrath, Sloth, Greed, Lust, Gluttony, Pride, and Envy were placed into his heart. He began committing such sins, and everyone he touched was infected with these Seven Deadly Sins. Soon, the mortal world was plunged into a full-out war, ruled by the Seven Sins. And among all of this bloodshed and hate, Medusa, the Goddess of Darkness, laughed._

_Her sister, Palutena, implored her to stop. Begged her to remove this horrible curse. But no matter how much she pleaded, Medusa refused her. The Goddess of Darkness was happy with her work, pleased beyond all reason._

_It was using all of her strength that Palutena managed to seal her sister in the darkest pits of the underworld, little more than a gigantic beast with a huge rolling eye. In spite of her victory, however, the Eternal War on earth raged on._

_There was no way that she could remove the curse of the Seven Deadly Sins. But what she could do, however, was counteract them. She came to the same boy and spoke to him, begging him to take her gift. But this boy, too overcome by Pride of himself and Envy of the Gods, refused her. She saw the Shadow of Medusa stir from behind the boy's eyes and knew that the only way to save him was to speak to her sister again._

_Medusa had agreed to lessen the severity of her curse upon humanity and her ownership of the boy's soul, but for a price._

"_I demand an Army," she spoke. "And two handicaps of my choosing. One on the boy and one on the entirety of the human race." she knew her sister, knew that Palutena saw purity in the boy's soul, despite him being the Vessel of Sins. She knew that Palutena would do anything to save the humans._

_In the end, the deal was struck. Palutena gave her sister a small army, not large enough to help her escape the Underworld, but perhaps in a few century's time… well, she did not wish to think about that. For Medusa had spoke a single Word and for a short time, the Pride, Lust, Gluttony, Envy, Wrath, Sloth, and Greed were reduced. The hearts of the humans were now free to accept her gift to them._

_In the heart of the boy she placed Chastity, Temperance, Charity, Fortitude, Patience, Kindness, and Humility. Now the boy was balanced, free to choose the Path of Good or Evil. Much to her pleasure, he chose to follow the Path of Good, and all he touched also gained the Seven Virtues._

_It broke her heart when she was forced to place upon the human race the handicap her sister had demanded. No longer were their lives to be eternal. Now their lives were greatly shortened, whereby upon reaching their time to leave the mortal realm, they would be sent to the Underworld where they would be tormented or rewarded for the rest of eternity. The humans- once precious things in the eyes of the Gods- became little more than soap bubbles that would pop at any second._

_Death was brought into the world._

_The boy she took in her arms and brought him to the Sky Palace, whereupon she proceeded to cleanse him of his sins. She had seen purity in the boy's heart and though she could not see the future, knew that this one was destined for great things. After dipping him three times in the finest Hot Spring of Skyworld, he was born anew as an angel and given the name Pit for how she had managed to save him from rotting forever in the deepest pits of the Underworld._

_His mistress had a strange sense of humor._

_It broke her heart again when Medusa sent word from her prison, demanding the handicap of her choice be given to him. Though she neither demanded paralysis, nor blindness, Palutena dreaded giving this curse to the boy. She had grown fond of him and had even tried to reason with her sister, trying her best to get her to change her mind. But the Fallen Goddess, Medusa, remained firm._

_He was to not be able to fly._

* * *

"There, that's your story," Dark Pit groaned, swallowing a little to moisten his parched throat. "That's why humans die, that's why they suck, and that's why you can't freaking fly."

Pit clenched and unclenched his fists, desperately fighting back tears. "I… I still remember them, you know…? My friends…"

"It's been eons, Pitty," Dark Pit said bluntly. "Get over it."

Pit glared at him. "You don't get it, do you? Don't you understand what it's like making friends with mortals, only to have to watch them die on you? Do you know what it's like visiting my old friends, looking not a day older than maybe 16 and them so damn old they have to be pushed around in a chair?" his voice rose. "DON'T YOU UNDERSTAND WHAT IT'S LIKE TO HAVE THE THING THAT EVERYONE WANTS, BUT BEING UNABLE TO MAKE FRIENDS BECAUSE OF IT? DON'T YOU?"

Dark Pit met his twin's light blue eyes, his gaze never wavering. "Listen, Pit, and listen well. I don't know where you get the 'I can't make friends' crap, but you drop that right now. You have Lady Palutena for her sake! And Viridi! And the Centurions!" he pointed a finger at the lighter angel. "You're sitting here, wallowing in your stupid self-pity… it's pathetic! The Pit _I_ know… you know, the guy who kicked me out of a mirror… the Pit _I_ know is so damn happy-go-lucky it's disgusting. The Pit _I_ know wouldn't let his stupid past get to him like this. And above all, the Pit _I_know…" here, he pointed to the letter clutched in Pit's fist. "Wouldn't let a little fear of getting too close to fellow tournament fighter mortals get in the way of him going and winning the whole damn thing!"

Pit stared at his twin. "I-I… I don't…"

"Dark Pit is right."

Pit and Dark Pit both turned around as their Goddess approached, bathed in a soft glowing light. She seemed to float as she approached them, her features bathed in the light of a soft, gentle smile. Her dark eyes twinkled in amusement.

"Lady Palutena," Pit whispered, dropping to one knee. Dark Pit scoffed at his twin's subjugation, defiantly choosing to remain standing.

"Rise, Pit, Captain of my Army," Palutena said regally. Her smile seemed to widen as Pit straightened. "I came out here when I heard from one of my Centurions that you might not go to the tournament."

Pit gulped. "Well… no. I have decided that I will not go."

Palutena bent down and gently pried the letter away from Pit's hands, smoothing it out. She scanned it once, then looked up to regard the two angels before her. She opened her mouth and began to read aloud.

"_To Pit, Protector of Angel Land and Sentinel of Skyworld,_

_First, allow me to extend my congratulations. You have been chosen as one of forty of the mightiest fighters in the known universes to participate in the Super Smash Brothers Brawl Tournament. In this competition, you will be battling against your fellow Smashers for the title of Ultimate Warrior._

_Of course, we here at the Smash Mansion- that's where you're going, should you choose to come- are more than simply a bunch of sword-waving barbarians. We have prepared lodgings that would suit your home world and for your convenience, offer dining and other services. At this tournament, we hope that you can bond with new friends as well as engage in combat with new rivals._

_A portal shall come for you tonight at 11:55 PM Skyworld Standard Time. It shall remain open for five minutes only, whereupon you should make your decision of whether or not to go. It is recommended that you bring with you everything you need, as contacting home may be hard for you._

_We hope to see you at the tournament!_

_Signed,_

_Master R. Hand_

_Crazy L. Hand_"

Palutena proceeded to scan the list of Smashers that had also been invited, her eyes widening as she continued to read each name. She mouthed a few as she read, Pit being able to make out familiar names such as "Link" and "Mario".

"They're all mortal," Pit said bitterly, answering her unanswered question. "If I go… I'll become friends with them… have fun with them… Hell, maybe even fall for one of them…" he shook his head. "It's going to happen all over again, Lady Palutena. Just like how it happened eons ago… and keeps happening since…"

"But you are friends with Magnus," Palutena pointed out. "And-"

"… Don't remind me," Pit said quietly, his voice breaking. "I shouldn't have… I shouldn't have gotten so close to him…"

"… Look, Pit," Dark Pit said. "I know it's going to be rough on ya, but you can't just dismiss an opportunity like this because of your little mortal-phobia. I know you've faced some pretty shitty spots in your lifetime, but let's face it… everyone's gotta go sometime. Nothing is eternal, except maybe us."

"Pittooey, I-" Pit was stopped by his twin's hand.

"If you don't go to this damn tournament… I don't know who you are. The Pit I know would never wallow in self-pity. He would go there, make his stupid friends, and then make their short mortal lives as awesome as they can possibly be. He would bear every single mortal friend he makes proudly, and cherish every moment he spent with them for the rest of his existence," Dark Pit's glare hardened, his black eyes flashing. "The Pit I know… would go to this damn tournament… and return victorious."

Pit shook. "But… what about…"

"Don't you worry about your duties," Dark Pit snapped. "I'll make sure they get done even if I have to drag my lazy butt off the celestial couch to do them myself. I'll get Magnus and his lady friend to help us. Hell, I'll even round up Centurions to do all your chores around here. But…" his brows furrowed. "In exchange, you better damn well return a Palutena damned winner, Pit. You hear me?"

Pit trembled, but took a deep breath and steadied himself, determination welling up within him. "Dark Pit… Lady Palutena…"

Palutena placed a gentle hand on the lighter angel's shoulder. "… The portal he mentioned will be opening soon…" her voice was thick with tears. "I… I packed everything you need for you… toothbrush, clothes, shoes, extra underpants…"

Pit blinked. "I… thank you…"

Palutena gulped. "I… I have also prepared your weapons and your blessings for you, but I don't know if-"

Pit held up a hand. "No. I won't be bringing any of those. Lady Palutena, if it is alright with you… I intend to win this tournament with the Three Treasures. Your bow, the Wings of Icarus, and the Mirror Shield. That's all I need."

Dark Pit scoffed. "You sure about that, Armpit?"

Pit smiled. "Yeah, I'm more than sure about it. Just you wait, DP, I'll come back crowned in so many laurel wreathes you'll be begging to have one."

Before Dark Pit could answer, a strange ball of light appeared before him. The darker angel yelped, jumping back as it began to grow. It was not long before Pit found himself standing before a swirling mass of white, his features bathed in the soft glow of the portal. As he continued to stare at it, he could've sworn that he heard the faintest of sounds fill the air…

_Audi famam ilius…_

_Solus in hostes ruit…_

_Et patriam servavit…_

"… Looks like my ride is here," Pit said, voice breaking slightly as he realized that it was time to go. He felt a slight weight on his shoulder as his lady placed a small backpack on him.

"You'll do well, Pit," Palutena said, smiling. "I just know it. You'll fight well, for Skyworld, for us."

"Just don't mess up too early in the tournament," Dark Pit said snidely, "Palutena knows how much of a Hell it's gonna be cleaning chunks of you off of asphalt."

Pit laughed and rolled his eyes. Even in a farewell such as this, his twin remained snide. He was going to miss this, however, all of this. He hugged both his Goddess and his twin goodbye before he faced the portal.

Taking a deep breath, he left Skyworld for the first time in 18 years.

* * *

_No…_

_He ran._

_His chest heaved._

_His heart raced._

_His blood pounded._

_He saw redness. Orange. Yellow._

_Flames, leaping, stroking the skies._

_He heard screaming. Shrieking. Cursing._

_Mortals fell to the Army._

_No…_

_He spread his wings and flapped. Flapped like a useless little chicken. Flapped with all his might._

_Centurions. Palutena's Army. Soaring. Attacking. Falling…_

_He had to stop them. The mortals… they were dying. He had to stop them. He had to save the Mortals at all costs._

_Stop!_

_His cry was dry, lost in the roar of the fire. There was no Miracle of Flight to help him. No Goddess to call on. No Twin to fight with._

_They were gone, lost in the flames._

_Gone forever…_

_Permanently…_

_Eternally…_


	12. Wolf 1

Wolf

By Tune4Toons

* * *

Author's Note: Just to disclaim, I don't own squat.

Gotta love 'ol Wolfy here, right? I realized that Wolf is just one of those characters who can be portrayed a thousand ways (because of Star Fox and everything). I hope you like this interpretation just the same. Enjoy~

* * *

**Wolf O'Donnell**

Surprises tend to hit you at the worst possible times.

Another day, another piece of prey to hunt. Star Wolf received a new job for the first time in a while. Already, we made it pretty deep inside the underground laboratory on Papetoon. The plan was simple: fifty minutes. Get in, snatch a black box, get out. No questions asked. Normally, Star Wolf doesn't accept these kind of jobs; lemma make that clear. The pay, however, was too good to pass up, and we _finally_ get to have see some action.

My back presses against the cold metal wall. I close my eye and let out a breath. One blaster in paw, two claws to shred, three seconds before—

The comm in my ear buzzes. I answer, "Ready yet?"

"Heh, all set for the kill," a maniacal voice says. Leon. Who else? It's hard to tell what that chameleon's thinking most of the time. But so long as he gets his part done, I could care less.

"And Panther?"

"Any minute now, Wolf. I can't wait for the show to start."

I exhale and keep silent, waiting for another voice to join us. Time's ticking fast. If we don't get this done, then there goes the paycheck—

"Panther ready," a feline interrupts my thoughts through the comm channels. Finally.

"Took ya long enough, Caruso. Wolf was getting antsy. Let's get started—"

"Wait for my signal, you two," I say.

They keep quiet and I hear shuffling from the comm. I peek out of the corner, and scan the area. I spot our target: a small black box standing in the centre of the blue room. The walls curve around as if we're inside one big cylinder. Streams of light under glass trail along the floor towards the pedestal the box is standing on. Some guards pace around nearby. Let's see… We got one white avian, one dark hound, one brown ursine sentinel. Each is armoured with shields, staves, and blasters.

I can't wait to get this over with, but you have to know when to be patient. Don't, and you'll end up as a dead body you forgot to dig a grave for.

I place a claw to my ear. "Leon, go."

No sooner after I say that, a white round ball rolls over towards the guards' feet. Their confused looks only bring a smirk to my face. Then it explodes in front of them. A burst of smoke quickly consumes the area. Everything becomes hidden. Perfect.

Heh, you should've seen the look on their faces. Clueless. Widened eyes. A stupid agaped mouth, beak, and snout alike. The people that get hired these days… Pathetic.

All three of us jump out from our places. I hear Leon's laughter from within the smog. I may not be able to see him, but for some reason I can tell he's enjoying this right now; I can already hear him cracking bones and muffling his victim's screams. Panther guns down another blurry figure with several successful shots. I then see my opponent's silhouette standing alert in front of the podium. I may just have one eye, but the guy looks like a giant in size. Never said that made him any better though.

The cloud clears and his brown fur becomes visible. The ursine guard glares at me as he bares out his fangs. I take out my blaster and I shoot at him. The lasers deflect off his shield, and he charges in my direction. He sticks his staff out, nearly skinning me in the first strike. I ducked as he swings high. Another thrust to the side, and I slip around him. I jam the bayonet of my gun into his flesh. He grunts and tries to twist out of it. Releasing my blaster, I grab his neck, and then snap it in half with one jerk.

The ursine guard before me falls flat onto the cold, steel floor. Hmph, all too easy. For a bear, you'd expect the guy to last a little longer. Even McCloud puts up a better fight than him. Where's the challenge? Where's the rush? Only reason why I worked for Andross in the first place (besides the pay) was because that lil' pup made things exciting.

I rip my blaster out of the bear's body. Looking around, my eye finds the black box sitting there on the blue pedestal. I swipe it and run behind me through the smoke and out of the fray. Panther and Leon quickly follow and our footsteps echo in the grey metal halls. This place looks as if it was falling apart; bits of steel ceiling hang unattached to the surface above.

Anyway, the first step to our escape plan was just as easy: find doorway 932, get our butts up the spiralling stairs, then kick the emergency door wide open. Simple.

The chase starts, and voices stir up in the air. Panther pulls out a purple sphere from his pocket and drops it behind us. It clatters onto the floor as we keep running. I count three, two, one… and the entire corridor rumbles beneath us. We speed pass multiple locked doors; numbers are engraved on each silver plate that is nailed on. _924, 926, 928, 930…_ Then we burst through the next door to our right.

We ascend up the flight of steps. From below, our pursuers (a dark terrier, one simian, a small feline) start shooting at us. Naturally, I pull out my blaster. Neon lasers exchange places. Leon soon drops another little white sphere and it skips down the stairs.

_Clack. Clack. Boom._

More smoke covers our trails.

Only two flights left, and I can already see the door. With one last burst of energy, my legs power up the steps to the top. I kick it open and it slams round into the wall. Leon and Panther follow me out and I shut the door tight behind me. Panther passes me a pipe he ripped off of the wall and I slide it through the handle, barricading the only way through.

Next phase: make our way to the entrance. Go straight down the dark hall, make a right turn, then search for a door with a passcode. Hmph, manageable. Shouldn't be anymore tough guards from here.

Well, I hope I'm gonna be proven wrong.

We walk over to the fork at the end of the corridor. Panther opens his mouth, but I shoot him a cold glare. _Shut up. Not now_. So the feline stays silent. I think he got the message. Leon's smart; he keeps quiet and alert. If I didn't know any better, he predicted that to happen.

Too bad neither of us predicted the new set of footsteps nearby.

My ears shoot up. Hm, guess it won't be that easy after all. My grip tightens around my blaster and the team follows me forward. Already, I can feel a head of sweat form on my head. We dash over to the fork and train out guns in both directions.

It's…empty… What…?

Then something hard strikes the back of my head and I soon find my snout kissing the pavement. Heavy weight (albeit not mine) pins me flat, pressing down and digging into my spine. Quickly, it's shoved off as Panther grabs it and flings the pounds away. Pushing myself up, I face my…attacker?

A green bowling ball with stubby arms charges towards me. Immediately, I roll over to the side where it then runs into the concrete wall. My eye scans for my teammates, only to find Leon toying around with a blue svete figure which appeared out of nowhere. It manages to slip around the Powalski's jabs with ease. Next thing you know, a foot kicks my back and I stumble forward. And I find myself turning around to see a small little yellow devil (its horns says it all). Panther jumps up to block it from me and positions in a readied stance. Then they take off, claw to hand.

Looks like things finally start to get interesting around here.

I face the green blimp once more. I rush up at it and I swipe my right claw at face head. It stumbles back, but each step it takes causes the ground to shake. Eventually, it backs up against the wall and collapses. One deep breath in, and I charge again. There's no way I'm ever letting it off that easily. But a bright white light blinds my sight. Next thing you know, a flash of red whips across my face and I drop hard to the floor; the box and my blaster clatter away from my reach.

Damn, where are these attacks coming from? No scent, no sound, _nothing!_ Left of me, Leon gets pinned to the wall by the blue figure. Can't believe Powalski out of all people is having trouble. Then again, seems like Caruso hasn't been doing so well either; the yellow short-stack has driven him to the wall too, bash after bash in a series of barrages.

What in Lylat are they?

A new red one stands alone before me, shoulders pointed out, hands and legs glowing like the other three. I glare at its hollow head (a bright white light where its face should be in). The fat green ball approaches behind it, holding the black box that fell outta my paws. You don't have to be a genius to figure out that the odds aren't in my favour.

Then the strangest thing happens. The red fighter makes a little white envelope materialize out of thin air, with the same bright flash that brought itself here. It offers it out to me. Of course, I didn't take it, and I swipe its hand away. I don't have time for this; Star Wolf has a deal to finish carrying out.

They didn't like that. So the blue one reaches down to the ground and tosses the red figure the blaster I dropped earlier; Leon and Panther remain stuck to their respective walls. The head ace then trains the barrel at my face while also holding out the envelope again. My eye travels to both items.

Gun? Or the letter? They really aren't a patient bunch, are they? Appearing in the middle of a paying job, while you're at it.

Humph, it's been a while since Star Wolf's encountered a worthy foe. The only one capable of rivalling me is McCloud. Looks like we've finally met our match.

I take the envelope into my paws, much to my displeasure. Ripping it open, the blue and yellow figures release my team from their grasps. Both Powalski and Caruso stare at me with disbelief. What can you do? They have us defeated. I shrug them off as I take out a letter and inspect it.

The first words that stand out to me are _Super Smash Brothers Tournament_. What the heck is this? I continue reading on:

_Wolf O'Donnell, you have been selected to represent your system in a tournament that will host the universe's greatest fighters. You are among the chosen based on fighting style, history, and your traits to contribute to the balance provided_.

"Now proceed to trans—" I stop as I reread the sentence. "Proceed to transport? What the—?"

Suddenly, a flash of light consumes me, and the last things I see are a confused and dazed Leon and Panther duo. For a few more seconds, I'm blinded until a peek of brown catches my eye. I blink, and my vision starts to clear up. I find myself in a small, blanched room with only a wooden desk sitting just a few feet in front of me.

Now, if you think that's the most surprising thing about my day, you're dead wrong.

I see a giant moving glove floating behind the table. I blink once, them twice. Oh, great. So I'm not hallucinating. To be honest, I thought I've been through it all; war, betrayal, struggle, greed. Today, I've been proven wrong. And I'm not certain about whether I'm going to like that.

"Wolf O'Donnell…" I hear its voice resound in my mind. I'm left unfazed; after seeing all of what I've seen, a little telepathy won't startle me that much. "Glad to see you could finally make it. We've been expecting you."

Expecting? Wasn't like I had a choice to begin with.

"I'm assuming you being here means that my…colleagues have found you." The hand then floats around the desk and stands at arm's length. "You may call me Master Hand. I'm the organizer of the Super Smash Brothers Tournament and the client who called upon you to come."

The situation is already confusing enough, but this "Master Hand" is definitely the key to something bigger. "Explain," I say.

He chuckled. My muscles tense up; it's not often someone can send shivers down my spine. "I see you don't enjoy idle chat. As you wish. It is I who hired Star Wolf to retrieve the black box." He moved aside where that same light flashed that box onto the desk behind him. "I have a proposition for you, O'Donnell."

"At what price?" My face remains unchanged.

"Sharp. Definitely a contender for this tournament. I wish to host this and have been gathering fighters of many styles and backgrounds to come together. I hear you've been seeking…a challenge for your abilities. Super Smash Brothers offers just that, if not more."

I keep silent. The hand is too observant. Too prepared. Too unpredictable.

"And perhaps you'll be delighted to see who else I have invited. Someone you know. Someone you find pleasure in brawling." My eye widens ever so slightly, but I can tell he noticed. "Buuut…" damn him, "there is no reason to reveal what lies behind the door until you are prepared to face it—"

"Where is my team?" No point on holding back now.

"They are safe, if that is what you are implying. They will be able to enjoy themselves in the stands, watching their leader battle in the game of the century."

"And our payment, if you truly are the one who hired us?"

"Given and received by the two as well. What do you think, Wolf? No harm in joining our ranks. You'll receive a generous pay, accommodations, food, service, clothing, weapons and repairs, just name it. It's a once in a lifetime opportunity, and you have been chosen to be a part of it."

Something didn't add up. "What do you want? Why me?"

"'Why you?' you say? Simple. Your history with the Lylat Wars and fights intrigue me. Your rivalries and your unusual sense of integrity. Your skills, abilities, personality. It all co aligns perfectly with the rest in an equilibrium that will provide an eventful tournament."

"And you use this same gimmick on the rest?"

"Oh no," he chuckles again. I shudder. What kind of being is this? "Each and every one of you is unique in your own way—"

"Just like everyone else."

"—however differently you wish to take it. Many are interested to see some intense ferocity in the arena, and you are among the very few in this cabal to offer that. Of course, I didn't expect you to accept right away. That's why my little alloy team 'picked you up'." His fingers then stretch out and wind together. "Think about this: you're an infamous mercenary and the leader of Star Wolf. Your name will be able to expand beyond Lylat and you get to prove to warriors of other systems just how you exactly got your title as 'Lord O'Donnell'. What do you say?

"Do we have ourselves a deal?"

You have to admit; he's good. Not exactly sucking up, but has a clever play of words. I think long and hard about what he said. He claims both Powalski and Caruso are safe. He also knows too much about my history to let it slide. _Someone I know_, he mentioned before. I'll get to the bottom of this, but for now, maybe his offer isn't such a terrible thing after all. Hmph, this better be a good tournament, and a good decision. If not… I basically screwed myself over.

Like I said, surprises tend to hit you at the worst possible times. This is one of them.

"…Deal."

* * *

Tune4Toons: And that is part one of this little adventure. This project was pretty fun to try out. Hope you liked it and stay tuned for part II. ;D


	13. Ness 1

**Ness**

**By The Element Commander**

* * *

**This chapter begins in 5... 4... 3... 2... 7... 1...**

**Hey, everybody! It's The Element Commander! You've seen it here first!**

**Welcome back to another chapter in 'Everybody's Brawl'! I wrote this chapter, and I'm quite pleased with it!**

**In the last exciting chapter...**

**How am I supposed to know? I didn't write it, nor have I read it. This is all being made ahead of time. Oh, and I think it's a really nice honor for me to be writing this little chapter.**

**I don't own Super Smash Brothers, Earthbound, Mother, Mother 3, or any other weird references I might make. If anyone is unfamiliar with my work, I tend to reference lots of different things.**

**In this chapter...**

**Well, how about you guys go and see for yourself? I've got one word for you. "Ness".**

* * *

_Welcome to Onett. It is a nice little city in the country of Eagleland, which looks an awful lot like the United States of America, but we won't go into random theories here. In this city lived a very special teenage boy. He was special not because he was extremely exceptional at baseball, but because he had impressive psychic abilities. He went on a great adventure and met many new people sharing the same types of powers as he did. He defeated a great evil mastermind and his fat, eyeless slave inside a stupid metal spider robot suit._

_The weirdest part of his adventure was that he had to defeat hippies with toothbrushes and paint-obsessed jerks in order to progress._

_But the best part was yet to come for him. Not too long after he defeated the mastermind known to people as Giygas, he was sent an invitation from a person named Master Hand to attend a fighting tournament. Not caring who in the right mind would name their kid Master Hand, the teenager put on his trusty baseball cap, grabbed his weapons, and headed out to where the tournament was supposed to take place._

_He had a wonderful time. He met many new people, young and old. He discovered several new creatures he had never even dreamed of. Also, he learned many life lessons._

_The most important one he learned was that this Master Hand was legitimately a giant, floating white right hand. (More on page 25.)_

_Anyway, the boy rocked the tournament, but he was disappointed to hear that he was over so quickly. After only a month or so, he left the main hub of the tournament, the Smash Mansion. He took a bus back to Onett to reunite with his family and friends._

_That was only the first tournament._

_A few years later, upset because of the lack of fun, our main character here received another invitation from that Smash Company. He eagerly opened it, hastily using his sister's comb to rip open the envelope. As he thought, the teenager was invited to the second tournament. However, the signature down at the bottom was not Master Hand's. Instead, the messy handwriting read Crazy Hand._

_Now the teenager understood many peoples' cases, but this time was too much. Someone must have been genuinely crazy to name their kid... Crazy. Nonetheless, he accepted the invite and left for the Smash Mansion for the second time in a row. And boy, this tournament was much bigger than before! Several new people and creatures he had never seen of heard of before welcomed the young boy back to the fighting games._

_The next lesson he learned? Crazy Hand was legitimately a giant, floating white left hand._

_Anyway, the teen did a bit worse in this tournament, but he had a logical explanation why. He was getting a bit lonely. While talking to his family on the phone was nice, he wished there was someone he could actually relate to. Someone with the same abilities as him, too._

_But no such person came in the next fight, which Master Hand called Melee. The teenager then left the Smash Mansion when it was over, silently thinking why he was the only one fighting from his series._

_Ah, whatever. Remember, this book is telling things that will take place soon, we shall continue talking about the events after the first tournament. Turn to Page 67 to find out more._

"Ha! What a silly prophecy." Ness said as he shut the large book in the library, "What first tournament? What teenager? Stupid book. And a special teenager here in Onett? Hm... this book is definitely loony. I don't think it was talking about me. I wonder what the author was thinking when he wrote the Big Book of Legends and Prophecies."

XxAbsolutely SafexX

Ness stumbled out of bed and hit the floor with a thud when he heard an annoying ringing sound in his ears. He scowled and slapped the clock, making it finally shut up after ten seconds of ringing. Dressed in nothing but striped pajamas, Ness opened his bedroom door and headed out to face his family.

His family was like any other family in Onett. They lived in houses with red and blue roofs, they had weather vanes on top of their houses, and every member of the family had abnormally large heads.

Don't laugh at them!

At the sound of his footsteps, Ness' mom turned around from the kitchen counter. "Oh, good morning Ness!" she cheerfully exclaimed, resuming her cooking, "I'm making eggs and bacon for breakfast today! Now, could you be an angel and get me some salt?"

"If I was going to be an angel, I'd have to lose all my Health Points first..." Ness said groggily, "Don't worry, Mom. I'm on it."

His mom giggled. "Oh, Ness! You're so silly sometimes! After you get the salt, could you check the mail for me? I forgot to do so yesterday. Hopefully there aren't any bills I forgot to pay."

Ness obeyed his mother and got her the salt. When he walked outside in nothing but jammies, he noticed the mailbox was as full as could be. Wondering what could have made the mailbox so cramped, he grabbed the first letter he saw and pulled.

Sitting in his hand was a white envelope with a gold border around it. It was the exact envelope used by th president to invite people to their festivals.

Ness was suddenly wide awake. He left all the mail in the mailbox and ran inside, searching for something to open the envelope with. He ended up using a Swivel Sweeper. Once the letter was in his hand, he stood next to his mother and read it out loud.

_Dear Ness of Onett in Eagleland,_

_Greetings! It is I, Master Hand! I am very pleased to announce that after many years of waiting, we have finally set up the first tournament known as Super Smash Brothers! I hope you can attend, because people from all over are going to be included. This includes the legendary Mario from the Mushroom Kingdom and Link from Hyrule. If you have any knowledge of history, I hope you know who they are. Anyway, I sensed you were feeling a bit bored because there is nothing much to do after Giygas went down. I understand that completely. That's why this fighting tournament has been established! There will be a portal in front of your house so you can travel to our fighitng , I once again hope you can join us for this first time. Also, I want you to say your goodbyes to the Mr. Saturns, Paula, Jeff, and Poo. Aside from that, I don't think there's anything else to say! As the administrators of the tournaments, I look forward to seeing your arrival._

_Master Hand_

Ness looked up and smiled at his mother. His mother smiled back and whispered something about Tracy to him. Immediately, Ness darted off to find his sister, who was still probably in her bedroom. When Ness arrived upstairs, he flung open his sister's bedroom without knocking and barged in.

"Tracy! Tracy, guess what?" Ness yelled at his sister, causing her to suddenly jolt awake. "I'm going to the great fighting tournament hosted by some Master Hand!"

Tracy rolled her eyes. "You're so lucky, Ness." she said, pouting, "While you go and have fun and fight, I have to stay home and do all the stupid little chores! For example, now I have to take out the trash..."

Ness nodded. "And wash the windows..."

"And mop the floor..."

"And walk the dog..."

"And wash the clothes..."

"And vacuum the carpet..."

"And water the garden..."

"And rinse the car..."

"And mow the lawn..."

"And wash the dishes..."

"And dry the wet clothes..."

"And make your own lunch..."

"And dust the furniture..."

"Hey!" Ness suddenly exclaimed, "I never had to dust the furniture! That was Dad's job!"

Tracy crossed her arms. "Yeah, but ever since he went on that long business trip of his, he gave all his chores to you!"

"He did?" Ness asked absentmindedly, scratching his head, "I never knew that. No wonder the television is so dusty. It's because I never bothered to clean it. Anyway, I get to go to the first tournament!

"Your hair is all messed up." Tracy pointed out.

Ness nodded. "I know, but I'm too lazy to concentrate! This is going to be amazing! This will be the new rise of... of... of..."

"Rise of the Idiots?" Tracy asked, crossing her arms and getting out of bed.

"No! Rise of the AwesomeNess!"

XxFranklin BadgexX

After finishing his breakfast, Ness headed out by himself to Saturn Village, where dozens of eccentric (and sometimes annoying) Mr. Saturns lived in harmony. All day, they spent their time fishing for "birdles" and bathing in hot, steamy springs and selling things from shelves they can't even reach. They also had a funny accent.

Or in this case, a funny font.

"HiYa, NeSSy!" one of them exclaimed, "ZoOm! WE'rE sO VerY ExciTeD yOu hAvE ComE tO seE uS TODay!"

Ness chuckled a bit before setting one of them down. "Gather everyone together, would you please?" he asked, "I have an announcement to make. It's very important, so we need as many Mr. Saturns to hear this as possible."

"YoU Can CoUnT ON uS, HoNk! mEEp! WE'rE goNnA HavE a BlASt! BoOMe!"

Where have I seen that misspelled word before? Hm...

Anyway!

Once all the Saturns were flocked together, Ness gave his speech. "Citizens of Saturn Valley! It's time that I finally address some very important things here! First of all, get some other thing in your hair besides girly red bows!"

Some Mr. Saturns swiped off their bows and ribbons and instead replaced them with brown bowler hats and top hats.

Ness continued. "Second of all, clean up this place! It's absolutely filthy! I swear, I can literally smell your feet from all the way through that tunnel, past the waterfall, and out the other end!"

Several Mr. Saturns immediately ran away carrying buckets, mops, brooms, and Sham Wows. Ness smiled. He loved his authority in this place.

"And last but not least, I would like to announce that I am going to the first Super Smash Brothers tournament! All of you are going to be cheering me on when I fight other legendary people!

All the Mr. Saturns cheered in the strange dialect and accent they had. Some of them couldn't contain their joy and their heads literally exploded. I guess that means their minds has been blown.

Mr. Saturns blowing up didn't matter to Ness. There were tons of them and there were more each day! Plus, he wouldn't have to write postcards to so many of them. It was also fun being very heartless!

"I know all of you are excited, but you've got to calm down now!" Ness yelled. "...On a second thought, keep blowing up! Saturn Valley looks like it could use a coat of red paint, doesn't it?"

All the Mr. Saturns agreed in unity.

_*WARNING: THE FOLLOWING SCENE CONTAINS VERY BLOODY, GOREY, COREY, GLORY, AND QUARRY MATERIAL. IF YOU WISH TO PROCEED, PLEASE CONTINUE READING AND ENJOY YOUR HAPPY DAY. IF NOT, THEN PLEASE CONTINUE READING BECAUSE THIS WARNING IS ABSOLUTELY POINTLESS. THANK YOU AND HAVE A NICE DAY.*_

Dozens of Saturn heads exploded from all the ecstasy they were in. And I don't mean the drug! As they blew up, the skies were filled with confetti of many, many colors. Streamers soared down from the sky and landed on Ness, who felt like as if he was treated like a king.

Ness shook that thought out of his head. King was his dog, and he didn't want to be treated like a dog. Yuck. He'd have to lick everyone he saw.

After all the happiness that ensued in Saturn Valley, only a few sane Mr. Saturns were left standing. Ness counted them up. There were twenty-one of them.

"Hey you!" Ness called over to a random Mr. Saturn, "You just won the lottery."

The Saturn head blew up.

Ness smiled. "Twenty is enough! I'll go pack my things and then head to say goodbye to Paula, Jeff, and Poo!"

XxWooden BatxX

After Ness said goodbye to all of the Mr. Saturns that were left living, he left for Twoson where he heard his friends Paula, Jeff, and Poo were staying. When Paula's father answered the door, Ness was immediately welcomed.

"Welcome to our humble abode!" the father exclaimed, "We're extremely proud that you decided to come today. Please, make yourself at home. Paula is upstairs if you're wondering, by the way."

Ness thanked him and walked upstairs with the twenty Mr. Saturns following behind him. Soon, he came across a girl with blond hair, a boy in a green suit, and a stereotypical karate kid. Their names were Paula, Jeff, and Poo, respectively.

Then again, I don't know anyone who can call their friend Poo and show any respect. How much you wanna bet that some people snickered at Poo's name when they first heard of him? Come on, admit it, people.

Anyway!

"Hey Ness!" the three of them greeted as the teenager walked through the door. The boy waved back in return.

"I've got great news!" Ness exclaimed, sitting down on a chair, "I'm off to attend the first Super Smash Brothers tournament! Isn't that great?"

"Good for you, Ness!" Paula whooped, clapping her hands, "I just hope they don't destroy you. It's fighting, so don't get killed. In a usual tournament, they mess you up so badly, some people think you would look like Quasimodo from that story we heard!

"Why can't we go with you, Ness?" Jeff asked, adjusting his glasses, "We never get a taste of any fun."

"It just so happens that you _are_ kinda going with me, Jeff!" Ness cheered, "You all are going to be some cheerleader of some sort, after all! Well, whatever you're doing, you're going to cheer me on while I fight!

Jeff smiled. "Well, as long as I don't end up assisting by serving lemonade to everyone, I'm happy with this new job! It's better than tinkering with gadgets all day with nothing productive to do."

"And what about me?" Poo asked, also eager to know. "Am I going, too?"

Ness shook his head. "Sorry, but you, Jeff, and Paula were left out by Master Hand. I bet Master Hand thinks Paula's parents will sue him, so maybe that's why she wasn't included. As for Poo, I think this tournament wouldn't be so popular when everyone says there's Poo in it. It's like calling it a piece of sh-"

"I hear you, I hear you..." Poo said, obviously disappointed. "But really! Why won't he let me in? You better tell me or else I'm going to absolutely torture you!"

Ness rolled his eyes. "Torture me? With what? A Bob Hope special?"

"No, with my powerful kicks!"

Paula tossed Poo's shoes out the window. "You can't harm Ness now." she said, smiling proudly, "Anyway, Ness. I'm glad you are going again! Bring me back a little something when you get back, okay? I always wanted to get something that came from a fighting event! Maybe you can ask Master Hand to give you a lamp or a picture frame that was in the fighting ring! Or, you can make a 3D model of the battlefield and send it to me in the form of a puzzle! Or you can-"

Ness laughed uneasily, cutting Paula off. "Don't worry, Paula. I'm going to bring something back. You know what it is? That prize will be the first place. You know, I'm sure there's a gold trophy that Master Hand gives the winner of the tournament. I'm bringing that back here to Eagleland so our country can be honored!"

"Do you still have the invitation?" Poo asked Ness. When Ness handed it to him, Poo skimmed through it. Eventually, he gasped quite loudly. "Did you read the fine print on this letter, Ness?"

"What fine print? I didn't see any fine print."

"Over here!" Poo yelled, pointing at the very bottom of the paper, "Let me read the fine print out to you. It says, _'Please note that your enemy Pokey Minch, also now known as Porky, will also be cheering you on as a coach. His statue and spider mech will be there coaching as well_. _I hope you guys have fun beating him up._' Now that is just a big, fat insult headed straight toward and injury! They let that obese, pig-nosed scumbag Pokey coach us on how to cheer you on, but they won't let me or Paula into the higher authorities! Is Master Hand crazy or what?"

Ness shook his head. "No, I'm sure you're just jealous that you don't ever have highest authority in anything."

"Shut up!"

"Stop pretending you're Smosh, Poo." Jeff commented, straightening his clothes, "Ness, when should you be going? Is there a certain place you have to be? What method of transportation will you have to use to travel to the big tournament? Does that dress on Paula make her butt look big?"

Paula slapped Jeff right across the face.

"No worries." Ness reassured, "I have everything ready for me to leave. First of all, I shall leave when everything I need to go is ready. Almost all of things are back at my house. Second of all, I have to be at my house if I want to make it to the event, because there is a portal there. Third of all, I think Paula looks perfectly fine just the way she is."

"No kidding." Jeff said, still rubbing his cheek, "Her teeth are like the stars in the sky. They are so yellow and spaced apart."

Paula slapped Jeff again. This time, Ness kicked him where the sun didn't shine.

Ignoring the groaning boy on the floor, Ness smiled. "Well, I'll send you guys something back as a present, okay? And don't worry, Paula. I'll be fine. I'm sure Master Hand will prevent anyone from getting severely injured in his tournament."

Jeff lifted a finger. "And... I'll be... ugh... I'll be getting my First-Aid just in case I'll need it... You can never be too... ugh... careful."

"Yeah. You do that." Poo said, rolling his eyes, "Well, Ness. I will be cheering you on in the tournament. Let's hope nothing bad happens, too."

Ness laughed. "Trust me, Poo. If anything bad happens, I'll know what to do. And that rhymes, cool! And Jeff, since you were so kind to Paula, I'll have you say goodbye to me personally at the portal.

Paula and Poo waved goodbye to Ness as the psychic boy dragged Jeff away by the ankle. It was just about time to leave.

And it's about time to finish this chapter, too. I only have... a few words left. Gimme a few moments and everything will be fine...

XxPure AwesomeNessxX

Ness stood by his front door with two bags of luggage. He packed his toothbrush, his clothes, his weapons, and anything else he decided he might need in the tournament. Eventually, he saw Jeff advancing toward him also with a pencil in his hand.

"What took you so long?" Ness asked.

"I was talking to my father on the phone." Jeff said, adjusting his glasses, "It's nothing, so don't worry. I... uh..." He trailed off. "Why is there a bunch of Mr. Saturns standing behind you?"

"BeCAusE wE ArE aLSo GoINg To ChEEr HiM On! ZoOm!" One of them exclaimed, bouncing up and down.

"Ignore them." Ness whispered to Jeff, "They don't know anything. I don't think they even have a brain. I didn't see any land on the ground when I blew them up."

"You blew them up?" Jeff asked, suddenly suspicious.

"I blew them up... with pride when I told them they were coming with me." Ness finished, looking over his shoulder. "See you, Jeff. I'm heading for the tournament! Super Smash Brothers, here I come!"

With that, Ness went inside a portal nearby and entered the realm of the Smash Tournaments.

* * *

**So what do we know?**

**Ness is heading to Brawl!  
Paula, Jeff, and Poo stay behind!  
Mr. Saturns explode into smithereens when they are excited!  
Tracy has to do all of Ness' chores again! Whoop-dee-doo.**

**Join us next time when the next Smasher receives the invitation and joins the fight! I have no idea who it is, though!**

**This is The Element Commander, and I will see you guys next time! Next time being my second chapter!**


	14. Lucas 1

**Lucas**

**By FromTheUK**

* * *

It was a regular day in Tazmily Village. Lucas was sitting in his house, staring out at the sea that bordered the Nowhere Island. Each ripple in the water copied his breathing. Flint, Lucas' father, walked up to Lucas and placed an arm on the psychic boy's shoulder. Lucas turned around to see his father. He tilted his hat perfectly, possibly to hide his receding hairline.

"Lucas... "Flint said. "It's not your fault. You couldn't save Claus, or Hinawa."

"But father, I could have tried to save him. I didn't convince him enough." Lucas sobbed. "If only I'd gone with him to the Drago Plateau."

You see, about 5 years ago Lucas lost his mother to a Drago, now usually these creatures are peaceful. But Porky, the time travelling, evil little brat. Took one of these creatures and made it into a terrifying robot. The Mecha –Drago went insane and killed Hinawa, Lucas' mother. The family, then consisting of Lucas, Flint and Claus, his twin brother, were devastated. Claus took a homemade knife to the Drago Plateau to attempt to avenge his mother's death. However, when Flint went to look for Claus, he was nowhere to be seen.

But one thing Flint didn't know was that Claus was abducted by Porky and his own personal army, the Pigmasks. While Flint kept on trying to look for Claus. Lucas embarked on a journey on his own, he gathered three companions. Kumatora, the tomboyish princess of Osohe Castle with the offensive PSI. Duster, the ultimate thief that also smells like a bum. And Boney, the loyal dog of the family that can sniff out the enemy's weakness.

Together, they learned things about themselves that was previously unknown. They grew stronger with every enemy that was defeated. They came closer as friends with each step they took. Eventually, when they set foot upon New Pork City, they knew that something unpleasant awaited them. When they got to the 100th floor of the building, Lucas fought a robotified Claus, Lucas tried to reason with him. But Claus was way beyond reasoning. After a long and intense battle, Claus realized who he was... And killed himself.

Flint just stared at Lucas, feeling sorry for the poor boy. Just a few days ago, the local doctor told him that the events of what happened gave Lucas Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder.

"Go outside and play with Nana or Ritchie... Or even Kumatora."

Lucas looked at his father and forced a fake smile.

"Uhh... Okay, dad." Lucas mumbled while still maintaining his fake smile. He walked outside onto the grass, which was a dull green. The blades scraped against Lucas' ankles as he walked to Boney's kennel.

"Hey boy, wanna go for a walk?" Lucas asked. The brown Labrador popped it's head out of the kennel and looked around before responding to his master.

"Woof Woof!"

Since Lucas was psychic, he could understand what his dog was saying. The two barks translated to 'Yeah okay, but if I see a leash forget it!' Lucas smiled as the dog joined him by his side. The boy and his dog walked into the centre of the village. The village was paved with stones, there were shops and hotels left from the Pigmask invasion. Lucas sighed, he walked past the well in the middle of the villiage to the cross roads.

"Maybe I'll pay a visit to Kumatora." Lucas said. He walked straight up the path to an old castle. The drawbridge was up and the water below was thrashing about. Lucas pulled the string which sounded a bell. After 10 seconds a voice called out.

"Who the hell is it?" The voice called out.

"The flying rainbow pony from outer space!" Lucas shouted back while rolling his eyes.

"Don't get cheeky with me Lucas, what do you want?" Kumatora yelled.

"Do you wanna come out and play or something."

"What do I look like, 11?"

"Yes or no, just hurry up!"

Suddenly, a blast of PK fire knocked down the bridge. A girl with messy pink hair emerged from the castle. She was wearing a blue dress, and was wearing pink boots. "What did I tell you about getting cheeky!" She roared.

Boney whimpered. (She's scary, I wanna go home, no! I'll wear a leash, Just please don't hurt me!) Kumatora then sighed.

"Fine, I might as well go now... But we're taking Duster."

They all strode over to Dusters house, ignoring the stares coming from other people. Ever since they saved the islands they became very popular. As they reached Duster's house Duster quickly ran out of the door, and into Kumatora.

"Watch where you're going... God! Your breath still stinks! Ever heard of toothpaste?" She exclaimed while pinching her nose. The middle aged man apologized sheepishly, and then held up a letter, but it was addressed to Lucas.

"Your post was accidentally delivered to my place... So... uhh... Here you go!" He stated while forcing the envelope into Lucas' hands. The boy looked at the envelope, then turned it over and looked at the seal. It was one he had never seen before, It was shaped... like a circle with two lines intersecting at the bottom left corner. Lucas shrugged and broke the seal. Inside was a letter. It read:

* * *

Dear Lucas,

We have invited you to the 1st annual Smash Brothers tournament. This tournament is a test of skill, strength, speed and stamina. You will be put up against 34 other contestants to win the ultimate prize, a wish granted by me, Master Hand.

The tests, in general, are 2-4 people put into fighting matches. The rules are simple, hit your opponent off the arena, the opponent can be thrown off in any direction. However, you cannot throw them off straight away. Each fighter, including yourself, will have a gravity chip installed inside your clothes. Every time you get hit, the gravity chip will decrease your gravity less and less, making you fly farther with each hit. Eventually, you may get hit so far that you will be unable to make a recovery and get back to the arena, when this happens. You will lose a point and be placed back on the arena, and your gravity chip will reset.

We look forward to your attendance. However, you are free to refuse the entry to this contest, if so, then do not jump into the well before 3:20pm on Saturday... But don't jump in after the time or you'll probably drown... Just letting you know...

Sincerely,

Master Hand.

* * *

Lucas suddenly became giddy; he realized he could revive his dead brother and mother with this wish. He smiled. But then his face of happiness turned into a face of confusion.

"Jump into the well... at 3:20?" He shrugged it off. Then folded the paper and put it into his pocket.

"Well... apparently I'm invited to this fighting tournament." He said. Kumatora burst into laughter.

"A fighting tournament... YOU! Ha, I know you saved the world and all, but seriously, without us! You couldn't beat a Yammonster!" She laughed as she rolled on the floor. Boney and Duster were not amused.

"Are you sure it said just you, what about all of us, of course Boney being an exception... No offense there Boney. But no one invites a dog to a fighting tournament..." Duster stated.

"Woof! Woof!" (Don't worry, I get it all the time.) Boney barked.

Kumatora stood up and wiped the tears of laughter off her face. "So… We aren't invited." She asked.

"Nope." Lucas replied.

"Oh well... Hey, since you only know one offensive PSI move, how bout' I teach you some more moves."

Duster looked confused. "Since when did you become the understanding slash willing to teach people type of person?" He said.

"Since shut the hell up!" Kumatora shouted back

"No really, tell me."

"Because even though we weren't invited, I still don't want to tend to his wounds when he comes back." Kumatora then turned to Lucas and narrowed her eyes at him.

"Meet me at Osohe castle at 1:00 tomorrow." Kumatora said as she walked back to the castle. Lucas turned to Duster and spoke.

"You're not mad, are you?"

"No, no, I'm just a little sceptical about the fact that you were the only one invited and not us."

"Well, I think I should tell Dad that I'm going to a fighting tournament."

"Uh... okay see ya then." Duster then walked back into his house while mumbling something. Lucas could only interpret a few words, such as 'Stupid tournament.' Lucas decided not to let it get to him and he decided to go home. So Lucas went back through the village and to his father's farm. Flint was already tending to the sheep.

"Hey dad, guess what?"

The father turned to face his son, Lucas was holding the letter out to him while beaming happily. Flint wondered if his son finally snapped, as he had not smiled in this long. He tilted the cowboy hat that was on his head, took the letter and started reading it.

"So... You're invited to this fighting tournament?" Flint asked.

"Yeah, Isn't it awesome?" Lucas asked while jumping up and down like a giddy schoolgirl.

"You can't go."

Lucas suddenly stopped jumping, and then fell to the ground anime style. After he got back up and wiped the dust off his shirt he questioned his father.

"You cannot be serious." Lucas said while shaking his head in disbelief. "Why not?"

"Because this seems serious. I can't let you fight random people, this does not seem right. If you get badly injured to the point where no one can save you, who am I gonna have? If you die in this tournament, I won't have anyone left."

"But Dad, This tournament can do a lot for me. I can make new friends, I can improve my fighting skills. Heck, I can even learn some more offensive PSI from Kumatora."

"No means no Lucas. Now come on, it's getting late. Time to go to bed."

Lucas stared at his father in disbelief, the one thing that he has been interested in ever since the events of his adventure and his father dismisses it. How dare he? Lucas walked into his house, up the stairs and into his room. He looked around for a moment, and then his eyes came to a piece of white paper under his bed. He pulled out the slightly creased paper to see a drawing of him and his twin brother Claus. A single tear fell off the boy's eye before he threw himself onto his bed.

"Does he still think I'm weak, even after all of this?" Lucas muttered to himself before he fell asleep. Suddenly, he jolted awake. "Wow that seemed really short." But after looking out of the window he realized that it was very dark. He then assumed that it was midnight. Lucas jumped out of bed, grabbed his bag, and then jumped out of his bedroom window. Lucas crept silently up to the well. Unfortunately Bronson, who was on guard of the village that night, thought he heard something.

"What was that noise?" Bronson said as he began scanning the area. Lucas could have sworn he saw a question mark over Bronson's head.**A/N: Try to get the reference.** He shook it off and ran to Osohe castle. Kumatora, oddly, was just lowering the drawbridge. Lucas went up to her and tapped her on the shoulder. The pink-haired girl screamed and turned around. Lucas giggled, which was responded by a slap across the face.

"LUCAS!" Kumatora shouted angrily. Lucas looked at her face with a raised eyebrow.

"Why are you wearing makeup? A tomboyish girl like you usually doesn't wear it, and anyway, you said you HATE makeup."

"So what? I can't go out once in a while, is that it? And next time, please don't creep up on me. I thought you were a rapist."

Lucas, who was still clutching his red cheek in pain, moved the conversation on.

"Anyway, I want to learn some moves now."

"What! At 3:20 am?"

"Wow... it's that time, I thought it was midnight, anyway my dad doesn't want me to go to the tournament. But I'm going anyway. So I need you to teach me your moves tonight."

"Fine... Now come into the courtyard and I'll teach you my ways... And since your father would probably be pissed at you leaving out so early, I'll let you stay the night."

Lucas followed Kumatora into the courtyard, and so training began...

At 2:59Pm Lucas woke up in the courtyard, exhausted from all the moves Kumatora taught him. When Kumatora came into the courtyard, she smiled and handed Lucas a glass of good ol' orange juice.

"Now remember, I've taught you PK Thunder, PK Freeze, PK Fire, PSI Magnet and... PK Starstorm, but only use that in the direst situations... Never underestimate its power."

Lucas nodded and then looked at the clock tower. It was now 3:05pm... Saturday. Lucas' eyes widened.

"Oh Shi- Kuma, I gotta go, see ya." He said frantically."

Before Kumatora could protest, Lucas ran to the well and looked inside. He saw a blue portal. He was about to jump in when...

"LUCAS!"

The blond haired boy turned around to see his father charging at him like a bull. Lucas didn't hesitate. He knew that if he didn't jump in, he would get 10,000 groundings. Just before his father got him, Lucas jumped into the portal...


	15. Wario 1

**CEO Note: This chapter has a bit of censored language in it. You've been warned. Also I've removed anon reviews.**

* * *

**Wario**

**By ****.Vroom**

* * *

**Author's Note: Prepare to be f-king disgusted. Prepare to be blown away by a brown f-king mist that reeks of stomach acid and garlic. Prepare to meet a true bad a-, the Combatant of All Natural Gases. That's right...Wario.  
P.s. I do not own Wario, Gunpei Yokoi and Hiroji Kiyotake do. :]  
Please do enjoy and keep a barf bag close by.**

* * *

As Waluigi casually steered his Piranha Prowler through the crowded streets of Diamond City; the anorexic villain carefully examined his surroundings.  
Waluigi found himself gendering in amazement at the tall buildings that towered above his head toward the highest clouds in the sky.  
Waluigi also gagged at the sight of a billboard that proudly displayed a nude Wario with nothing more but a clove of garlic covering his manhood.  
The obese man grinned sexily down at Diamond City's population as it also advertised for his mini game developing company, Wario Ware, Inc.  
As Waluigi continued through the intersection; he came to a sudden stop as the stoplight glowed a crimson red.  
The anorexic villain took advantage of the situation and he whipped out a map from his purple overall pocket; he quickly scanned it over.  
The sound of roaring engines thundered in Waluigi's ears as six shy guys in motorcycles sped right past him; completely disobeying the red "Stop" light.  
"You think-a you're such bad a-es, huh?" The anorexic foe in purple screamed toward the speeding shy guys. "That's because-a you've never met-a Waluigi!"  
As the anorexic villain's back slammed against the seat of his vehicle; he examined the map of Diamond City once more.  
"According to this map-a, Wario Ware Company should be smack dab-a in the middle of here-a," Waluigi jerks his head to the sky above him; the anorexic foe found himself gazing at the towering skyscraper that stretched above him. "Here-a it is..."  
The purple villain grinned as he sneakily parked his vehicle beside a red fire hydrant, which was totally bad a-.  
As Waluigi made his way through the glass doors of Wario Ware Inc; he immediately marched toward the reception desk where he encountered a robot furiously typing information into a computer.  
"Where's-a Wario?" Waluigi demanded toward the very busy robot, the yellow nametag attached to its metallic azure body read "Mike". "Summon him now-a, Mike."  
"I-can't-let-you-do-that-." The robot said monotone without even glancing up from the computer.  
"But I am-a Wario's frie…uh…" Waluigi hesitated for a minute as he stared at a mysterious salmon colored envelope addressed to Wario that sat over the reception desk. "…I mean-a…brother-a."  
The robot examined the scrawny male with its flashing red eyes as it let out a mechanical laughter. "Nice-try. Leave-this-place."  
As Waluigi was about to exit through the glass doors of Wario Ware Co., he stopped dead in his tracks. "Wait a f—king minute-a…I'm a f—king bad-a guy!" He snickered as he turned back to the robot at the reception desk. "Then what the f—k-a am I doing-a talking to an old piece-a of metal?"  
Before the robot could mutter a word in its defence, the anorexic villain hawked and released a giant blob of saliva and mucus flying through the air toward the helpless machine.  
"No-o-o-o-!" The robot cried as the wet gooey substance hit him, spat in the eye. "What-have-you-done!" The robot said weakly as it began to dysfunction. "Infide-e-e-e-el…"  
Within seconds, the robot had rusted and was completely motionless.  
Waluigi snickered to himself as he snatched the salmon envelope from the desk and ran inside the elevator.  
He anxiously pressed all the buttons on the elevator as it quickly rocketed up toward the highest floor in Wario Ware Inc.  
The elevator finally dinged as its double doors parted opened on the 20th floor.  
Instantly, the purple scrawniness dismounted the elevator as he began to rush past the corridors.  
A series of grunts and pants could be heard from the other end of the corridor. "Two thousand nine…uh…two-thousand ten…oh…two thousand eleven...ah…"  
When Waluigi finally made it at the end of the corridor; he found the obese man lifting barbells that weighed over 200 pounds each.  
"It seems you managed-a to make something out of yourself-a in Diamond City…" The scrawny man grinned. "Very impressive-a."  
"Yes, of course it is…" The fat man's white tank top was damp with garlic-scented sweat.  
As the obese man released his grip on the barbells, they slammed on the floor with a loud thud as well as causing a temporal earthquake underneath their feet. "It is a Wario Ware Company…" The obese man winked at his reflection in a tall mirror beside him as he placed one fat hand on his hip. "Everything about me is more impressive."  
As the obese short man slowly began to approach Waluigi, the scent of garlic heavily clinging to Wario's sweaty tank top and breath overpowered Waluigi's pink nose.  
"I am now a trillionare…" Wario turned his back toward his slim comrade. "But for some strange reason; it's not enough…I want more."  
"What more do you want?" Waluigi half-joked. "Princess Peach in your bed?"  
"F—k NO!" The smelly fat man bellowed in disgust as the building began to shake once more. "I am not interested in starting any relationship with any woman."  
"So…"Waluigi's face swelled up as if he were about to explode with laughter. "What you're saying is that…you're gay?"  
"No, I'm not gay!" Wario bellowed as he took a piece of garlic clove and rubbed it in his left armpit.  
"But you just said…" Waluigi said between chuckles. "That you didn't want to start any relationship with any woman…"  
"You imbecile!" Wario snapped as he rubbed another clover of garlic in his right armpit. "You know what I mean…I have no desire for romance at all…"  
"Right…" Waluigi snickered silently.  
"I have only ambition for money only." The obese smelly man breathed.  
"So…" The anorexic man whimpered through watery eyes; the overpowering stench of garlic also made it hard to breathe in the room. "Have you buried the hatchet with Mario?"  
"Have you buried the hatchet with Luigi?" Wario questioned as he winked at his reflection in the mirror once more.  
The obese man moaned in pleasure as caressed his man boobs with both fat hands.  
"F—k no!" Waluigi snarled in disgust as he began to crumple the salmon envelope in his grasp.  
Today, 8:48am

"Mario…that stupid…plumber." Wario spat out as he furiously stuffed a clove of garlic in his mouth. "Just because he can kick my ** in tennis, basketball, and racing he thinks he's better than me…"  
"Stupid-a Mario..." Waluigi snickered.  
"He thinks he's slimmer than me, huh? That fat ** plumber probably weights like 300 pounds!" Wario bellowed.  
"Yeah…" Waluigi laughed. "You are sooo skinny-a compared to a Mario  
"He thinks he's handsomer than me!" Wario shouted. "But I am much more sexy than him."  
"Uh…Wario?"  
"Do you want your face between the floor and that barbell?" Wario pointed a fat sausage finger at the 200-pound barbell on the floor.  
"Save it-a for Mario…" Waluigi suggested quickly.  
"You're right…" Wario laughed maniacally as furiously scratched his butt cheeks. In a matter of seconds, Wario pulled out his hand from his back and brought it to his face.  
"Wait…you're not actually going to sniff that, are you?" Waluigi stammered.  
"Do you think I crazy?" Wario moaned in pleasure as he brought his hand inside his monstrous mouth and began to savour the taste of his buttocks.  
"You're f—king-a sick-a!" Waluigi shouted.  
Wario pulled his disgusting hand out of his mouth and began to pace. "I need a plan…to show that stupid fat a- plumber who's best…"  
Waluigi almost forgot about the envelope he had found at the reception desk. "Oh Wario, here. This is for you." Waluigi handed the smelly obese man the crumbled up salmon envelope. "It was in your robot thing's desk."  
The fat man snatched his man boob before taking the envelope and ripping it open with his teeth. "Read it…" Wario instructed.  
"Disgusting!" Waluigi groaned as he took the saliva-infested letter in his hands. "Here is what it says…"

Salutations Wario!  
A Combatant of All Natural Gases  
If you are the fortunate receiver of the following letter then Congratulations to you!  
If you are not the indicated being in the greeting three sentences above then what the f—k are you doing reading this f—king letter that isn't f—king yours, huh?  
Being f—king nosy with other people's mail is bad.  
Now get out of here and crawl back to the f—king hole where you came from, Peek'n McNosyson.  
I am now assuming that Peek'n McNosyson crawled back to the hole in which it came from and this letter has been properly delivered to its rightful owner.  
Because of your power, potential, and originality; you have been carefully selected to participate in the Super Smash Brothers Brawl Tournament.  
In this Tournament, you will engage with other brawlers who are equally strong like you in a fight to the death.  
The weak shall be eliminated and the strong shall rise.  
Please meet with your fellow fighters in Smash Mansion located very far from here.  
If you choose to not participate in this competition, you will be located from your hiding place, your legs will be cut off and you will be forced to eat them.  
It looks like you have no other choice. )  
Oh Great Wario, combatant of all natural gases, until we meet again.

Signed

Master Hand

Wario released a fit of laughter as he slapped Waluigi in the back with his strong hands. "This is perfect!" He grinned. "I bet you Mario didn't get invited to this event…I knew I was much better than him."  
"So…you're actually going?" Waluigi asked.  
"Of course!" Wario grinned as he took a telephone from his cord. " Kat and Ana…come in Kat and Ana."  
"This is Ana…what would you like boss?" A little voice called from the speaker.  
"Hey, I want to hold the phone!" Ana's twin sister Kat shouted above her.  
"I was here first, b—tch!" Ana interrupted.  
"Whoever this is..."Wario continued. "I want you both to tell Jimmy to watch over things for me…ok?"  
"Got it!" Ana replied quickly.  
"He was talking to me!" Kat screamed. "Taste the fury of my ninja star, b-ch!"  
"Ow…my eye! F—king s-t!"  
"Ok…bye." Wario scratched his buttocks once more as he walked to his closet. "Now the only question remaining is…what to wear."  
The fat man looked over his closet and took out a pair of yellow overalls and a jean jacket. "Which do you like more?"

"Um…"

"I know right?" Wario laughed as he took his hand in his mouth once more. "I can't choose between them. But don't worry…I'll convince that Master Hand guy to let me wear both of my sexy outfits…"  
"I am going to make my way to Smash Mansion now." He said as he forced air out from between both butt cheeks.  
"You are disgusting!" Waluigi cried frantically as he fanned the air with one hand.  
"Ok, Bye bye!" Wario sang as he ran to the elevator and the doors locked before him.  
Waluigi balled both fists at his sides as he muttered in anger through the brown mist of s—t stench. "Why didn't I get chosen to join such a brawl?" He snarled angrily as he looked himself in the mirror. "I am much better than f—king Wario. I believe to have as much potential and originality as Wario." As the scrawny man slammed his fist against the mirror; he expected it to smash into a million pieces. To his disadvantage, his scrawny hands didn't release as much power. "I'm going to march to that Master Hand guy and convince him that I am good enough…" Waluigi swore to himself. "Even if I get a tiny role in that f-king tourney, I am still getting in. And once there, I will prove to Wario that I am good enough to join the brawl."


	16. Lucario 1

**Lucario**

**By Rylitah**

* * *

**A/N:****MAJOR SPOILERS****for Lucario and the Mystery of Mew ahead if you haven't seen the movie.  
Also some stuff about Iron Island from Diamond/Pearl/Platinum, but I don't think there are any spoilers from the games here.  
**

* * *

He was in a sacred place.

Crystals radiated a faint glow from all around him, the soft light reflecting off every solid surface. They also seemed to contain a vast amount of energy – something he understood and recognized as aura.

Every step he took resulted in an echo that reverberated off the walls. Other than that, it was completely silent. He would have thought that there would have been some sort of other noise, like a small pokémon skittering across the floor. It was apparent that this was not the case.

He'd heard legends of this area. Supposedly, a very long time ago, there was a war on the brink of breaking out. A human was able to stop it from happening himself by using the power of aura at a sacred place... The Tree of Beginning, at the cost of his own life. He had a loyal pokémon, a Lucario. This pokémon was apparently sealed inside of the human's staff to prevent it from following his master and ultimately ending up with the same fate.

Then… a couple of centuries later, a new human came along with an aura very similar to that of the master. This was enough to bring the Lucario out of the staff, and he had developed a serious mistrust of humans since his master's betrayal. However, he eventually opened up, and both he and the new human discovered what had really occurred at the Tree of Beginning.

And now he was here.

The legend went on to say more of the Lucario, but there was almost nothing of the Tree itself. The tale ended with the Lucario figuring out his old master's true motives, and he died trying to save the tree while it was dying. But… it spoke nothing of the Tree itself. What was so special about it? Did something extraordinary happen there? Does a powerful being live there?

He wanted to find out for himself.

He had read about all kinds of legends, from ones that stood no chance of being true, and ones that possibly could have been but had nothing to back them up. He was interested in the possibilities; one such legend spoke of a world where completely different beings came together and participated in battles and as a result became strong. Once, he had planned on proving that one true, but pushed it aside to take on the more realistic legend.

He was a curious being, he knew. This curiosity had gotten him into trouble more times than he could count, but he had trained vigorously for this moment. He didn't know what to expect. If the being was true, then… he would need to defend himself if it were hostile.

The other pokémon without trainers had laughed mockingly at him, saying he was a fool for believing in these old legends and that he wasn't going to find anything. Part of him thought they were right, but he wanted to prove _something_ to them. If the legends _were_ in fact true, then that would be a wondrous story to tell, wouldn't it? Perhaps it would make him stronger as well.

He was in a cave of some sort. Well, not exactly – he was inside of a giant tree, a tree much larger than what he previously thought to be possible. No normal tree could possibly grow to be so large, could it? He found his way inside, and was surprised to see many different tunnels, all leading to different areas throughout the interior.

It had taken him a few weeks to get here. From his usual home on Iron Island, from jealously watching the only other Lucario there and his human partner Riley, from the other watchful eyes of the pokémon in the mine… He moved from them all.

A high pitched squeal snapped him out of his thoughts and he quickly took a defensive stance, moving closer to the walls and holding up his paw-like hands, palms facing outwards. Blue pulsing aura danced around his wrists, and soon engulfed the entire appendage. His red eyes darted about, looking for any sign of danger.

Nothing happened. His ears twitched, straining to hear the noise once more. Could it be that he was just imagining it?

No. He heard it again, only this time it was louder, and much closer. Barely, he could sense another presence in his area – he wasn't alone anymore. The power the other being held didn't seem like much, but he didn't want to underestimate whatever it was. Skilled pokémon could mask over most of their power. He knew this from experience.

"Mew!" The sound rang again. He took a step forward, ready to jump whatever it was before suddenly it jumped him first.

A pink being materialized in front of his face out of thin air, and he quickly shot backwards. Wide, innocent blue eyes blinked at him, and the cat-like creature they belonged to scratched its head lightly. "Mew," it cooed, and floated closer to him. "Mew?"

He didn't know what to think of it. Could it be that this being was the powerful being the legends spoke of briefly? It looked so… small. Even he was having a hard time keeping his guard up around it. "… Hello," he tried speaking in English. It was something he picked up from watching the only other Lucario he knew and Riley. Wanting to prove himself to the wild pokémon, he focused mostly on Riley's words and eventually learned how to speak the human language for himself.

The pokémon could understand humans, but they couldn't speak their language. He had wracked his brain trying to figure this out, but couldn't figure out why. Maybe it was just something about their own mouths that refused to allow them to form the words correctly? Nonetheless, it made him feel _common_, speaking like his own kind. He wanted to be different than them.

The pink being nodded its head and moved in even closer. He started to feel uneasy. What did it want? "What do they call you?" He asked tentatively.

"Mew!" was the response.

"Mew? They call you Mew?" The being nodded again. "They call me… Lucario. It's nice to meet you, I suppose." He wasn't used to talking so much. It wasn't often that he was able to speak to another in English. He had never dared to get close to Riley, in fear of his very protective Lucario.

"Mew! Mew, mew!" Mew floated away and lifted a small arm, beckoning for Lucario to follow. The black and blue jackal did so, and together the two made their way deeper inside of the Tree.

It struck him odd that he had let his guard down so quickly, but Mew didn't seem to intend on attacking him anytime soon. Either that or it was just biding its time.

"This… is the Tree of Beginning, correct?" A nod of the head. "Are you the being that resides here? The one with supposedly otherworldly powers?" There was no physical response this time, only a chirped "mew!" instead.

Lucario decided to lay off the questions for now and continue following the Mew in relative silence. He wondered where they were going.

His question was answered moments later as they found themselves in a room with a large space. Directly in the middle of the new area was a giant crystal that radiated spectrum colors that seemed to shoot up into the very top of the Tree. Many smaller crystals were littered around it, but it was the large one that caught its attention.

"What… is this?" He asked, nearly breathless.

"Mew!"

"The heart of the Tree…?"

There were another set of crystals at the base of the largest one. They were big, but not nearly as the one in the middle. Lucario took a small step closer before realizing that he could see something inside of it. Upon closer inspection, he discovered two bodies inside of the minerals. One was of a young adult male who suspiciously looked like Riley, and the other was yet another Lucario. The two bodies were perfectly preserved inside of the crystals, and it seemed that they would remain that way for the rest of time.

"These two… who are they?" At first, he thought the man _was_ Riley, but then he realized that Riley didn't own any clothes nearly as fancy as what this man was wearing currently. This man also seemed to be at least a year or two older. The Lucario looked the exact same as all Lucarios did, but there was something off…

"Mew," Mew replied. Lucario understood.

"These two are the ones in the legend, aren't they? The Lucario who thought his master betrayed him, but then later found out that his master only sealed him away for his own protection…" Lucario didn't trust many humans, but he did admit that what this human did was selfless and admirable. Though in a way, he was also selfish for sacrificing himself and locking his pokémon away for centuries without even a clue of what was going on.

"They were strong, weren't they?" He found himself asking suddenly, and Mew looked at him in surprise. A few seconds of silence passed, and Lucario was beginning to wish that he never asked.

But then Mew nodded, with yet another chirp in its high-pitched voice. It wasn't smiling, but its voice sounded as if it had the brightest smile in the world.

"I wish I were strong," Lucario started, "It must be a pleasurable feeling to know that one is able to hold them self in a fight without relying on anyone else."

Mew looked disappointed. Lucario's ear twitched; did he say or do something wrong?

The small being floated closer to him. "Mew," it spoke softly. _You can become strong, too_.

"How?"

A pink paw reached out and connected lightly with his forehead. His crimson eyes widened as he felt a whirl spread around him from his feet upwards and was whisked away to a new place. It was a vision.

What he saw was a gorgeous mansion. A luscious garden was out in front, and many green bushes lined up the entrance. All about, he could see many different creatures. Some were human-like in appearance, some others that looked like him, and even others he couldn't even begin to describe what they looked like. It was unlike anything he had ever seen before.

"What… is this?" He asked breathily. Despite the major differences between each person and being, they seemed to live together in relative peace and harmony. There were a few instances of irritation between two or more of them, but to Lucario it seemed to be more of a competitive air. Never before had he seen so many beings live together at once without the place turning into chaos – even his own Iron Island was home to ruthless animals.

The scene shifted, and he was shown a visual of a few of the people he saw earlier now fighting with each other. Maybe they weren't living as peacefully as he originally thought? But that didn't seem to be the case, as they didn't seem to be fighting to the death nor had any sort of stake on the line. It seemed that they were doing it for the fun of it, much like Riley's battles with the trainers that found their way onto his island.

"Why are you showing me this?" He asked. He realized it was one of the legends that seemed to be true but had no way of being proven. Mew was showing him this was real.

"Mew," was the soft response.

He imagined what it would be like to join them. To fight in a playful yet serious manner, and laugh and simply stay with them afterwards, barring no ill feelings for each other. Every pokémon he had fought in his entire lifetime hated him whether he won or lost. He was alone, yet he still desired to be stronger.

He heard Riley say once that partnerships made everyone involved stronger. He didn't understand it but, seeing this here and now, with four people fighting against each other in teams and working hard together, maybe he could see how it was an advantage. It was definitely a different lifestyle than what he was used to.

He was jealous.

"Mew," the pink cat-like creature purred. _Would you like to join them_?

The visions and beautiful scenery ceased to play and dance in front of his eyes, and Lucario found himself back inside of the Tree of Beginning with Mew and the bodies of Sir Aaron and his loyal Lucario. He glanced at the two crystallized beings for a moment before turning back to the legendary.

"Is this an option?" He asked. Mew didn't respond.

He thought about it. If he were to decline, nothing would change. He would travel back to Iron Island, having nowhere else to go, and resume his lifetime of doing nothing but battle the other hostile pokémon and live in complete solitude. On the other hand, if he were to accept… everything would change.

He would meet new people, battle with them, and become stronger as a result. Maybe he would even make a few friends? He recognized fellow pokémon in that vision, such as a Pikachu and a Jigglypuff. Were they seasoned fighters? Pikachu and Jigglypuff weren't generally known for their fierce power, but if they were participating in the fights in that dream world, then surely they must have become stronger as well.

Mew was watching him silently, but it wasn't judging him. Instead, it was waiting for his answer. Would he accept the offer to start over anew?

"… I accept," he finally said. "I want to become strong. I want to meet new people. I don't want to be alone anymore."

A smile appeared on Mew's face.

Lucario's vision slowly started to fade into a white nothing, but he was calm and prepared this time. Soon, it engulfed his entire range of sight, and he knew no more.

* * *

**A/N: I actually**_**do**_**know some Pokémon stuff after all!**

**Though I resorted to Wikipedia/Bulbapedia for some Lucario and the Mystery of Mew stuff since the last time I saw that movie was like three years ago lol**

**Sorry if you were horribly confused by this whole thing. I think this would be better as just an oneshot, but hey, I still have a second chapter to write! Let's see how Lucario fits in with the rest of the smashers.**

**Thanks for reading, and don't forget to read the other amazing authors' chapters!**


	17. Marth 1

**Marth**

**By ADashOfInsanity**

* * *

The oppressive silence was something he had never quite got used to, the piles of paperwork however, he had. Working in his father's study, now technically his, made him feel small and vulnerable even though this was a room for a King. The high dusty ceiling with its cobweb-strewn chandelier had never inspired confidence in him when he looked to the heavens for inspiration. Whilst the rest of Castle Altea had been restored to full glory, clean and proper, this study had survived intact and they hadn't changed it at all. It had been left in the memory of King Cornelius, Marth's father, and therefore the giant portrait of the previous King that hung on the wall opposite desk seemed appropriate to those who had rediscovered this room. Marth had tried to put a cloth over it but it was too high up and nobody wanted to offend the past King's memory so didn't rise to help him. It was terrifying to be under his father's constant gaze. He had been a formidable man whilst alive and the constant stern stare from above made Marth feel that his father still disapproved of everything he did, even from the murky realms of death. Right now, he seemed to disapprove of the immense pile of paperwork Marth was having to deal with. Marth wasn't happy about it either, whenever he had completed the pile and went for a walk to clear his head, he'd return to find an even taller stack waiting for him. The cycle seemed to be endless even if he delegated some of it for Caeda or Elice. More paperwork meant more time in this horrid study, and more time in front of them piercing gaze of his father. It was like being a small child all over again, a small child trying to do the extra work his tutor had set him whilst his father not-so-subtly demanded that he should be spending this 'wasted' time on his sword work.

Marth sighed as he passed the plans for the improvement of Altea's main port to one side. He picked up a bundle of rolled parchment that looked to be the proposals of some sort of trade agreements when suddenly something small and gold slipped from the pile and landed on the floor with a dull thump. Marth put the bundle down and bent over sideways to pick up what he had dropped.

Wait…he hadn't seen this before.

It was undeniably a letter. It had folded and sealed in place with a waxen crest which featured a circle with a cross drawn through it. The letter was written on golden paper the like of which Marth had never seen before. It was much thinner than the paper and parchment that he was used to. How had they made it such a metallic shade of gold? Curious, he flipped it over and saw it was addressed to

_Prince Marth Lowell_

_Castle Altea_

_Altea_

_Archanea._

_Fire Emblem Universe_

What did it mean Fire Emblem Universe? The Fire Emblem had a Universe? What was a Universe? This letter was already quite bizarre and he hadn't even read its content yet! He eagerly broke the wax seal and unfolded the golden letter paper.

_To Prince Marth, ruler of the nation of Altea._

_We have purposefully sent this message in a medium familiar to you so the contents are as clear as possible. This communication is very important as it contains a great chance for you, a chance extended only to the Hand-picked elite of the assembled universes._

Marth blinked in surprise. What on Archanea did they mean 'a medium familiar to you' and what were they proposing, what was this 'chance'? This seemed very bizarre and Marth didn't entirely trust its word. It had no proof for its 'great chance' and he still had no idea what a universe was.

_Our invitation to you is to take your rightful place as one of the Super Smash Brothers, a league of elite fighters who represent their realm, fight for the respect and fame of their universes, and compete for the rewards of great wealth and personal glory. The Super Smash Brothers Tournament, in short, is a chance for a warrior to prove himself to bring honour to his friends and family. We have chosen you as a representative from Fire Emblem Universe after making our selection from every hero to grace your universe._

A fighting tournament? He was being invited to a fighting tournament to represent his realm? And once again, what did they mean by universe? Despite his misgivings he did feel a little honoured. They had had to choose between all the warriors in the 'universe', a universe had to be like a realm, or larger, so that meant a lot of warriors. All the men and women Marth had met during the battle for the continent were noble warriors, each and every one were extraordinarily talented and noble. Why had he been picked if they were choosing from the entire continent? That was rather flattering.

_If you wish to take part in this most unique of events, stand outside your castle gates in three days' time at noon. We will transport you to the tournament's universe there and then. You need not bring anything other than your weapon, all essentials and comforts will be provided, however personal mementoes are allowed. The rules and procedures for living as part of the Super Smash Brothers Tournament will be explained to you on arrival._

But he wasn't going to be too flattered. He didn't even know whether this letter was genuine or not. Also the idea of striding off somewhere with only his weapon seemed rather dangerous. He didn't like the idea of striding off into the completely unknown. Besides he had work to do! He could go off to some sort of tournament when he had so much important work to do. He was Altea's Prince, technically King! He couldn't just leave the 'universe', it was his duty to work for his country, he couldn't just leave it! Still… that tower of paperwork did look incredibly dull…and honouring his realm was another way to work for it…

_We hope to be able to welcome you in three days' time._

He was unsure what to do. He didn't know whether he should trust this letter, whether he should believe in what it had to say. The idea sounded wonderful, but there was no proof or evidence that supported even the existence of this tournament apart from this letter. It could just be an incredibly elaborate hoax, or even a trap! It sounded dangerous and Marth didn't want any conflict to come to his country again. If this was an enemy's way of trying to get him out of the castle so they could trap and kill him…

Marth rose to his feet and left the study. He was unsure, and whenever he was unsure and doubtful there was always one person he could go to. His sister, Elice, was always calm and collected and gave the best advice when he was troubled. She would occasionally laugh at him if his troubles ended up being something like_'I'm scared of Caeda's Pegasus, I'm sure it keeps hitting me on the head with its wings on purpose'_ (which had happened three times) however when it came to serious matters like tricky diplomatic situations she was always helpful and serious.

He hurried down several flights of winding stairs and through a portrait lined corridor. At this time of day Elice would probably be outside in the gardens, either talking with his best friend Merric (he had a suspicion something was going on between them but he thought it rude to pry) or tending her medicinal garden, a beautiful area of the garden she had inherited from their mother. Sure enough, when he finally went outside and blinked in the dying evening sunlight, he found her sitting on a lone stone bench, a book beside her, and a small array of pouches on the bench beside her. She had obviously just been taking cuttings. Marth wished he knew more about all the medicines she made but now was not the time to discuss that. He had to talk about this so-called 'tournament'. Would she know anything about it?

His sister saw him coming and instantly smiled, moving her pouches to one side to give him room to sit beside her. Marth obediently sat and before he could explain why he was there, his sister asked:

"I trust you've just received the golden letter that was left in Father's Study for you?"

Marth blinked at her in shock, how did she know?

"I received one too," Elice said, drawing another letter from a pouch on her belt, "Not an invitation, that is your honour, but a request to have the Holy Sword Falchion removed from Castle Altea for a little while. They said they wanted to ask who they believed to be the next of kin whether you could take it with you. Evidently this world believes that a princess can be an heir."

"Oh," said Marth, they wanted him to take Falchion with him to this tournament? But the Holy Sword was sacred and only for the most dire of times!

"I think it would be a good representation of the honour of our country," Elice said pleasantly, "Of our history, our legends and such. And besides, with Falchion you were at your most heroic."

"You think this tournament is real?" Marth asked, surprised not only that she wanted Falchion to leave Altea but also that she trusted the words of the strange letters!

"I see no reason for it not to be," Elice replied, "All you will need to do is stand outside the castle for a short while, if it not real, then it will only be a pleasant walk for you. If it is a trap, we can have guards standing by. We can only prove its legitimacy if we follow the letter. I think you should prepare for this tournament, and do our country proud."

"Oh, alright," Marth replied, still a little taken-aback. Elice seemed to sense his confusion and chuckled.

"Caeda and I will manage perfectly well in your absence. Just make sure to write and tell us if you win anything!"

"I will!" Marth hastily promised, "I'll write back as much as I can and...I'll try and win something!" Elice laughed even more. Marth was feeling very small right now, as if Elice had just pulled him out of the duck-pond like she had so many times when they were little. She had always laughed then too, but it wasn't his fault he kept forgetting the almost-invisible pond was there!

"That's the spirit, now. Go and find some home mementoes to bring with you. You've only got a day, that letter arrived a while ago! Say your goodbyes to Caeda too, she's in the library!"

"I will!" Marth promised again, feeling nervous but a little excited now. Elice waved him away with a mention of being busy and he hurried back into the castle once more. He went straight to him room (which was right next to Caeda's, he hadn't been brave enough to suggest they share a room yet) and then paused, looking about for what personal items he should bring with him. His eyes lit on a heavy locket that lay on his bedside table. This was what he had inherited from his mother...or what they could find belonging to his mother anyway... It was a heavy gold amulet held together with a finely-wrought silver catch. Marth gently eased it open and saw there, two miniature paintings. His father, surly faced as always, holding a young Elice on his lap and in the other half...his mother holding his infant self. Marth snapped it closed before it brought a tear to his eye. He would definitely take this with him but...what else? His diary perhaps? A picture of Caeda? He sat on his bed and stared at his boots in contemplation. Yes, he would like something of Caeda, to let her know he would always think of her...

He lay back on his bed and sighed. If the tournament turned out to be false then he was doing all this thinking in vain. However he was loath to go back to that horrible tower of paperwork, however necessary it was. He stared at the canopy above his bed and thought hard. He was going to look like such a fool if this turned out to be some great trick or trap but then again...he had been chosen out of all the warriors in the land! That was such an honour when there was so many better fighters that him in Altea by itself, let alone the rest of the continent! He also wanted to prove himself, not only to his people but to the ghost of his father that seemed to suffocate him in that study. He could face warriors from other universes...whatever they were... his father had never done that! That was something to be proud of! Maybe if it was real he'd find out what a universe was...he really wanted to know now.

He had been lying there so long that he didn't even notice he was weary before he suddenly drifted off into sleep. Perhaps it had been the long hours of meticulous paperwork that had worn him out, or perhaps it was all the surprises he had received that day. However, he fell sound asleep on top of his bed covers regardless of whatever factors had been troubling him. As he slept, daybreak crept closer and it took Elice, who had risen especially for the occasion, a solid thump with a cushion to wake him up. He jolted out of bed and look about, not recalling that he'd even fallen asleep in the first place.

"It's time," Elice said brightly, "All your friends are outside to wish you well...or protect you if it's a trap."

"I'll be there right away," Marth replied, stretching and yawning as she left. He looked at himself and saw he was still in yesterday's clothing. He'd change first and then go down to the castle entrance, finding Falchion on route.

It took very little time to change and freshen up. Feeling a little more awake than he had before, Marth took to the corridors, heading towards the armoury where he knew Falchion rested on a great stone pedestal, far removed from the other more common weaponry. He arrived there to find one of his knights waiting for him with the sacred blade in its sheath. Marth thanked him kindly and headed towards the next staircase, intending to go straight to the front entrance with no delay. His journey was uneventful except for the servants and other residents of the castle who kept peeping out of doors and archways to watch him pass. Perhaps it was Falchion that drew their attention, Marth thought; it was so rarely seen in peacetime. He carried on however only smiling and nodding to those he made eye contact with. At the entrance a great group of people were waiting for him, Elice and Caeda being the first and foremost to greet him. He hugged Caeda and then his sister before shaking hands with his friends, knights, warriors, loyal advisors and his best friend Merric, who had appeared seemingly out of nowhere just to make this event. Last Marth knew he was studying far away at the moment. After embracing him too Marth turned to great double doors to the castle and watched as they opened with a great creak and screech of hinges. The weak dawn light filtered into the great entrance hall and Marth stepped out into its glow.

"Goodbye!" Caeda called after him, "And Good Luck!"

"Goodbye!" Marth returned, "I write as..." He was suddenly cut off by a great burst of yellow-green light, brighter than any magic Marth had ever encountered. He tried to finish his farewells but suddenly all he could see was light, his friends and family had simply vanished.

Well, either this was a very deadly trap, or the tournament was real after all. He prayed it was the latter.


	18. MetaKnight 1

**Meta Knight**

**By DeadGunner**

* * *

** Chapter 1**

On the dark side of deep space Meta knights ship, Battleship Halberd, is refuelling at section #324, one of the only places to successfully harvest black hole fusion allowing the battleship to travel though worm holes at will.

"Sir" the intercom awoke "there is a man here to see you."

"A man? Hmmmm, what does he want?" Meta Knight captain of the battleship Halberd and leader of the Meta Knights thought about the possibilities of why someone would go so far out of their way to talk to him at such a remote location? "On second thoughts send him up." Meta knight felt the day dragging on.

"Ay sir, he will be up in five." The intercom replied.

"Very well" Meta knight said. Meta knight composed himself before allowing this... guest in to his private quarters. There was a knock at the door. "Come in."

"Hello and thank you for seeing me in such short notice." The tall man walked in to Meta knights' quarters, possibly mid 30's with nothing but a suit and briefcase. ""Perhaps I'm just curious, but when do you sleep?"

"Only when sleep is needed, but I assume that is not why you have come to one of the remotest spots in the galaxy, to talk about sleep, so, why do you come? What is your purpose here?" Meta knight spoke with certain briefness.

"Very well since you want to be so direct, I have come with a proposal, if you will, please may I take a seat at your desk. I have no time to go into details about who I represent or even who I am." Meta knight gestured warily for the man to take a seat, staring through that mask, those solid green eyes, unfazed by this man. "Well I have an ... invitation for you to come and participate in a batt..."

"You've come all this way to give me a challenge to a battle? Do you know who I am, I am one of the strongest ... of course that is why you have come." his eye's steadily green, red glimmering, flashing. "The question is why. Why me?"

The man in his black suit reaches for his briefcase, with a blank face, looking for something.

"I cannot disclose the reason since I barely know myself, think of me as merely the messenger in all this, I have been sent to give you an invitation and to ensure your arrival is swift. I don't come to do anything more or less."

He started smiling and drew a closed envelope with a wax seal and placed it in front of Meta knight, keeping eye contact trying to read Meta knights body expressions while trying to predict what he is thinking under the mask of his. Meta knight took the envelope from the table while opening it in one swoop.

* * *

Meta-Knight,

We have been keeping an eye on you and deem you worthy of a duel, you have been challenged!

If you do not agree to duel, let's just say your old friend Kirby will be in grave danger and no promises can be made for his safety. This is not a request, but a demand. Ensure that your crew are not alarmed and do not follow you as we make arrangements for your departure.

Why we want you to duel is not important, just know your friends life is important!

Master Hand

* * *

"So you're resorting to kidnapping and blackmail!" Meta knight said his eyes flaring "Why?"

"See it as an opportunity to ... Better yourself" he said with a semi serous smile on his face, look at Meta knight with that mask, ridicules, that man... that thing that likes to be in control, well he won't be in control anymore, thinking about the cold words that were about to leave his mouth "Anyway the choice is yours, save your friend and battle or just stay here on your ship and do what you want. It doesn't matter, or to be correct I should say it doesn't matter to me, so what's it going to be?"

"Well it seems that my hands are forced doesn't it?" Meta knight slowly looking for any hint of emotion within the strange man or even any clue to see who sent him. "Where is this challenger then?"

The man still looking at Meta knight with the smirk, "Well you will have to come with me now Meta Knight, wont you?" getting his phone out. "This is red leader; fish is on, requesting wormhole activation at 324/495. A small black dot appeared in front of them slowly getting bigger until it was a wall occupying the area where the door was meant to be. "Well your destiny won't wait for you" the man just stood there looking at Meta knight 'but dueller will' he thought to himself. "Shall we?"

"Very well." Meta knight composed himself.

And walked into the darkness of the portal...

"Ughhh" The brightness of the room was almost blinding him, too bright; he turned around to see nothing, no portal, no darkness, just a metal wall. Waiting for his eyes to adjust he saw two people standing there. One was talking to the other one, they glanced Meta knights way he was in a lab coat, "Are you ready for him?" he said to the shorter one, still hard to see their bodies but Meta knight could hear their voices.

"I have been waiting for this moment for a long time, and nothing not even the small pink prick can stop me now." The short one laughed bitterly

Wait I recognize this voice, no it can't be, I know I saw him die, I did him die! How can this be, he shattered in to a thousand pieces In front of my eyes! There's no way...

Sometime before...

Dark Meta knight trapped me in a mirror it was tough but I managed to escape from the mirror just before he fought Kirby, he pretended to be me I managed to show that I was the real Meta knight. He was able to fight like me, and dress like me, but he wasn't like me, he was evil, He didn't offer Kirby, who was unarmed, a sword before the duel he just attacked him, I watched Kirby fight him, attack him. Kirby managed to use his final attack and finished dark Meta knights' dark and evil ways, dark Meta knight shatter him into a thousand pieces like glass.

Present...

Dark Meta knight somehow survived or at least it looks that way. "Meta knight how is my weaker pathetic twin? Still hanging out on that ship of yours, ha ha ha pathetic, draw your sword."

"Very well, if death is what you want I will help you in your quest, to die." Meta knight and dark Meta knight drew their swords instantly, sizing each other up, seeing what the other person will do. There can only be one person that leaves this room both of them thought. "Victory... is my destiny and mine only!" Meta knight started to advance before dark Meta knight launched a strong attack at Meta Knight lunging, Meta knight parried and moved around him almost dancing around him, his eyes green with focus and concentration, parrying dark Meta knights' attacks waiting for his defence to open up and for him to make a stupid mistake, they went fighting shoulder to shoulder toe to toe. Dark Meta knight slashed viciously at Meta knight, before striking Meta knight into the shoulder. Meta knight focused his energy concentrating, getting ready to attack "Aaaarhhhh! Know! My! power!" Meta knight unleashed a furious attack slicing dark Meta knight's left hand off. Dark Meta knight screamed with agony his eyes glowing red "you're going to pay with your life, and nothing shall stop me!" Dark Meta knight went forward striking as hard and as fast as possible, with every ounce of energy that was within him before making a lunge at Meta knight, "Damn!" Dark Meta knight shouted in frustration. Meta knight started to fell assured with knowledge; even though dark Meta knight is stronger he is also angrier unable to control himself in the fury of the untold rage within him streaming out, Meta knight sidestepped the lunge before rapping his cape around him, teleporting with incredible speed behind dark Meta knight.

"I'm sorry dark Meta knight you left me no choice but to kill you." Meta knight whispered behind dark Meta knight. Dark Meta knight looked puzzled glancing down; he saw blood, his own blood dripping from Meta knights golden Galaxia, oozing out of him, fragmenting. Meta knight ripped his sword out from dark Meta knights back, watching him fall and smash into a mirror shards. He won't ever come back from that.

"Very impressive, now please, sleep." said the man in the lab coat

"What?" Meta knight noticed vapour pouring out into the room, and spotted the man hastily putting on his gas mask. Meta knight ran at him every step getting heavier and heavier, everything in the room was turning black, consuming him from the outside in the more he struggled the more it was taking over, "noooooooooo!" Meta knight screamed it was the only word he could manage; he gave in to the darkness, his vision blurred until he passed out "Zzzzzzzz."

"Out like a baby, ha ha ha ha, perfect! Guards take him to earth," The man let go of his transmitter. "We have plans for you my little warrior."

3 Days later...

"Uuuurrrrhhh." What happened? Where am I? Where's Kirby? All these thoughts flashed through Meta knights mind all at once but one was most important. What Happened? Meta knight look around the room still dazed and tired from before, all that was in the room was a bed, a door and a chest of draws. Where is my sword! The thoughts and the ideas of how to escape screamed through his mind too intense to handle, "Uuurhhhh." Why am I here? Everything up to now was a blur, every time he tried to remember something it turned vaguer and more warped. A great struggle inside of his mind caused there to be a great confliction in him, what was more important; Kirby or to get back to his ship?

Meta Knight reached out towards the wall and tried to touch the stone that seemed to imprison him, as his fingers went into a groove cut out of the wall, a vision took a hold of him.

A kid seeming to have wooden skin and blue clothes was desperately trying to break his way out. This was a prison designed to keep innocent people in. His powers seemed to be drained away as he used his wooden hand to carve another piece of stone out of the wall. It wouldn't take much longer until someone would come and find him. But hopefully not him...

Anybody but him

The lone figure concentrated hard on his hand, building a sweat that contorted into another failed attempt at using his powers.

Thud...thud...thud...

The sound of heavy footsteps caused the doll to panic, quickly scratching at the stone wall; the doll sliced his arm as he turned around to face the monster facing him.

"I believe you have been misbehaving in that cell of yours, and that is not acceptable," the blue being smirked at the boy. "You need to be punished and I think that I have the perfect punishment in store for you," In the man's hand, a red flame ignited, causing the wooden boy to crackle with fear.

The boy was speechless as the man came closer and set the boys feet on fire. The flames took hold of the boy's body rapping its self round his figure; it took hardly five seconds before the whole of his body was alight.

"I'm feeling generous and considering how long you're going to live, I think I'll give your powers back, at least so that you remember how they feel before you perish," the being snapped his fingers in a crude evil manner.

The boy's eyes widened, he felt the power of PSI surging through his wooden limbs, however the flames charred his body as he pushed one last effort of power into the crevice in the wall.

Meta Knight collapsed on the floor, his body experiencing the pain that the boy had felt when he died. The burning unlike anything he ever felt before, feeling it in every part of his body "AAARRRRRRRRHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Meta knight lay on the floor in a pool of his own sweat unable to move, paralysed, unconscious.

* * *

Beep... beep... beep...

He woke in a white room, nothing as far as he could see, his eyes focused he made out faint blue grid lines around the door to his quarters appeared in front of him urging him to walk through it. He was in a house, his house at least it was his house, before it got destroyed in a fatal attack, before he got evacuated. He saw young Kirby sitting playing with the birds so ... innocent yet it was nearly as if he was trying to say something, "What do you want?" Meta knight asked "What do you want?"

Young Kirby stopped playing and walked up to him "I want you to save me, save me from that ... Thing..." Kirby pointed towards this thing, it was a huge turtle like thing with horns and spikes on its shell with flames coming out of its mouth and was coming out of the ground, the birds changed and seized to be beautiful creatures with voices like angels, now morphed into burning crows that sounded like banshees, "It says that nothing can stop him, not even you, is that true?" young Kirby clenched onto Meta knights arm shaking like a leaf, Kirby's grip was tightening, Meta knight felt Kirby's grip it was surprisingly strong. "No Kirby, no harm shall befall you as long as I breathe!" Meta knight went to draw his sword Kirby took his hand. "Promise me, you need to promise me!" Meta knight looked at young Kirby, so small, "I promise you Kirby!" Kirby loosened his grip and started slipping; Meta knight tried to grab Kirby but was slowing down, what's happening! Kirby slipped away the earth was breaking up around Kirby, all he said is "You promised, Save me, Stop him!" his small body slipping through the earth and fire. Everything was shrinking into nothingness.

* * *

Meta knight woke up as a group of people gathered around...

* * *

**_Thanks for reading guys. :D this is my first FF thing I've done before so feel free to give me feedback and stuff, and thanks again!_**

**_And keep reading! :P_**


	19. ZeldaShiek 1

**Zelda**

**By Link's Princess**

* * *

**Hey it's Link's Princess and I think I finally got it! I hope this is okay!**

* * *

A soft breeze danced around a ninja-like Hylian as she glided through Faron Woods. She sighed to herself as she threw spikes at the trees and flipped through dense wooded areas._ It's so peaceful here,_She thought to herself. It was her favorite place for training. She would train for hours, or even days on end until she couldn't take any more and her body gave out. She was next in line to protect princess Zelda if anything ever happened to Link. She took her responsibility extremely seriously. If one were to interrupt her, they would most likely find themselves decapitated within the next two milliseconds. Today was a little bit different though. She had decided to take it a little bit easier on herself. She had been training extra hard this month and had decided to only practice for thirty six hours straight instead of her usual fifty.

The Hylian soon came to a river to rest for a bit. She played with her long blonde braid and tossed it over her shoulder. At that moment a little fish swam by. Faster than a flash of lightning a spike was sent straight through the poor creature. The girl smiled to herself contently. She never missed. One may feel sorry for the little aquatic being, but the girl saw it as some sort of sacrifice that it had willingly preformed. It was destiny for the guppy to swim by on that day in that exact area in that exact moment, so it was fate for it to be slain by one of her spikes.

As you can clearly see, this Hylian has a different view on life than most.

She was suddenly startled though by a bright flash in the sky. She watched it as it shot it's was down to Zelda's castle. _What the..?_

As it appeared to have landed, a loud boom was emitted and a few moments later a strong rush of wind knocked the girl back.

A sonic boom.

_I better check this out. Probably the works of evil._

She grinned to herself contently. _I bet I can get there before Link can. He's probably dozed off again._

She then promptly jumped up and started sprinting towards the castle, contorting her body to dodge the thick brush and trees. As she got closer the feeling of panic in her throat began to tighten and take hold. She had to get there. Zelda was probably in serious danger. She increased her speed, almost stumbling and tripping over a branch or a rock a few times. Of course on the one day she had decided to take it easy on herself, THIS happens. She grimaced at her laziness and made a mental note to herself that her next training period would be for seventy hours straight.

Suddenly, some object had stepped in front of her and obstructed her view. It squealed as she collided with it. "YOWW! SON OF A GANONDORF!" The confused Hylian screamed in rage. Her head was slightly throbbing now. As she got up she realized what she had run into. It was a giant brown boar that she had seen some of those goblins looking things ride around before. Link had told her about them before and how hard they can be to move. _That would explain why it didn't budge..._

The Hylian girl suddenly got an idea. Link had also told her that these creatures can be very fast and don't let anything stand in their way. Moments later she was on the back of the giant pig. _This should cut my time in half,_She thought. _Now, how to get it to move..._

The giant piece of ham refused to move no matter how much she kicked it. Then, in her rage, she stuck one of her spikes into the boar's rump. It squealed in pain and took off at a break-neck speed towards the castle, taking down everything and anything in its path. "HOLY DIN!" She yelled as she struggled to hold onto the saddle of the beast. Tree branches tried to scratch her face, but luckily she was covered head to toe in cloth.

When she finally emerged from the forest, she let go and tumbled to the ground. "Oof!" That was not the smoothest ride ever... She looked behind her and could see clear from where she began in the forest in a nice new trail she had created. She sweat dropped and continued towards the castle, hoping that no one would notice.

She noticed that something was glowing at the front of the castle, and the cowardly guards were huddled around it confused, shivering like babies. "MOVE ASIDE, ALL OF YOU!" She said in a big booming voice. The guards immediately scrambled and shouted back "Y-YES MISS SHEIK!"

In the center of where they were all huddled, Sheik could see what appeared to be a letter floating in mid -air. On the envelope, it said, "_To Miss Zelda and Miss Sheik"._

_Huh, I could understand why a magical letter would be addressed to Zelda, but why me?_

Sheik cautiously reached her hand out and gingerly grasped the letter. It continued to glow. She could feel a very mysterious and powerful magic from deep within this letter. Sheik became worried for a moment, debating whether to bring this inside.

It might be a trap.

Ganondorf himself might be within this letter and as soon as he is brought within the castle he could pop out and try to take over Hyrule once more.

This was actually a great possibility, and this scared her greatly. He just seems to be getting more and more powerful and persistent each time. She was greatly worried that this time might be the time that he actually succeeds, especially with their guards down.

The possibilities for what lies in the envelope are endless. She decided it was probably fine though. She was there and would be able to protect Zelda and destroy it if this letter tried anything funny.

The people of the city had started to gather around, the noise and commotion grabbing their attention, Sheik noticed them and motioned for one of the guards to come to her quickly. He stumbled as he knelt in front of Shiek. The guards of Hyrule all feared Shiek; she was not only a stealthy warrior but also a skilled swordswoman and no one had defeated her in combat apart from Link who was hardly around anyway.

"Question these people, find out what they know and then get rid of them. Also tell anyone exactly what happened and I will personally promote you to the Moblin Patrol."

The guards eyes widened in fear.

"Yes Miss Sheik!" the guard stumbled away and told the others to follow her orders.

Soon enough, the people dispersed and left the gates of Hyrule castle clear.

She then proceeded to run inside to look for princess Zelda. "ZELDA! ZELDA, WHERE ARE YOU WE GOT A LETTER! PRINCESS!"

She finally found Zelda after going through several rooms and giving several apologies. Zelda was staring out a window, overlooking Hyrule. _Heh, probably day dreaming about Link again. _

_Silly girl_

Sheik smirked to herself. "Princess, if you aren't too busy, we have received a mysterious letter addressed to the both of us."

The princess's brunette hair swirled around as she turned her head and her deep blue-eyed gaze immediately softened when she saw it was Sheik.

"Oh, Sheik, please come and sit down!" Sheik was actually glad this mysterious letter had come. She hadn't really been able to see or speak to Zelda in such a long time and she gladly accepted any excuse to see her.

Zelda was one of her two friends (the other being Link) and hated not seeing her for such long periods of time. She was pretty sure Zelda felt the same way by the way she warmly welcomed her in. If it were anyone else they would probably be blasted with a fireball within two seconds for interrupting her daydream. Over the years Sheik has noticed that the princess loved to daydream. She couldn't blame her for it though. She doesn't have much else to do around here. The only excitement in her life is her daily magic lessons and when she gets kidnapped. She felt sorry for the girl. Sheik would hate to be locked up and not be able to roam around freely and train as she pleased.

Sheik sat down next to the Hylian princess and then handed her the letter. "Huh, what is this?" asked the princess. She ran her thin, glove covered hands over the smooth envelope. "And why are you such a mess?"

"Eh heheheheh... About that..." Sheik recalled her encounter with the giant pig and winced. It's probably best to not speak of it.

"Never mind... Let's just find out what this letter is about." Zelda gently tore open the letter. Sheik sat in a ready position, a spring ready to pounce on any evil that will jump out of the letter. Zelda cleared her throat and said, " It reads:

* * *

_Dear Miss Zelda and Miss Sheik,_

_Congratulations! _

_You two are the successful chosen candidates of hundreds of people to participate in the Super Smash Bros Tournament! _

_Zelda, your magical skills, and Sheik, your rueful fighting, has greatly impressed us, thus we wish you to come fight in our tournament! _

_You are probably wondering what the Smash Tournaments are, now aren't you? _

_Well, it's where you and some other special chosen fighters battle it out over a period of time and whoever comes out on top wins! _

_Everything will be supplied for you over your stay, so no worries. We already have one more person from your land who wishes to participate called by the name Link. If you choose to participate, please press the red button at the bottom of the page. We hope to see you there!_

_Signed,_

_Master Hand and Crazy Hand_

* * *

"Super Smash Bros Tournament?" said Zelda.

"Sounds like fun!" said Sheik. She herself wasn't completely sure of that it was, but it sounds like an opportunity to train even more and face some new opponents. She would never dare turn down a chance to get in some extra training. Plus, Link would be there, so she would be able to humiliate him in front of complete strangers! How fun! Zelda wouldn't be too pleased, but she would get over it. An idea popped into Sheiks head.

"Oh...I don't know... And I don't know if Link will like the idea of me fighting like this..."

Here we go with the problem of Link again. It's always "Oh will Link like this?" or "Do you think Link would approve?" or "I don't think Link would like this".

Honestly, Shiek could care less of what Link thinks.

"Oh stop it! That fairy boy can't do anything! Plus, if he's there, that will be your chance to get his attention!" said Sheik with a wink. She really hoped that this would help convince the smitten princess. It would be a good experience for her, and she would personally kill Link herself if he ruined it for Zelda.

Zelda blushed and looked down.

Hehehe...

_'I got her now!'_thought Sheik. The princess suddenly spoke up.

"Oh shut up! Eh? What's this? A P.S.?"

They both looked down to discover that, in fact, there WAS a P.S.! It said:

_P.S. You both will become one for this tournament, just to let you know, Zelda being the dominant one. Oh, and if you don't want to go, TOO BAD! This letter will automatically transport you to the tournament within a minute of reading it!_

The two girls looked up at each other with a look of shock on their face. "Uhh, Sheik, how long has it been?"

"About 58 seconds..."

"Ohh Nayru..."

Suddenly there was a bright flash of light, and then the spot where the two girls were once standing was empty.


	20. Fox and Falco 1

**CEO Note: Two for the price of one here**

* * *

**Fox and Falco**

**By Messenger of Dreams**

* * *

**A/N So! Thanks, CEO, for having me for this project. It seems like a good amount of fun. ^_^**

**So I'll be doing a bit of an original idea here, that doesn't mess with game events or canon but could serve as kind of a motivator for my good man Falco's intents. Hope you'll enjoy it.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing, regret nothing and let them forget nothing.**

**After you!**

* * *

Falco had to admit- it was pretty pathetic that this was the sixth day in a row he had spent doing what was close enough to _absolutely nothing_to be _absolutely nothing._He itched from being under the uncomfortable set of blankets and comforters for much too long but couldn't find much motivation to get out from underneath it except to eat and drink and piss and all the stuff he had to do, no matter how _depressed_the doctors insisted he was.

This was utterly ridiculous to him at first. When Fox insisted he see a psychiatrist, and that psychiatrist told him he was depressed, Falco just rolled his eyes at the quack. He was most certainly not depressed, thank you very much. Lazy; unmotivated? Falco would admit that was correct. But depressed implied that he was suffering from heavy grief and was routinely slitting his wrists and weeping to the tune of the incredibly wimpy post-rock genre.

That was his arguing point, but the psychiatrist just rolled his eyes (presumably perturbed by the presence of this Philistine of a patient) and told him that depression wasn't that sweeping. Sometimes it was utterly random, not quite caused by anything, and was as simple as not wanting to do anything except sleep and mope and watch the world move around you. Falco left that appointment feeling incredibly patronized but had to admit that the more he retreated under his covers that maybe that damn quacktor was right.

Falco tried to convince himself to get off his lazy ass, whether for the pleasure for showing that doc up or to prove to himself that the greatest fighter pilot in both sides of the Lylat system wasn't about to disintegrate into a deplorable piece of feathered bedding, but it certainly wasn't as easy done as it was said. It was enough for Falco to take an existential laugh at himself, so at least he could still do that. Maybe that meant he wasn't totally depressed.

An avian can dream, right?

Trying to distract his own brain enough to trick himself to get out of bed, Falco propped himself up and, not even bothering to remove the blankets from his person, let them drop as he crept around the house, looking like an utter mess, he presumed. More of a Mordecai than the Falco Lombardi he used to be. He sighed, glaring at himself as he passed by a mirror in only his boxers with his feathers unkempt and his eyes bloodshot to almost a cartoonish extent. What a joke he turned into, for sure.

He tried to adjust his feathers with his hand, which was easier said than done because they weren't going down without a fight, literally. They continued to awkwardly and wildly stick out, so he shrugged and dragged himself to the bathroom, successfully getting himself into the shower.

He felt the water cascade onto him, enjoying the relieving and refreshing taste on his feathers and skin. It made things just a little more normal, to be doing something as mundane as a shower. He took his time to clean himself, staying in the shower until the water turned cold, and even for a couple of minutes after that. Eventually he found the chill too much to bear rationally and shut it off, stepping outside.

He felt a bit sated to see that his feathers had settled, so he at least looked a little less like he was a sad sack of lazy so-called-depression. If only his brain telling him to spite the doctors, he smiled, and he felt like he meant it. Or at least, he convinced himself that he did. He dressed himself and walked out into the living room.

He couldn't say that he found this bit of an upside day very encouraging overall. Sometimes he'd have the energy to 'take back his life' and sometimes he'd find himself immobile, stuck in bed and unbelievably sleepless despite being tired. He'd admit that he couldn't call himself depressed, but he knew something certainly was wrong with him.

For precaution, he picked up a prescription bottle and fished out a pill from it, effortlessly popping it into his mouth before setting it back down. He stared into his living room, finding that just the simple task of sitting down made him feel nervous because part of him knew there was a possibility that he wouldn't get up for a couple of days. He wandered back into the kitchen and poured himself a bowl of chocolate cereal; a large bowl to compensate for a couple of lost meals. He stood at the counter, eating it in large, eager bites, enjoying the sugary treat and hoping it'd give him an energy boost. He messily finished it, getting some milk on his chin before slamming the bowl down, gratefully content.

Again, he glanced into the living room, still unsure of his strength. Soon enough, he zeroed in on an old game system, which made him crack a smile. At least with that, he'd keep somewhat jazzed and active. He slid down to the ground near the TV and snagged the 64 controller and snapping the system off.

Owning a Nintendo was weird for one primary reason; the games Nintendo made, as opposed to other respectable systems by Sony and Microsoft, were entirely based on historic events, even if somewhat loosely. From the citizen knighthood of Mario Segali to the gray-area spacefaring of the enigmatic Samus Aran, the fantastical, mysterious world of the incarnations of Link and Princess Zelda and even the colorful, energetic world of dreams protected by the young, idealistic Kirby, all of them had ties to real events of the history of the universe.

Of course, that did mean one thing.

Falco stared at the TV and watched the Star Fox 64 logo pop up, and he grinned. Was it narcissistic to own a game about yourself and your crew? Maybe. Was it a fun and somewhat cosmic experience? Definitely. It was also a bit comforting to go through your adventures without having to worry about being killed, at least not literally.

Not that Falco had to worry about dying in-game. He was such a master at this game that it'd be boring if it weren't so trippy to be able to play as himself. He pressed start and got prepared for some action. He had to appreciate the level of accuracy this game presented.

Before he could get started, however, he heard the doorbell ring, multiple times.

Oh damn.

Falco resigned himself to the fact that the house was going to be a pretty notable mess while he went to answer the door, knowing very well who was going to be there.

Swinging it open, he greeted his friend. "Hey, Fox."

"Falco," the fox in question gave a quick grin. "Hey, it's good to see you."

"Same," Falco mumbled. "Hey, just as a precaution, it's a mess in there."

To Falco's annoyance, Fox gave him a quick sympathetic glance. Surely he had some idea how much Falco hated those looks. Not only did it make him feel like some sort of medical basket case to take pity on, it also made him feel like an ass to not be around and as reliable as before. "I understand," Fox told him.

Falco sighed, letting Fox in. He didn't really understand, but hell, the idea of not having motivation to do _anything_wasn't something that came naturally, so it wasn't as if he could be blamed. Falco was just annoyed that he claimed to or tried, because it just wasn't going to happen.

Fox took a look at the TV and laughed. "Still can't believe you bought that game," he told him.

"How could I not?" Falco responded with a grin. "It's kind of existential to have it. Kind of trippy, really."

Fox laughed again, although it wasn't as cheerful. "Yeah… I think I've had my fill of that in real life, though."

Falco expected no less. He loved being in the stars, feeling the exhilaration of flying at lightning speeds and the rush of the life-or-death balance that could sway either way at any given moment. Fox was different, though. He didn't enjoy fighting as much. It was a bitter necessity for him, while for Falco it was a sport- well, except for killing people, something which he wasn't as comfortable with but knew, had to be done.

Falco turned the TV off and took a place on the gray couch, kicking his feet up on the equally gray ottoman. "So," he began as Fox took a place on the loveseat to his right. "What brings you up here?"

"What, I can't stop by and say hello to a good friend?" Fox countered.

"Well, you could, but seeing as this place is a wreck, if you wanted to just say hello you'd get me out of the house."

"Yeah… just didn't want to make a hassle for you," Fox admitted.

Falco sighed without even bothering for subtlety but said nothing more. He hated that Fox was being so cautious about his symptoms and hated even more that he was kind of right to do so. He was somewhere between guilty that Fox was somewhat sucked into this mess and silently grateful that he cared to help.

"But, yeah, you caught me," Fox interrupted Falco's thoughts, and he then realized that it had been silent for half a minute. "There was something I wanted to bring up. Don't worry; it's actually kind of cool."

"Oh?" Falco perked up, just a smidge. "And what would that be?"

Fox pulled out an opened envelope from his vest pocket. "Well, I got this letter today. Why don't you take a peek?"

"Sure." Falco was intrigued that Fox would present him with a letter addressed to him. He took the letter out with ease and skimmed it over. After doing that, he was intrigued enough to read it fully.

* * *

_Hello, Mr. McCloud. I hope everything is going well for you._

_I am a representative from Nintendo. I'm sure you know us well as we have created a game based off of the stories of you and your crew. Recently, a proposal has been made for a new idea; an event with the participants being those we have featured in our works. They would participate in a fighting tournament against each other in order to prove who the best warrior in the universe is. This would be a large media event, gathering viewers and attention from all known places in the world, and hopefully, if well executed, would go down in legacy as much as yours have._

_Needless to say, Mr. McCloud, as the leader of the StarFox team, we would be honoured if you were to participate. It would require at least a three month leave, so we hope that wouldn't be an inconvenience to you, but rest assured that you would be taken care of. We would also be glad if you could possibly bring a member of your team with you to participate with you. You would be fighting against each other, however, so do be warned. If that is too much of a deterrent, we understand if you would not take this option as it is not as much of importance as your attendance._

"Ouch," Falco mumbled, but continued reading.

_The details still need to be worked out, but you would be at our grounds within a month if all goes well, and you would be fully briefed there. However, if you could RSVP now, it would make things easier._

_Please contact us at U15-563-09874-215_

_Thank you._

_~Master H._

* * *

"Huh," Falco stated as he handed the letter back to him. "So, I suppose that you want me in?"

Almost immediately compensating, Fox nearly tripped over himself saying "Well, I mean if you're up for it. It's going to be pretty intense and you have to keep motivated- I mean, I suppose that you can do that well, but I mean with everything going on and-"

"Fox!" Falco interrupted the ramble. "Jesus Christ, man, chill the hell out. I'm up for it."

"You sure?" Fox checked.

"I'm going to try," Falco answered. "I mean, it's a purpose, and one of those would be… healthy, I suppose, for my…" He wouldn't say the D word. "…my whole being off. It'll take some willpower but hell, I've done harder things."

Fox looked up at his friend. "Alright, well I'll send in the RSVP. I mean, should I put you down as tentative?"

Falco sighed. Damn how that was a pretty decent point. He ran a hand across his face, trying to decide if this really was a good idea. He could totally burn out pretty easily, and it'd be pretty demotivating to crash and burn in any place with two digits. That wasn't how he wanted to play. He was, somewhere down there, pretty competitive and he wanted to do a remarkable job.

Somehow, that would be enough. He'd make a drive to win be enough.

"Put me down as a definite," he argued.

"You sure?" Fox repeated.

"Agh, damn it, Fox, if you say 'you sure' one more time I'm going to cream you with the nearest non-lethal object." He threatened, only half-joking. "I'm going to do it."

"Alright, alright," Fox replied with a level of urgency. "I'll do it."

Falco observed his friend, unpleased to find a level of uncertainty across his features. "Fox," he asked. "Do you think I can do it? Be honest, man, do you really think I'll have the motivation?"

He was almost let down when Fox had to think it over for a moment. He wished it was as simple as a definite, confident yes, but unfortunately it wasn't to be. Eventually, Fox told him "You know, it's kind of, you know… but I've seen you in action before, and I think once we get back into it, you'll find yourself feeling a lot better."

Falco closed his eyes, but somehow he knew that he was smiling despite his doubts and his small bit of worry. He took some time himself to think it over, but it wasn't long before he opened his eyes.

"Alright then," he said. "Sign me up."

* * *

**A/N: This is somewhat of a risk, but it's one that I'm hopeful will work. I hope you enjoyed this latest chapter and everything. This is a killer group to work with and I'm really pleased with how it's going.**

**I'll be back later with the second chapter.**

**~MoD**


	21. Young Link Melee

**CEO Note: Sorry for the long wait, however we should be back on schedule! There will be some chapters covering the Melee characters who didn't get into Brawl. This is the first one.**

* * *

**Young Link - Melee**

**By Twilight Okami**

* * *

**Hey, what's up! The Dark Comedian has made her entry regarding to this collaboration! Start will be 'Zelda' related but at the end it'll be 'Super Smash Bros' related. Expect angst and slight 'Zelda' spoilers!**

* * *

He knew he would never fit in… but it wasn't because of his journey that brought the downfall of the Gerudo tyrant, Ganondorf, sending him to the Sacred Realm, his prison for life. Since a child, Link was discriminated by his fellow Kokiri, the children-who-never-change-their-appearances, except for Saria. Mido would always bully him; one time he got Link lost in the infamous woods that lived up to its name, The Lost Woods. All his life was of confusion and sadness, only wanting to fit in and appreciate the Kokiri name. But it was hard and no one gave him a chance.

Yet destiny gave him a chance to play a vital role in Hyrule. This gave a sudden spark of hope in Link's heart like an electric shot. Determination and his personal agenda got him through the blood, backbreaking and exhausting journey to achieve what he mostly desire. To fit in… Many would think that was selfish of Link; instead he should think about his country or the country at the top of the list.

Still, who were they to judge someone who's been discriminated, hated and orphaned? But as Link progressed through his journey he realized slowly like a snail that this was the kind of journey a young boy shouldn't experience. Especially when Link killed his first foe. When he jabbed down his sword into the flesh of the monster and saw all the gore he felt like he was going to throw felt like… like YOU were the monster. Since then, Link viewed the world differently; in order to live you have to kill. Some people eyed Link like hawks, fearing on the inside like mice. He couldn't blame them; his eyes were dull, lifeless as if he saw the greatest catastrophe. But his world changed even more when he travelled seven years into the future. Everything was destroyed and ReDead occupied the distorted and burnt down houses like ghosts. Link could still remember their hollowed eyes, their anorexic bodies and most of all, their ear-killing shrieks.

Still, even though he saw horrific things that would lead a civilian to the brink of madness or suicide Link still soldiered on and defeated Ganondorf with the fellow princess, Zelda. She like Link had a heavy burden on her shoulders, a burden that cannot be changed or avoided. Only she understood how Link felt on his journey; one time he returned to Hyrule Castle in his era, sobbing and muttering about all the lives he killed and Zelda would be there to confront him. Wisdom represented Zelda well. Although she requested him to go back in time, to the day they first met to change the course of history.

Of course Link denied such violations; all he wanted to do was to live with Zelda for life, to love her but the legendary Goddesses forbid such romance. So he agreed and travelled back to where it all started. At that point Link thought that his life would be better; oh how wrong he was. Link did fix time but Zelda didn't view him the same as she did in the 'paradox'; she viewed him more of a friend then a lover. That shattered Link's heart like a broken mirror. So he returned home to his fellow Kokiri to tell of his adventures. They all thought he was crazy. Mido had started to insult him more and even abuse him for being 'boastful' and 'possessed'.

Villagers around him started to keep their distances away as if Link was set on fire. Even his best friend, Saria, thought he was crazy. Link travelled to all the places he's been to; the Gorons bashed him for trespass, leaving him for the vultures; Malon didn't welcome his company and the Deku Tree ignored him, not remembering his vision.

But the worst part was going to Ruto, who once had a crush on.

Apparently, Link trespassed in the area and was thrown into a prison cell for three days. The cell was dark, lonely, sombre, cold and smelled of mould. Since the three-day period, Link developed depressing, usually crying which made the Zorans irritated that they even did water torture on him. After all he's been through and all the blood and sweat he shared Link was just an unsung hero, one never thought of or regarded.

On the last day Link was taken back to Kokiri by Mido who then started to taunt him more and more that brought Link into so much rage like a mad bull. In fact, Link got so angry that he took out his wrath on Mido… and killed him…All the Kokiri witnessed this, flabbergasted and horrified at their gored leader beneath them, his blood staining the once green grass and haunting the once tranquil village. Link of course was too scandalized for words, his mouth was agape like a fish that opened, yet no words came out, as if he were a mute. Deku Tree ordered for Link to be exiled out of Kokiri and the Lost Woods.

Before Link left, he gazed upon his only friend, giving of a silent prayer and begging for her to deny his obligations. All she did was turn her back from him. Since the whole adventure started Link could never go back to the way he was. He was a man in a boy's body. No one took him in, no one even bothered to lend him a hand or show a bit of sympathy.

That nearly drove Link into madness.

Reluctantly he decided that leaving his country, Hyrule would be the best option before his inner madness that started to creep in like a stalking cat would draw in. Fortune beamed down on Link on one day; Malon and her father gave him his beloved companion horse, Epona and set off. Link thought that he abandoned his adventure and history behind Hyrule but he was caught up with something even bigger then Ganondorf. Nothing could comprehend to his adventure in Termina; any quest was an atom to it.

Basically it was to prevent the end of the world in three days. Since that adventure, Link has been suffering insomnia and post-stress-disorder (due to the Clock Town Festival every year). Yet, Link loved the new country and a new place that he dared call home, Clock Town. Since the Majora incident, Link has been living in Clock Town; recently he has applied a job as delivery boy, regardless of all those flattering debates of him being a 'hero' of this country. But he was no hero, just a boy who's bargained more than he could handle.

* * *

"Oi Link! I've got a new message I want you to deliver!" A voice called from the living room.

Within his own Bed Room, the young boy flinched his head at the notice made by his boss, Mr. Quinton. Since living in Clock Town for the past three years, Link has been serving Mr. Quinton, delivering messages across the country of Termina and occasionally helping out at the Farm across Termina Fields.

Getting up from his wooden bunk the young boy dashed down the stairs and turned the corner to see his boss, Mr. Quinton, looking quite fine for a forty-year old clean-shaved raven man dressed in a dark-red tunic with grey straps and a white letter symbol planted like a sticker on his chest and leather boots. Brown eyes regarded Link's presence, looking solemn yet under the façade of those eyes, they had joy and pride. Quinton looked up to Link for the past three years as a son that he never had and a young man trying ever so hard to overcome his traumas.

Even though Link was a teenager his physical appearance was the exact same as if he was an old picture; looking exactly how it's been for years. Lines here and there across his face and his bangs longer but overall he was the same child he encountered. Mentally though Mr. Quinton wasn't really certain. Through his eyes, he saw that Link seemed like a typical teen; happy-go-lucky and carefree but deep down he knew the dark history of Link. Still, Quinton never tried to pry into Link's personal life; an unsung hero who experienced something a child shouldn't have.

"Where shall I deliver this letter to? The swamps, the beach, the mountains?" Link pipped in, breaking Quinton's chain of thoughts.

"This letter is of great importance; the Mayor of Clock Town gave it especially to you," His hand kept flickering like fire, showing off the white envelope. "This won't be a walk in the park; you'll need Epona for the journey"

That was odd; Link never needed Epona to make his daily deliveries; he used the Song of Wings to teleport and reach his destination, which made life easier for him although occasionally he took walks.

"So where do I make my delivery?"

There was a reluctant, cautious look on his boss' face something so unusual one would think it was an imposter. Not to mention his brown eyes looked sombre. With a deep sigh, Mr. Quinton replied. "To Castle Town, Hyrule"

An awkward silence entered the room and the air was so tense that a knife could cut through. Shocked blue eyes just remained widen after the comment was made and Link was literally shaking like a freezing child. Shallow breaths that belonged to Link were the only sound coming within the room. Sweat dripped down Link's skin like water droplets. Out of all the deliveries in the world his destination was the place he has avoided for the past three years, Hyrule.

Link clenched his fists and teeth then barked furiously. "You expect me to go back? Back to the place that discriminated me and mentally tortured me! Forget it, there is no way I'm going back to that dreaded country!"

Mr. Quinton noticed the panic-stricken teen that he swore would have a mental break down. But his eyes remained solemn. "You can't always avoid your birth place…" He spoke quietly.

That comment made Link shout, his eyes watery from tears. "What do you know? You don't know what I've been through! I've seen death, I've been discriminated, I've been feared, I've lost the love of my life and I even killed many lives! So don't you dare tell me anything!" With that said, Link lowered his head in sombre and agitation.

Quinton looked hurt at the comment but he replied wisely and without anger. "You're right; a boy like you should have never experienced something like that; nobody should"

Link's blue eyes glanced up when he heard that comment. Quinton placed his palms on the boy's green-clad shoulders and spoke once Link calmed down.

"Both you and I knew that a time would come when you'd return back to your birth land. You know I'm right, don't you?"

Link just stared in flabbergast, his mouth opening agape like a goldfish, yet his voice was clogged within as if he was being suffocated. Deep down Link knew his boss was right. There was a time where he'd return back to the country that forever changed him. Just so soon was what Link didn't suspect. His only reply was a nod of agreement.

Quinton gave a sad, reassuring smile. "What you are doing is truly brave; confronting your dark past and going into the belly of the beast," He paused then turned away from Link, looking out the window. "You'll be departing tomorrow morning…"

Even though there was no reply, Quinton knew that Link left the room silently, leaving the old man pondering on the boy. At that night he could have swore that he heard a silent sob within Link's Room…

* * *

When the cuckoo screeched it's welcoming call, Link was already up, placed on top his beloved horse, Epona, the only good thing that came out of Hyrule. At Epona's side was a red bag slung over her side. Currently Link was outside Termina Fields with Quinton at Epona's side, glancing up at the boy like a meerkat.

"Are you ready to leave?"

After a few seconds of silence Link replied quietly "Yes"

Brown eyes soon darted to Link's hands that were shaking on the reins. Soon a hand was placed on his hand, which made the boy glance up at his boss who hummed in deep thought.

"Do not stress for it shall consume you," Then he whispered. "You've been through far worse stress"

All Link could do was nod at the kind gesture from his boss-no, fatherly figure- who took care of him since the Majora Mask incident. Link gave a kind hearted smile and took his other palm and gripped Quinton's tightly.

"Thank you, for everything that you have done for the past three years. You… made me feel like the incident, young boy I was. You're like the father I never had, Mr. Quinton"

Mr Quinton gave a smile in reply. "Like wise, you've been like a son to me"

With that said, Link kneed Epona's side and soon the horse galloped, her hooves pounding on the earth. Before they pasted through the canyon, Link gave one final glance at Quinton who was soon fading away in the distance like a Poe…

* * *

Time seemed so slow and easy as Link paced through the forest horseback on Epona. It felt like days since he took his journey but it's been only three hours since he begun. As the horse paced through the ghostly forest, Link pondered his thoughts on Hyrule. Three years is a long time… All he had to do was just give the letter to Princess Zelda, easy enough. But this was on a whole new level. Deciding not to feel even more stresses, Link just dropped the topic and took a deep breath as he saw the entrance out the forest and the new gateway to Hyrule Fields.

'This is it; I'm back, to Hyrule…' He thought apprehensively.

As Epona came through Link was now staring at a wide-open field regarded as the Hyrule Fields. Blue eyes glanced around the massive field as if desperate to see a difference since last time. Yet as he could see, Hyrule Fields were still the same; bland and wide like a crop.

"Nothings changed, huh girl?" Link inquired as he bobbed to Epona's head level and patted her side.

Before he knew it, Link was tossed aside like a rag doll off his horse onto the jade grass below. The boy grunted as he impacted on the earth, groaning as he straightened up.

"Oh, sorry 'bout that little blond boy! Didn't hurt yeah, did I?" A voice spoke in a zip-fast voice that no one could understand so easily. It was weird, because it sounded like it was coming from within Link's head.

Link stared up at the mysterious voice and his eyes widen like plates. Before him was the weirdest and simplest creature he has ever seen. A floating white hand whose finger twitched as if he was receiving an electric shock. Before Link could open his mouth to say something the shouting of guards was heard across the field. The mysterious hand gave a scandalized gasp.

"Yikes! Got to go!" He yelped then floated away as if he were the wind.

As Link stood there dumbstruck the Royal Hyrule Guards approached, one of them swearing at the fact that the hand got away. Was there something seriously sinister about that hand? To Link, he just looked like a completely… crazy fellow…

"Hey boy!" Link's thoughts were cut of like a tight rope when the guard called to him. Link glanced up at the guard. The guard's eyes looked…desperate and pleading? "Have you seen a gigantic hand float near here?"

'What do you expect?' First Link got up and dusted himself from the dirt. "Yes; a gigantic white hand just floated by, probably heading towards the top of Death Mountain," He paused and raised an eyebrow. "Sir, may I know why that hand is of importance? It actually looks somewhat playful from the other monsters like the Staflos…"

All guards looked at one another, wanting permission from one another whether to tell the child of the news about the hand. Link waited patiently but then thought with a silent sigh.

'What's the point of asking? They don't think I'm some kind of hero…'

"Hey, wait a second," There was a guard looking at the red pouch over Epona. He turned to Link and pointed. "Are you the messenger that Princess Zelda expected from Termina?"

Link gave a nod then walked over to the pouch to receive the letter and show proof. All eyes were eying the back of Link due to him wielding a sword and shield behind him, pondering curiously and ironically about a messenger wielding weapons. Soon Link got the letter and flashed it in front of a guard he presumed was the leader. With a swipe the guard took the letter and scanned the envelope then the letter with in. Satisfied, the guard gave back the envelope.

"Since you told us truth we shall tell you about the news of that nuisance of a hand so listen carefully, messenger…"

There was some sort of pang in Link's heart, as if he heard a choir of ReDead shrieking right near his ears. It was the way the guard regarded Link as a simple, pathetic messenger. Weren't they taught that looks can be deceiving?

"That hand you saw just appeared three months ago. At first we thought it was some helpless, playful creature-like you thought-but this hand is deceptive, mischievous and sadistic. Over the course of the year, the princess' Sheikah, Impa, discovered the purpose on the hand," His voice softened then. "It is looking for the Wind Waker…"

'Wind Waker?' Link repeated, never ever hearing such word. To be honest, he was certain that such hand would want his Ocarina of Time but this Wind Waker?

"Just by looking at you I can tell you've never heard of the Wind Waker," The guard grumbled in irritation. "Basically it's a… waker of power, handed down by the Goddesses themselves; that's all I'll say"

"Not to mention that damn hand killed two sages!"

'Two sages… dead? By the ancient Goddesses of Hyrule, he doesn't mean that one of them is…!'

"Was it not a forest girl and Zoran?" One guard mumbled.

So it was true; not only was his best friend dead but also the princess of the Zorans too. True, Ruto was annoying and she did lock him up, but she didn't deserve to be killed! Especially not Saria… one of the nicest people you'd ever meet! Why would that hand kill those two, young girls who just reached their teen age years (not sure about Saria)? They didn't even start a family yet or live life to the fullest… Secretly, Link was shivering, not from the unfamiliar whether but from distortion and anguish.

"Listen messenger; you just head over and deliver the message, understand?"

With that said the guards were off, after that wacky hand while Link just stood their, mourning and shocked at such news. Is this what he gets from arriving to the most dreaded place that he strongly and bravely came across to hear such news? Why was everything in Link's life about death and suffering? Were the Three Goddesses tormenting him, did they think this was some drama show? He wanted to curse to the Goddesses; utter all the worst curses possible for their sadistic show and unfairness but deep down he knew that he shouldn't and he couldn't, because regardless of what this country did to him, it was still his birth home. Turning to Epona, Link's blue eyes shot up with determination and a burning passion he hasn't felt since the battle between Ganondorf and Majora. With a hop, Link was over Epona.

"Look girl; I've got one important thing to do, ok?"

Epona neighed in response that made Link smile. With a yelp, the horse was off away to the Death Mountains…

* * *

This trek to the top of the Death Mountains felt like a never-ending road, but Link didn't bother to complain, instead he pondered on the hand and this Wind Waker's possibilities. Not to mention that fact that Link hasn't fought a foe in three years, so he was secretly worrying that his sword skills may be a bit drifty. With a turn of the rein, Link glanced up and saw the massive hand on the peak. After an hour of trekking, Link got to the top and saw the mysterious hand, looking out like a vulture at Hyrule with what seemed like a conductor's waker; no doubt the Wind Waker…

The hand turned to Link and twitched in excitement.

"Oh hey, it's you, the little guy! Man, how are you? I'm perfect!"

Link leapt off his horse then draw out his sword and shield, blue eyes glaring at the hand before him.

"Give me the Wind Waker, and leave this country…" Link instructed.

Soon the twitching paused and the hand stared blankly at the blond boy before him. Suddenly the hand before him laughed like a manic not because of Link's appearance but of the irony. Link flinched, blinking at the hand.

Once the hand calmed down he spoke. "Listen little Link; I'm gonna destroy this country with just a few flicks then hold a party by my bro!"

"How do you know my name? How do you plan to destroy Hyrule and why?" Link demanded, gripping his weapons tensely.

The hand twitched to the side and chuckled. "Oh I know everything about you and your pitiful life; you were raised in Kokiri, you are the bearer of the Triforce of Courage and you left this country with the famed Ocarina of Time."

Link growled at the hand. "So you know about me… But that doesn't matter; why do you want to destroy this country?"

"Whoa little blond boy; I answered one of your questions now answer one of mine! Why did you come back to the place you despised the most?"

"I'm a messenger" Link replied quickly.

"Messenger? Oh, I see…"

'That was an easy reply. Is this hand really so sadistic as the guards mentioned? Wait, where are the-?'

"But why do you live a life of a boring 'ol messenger? Wouldn't you rather go out and rescue some hot girl and slaughter scary 'ol beasts? That'd be quite fun!" The hand stated.

Link couldn't believe what the hand just said. Killing for fun? Where was the fun in killing?

"Of course not! Killing is not fun or for glory! They cost lives… lives! Mostly innocent ones like the ones you took…" Link told darkly, referring to the two sages.

The hand seem to mock Link for he was pretending he didn't know what he was referring to. "Oh, but look at those big blue eyes of yours; filled with remorse and death. Pity, you really are a hopeless little thing are you?"

"State your point, hand…"

That made the hand gasp in offense. "Hey, I have a name too! It's Crazy Hand, so show some respect!"

Blue eyes rolled at such and unoriginal name; then again the name did represent such a creepy hand.

"Very well then, 'Crazy Hand'; what is your purpose to destroy Hyrule and how?"

"Come on; you're the guy with the sword; aren't you going to hack me or torture me 'till I give you an answer or two?" Crazy mocked with an invisible sneer.

Link seemed taken aback at such comment that he found it absolutely rational. "Answer my question…"

"Did I burst a bubble?" Link growled furiously at Crazy who then added a nervous chuckle. "Fine, I'll tell you, considering you'll be dead soon enough," He paused then said darkly. "I'm going to play a tune called the Song of Storms and flood this country…"

Blue eyes widened at such a comment made by Crazy Hand. Flood all of Hyrule, today, just like that? Not even Ganondorf could muster such power of strength.

"T-That's impossible! You can't flood a whole country!"

"Oh ho, ho, ho, but I can, considering I got the Wind Waker with me!" Crazy explained then added. "Yet, why should you care? After all, you hate this country, don't you?"

"Regardless whether I hate it or not I won't allow you to kill innocent lives and for what? Revenge?" Link debated desperately.

"Nah; revenge is cliché! I'm just doing this for pleasure and for my free time!"

Free time? This hand was about to flood this country… just for fun and to get rid of his boredom? Link just couldn't believe such a creature existed!

"So you're just doing this… for fun…?" Link mumbled furiously, clenching his hands.

"Yup! Nothing else!"

"I…won't…let…you!" Link shouted then charged.

Wielding his sword high and proud, Link was going to leap at such an idiotic hand. He hated it, hated it more than Ganondorf. All the things that Crazy Hand wanted to accomplish were the aspects Link never wanted! No one should enjoy such pleasure and if they do so, then they must die! Crazy just extended a finger and a blue light pierced through the sky then it was soon followed by a gasp of surprise. Link glanced down and saw a hole that pierced through his side like a bullet but the size of a fist.

Time seem to slow down as Link began plummeting down like a rock onto the earth. Once he made contact with the earth, Link gave a scream of agony and sheer pain as he clutched his side. That move was so fast that no one in Hyrule would be that fast to react. Epona neighed in fright that she galloped away at the scene, leaving just Link and Crazy Hand.

"You've could have been a candidate for my bro's tournament," Crazy spoke to the suffering Link who was bleeding to death. "But you're just too depressive and boring, Link!"

Turning away from the boy, Crazy Hand started to sway around with the Wind Waker. As dark cloud started to form above the regions of Hyrule and beyond, Link began to ponder on all the experiences in Life he missed and all that's happened to his life. While the thunder roared, Link thought about the anguish he felt and the madness he fell into; while the gale blew erringly, Link thought about the nightmares he had; while the rain poured, Link thought back to the tears he shed when leaving this country, his friends… and Zelda, the love of his life.

"Let it begin, let it begin! Whoo! I'm singing in the rain!" Crazy chanted rapturously, swaying his fingers from side to side in some victory dance.

Those were the last words Link heard from that day, the day the Great Flood. Even though he wanted to avoid that country and curse it for life… he just wished he could have had the guts to kill one last time… he could feel water starting to creep over him like a horde of ants, but he couldn't fight it off. That was the last time he felt something from the Great Flood. His innocence was shattered and Zelda… was the last love he ever had…

* * *

**Long and dark but I hope it was satisfying!**


	22. Peach 1

**CEO Note: I will only be posting one chapter a day now**

* * *

**Peach**

**By Rose the daughter of a demon**

* * *

Peace.

Silence.

Birds chirping.

No explosion or evil laughter.

This is unusual in the mushshroomy kingdom. Why you ask? Well I'll tell you anyway.

* * *

Everything changed when Mario, my hero, and his brother Luigi were sent invitations to the Super Smash Tournaments. I couldn't forget how he he left my kingdom to join in that silly tournament. I felt over joyed yet jealous of Mario. I longed to be free and not as weak as most people see me as. I'm not as weak as everyone thinks I am though. Oh no they got it all wrong. You see I might get kidnapped by Bowser, the Koopa King, but I'm not weak. It goes against my nature to harm someone or anything. I am not as weak as you think I am.

Ha ha ha.

Of course not I'm stronger than you think. So if I was weak explain to me why I'm packing up to leave my kingdom to go to the Super Smash Mansion to compete in the tournament they are having?

You can't?

Too bad I guess I'll have to explain it. It all began three days ago before Mario left.

* * *

"Mario!" I shouted out as I ran towards the Mario. He stopped and turned around only to see me running towards him in my famous pink dress, and my pink, uncomfortable, high heels.

"Hello-a princess." Mario said in a smile as I came closer to him. I was about to stop and compose myself when I suddenly tripped and landed on top of the short red plumber. We were nose to nose when I opened my eyes. A light pink blush danced across my cheeks when I noticed the position Mario and I were in. I quickly stood up and dusted myself off and sent Mario an apologetic look.

"I'm so sorry Mario I didn't mean to fall on top of you." I said as I rubbed my right arm in embarrassment. Mario just laughed and smiled at me.

"It's-a okay, princess. You-a didn't mean-a to fall on-a top of me." I looked at my brave short plumber with a sad look on my face.

"Mario you didn't come by to say bye to me. I'm glad I caught up to you though." Mario tensed up a bit then looked me in the eyes.

"Princess. I'm-a sorry. I forgot to-a stop by. Forgive-a me, princess." he responded as he bowed to me. I blushed again then gave him a hug. My stomach started to do flips and my heart began to race as he hugged me back. I let go after a couple of minutes. I saw a blush appear on his cheeks, which made me smile happily. At least I was the only who enjoyed the hug.

"Mario be safe. I hope you win the tournament. You're the bravest man i've met. Good luck Mario." I gave him a soft kiss on his lips and placed a small green mushroom pin on his overalls. I pulled away and looked down at the ground blushing a bright red.

"Momma Mia!" Mario said as a goofy grin appeared on his face after the kiss. I giggled at his silliness then wished him a safe trip to the tournament. I watched as my short hero in red walked off into the horizon. I sighed thinking how was I supposed to protect my kingdom without my little hero. Days seemed to have pasted since my hero left my kingdom to compete in those silly tournament. I became bored and lazy. I began to mope around in my room. I rarely came out. Til finally I had it being locked up in my room. I marched out of my room and went in search to find toadsworth. I spotted my old adviser and ran to him.

"Toadsworth I'm getting bored sitting around in this tedious dull castle." I whined in an non-polite manner.

"Well princess you may walk through the kingdom." toadsworth replied in hope I will be pleased with his answer.

"That's a wonderful idea toadsworth. Off I go. I shall be back later." I smiled happily and skipped towards my extremely large room. I picked out my usual outfit and walked out into town. I greeted my townspeople with kindness. I continued to walk through my kingdom until I reached the gates where I saw my sweet loving hero walk out. I sighed from that sad memory even though it happened yesterday. I miss that short plumber in red. I look past the gates and sighed. Why couldn't I be strong enough to be with my hero dress in red? I spaced out for a moment there because somehow I ended up in a dungeon. I took note that my hands were chained to the wall.

* * *

"H-hello?" I asked out calmly. I waited for a response, but the only thing that was heard was a weak echo of my voice and the sound of rats squeaking. I began to try to pull on the chains.

"Well isn't it a surprise to see mommy here." I heard an evil voice say. I gasped when I saw Bowser jr.

"L-let me go now!" I shouted in hope he will obey and release me. Bowser jr. Just laughed at my command.

"How bout no mommy. You're too weak to break the chains. Father will be proud that I capture my mommy! Once he's done moping around in his castle, you'll be his." I gulped and lowered my head down. He once again laughed at me then left the room. I stayed there with my head down as tears rolled down my cheeks. Hours past, but it felt like days. I began to doubt anyone would come to rescue me. I closed my eyes for a moment when something snapped in the back of my brain. I shouldn't just wait here like a damsel in distressed. No I'll show Bowser jr. Who is the weak one. I slowly yanked on the chain and notice the cuffs were large enough for me to slip my hands through them. I slipped my hands out of my white gloves and the cuffs that hanged loosely around my wrist. I grabbed my umbrella, which was hidden in my dress and strike at the chains that were bound to my ankles. I took off my frilly pink high heels and tipped-toed out of the dungeon room I was placed in.

"Come on peachy you got to get yourself out of here." I whispered to myself as I quietly made my way through the dark castle. While I was walking slowly through the dark halls, I accidentally tripped over a rock and fell letting out a short but loud scream. My eyes widen and I quickly covered my mouth. The echo of screams was the only thing that can be heard in the hallway. I quickly stood up and ran to the nearest room. I could hear the pounding of my frighten heart. I thought I seemed like a little frighten mouse by how my heart was pounding and how scared I was.

"Well if it isn't the princess herself. What are you doing out of the dungeon?" I froze when hearing Kammy Koopas voice echoing through my head. As one of my natural reflexes, I jumped up in the air and pulled out a frying pan, which put her through shock and had no time to react to what I was doing.

Bonk!

I hit her head real hard, leaving a swollen bump on her head and rendering her unconscious. I squeaked with joy to see that I easily defeated someone without any help. This gave me some confidence to believe I will escape this hell alive. I sneaked out of the after I put my frying pan away. I smiled and lightly skipped through the hallways without making a single sound, since I had discarded my pink heels a while back ago. I'm almost out of here then I could return home back to the castle to wait for my hero's return. I heard footsteps coming towards me so I hid behind a statue of Bowser.

"Are you sure she won't be able to escape?" I heard an unfamiliar deep voice say.

"She won't! She's just the weak little princess of the mushroomy kingdom! She's to weak to fight back. I bet she is in the dungeon crying for someone to save her." I heard Bowser jr. Laugh after those words flew out of his mouth.

"Never judge a book by its cover jr. Though maybe you're right. She has never shown any signs of power or strength."

"The princess is a weak girl who always depends on that stupid Mario!" I felt like crying from their painfully mean words, but I tried my hardest not to.

"Jr. Just take me to the princess. She's the only reason why I'm here."

"Yes sir!" I peeped out of the corner of the statue to get a good look at the mysterious male. Sadly I only say the back of him. The mystery man was tall, I mean compared to me I was probably like two feet shorter than him. The man had orange hair that looked curled. I could see some sort of gold thing that resembled a crown on his head. He wore a long dark greenish cape with gold designs near the shoulders. I didn't get to see his face. Oh well maybe another time. Once the coast was clear I took off running in the opposite direction of the two. I smiled happily as I saw the exit to this horrid castle. As I was close to running out of this castle, a sword came down almost hitting me in the process. I fell backwards onto my butt. My eyes slowly traveled up the sword to see whose it was. It was the man I saw earlier. As I saw his face, my eyes were soon filled with fear. He smirked from seeing the fear on my face.

"Looks who's not so brave anymore." he said as he gently stroked my cheek. I slapped his hand away and pushed myself away from the man. I jumped up to my feet and pulled out a golf-club? What the hell was I suppose to do with this? Challenge this weird man to a golfing match? I quickly set my focus back on him.

"don't touch me." I said calmly. The greenish skinned man just smirk at me a took a step towards me. I was trying with all my might to not freak out and stay strong. Was this a test to show I'm not as weak as people think I was? I took this as a yes and I gripped the golf club tightly. The man stood in front of me. He stood two feet taller than me.

"Leave princess. I'll see you soon... Very soon." with those words the man brushed past me and wander into the castle leaving me flabbergasted. He was letting me go? I turned my head to watch him disappear before I ran out the castle. I felt happy that I was able to escape, but I was grateful for that strange, threatening looking man to let me free. Once I ran towards the gates of my kingdom, I fell down on the floor unconscious. I remember waking up to see toadsworth and yoshi by my bed.

* * *

"Thank the heavens you're alright princess! I was worried. You're lucky a stranger brought you to us, but he left before you woke. I'm going to check with the doctor. Get better soon princess." Toadsworth exclaimed. I smiled kindly at the old man as he left the room. I looked over to the green dinosaur and saw two envelopes in his hands.

"Yoshi what do you got there?" I asked curiously. Yoshi just jumped up and down happily before giving the envelope with my name it. I thanked yoshi and slowly opened the envelope. My eyes widened after I skimmed the letter.

"Yoshi I'm going to the tournament Mario's competing in!" I jumped out of my bed and laughed happily. I saw yoshi had the same invite. After that, yoshi and I began to pack for the tournament. Toadswroth wished me a safe journey as yoshi and I left side by side walking towards our destination. So I guess I was able to prove everyone I was not as weak as some people thought. I was able to escape that horrid castle, even if that man did let me go and now I am invited to compete in the smash tournament.


	23. Kirby 1

**Kirby**

**By NiRvAnAaDvAnCiNg95**

* * *

The air was sweet in Dreamland, and peace was restored in the world. It was just one of those days where nobody wanted to do anything, and it was just...perfect. A small, bubble-gum colored creature lay on the ground, asleep in the tall grass. Snoring contently, he didn't realize the little envelope floating down from the skies. It fell on his face as he rolled over, waking up and yawning. When he finally noticed it, it was a curious thing. On the top right corner of the tick and expensive looking envelope was an emblem: A circle with a couple lines running though it, a solid red-brown color. It was addressed to Kirby himself, an oddity in itself.

Luckily for him, the flap wasn't sealed to the envelope, saving him so much hassle and fighting against the envelope. Thinking back, even if the sender did seal it, he could have easily turned into Sword Kirby and then use the sword as a letter opener. Sitting there for a moment, he realized that the sender _must _have known he was coming, and he _must have _known he didn't have thumbs... _'What in the world...'_

He frowned, pulling out the equally expensive-looking stationary in confusion, the letter was written in elegant handwriting, the same emblem on the envelope was on the top of the page, along with 'Super Smash Co.' in big, bold letters. _'Well, this must be important...'_

* * *

'_Kirby,_

'_Hello, there. You may be wondering 'where did I get this letter?' 'Why am I getting mail?' and 'Who the heck is this, and how does he know I don't have thumbs, and that I could probably turn into Sword Kirby and...' Well, you get the idea.'_

Kirby winced at the striking letter, almost creeped out enough to stop reading and burn the letter. But, this was mail, and Kirby never got mail enough to really just ignore the whole thing. With a sigh, he kept reading, no matter how odd.

'_My name is Master Hand, and I have been watching you (in a not-so-creepy way and manner) and trying to devise some way to ask you something. I have determined that you and the people in your residence wouldn't appreciate a giant looming hand in Dreamland, so I thought that writing you would be the best idea.'_

Kirby rolled his eyes, thinking to himself. '_I would be rather freaked out about a giant looming hand over me...tha-! Wait. If he's a giant hand, how in the world is he writing?'_Intending on finding out, he kept reading.

'_I am sure that you're content in fighting the evils in Dreamland, and waiting for more to arise so that you can have more fun than ever trying to get your home back to normal. But, in times of peace and tranquility, how would you like to join the leagues of the Super Smash Brothers?_

'_Before I ask you to sign your name away, I'll explain shortly what this is. The Super Smash Brothers is a group of experienced and seasoned fighters who are the best at what they do. I've asked a few people already, spread amongst the worlds and some in places where I would least expect them._

'_And I must say, you, my pink friend, are the best at taking on abilities and using them to devastate evil. Using them in harmless, 'all for fun' fighting and matches, I think you would make a wonderful member, and that you would enjoy it.'_

Fighting just for fun? That was a new concept. Even as peaceful and kind as he was, there was some fun about playing and romping about.

'_The payment for your services and entertainment, you'll have all the food you could possibly desire before exploding. (It's hard to take in but...please...don't drool on the stationary. You'll need it.)'_

Reading the last comment, he noticed he was drooling, and the long strand had almost reached the bottom of the paper. Wiping his mouth, he shook his, er, body.

What would he be leaving behind here if he did decide to do this 'Super Smash Brothers' thing? Would he be risking the safety of Dreamland and everyone in it by leaving? What...What was he going to _do?_

'_I do realize this comes with slight problems for you, I've already had one attendee refuse, and then sign on, then refuse...You see, he's very indecisive since he's got a...kit friend, I guess you would call it.'_

Last time he checked, foxes were called Kits, so...he had a fox on the Super Smash Team? Well, this was odd. Who else would be there?

'_I do think that you would enjoy your stay here, and be a part of the team. I would appreciate this as well. If you are interested, there is a small space at the bottom of the page where you can sign or initial (or do whatever you do, I've never seen you sign anything...) and you'll be magically transported to the Smash Headquarters. (Or you can find your own mode of transportation and follow the beacon to Headquarters)._

'_I hope to see you there!_

_Sincerely, Master Hand_

_CEO SSB'_

* * *

Well, this was just...This was the opportunity of a lifetime. To be in a league of fighters that are the absolute best at what they do would be an honor. To meet new people he had no clue about and maybe they were foxes? Oh, this was going to be good...but...what about everyone else? Would they miss him? A few would, but what about. Shaking himself from his thoughts, he looked back over the sheet. He would be let home to take care of any problems that came up, sure. That was a plus. He would be paid in food. That was _really _good. He sighed, using his little nub of an arm to rub his spherical head in order to think about the answer.

'_Maybe I could. I mean, it would be for a little while...'_Kirby thought, wondering where the heck he would get the pen...Wait. He coughed up a pen himself, and smiled. '_There we go.'_He held it in his nub, signing his name with ease. The paper quickly folded itself up, flying away in a quick flash. With wide eyes, he watched, a little confused. _'What was that?'_

* * *

Within a day, the letter had come back, a little paper lantern that had drifted its way back. He had followed it on the warp star, excitement in his heart. Through a couple wormholes and past an odd looking galaxy, he finally was there. The whole place was indescribable to his pink little self, and he was just so giddy...As soon as the warp star came to a good distance from the ground, he basically jumped off and started running with his arms raised above his head.

"Eeeeeeyyyyyaaaaaaaa!" Kirby yelled, eyes shut in happiness, until he ran into someone about the same size as himself.

She was a pink orb like himself, and rather...cute.


	24. Yoshi 1

**Yoshi**

**By FullmetalWizard1995**

* * *

I'm psyched to be a part of this! I want to let you all know that this is, to date, the toughest thing I've had to write, and I thank _**CEObrainz **_for putting me through this because I feel like I've grown as a writer now.

* * *

**Disclaimer: I don't own Yoshi, SSBB, or anything related to either of those.**

* * *

After a long day of adventuring around Yoshi's Island, Yoshi was tired, and was looking forward to getting home. As he walked along the grassy path he could see the sun setting behind the mountains and hills, bathing the colourful island in a warm, orange glow. Birds hopped along the ground and chirped, and Shy Guys bobbing in the air seemed to have amber halos. The miles of trees had leaves edged with gold, and the water of the channel separating the island from the mainland sparkled and glittered at a near blinding rate. It was truly a beautiful sight.

But to Yoshi, no sight was more pleasing to the eyes than the sight of his home—four large trees, one converted into a chimney, their intertwined branches and leaves creating a roof—and he had never been so happy to see it. As he got closer, he noticed that his little red mailbox had its blue flag pointing up: an indication he had mail. A further indication was that the green dinosaur spotted Mailtoad waving at him.

"Yoshi!" the little white, red, and blue creature called out while waving animatedly. Yoshi waved back and ran over.

Mailtoad smiled brightly up at Yoshi. "You got an extra-special letter today!"

"Oh?" Yoshi queried. "Who is it from?"

Mailtoad's joy dimmed ever so slightly as he replied, "I'm not sure. But it looks real official and important!" He smiled again.

"Wow…" Yoshi mused. "An official letter for me…"

Mailtoad nodded. Then he checked his watch; seeing the time, he gasped and cried, "Oh no! I'm running late!" Dashing off, he called over his shoulder, "Bye, Yoshi!"

"Bye!"

Yoshi watched Mailtoad hurry off, mailbag bouncing at his side, until he could no longer pick out the little mushroom, and then he turned back to his mailbox. Slowly, almost dying of anticipation, he opened the door and pulled out the letter. The envelope was made of a thick parchment, and it felt as though the pages it contained were written on something similar. On the front, in curly green script, was Yoshi's own name and address on the island; however, in the upper left hand corner where the return address should be, there was nothing. Yoshi puzzled over this for a minute or two before giving in and hurrying under his tree canopy.

Once seated in the shade on the grass, his back against one of the trees, Yoshi opened the letter. Out of it fell, surprisingly, three sheets of paper: the first one was a letter addressed to him, but he had been expecting that; the second was an official certificate of something, and the third appeared to be a map of sorts. Picking up the first sheet of paper, Yoshi began to read:

* * *

_Smash Mansion_

_Yoshi_

_The Largest Tree Canopy_

_Yoshi's Island_

_Dear Yoshi,_

_We, at Nintendo, are pleased to inform you that, due to your skills and special abilities, you have been picked to be invited to participate in the upcoming Super Smash Brothers: Brawl Tournament._

_This Tournament is a test of ones skill, strength and ability to win a fight. The prize for such a tournament is beyond your imagination._

_Enclosed in this envelope, along with this letter, we expect you found the official certificate of participation and a map detailing how you are to arrive at the Smash Mansion._

_We expect that, if you so choose to accept our invitation, you will arrive at the Smash Mansion no later than two weeks post receiving this letter and be ready to brawl no later than one week after arriving. We look forward to having you join us._

_Sincerely,_

_Master Hand_

* * *

Yoshi couldn't believe it. He read the letter once; then he read it again, and again.

He could hardly contain his excitement as he stood, turned around, and hung up his certificate, tacking it to the tree slightly above face level. It read, in the same curly green script as the letter: _Congratulations __Yoshi__—_his name was written on a line in the center of the page, directly below the "Congratulations"—_on being invited, out of hundreds of contenders, to participate in Super Smash Brothers: Brawl._

Yoshi gazed at the words proudly, hardly believing what they were saying. He wondered whether it would be like the old days with Mario again; it had been so much fun for him: the colourful lands, the endless surprises during the missions to save the princess, and how close they had become. He hoped as well that Mario, Luigi, and all his other friends would be there, too. It was a heartening thought, and he couldn't wait to arrive at the Smash Mansion to see what was in store.

* * *

Suddenly, it all seemed like too much to keep to himself any longer. He just had to share this news with someone, or he might burst. Yoshi ran out from under his tree canopy and out and around the island, looking for anyone with whom he could share his story.

The first soul he came across happened to be Mailtoad, who Yoshi found near the shore, preparing to return to the Mushroom Kingdom on the mainland.

"Mailtoad!" Yoshi called out. Mailtoad turned around, saw Yoshi, and gleefully hurried over, mailbag once again flying along beside him.

"Yoshi!" he exclaimed when he arrived at the dinosaur's side, literally jumping up and down with glee. "Did you read your letter?"

"Yes, I did, and you'll never guess what it said!" Yoshi then proceeded to explain all about his invitation to be a part of Super Smash Brothers: Brawl. As he spoke, Mailtoad's eyes grew wide as saucers and his grin stretched across the whole of his face.

"That's amazing!" Mailtoad cheered once Yoshi had finished. "I'm so happy for you! You'll be great!"

Yoshi blushed at Mailtoad's praise. Then, the driver of the little yellow motorboat waiting to take Mailtoad back to the mainland—who was a white toad with yellow spots and a curly French moustache—honked his horn.

Mailtoad jumped. "Oh dear, it's getting very late! I must go!" He scurried down the beach to the boat and hopped in. The craft bobbed with his weight, waves rippling out.

"All aboard for the mainland!" the captain called as he revved up the boat's motor. It made a quiet sort of putting sound, releasing pure white steam into the air. As the boat began to move out, its wake spreading out behind it, Mailtoad turned around and waved at Yoshi. "Good luck!" he yelled. Yoshi waved back until the boat was out of sight.

* * *

He stood on the beach for a while after that. Across the channel separating his island from the mainland, Yoshi could see all the lights of the Mushroom Kingdom. The lights were clustered in little communities; in the center of them all, lit up more brightly than anything else, was Princess Peach's castle. _I wonder if Peach will be there,_ Yoshi suddenly wondered. He would love if she was: a familiar face always makes a new situation easier to bear.

Yoshi was brought back to earth by the arrival of Birdo tapping his shoulder.

"Hi, Yoshi," she trilled when Yoshi turned to face her. "I hear you got an important letter."

Rather than question where she had heard that, Yoshi nodded affirmative and presented the letter to her. She read it quickly, and then squealed with delight. "Ooh! That's so wonderful!" She crossed her arms. "I'm so jealous! Promise me you'll write me letters while you're there."

"I promise," Yoshi said. Birdo smiled.

Suddenly, she grabbed Yoshi's hand and ran down the beach, dragging the green dinosaur along behind her. "C'mon," she said happily, "we need to show your letter to all the other yoshis!" Being dragged made it hard to protest, so Yoshi said nothing and went along with it.

They went all around the island and, to every yoshi they came across, Yoshi presented his letter. They were all congratulatory and joined in a line behind him; soon, Yoshi had a mock sort of victory parade trailing behind him and Birdo, all of them jumping and cheering.

Eventually, they made their way all the way back to Yoshi's home. Once there, they all piled in underneath the tree canopy, and there was much merrymaking, berry-eating, and as much fun as a rainbow collection of yoshis and a birdo can have in the middle of the night. It was the best sendoff party Yoshi could ever have asked for.

* * *

In the morning, Yoshi and all the yoshis—as well as Birdo—who had joined him the night previous stood on the shores of Yoshi's Island. A little red boat not unlike the yellow one from the previous night stood ready to take Yoshi to the mainland, and from there he planned to travel via various forms of transport to the Smash Mansion. That, though, was still too far away for Yoshi to think about. In that moment, his mind was still occupied with coming to terms with everything. The events of the past two days seemed surreal; he couldn't believe that he was really heading to the Smash Mansion. It was unbelievable.

Yoshi stepped into the red motorboat, and it immediately pulled away. Facing backward, Yoshi waved farewell to all his friends on the beach, who had come to see him off. They waved, calling out goodbyes, and Birdo blew kisses, until the little red boat was out of sight.

Yoshi turned back to the front and got his first good look at the captain. She was a white toad, with purple spots, and purple pigtails trailing behind her in the breeze. She had taken up position in the prow after starting the motor, and, with one hand shading her eyes, looked off into the distance at the steadily approaching mainland.

"Are you excited?" she asked suddenly, turning back to Yoshi.

Yoshi was caught by surprise; usually, rides to the mainland were quiet, a good time to think. Captains hardly ever made conversation. "Um…yes."

"Why?" This captain seemed particularly adamant at keeping the conversation going, since most would've let it drop at this point. "What's there to be excited about?"

"Well…" Yoshi began uncertainly, "I'll get to see all my friends again."

The female captain waved her hand, motioning for Yoshi to continue. "Like…?" she prompted.

"Like…" Yoshi began to wonder just why this captain was so interested in the affair. "Mario…and Luigi…"

"But you see them all the time anyway!" the captain huffed. Then: "I don't get it. What's so appealing about people fighting one another?"

If Yoshi had felt caught off-guard before, it was nothing compared to how he felt now. Morals were something he hadn't really considered in a lot of detail. As the captain watched him intently, Yoshi tried to explain.

"I'm not going there for the fighting," he stated outright.

"Then for what?" the captain interrupted.

"It's…an experience."

The captain raised an eyebrow.

"You meet people; you make friends. It's really quite social."

"Huh." The captain turned to face across the channel again; the mainland was approaching quickly. Individual docks along the coastline could be picked out.

After a while, the captain spoke again. "That's good."

They fell silent again as the red motorboat pulled up beside the dock. From the floor of the craft, the captain pulled up a rope. She tied one end to a small metal ring protruding from the front of her motorboat and the other to one of the posts at the end of the dock. Yoshi hopped out of the boat and onto the wooden structure.

"I hope you enjoy yourself," the captain stated sincerely as Yoshi began to walk away.

"I will!" Yoshi wasn't totally sure of what the next little while would have in store for him, but his heart was sure of one thing: he would never forget it.

As he walked off into the distance, Yoshi decided he would pay his old friends a visit and see if they got into the tournament too before heading towards the Smash Mansion.


	25. Pokémon Trainer 1

**Pokémon Trainer**

**By La Baguette Magique **

* * *

**Hi everybody, I'm new to the site and this is the first thing I've written for it. I chose the pokemon trainer character because I used to play pokemon quite a lot and it was probably the character i would be able to write best, as I don't know that much about ssb or the other character's stories. Hope you enjoy!**

* * *

Grass. That was the first thing that came to his mind. Soft grass. It was like a lovely, warm, velvet blanket beneath him. He had always loved grass. But the grass in these parts was particularly nice. More so than in other places, this grass was special. It was beautiful all year round, except for in winter of course, when it was usually covered in a thick blanket of snow. It was at its most luscious and breath-taking in spring, when all plants come out of hibernation to shine their most beautiful and dazzling colours, their true colours. The grass kept its luscious green colour right into summer, gradually changing as it neared autumn. At that time the fields of green transformed into a sea of shining bronze, as the grass prepared itself once again for the challenging winter months ahead.

He suddenly snapped out of his drifting dreams of grass. He opened his eyes, blinked repeatedly, then shut them again. The sudden burst of sunlight was too much to take all in one go. After a minute or two he opened them once more, slowly this time, until he could see the bright blue sky above. A quick glance at his watch told him it was three o'clock. He must have been dozing for an hour or so. He sat up and looked around. He was in the middle of a big grassy clearing, with trees on either side. A few hundred metres ahead of him the land fell away to reveal a great cascade of green meadows, dotted with sporadic clumps of woodland. And there in the distance lay Viridian City. He always came to this spot when he wanted to relax and forget the world around him. He often found himself lost in his own thoughts; here he was able to clear his mind. He had come here often since returning from the Pokemon League up on Indigo Plateau.

That had been almost two months ago now, but he could still remember it as if it were yesterday. His name was Red. He was the now legendary pokemon trainer who had made history in Kanto after becoming the youngest ever Pokemon League Champion.

After being given his first ever pokemon, charmander (which he named Tiny), and a brand new Pokedex by Professor Oak, Red had left Pallet Town hopeful and ambitious. He had become fascinated with pokemon and was eager to capture and train as many as he could. But nothing could have prepared him for the outstanding success he went on to have. One after another he toppled the eight gym leaders of the Kanto region and collected their gym badges, all the while gathering and training an increasingly powerful pokemon team.

When he had finally collected all the badges, he was eligible for entry into the Pokemon League. All the trainers and gym leaders so far had merely been a training exercise for the great challenge that lay ahead. Upon entering the League he would have to battle the Elite Four, the four most formidable and experienced trainers in the whole region. Many had challenged them before him, and nearly all of them had failed. Red had to select his best and most highly trained pokemon to form the final team with which he was going to challenge the Elite Four. This was a difficult choice, because by this time he had captured plenty of pokemon, many of which he had trained to a high enough level to challenge the Four. The team had to be varied and well balanced, containing a wide range of types. Type being the National Pokedex classification of pokemon, every pokemon is of an official type and many are even categorised as being under two types. Eventually this was the team that he chose: Tiny- his Charizard (Fire and Flying type), Machamp (Fighting type), Alakazam (Psychic type), Nidoking (Poison and Ground type), Vaporeon (Water type), and Dragonite (Dragon and Flying type). With this team he defeated the Elite Four and went on to be recorded in the Pokemon League's Hall of Fame and crowned as the youngest ever Pokemon Champion in Kanto.

But the gym leaders were not to be Red's only hurdles along the way. He had many run-ins with Team Rocket, the most infamous crime syndicate in Kanto. Here was a cruel and power-hungry organisation, whose members were hell-bent on capturing rare and powerful pokemon to use for their own benefit. They didn't care what harm they caused to others and would use any means possible to capture these pokemon and gain power. They would even steal other people's pokemon if they saw an interest, which is exactly what they tried with Red. However, Team Rocket had underestimated his abilities and he was able to defeat the many henchmen that were sent to defeat him. It hadn't been easy though, and at times he had been tested to the limit. He certainly wouldn't have managed without the help of the many friends which he had gained during his travels. Many of them were directly involved in the struggle to drive out criminal organisations such as Team Rocket. With the help of these friends, he foiled many of their operations and eventually dismantled the entire organisation. However, many of the key members including the boss, Giovanni, had escaped and gone into hiding. But their major operations such as illegal pokemon trafficking, money laundering and extortion had ceased altogether.

When he came back from his journey, Red had been hailed as a champion and a hero. He was mobbed by news reporters and had been interviewed on national television multiple times since arriving back in Pallet Town. Some had even invited him back to Celadon City to film advertisements and appear on game shows. Red refused these as he was completely exhausted after his long journey and wanted nothing more than to rest at home and see his family and old friends again. And now he was back in this familiar spot just outside Pallet Town.

* * *

His thoughts were disrupted by a harsh squawk. The sound came from his left, on the far side of the clearing, where a group of half a dozen spearows had just landed. It struck him because they were not usually seen in these parts, but they had increasingly been seen in the area over the last few years. Red suspected that it was probably because of all the urban expansion in eastern Kanto. They were pecking at the ground and searching for anything of interest. One of them was eyeing Red suspiciously. It remained staring at him and Red returned its stare, not wanting to give the spearow the satisfaction of thinking it was intimidating him. After a while it squawked grumpily and decided to come closer to investigate. It hopped towards him until it was a few metres away, not yet daring to come any closer. Suddenly Red jumped up and shouted: "Boo!" and the spearow jumped back in surprise. Red smiled. But the spearow quickly regained its wits and glared at him, more angry and agitated than ever, it was obviously annoyed that it had been ridiculed by a stranger. It squawked angrily at him.

Red had had enough, he was getting bored and it was time to go home. Putting on his rucksack, he jumped on his bike and rode unto a track that led away from the clearing. As he cycled down the track he could still here the angry spearow making a racket behind him. This quickly died down and soon Red came to the end of the track and onto Route 1. This was the main route between Pallet Town and Viridian City, and was part of the network of Routes that connected the settlements of Kanto. Red turned south towards Pallet Town and began to pedal faster. He loved cycling. It was great when he came onto a long, clear stretch like this and was able to get up to proper speed. Faster and faster he went, until his legs were pumping so hard that sweat began to pour down his face. The cool, fresh breeze hit his face and soothed his hot skin, it was a heavenly feeling.

Soon the road began to bend and as it did, Pallet Town came into sight. It was a usually quiet town and was the smallest in Kanto. When Red left on his journey it had had no more than 50 inhabitants and people rarely came to visit from much further afield than Viridian City, but since he had defeated the Elite Four and destroyed Team Rocket the small town had been swarmed with people from all over the region and beyond, tourists and journalists alike. For the first few weeks it had been hectic, with people bustling in and out, reporters and trainers coming to meet the legendary pokemon master from a sleepy town near the sea. Tourists would come in herds to see the town and visit Professor Oak's now famous pokemon laboratory, and to relax by the small river that lead to the sea a bit further on. It really was an idyllic place, but the sudden influx of people had turned it into a warzone. However, the noise and bustle had died down in recent weeks, and life had returned more or less back to normal. But there was still a regular flow of tourists and, less often, the odd reporter who wanted a few snapshots and an interview. And some new developments had popped up around town too. There were a dozen new houses being built around the edges of town. There were a few new shops and cafes as well, and even a gleaming new tourist centre. Red guessed it was a good sign for Pallet Town and it would help the area in the long run, but it would never be the same as before.

As he rolled up towards his house, he noticed that there was a car parked up in front. It was dark and sleek, with tinted windows and chromed wheel caps. When he came closer, Red noticed that each wheel cap was embossed with the image of a gloved hand, positioned in such a way that it appeared to be reaching out towards the viewer. Each one was crafted in great detail. He also now observed that the car had a hood ornament crafted in the unmistakable shape of the legendary pokemon Lugia. It was leaning forward with its great wings spread wide, as if in mid-flight. Red had never seen Lugia with his own eyes, he had only seen pictures, but the ornament was sculpted in such beautiful detail that he could almost feel its presence, the dazzling glare of its shimmering white wings, its intense gleaming eyes.

Initially Red had thought that it might just be another journalist or a tourist who was passing by. But journalists usually always arrived in vans, where they could fit their film crews and equipment. He saw no sign of either. And he was certain that it wasn't just any old tourist or passer-by. This vehicle had too much class. It seemed to radiate self-confidence, and have a clear sense of purpose. Red felt sure that someone had come here especially to meet him, and for something important.

Well, he was about to meet this person, whoever it was. As he wheeled his bike up to the door he faintly heard voices inside. He turned his key in the lock and pushed the door open.

* * *

"Ah! There you are!" his mum said as she came out of the living room, "I was just telling this gentleman that you had gone out for a while."

Red rested his bike against the wall and followed his mum into the living room. There he first set eyes upon the mysterious stranger. He was sitting in one of the armchairs on the far side of the room. As Red came in, the man stood up. He was a tall man, with broad shoulders and a comfortable posture. He had a handsome face, with gleaming blue eyes, and shiny dark brown hair, swept back slick. He wore a dark suit, well-tailored, complete with blazer, tie and long crisp trousers. On his feet were a pair of gleaming black shoes, polished to such an extent that Red could see his own face in them, reflected as if in a mirror. He couldn't be sure but Red estimated that the man was in his mid-thirties.

"This is Mr Anderson. He's come from a very long way to talk to you Red. We've been talking for a while and I think you'll find that he has an interesting proposition to make. And, well… I'll let him explain" And hurried off into the kitchen.

Mr Anderson now came forward and greeted him.

"My name is Mr Anderson, it's a pleasure to finally meet you at last, Red" he introduced himself as he shook Red's hand. He gave a strong, confident handshake.

"I've come from a long way to meet you. I didn't come before because I didn't want to bother you so soon after you came back home from your journey. I knew full well that everyone would want to jump on you as soon as you came back and what a commotion it would be, everyone wanting to get your side of the story, and congratulate you on your achievement" he smiled understandingly, "and what an achievement! You blew everyone away! Defeating the Elite Four like that. And the courage you showed by standing up to Team Rocket. You really are a truly remarkable young man."

Red thanked him gratefully. He had heard the same appreciation from many people, however it was still nice to hear. But the man evidently had not come all the way here just to congratulate him, so why was he here?

"Now, you must be wondering why I'm here", it was as if Mr Anderson had read his mind. "I am here to make you an offer. We have been watching your progress from early on, Red, you seemed like a promising trainer from the moment you caught our attention."

Who was "we"? And what were their intentions? Red was becoming increasingly intrigued by this man.

"I represent a man by the name of Hand. Unfortunately, Master Hand is a very busy man and was not able to come here to speak to you himself. Master Hand is very well-fortuned and likes to hold grand events. Currently, Master Hand is organising a tournament."

"A tournament?" replied Red, still intrigued "do you mean a pokemon tournament?"

"It is not a traditional tournament, let us say. It is a tournament in which a large collection of individuals take part, from across many regions. We search for remarkable individuals, such as yourself. If you choose to take part you will battle many of these opponents, using your pokemon, of course."

"It definitely sounds like an interesting proposition" replied Red "but what's in it for me? Is there a prize? And what's the name of this tournament anyway?"

"Master Hand has named it the Super Smash Brothers Tournament. And as for the prize, different contestants desire a different prize. Whoever wins shall obtain a prize that they desire. I am aware, Red, that you desire to catch rare pokemon. I am also aware that you attempted to capture a very rare and powerful legendary pokemon by the name of Mewtwo, in Cerulean Cave. However your attempt was in vain"

It was true. After defeating the Elite Four he had not gone straight home. Red had heard of a particularly rare and elusive pokemon that dwelt in Cerulean Cave, near to Cerulean City. Before going home Red had decided to go and investigate. He had flown on his Charizard all the way there. He made sure that he had his strongest pokemon with him and had also brought with him the best pokeballs that he could find. After hours of searching the cave and battling the many wild pokemon within, he eventually found what he was looking for. He had engaged Mewtwo in a battle to attempt to capture it, again and again he tried, but every pokeball he threw at Mewtwo was simply brushed aside. Red had come close, Mewtwo had begun to falter, but it became too much for his own pokemon, which fainted one after another. Eventually Mewtwo had overpowered him, knocking him out. And when Red awoke the Mewtwo had disappeared. He searched for hours more but there was no sign of it, so he had to give up and go home. He had talked about this encounter during his interviews with many of the journalists.

Mr Anderson went on, "We have searched for Mewtwo since he escaped you, and we found him. Mewtwo has been captured."

"You captured Mewtwo!" Red couldn't believe it "how?"

"As I mentioned before, Master Hand is very wealthy, and was able to fund a great search for the pokemon, which has proved successful. Now we are willing, Red, to offer you this pokemon as a reward for winning Master Hand's tournament."

Red was ecstatic, he was awed at the thought of owning such a powerful pokemon. He had rested long enough in Pallet Town and was beginning to feel like having another adventure.

"How do I enter?" he asked eagerly.

"Ah, so I see that you are interested after all" Mr Anderson smiled "Well we have an office up in Celadon City. If you wish to enter, and Master Hand certainly wishes you to, then we'll be expecting you up there in two weeks' time."

"Should I take my pokemon with me?" asked Red

"There won't be any need, as we have a computer connected to the pokemon storage network up at our office. You'll be briefed in further detail and be able to make your final choice and collect the chosen pokemon up there."

* * *

After this he bid Red good luck and said that he had to be on his way as he had urgent business elsewhere. Red watched through his bedroom window as Mr Anderson's car disappeared down Route 1. He had never felt so excited since entering the Pokemon League; he was going to enter a national tournament!

Little did he know what awaited him..

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed it! Stay tuned for part 2!**


	26. Donkey Kong 1

**Donkey Kong**

**By Resetti**

* * *

**A/N: Before I start, I just want to thank you all, especially CEObrainz, for accepting me into the Smash fanfic community. I've been on this site for about a year now (eleven months to be precise), but this is the first time I've been involved in something major. For you other writers involved, as I am new to these collaborations, give me tips on how I can improve my writing, and be sure to check out my story, Legion of Smash Brothers. Anyways, here is the third-person, action packed chapter of this story!**

* * *

Across the seas, south of the famous land known as the Mushroom Kingdom, there existed an island known as DK island, were bananas grew plentifully, and jungle plants flourished. It was afternoon, and the tropical sun shone upon the island, providing plenty of warmth, or perhaps, too much of it. It was in times like these that the island's population, which was made up of a race of apes known as the Kongs, took to doing many kinds of recreational activities, among them swinging from tree to tree. One of the Kongs, a hero known throughout the island, was doing just that. As the Kong swung through the tree, his only article of clothing, a red tie, zipped over his shoulders, flapping around in the wind. When the Kong came to a stop, his red tie fell over his chest, revealing the letters "DK." Those happened to be the initials of this Kongs name-Donkey Kong. The ape was exhilarated from all the swinging. "Man that was awesome! In fact, this life is awesome!"

DK, after praising himself, went back to swinging from tree to tree, this time heading towards his home. The ape, after his final swing, swung cleanly into the window of his home, a tree house. DK's room inside the tree house had many knickknacks, including a hammock, a television set, a phonograph belonging to an old Kong known as Cranky, and a radio. The Kong, clearly tired from all the swinging, went towards his hammock to get some rest, but not before putting on his radio, which started playing the DK Rap, a tune known for its corny lyrics, and the word "hell." DK soon changed it immediately. "I need something I can relax to."

The Kong eventually found the song he was looking for- Jungle Japes, a relaxing tune that was often associated with the first world in his adventures. DK then sighed in relief. "Ah, just like old times."

The song was playing as the Kong got his rest, with the rhythm of the song creeping into him as he fell asleep. Some time passed, and the Kong soon awoke, refreshed from the afternoon nap. "Man, nothing like an afternoon nap to refresh this Kong!"

The Kong was inching himself out of bed when suddenly, a green parrot swooped in through the window, startling the Kong. The ape was more than upset to be scared like that. "Hey Squawks, what's the big idea? Can't you see this ape just had some shut-eye and was going to enjoy the rest of the day?"

The parrot immediately apologized for his actions. Squawks was a green colored parrot, save for his yellow beak and his green colored wing and tail feathers which tapered to yellow and red ends. He was an ally of the Kongs, helping them throughout many adventures. The parrot then explained to DK why he came over. "Quick DK, there's trouble! The Banana Hoard has been stolen!"

"That no good K. Rool!" The Kong shouted beat his chest voraciously. He soon hopped out the window, and followed Squawks to the scene. The ape soon heard a voice call from a cabin along the way. "Donkey Kong, come over here!"

"Alright I will, but don't blame me when K. Rool makes off with our bananas!" DK said, heading towards the cabin. The Kong stepped into the dwelling, and was immediately greeted by an old Kong, his grandfather, in a rocking chair. This Kong always gave the ape helpful advice to help him throughout his adventures, and he was adept at science as well, creating potions to give the Kongs new abilities. His name was Cranky Kong.

"It sure looks like that K. Rool is at it again, yes siree. Drink this, and it will grant you a new ability that will be useful in taking down K. Rool." Cranky stated, giving DK a potion. The ape drank the potion, and suddenly, he started acting out.

"W-what's happening to me?" shouted DK as he acted out due to the potion's effects. Cranky Kong soon calmed him down once again.

"Just wait, and see Donkey Kong." The old Kong advised. Suddenly, the ape jumped up into the air, and slammed himself onto the ground. The ape was then amazed at the raw power, much to Cranky's delight. The old Kong was happy that the potion worked. "That is what I call the Simian Slam!"

"Thanks for your help Cranky!" DK shouted. With that, the ape rushed out of the cabin, only to see an airship was lifting up with the Banana Hoard in the net. The propellers were blowing away lots of leaves, and rustling the grass, but the Kong was heavy enough to keep his footing. The ape, in an effort to board the ship, climbed onto a tree, and swung from it, trying to reach to net. Unfortunately, the ape was short of reach, and fell down. Before he could hit the ground, however, Squawks managed to grab onto him, and fly him up to the net. DK, latching on, then thanked the parrot. "Thanks, I owe you one."

"You're welcome!" the parrot squawked as it flew away. DK, seeing that he was alone, crawled on the net towards the cable that held the bananas. The Kong then spun his body around in an effort to cut the cable, but unfortunately, the cable was electric, giving DK a shock.

"Dang, that hurt!" DK shouted in anger. To make matters worse, the electric shock was loud enough to attract some of the kritters on board. They climbed down the ship, and came down the net where DK was, much to the Kong's dismay. "Give me a break."

The Kong wound up his fists, and punched each Kritter, causing them to fall off the net and into the tree tops below. After the fight, DK went back to trying to cut the cable, but unfortunately, more Kritters arrived. They lunged at the Kong, trying to bite him, but they wound up getting socked in the jaw. Many Kritters were getting socked until their numbers were reduced to one. The last kritter tried to bite DK, but the Kong dodged, causing the kritter to miss, and head towards the electric cable, much to its dismay. DK soon smiled at its fate.

"Say bye-bye." The ape mocked. The kritter then bit down on the cable, electrocuting it. DK then grabbed on to its tail, and swung it around, allowing him to gain enough altitude to swing onto the ship. The electrocuted enemy, sure enough, fell off the net, and onto the jungle below. Meanwhile, DK charged along the airship, and since he wiped out all the kritters onboard, the run was smooth. The Kong, reaching the captain's quarters, spun his arm around, and gave the door a punch, breaking it. It was then that he met the captain himself, King K. Rool. "You are at the end of the rope K. Rool, so fork over the stash!"

"You silly ape!" K. Rool shouted as he started to charge for DK. You'll never be able to get your bananas!"

The Kremling King sped towards DK, and tried to body slam him, but the Kong dodged, causing him to overbalance himself and fall. The King got up, and found he was on the opposite side of DK, facing the ship controls. "Not bad Kong but you are going to have to do better than that!"

K. Rool charged once again, but DK side stepped once again, causing the Kremling King to fall face first into the ship controls, violently jerking the vessel. DK then stepped up to finish the job. "You are right where I want you K. Rool. Get ready for a dose of my Simian Slam!"

The Kong jumped into the air, and slammed his fists into K. Rool, smashing him into the controls. This caused the ship to veer into a tree, which in turn caused it to explode. DK, seeing this, then made an effort to escape, but turned and saw K. Rool trying to make a grab for him. "If I'm going to perish, you might as well do it with me!"

DK avoided the Kritter, and jumped out the crashing ship. He then found himself in the air, and started free falling. "I guess this is it."

Luckily, however, Squawks swooped in, and grabbed the Kong, flying him safely to the ground. DK showed his thanks to the bird once again. "I owe you one again."

Squawks accepted DK's thanks, but suddenly, he started squawking loudly. "K. Rool is escaping!"

"Hey, don't you dare run off with my bananas!" DK shouted, facing K. Rool. The villain was holding the net which contained the bananas behind his back, was sprinting as far as he could away from the Kong. Unfortunately for him, DK caught up easily, and jumped up to attack him. "Simian Slam!"

The ape smashed K. Rool with the attack so hard that his head came off! The head rolled around the ground while the Kong panicked. "Whoa, I didn't mean to take it that far!"

"Relax, it's just a robot." Squawks replied, pointing DK to the sparking wires that extended from its body. DK sighed in relief as he watched the metal body spark some more. After the electricity died down, a white slip of paper popped out of the body, surprising the two. "What's that?"

DK approached the robot body, and pulled out the paper. The Kong was at first surprised at how thick it was, but eventually realized it was an envelope. The envelope was oddly addressed to him. "What do these guys want with me?"

The envelope had an official looking seal on it that had the words "Super Smash Bros Brawl." DK seemed to like the letter. The Kong always liked to brawl; doing that with any kritter that messed with him. He tore open the envelope, and pulled out the letter inside. The Kong, along with Squawks, then read it eagerly.

* * *

_Donkey Kong_

_Tree House_

_Donkey Kong Island_

_Dear Donkey Kong,_

_If you are reading this letter, it means you are strong, and skilled enough to break through the titanium steel of this robot, and that you have successfully reclaimed the Banana Hoard for your clan. It also means you are strong and skilled enough to be accepted into the upcoming tournament, Super Smash Bros Brawl. Consider yourself special because you and thirty-four other fighters are the only people out of hundreds to be accepted._

_This tournament is a pitting of many fighters alike, a fighting competition where each fighter shows off their skills, wits, and abilities. The winner receives the title known as "Champion," as well as riches beyond your wildest dreams. Remember though, the competition will be fierce- you are competing against the other thirty-four top fighters._

_If you do not have transportation, then don't worry as the torso of the robot you just dismembered will transport you to your destination when activated. You don't need to bring anything fancy- just yourself, and your honed abilities. We hope to see you no later than five days from now, and we wish you a great brawl!_

_Sincerely,_

_Master Hand_

* * *

DK, after finishing the letter, put it away while Squawks congratulated him. "Congratulations DK, didn't you see it? You and thirty four others out of hundreds! That's incredible, you must've been good!"

DK nodded his head. "Yeah, I see it, but it also means I'll be gone in five days. Anyways, I have to train for this brawl; I see that thirty four other top fighters will be there as well."

The Kong picked up the scattered bananas of his Hoard, and walked back to his tree house, along with Squawks. The ape put the Banana Hoard back in the cave it belonged in, and was going to walk into his home when he saw a female Kong standing in front of him. She had shoulder length blond hair, a pink bikini with her name, and pink mini shorts. She happened to be DK's girlfriend. "Long time no see DK."

"Candy Kong, uh, I wasn't expecting you here." DK said sheepishly, putting his hand behind his back it was then that Candy Kong saw the letter.

"What is that?" Candy Kong asked. She pointed to the letter DK was holding. The Kong, seeing her, then showed her the letter, allowing her to read. Afterwards, Cranky Kong congratulated DK. "Well, if you are good enough to defeat K. Rool all those times, I'm sure you will do great in that tournament."

"I know, but these might be our last few days together." DK stated. Candy and Squawks then grew solemn, realizing that DK would be gone in a few days. They realized that DK needed to train for the tournament, so they helped him train day and night for four days. On the last day, DK rested in his tree house, and thought about the tournament.

"_I wonder who else could be at that tournament."_ The ape pondered. _"It could be Mario, since he's bested me some times. What about that fiend Bowser? Yoshi? And Diddy, I haven't seen him in a while, could he have been accepted too?_

The Kong drifted to sleep before he could finish pondering. After a good night's sleep, he woke up once again, realizing that this was the day he had to leave. Squawks was already at his window before he could move. "Take care DK."

DK nodded his head, and gave a V sign to Squawks, signalling him good bye. DK climbed out his tree house, and walked for some time when he came across Candy, who also shared her good bye's by hugging the Kong. "I will miss you!"

"I will miss you too." DK replied as he finished hugging his girlfriend. The ape put her down, and continued his journey, but not before she handed him a banana. "This is a little something for you to enjoy while you're over there."

The ape thanked his girlfriend and continued his walk. He soon came across Cranky's Cabin, and ventured inside, where he saw Cranky Kong asleep, much to his dismay. The ape snapped his fingers, causing Cranky to wake up. "W-Wha- DK, what's going on?"

"I came to say good bye Cranky." DK spoke. "This will be my last day."

Cranky then grew confused. "Why, what happened?"

DK immediately handed the old ape the letter. Cranky read through it, and afterwards, gave it back to DK. "Don't you think this tournament sounds a _little_ dangerous?"

DK shook his head, confusing Cranky. "Well, I wiped the floor with K. Rool so many times, so I probably can handle this thing!"

"Well, stay safe." Cranky advised, wishing DK good bye. The Kong soon left the cabin, and walked towards the scene where the K. Rool robot's body was.

"The letter says if I activate this thing, then it would transport me to that place." DK remembered. "Well, it doesn't hurt to try."

DK played with the robot's torso, trying to get it to work. After some failed attempts, the Kong eventually got it right, and waited for it to work. "Well, here goes nothing."

The robotic torso then activated, covering DK in a blue beam. It then transported DK, causing the Kong to vanish in a flash, and arrive at the tournament, where he would be ready to kick some tail.

* * *

**How will DK cope with his first day at the tournament? What is Master Hand's intention of collecting him and thirty four other smashers? Find out in Chapter Two!**


	27. Sonic 1

**Sonic**

**By: Draconis Kitten Sweetie**

* * *

**Hi! First, I need to apologize for vanishing off this sight. I had a MAJOR computer crash and had just a terrible time getting on. But I'm back and seriously hope you can all forgive me! I'd like to thank CEObrainz for inviting me to be in the collaboration, it's an honour. Oh, and this is going to be Sonic-X style.**

* * *

"Are you sure it's a good idea to invite him?" One of the Brawl supervisors asked rather sceptically. "He's fast, and sure he's a fine fighter, but is he cut out for Brawl?"

"I think he'll do fine!" The other argued, moving her dyed scarlet hair out of her face and looking to the man next to her.

"... You've already typed up his invitation, haven't you?" The man asks. The woman nods enthusiastically, hair flaying back into her face, causing him to sigh.

"Fine, we can invite the speedy, blue hedgehog. But if this blows up in our face, it's your entire fault!" He threatens. The woman gave a small yelp of joy and a tiny bounce, putting the letter in the transporter and typing in where it needed to go quickly.

"Don't forget the speedy, BLACK, hedgehog too!" The woman chimes, adding the other letter in the other transporter next to the first transporter.

"What? No! We did not agree on inviting him too! We don't need that many Brawlers!" The man snapped.

"But we need people for the assist trophies!" The woman says gleefully, sending the letters.

"You know they can decline, right? I wouldn't get your hopes up for the black one. He's rather irate,"  
The man points out. The woman just laughs.

"Oh he'll come alright. They both will."

* * *

Outside Chris's mansion, a flash of light emitted from the... Mailbox? The flash came from a small, pristine envelope with a letter inside. No one seemed to notice the flash, not Chris, Cream, Cheese, Amy, Sonic, Chris's grandpa chuck, or the maid, Ella. But the flash did catch the eye of a certain yellow, two-tailed fox.

The fox rose in confusion, getting off his beanbag chair perch, going to the window and looking out of it for the source of the flash.

"Huh? What was that?" Miles Per Hour, or Tails, asked, looking out the window. He could have sworn he'd seen a flash of light outside, but there was nothing he could see that would prove it.

"What do you mean?" Amy asked, coming up beside him. Chris, Cream, Cheese, and Sonic looked to him as well, all wondering the same thing.

"I could've sworn I saw something outside… Like, a flash of light..." Tails explains with a frown.

"Hey, why is the mail-box open?" Amy asks in response.

"I'll find out!" Sonic volunteers with a grin. Before anyone could argue, he was gone. And before anyone could say anything about it, there he was again, holding a letter. Tails looks outside. At least he had the courtesy to close the mailbox before he came back in...

"What is it?" Chris asks, looking over his hedgehog friend's shoulder.

"Some sort of letter addressed to me…" Sonic says with a frown of confusion. Flipping the letter on its side, he tears off the top. A white piece of paper falls to the ground, folded in thirds. Sonic bends and picks it up, flipping it and looking to the third now facing him. On it was a picture of a colourful ball, with rainbow colours and what looked to be a disproportionate cross on it.

"What is 'Super Smash Brothers Brawl'?" Sonic asks. Chris frowns, now standing at full height behind Sonic.

"It's a video game. Only it's not Brawl, its Melee," Chris answers, looking to the letter. "Open it up, I wanna read it."

"'Dear Sonic,'" Sonic starts reading the page aloud. "'We have seen what you can do. We have seen you defeat Dr. Eggman many a time. We think your skills would be wonderful in the next Smash Tournament, and would like you to join the next one, which goes by the name of Brawl'." Sonic stops reading, an eyebrow arched in disbelief.

"They're pranking us. Everybody knows Super Smash Brothers is just a video game," Chris says rolling his eyes and adopting a small smile of amusement. "But they did a fantastic job of making it sound real."

"There's more you know," Sonic informs him, looking over his shoulder at the human boy. "Should I continue?"

"Yeah," Chris says with a nod, plopping in a bean bag chair. Amy does the same across from him, next to Cream, who has Cheese the chao in her lap. Tails sits next to Chris, and Sonic takes a place on the floor, in the middle of the small audience, holding the letter.

"Okay, here goes," Sonic says with a sigh before continuing, "'Sonic, we know you have a love of adventure and hate to be bored; you seek adventure.'" Sonic stops abruptly, eyebrows furrowed as he looks up. "Okay, that's just weird."

"They're not wrong," Tails points out.

"Which is why it's weird, how would they know?" Sonic confirms before continuing the letter.

"Stalkers..." Amy murmurs before he can.

"'We have the adventure we know you crave. You know you're the fastest, and you're a pretty good fighter judging by the way you spectacularly defeat Eggman all the time'. Aw, I'm flattered," Sonic says with a grin, interrupting himself.

"Continue, Eggman defeater," Tails says with a smile of amusement.

"'But are you the best fighter?'" Sonic continues, once more interrupting himself. "Of course I am! What kind of question is that?" Sonic exclaims. Almost everybody in the room sighs.

"Sonic. Finish the letter," Chris urges, wanting to know.

"Chao! Chao chao!" Cheese chirps, wanting to hear, his way of saying 'Yes! Go on!'.

"Okay, okay!" Sonic says in exasperation, continuing. "'If you want to prove that you are indeed the best, you will accept by checking 'yes' at the bottom of this paper.'" Sonic finishes. At the bottom of the paper, there are two boxes, one had a big 'YES' and the other a large 'NO'.

"Someone give me a pen! I'm going to prove I'm the best!" Sonic exclaims, a rather dangerous gleam in his eyes.

"Sonic, it's fake! There is no tournament for you to prove yourself in!" Chris argues.

"What if it is real though? I don't want Sonic to leave!" Amy cries. A moment later, Sonic was smushed to a beanbag chair with Amy atop him, hugging him. "I'll never let you go, Sonic!"

"Nyah! Amy! Release!" Sonic gets out, voice muffled by the squishy seat. Tails manages to coax Amy off the blue hedgehog.

"I don't care if it isn't real; I'm not going to miss the chance if it's not!" Sonic whines. Tails sighs, though Cheese flutters up the table, grabbing a black ink pen and dropping it in Sonic's lap.

"Sonic, all you're doing is getting your hopes up," Chris says with a sigh. Sonic looks giddy, flipping the cap off of the pen and putting a large check-mark in the box next to 'YES'.

The paper starts vibrating violently, everyone growing alarmed. It shoots in the air and flips so the colourful ball is facing Sonic. A blue light emits from it, and in a blinding flash of blue-ish white light, Sonic was no more.

* * *

Elsewhere, a black hedgehog who looks like an evil clone of Sonic, was awoken by a vibrating letter that was nearly the same.

"Wha...?" Shadow asks, eyes half opened in sleep yet still looking like a scowl. The colourful ball started glowing as it had for Sonic, filling the shadowed room with an eerie light.

"Did that blasted hedgehog say 'Yes'?" Shadow asks with a sigh. Yes he had agreed to be an assist trophy (though he still barely understood it...), but did he have to leave in the middle of his sleep?

"Oh joy..." Shadow sighed. In a blinding flash of Blue-ish white light, Shadow the hedgehog vanished just as Sonic had.

* * *

Everyone stared in shock where Sonic had been. The pen clattered to the floor, and that was all the showed the letter, or the blue hedgehog for that matter, had been there.

"S-Sonic…?" Chris finally asks.

* * *

A computer in the room of the Brawl supervisors dinged twice.

"Yes! I told you! I told you they'd BOTH say yes!" The red haired girl exclaims, doing a tiny victory dance.

"Okay, okay, you told me," The man says with a sigh. "Now quit that and act your age." The woman straightens at that, giggling in joy. The man sighs once more, gesturing to the door. "Are you going to set things up for them or are you going to let them wander around like tourists without a map?"

"Later!" The woman yelps as she flees the room, grabbing her coat (though she'll still be inside...). The man sighs, again.

"I almost feel bad for them, with her as a guide, even they might not be able to keep up," The man said, chuckling at his own joke. He headed towards Master Hands office to report his success.


	28. ROB 1

**ROB**

**By Ability King KK**

* * *

In his laboratory, a short balding man with white hair, a white mustache, and wearing a lab coat was busy typing away on his computer.

"Hm, interesting," spoke the old man as he found something in his research.

"BEEP BLIP BEEP. Is something wrong, Professor Hector?" asked a robotic voice.

The Professor turned to the large white and red robot. "Ah, R.O.B. I need you to do something for me."

"What would that be, Professor?"

"Do you remember that black pyramid we explored in Sand Canyon? It seems that I have found new information concerning it. I need you to go back to the pyramid to see if my findings are correct," stated Professor Hector.

"Professor, while I am not one to go against your orders, is this wise? The last time we were there, I was dismantled. If it were not for Kirby, I would have never been returned to my proper state. BLIP BEEP," replied R.O.B.

"That is why I had installed battle capabilities into you, my friend. I wanted to make sure you could protect yourself so something like that won't happen again," explained Hector with a smile, though it was hidden by his mustache.

"…Very well. I shall set off for Sand Canyon."

"Thank you, R.O.B."

* * *

The desert winds blew as R.O.B. traveled across the sand dunes. His target was soon coming into sight.

"Destination will be reached in less than ten minutes."

"Help!" came a desperate cry.

R.O.B. came to a stop when he heard the cry. Turning to where the cry came from, he saw a young black-haired girl dressed like a shrine priestess being chased by monsters that were round in shape and covered in blue diamond-shaped armor. Despite being a robot, R.O.B. knew he couldn't let the girl get hurt.

"Robo Beam!"

R.O.B. shot a pink laser from his eyes, taking down some of the monsters. Since there were monsters still there, the robot dashed forward, spinning his arms like a helicopter propeller and knocking all of the monsters away. Not wanting to deal with the robot anymore, the monsters took their leave.

Brushing off the sand from her clothes, the girl bowed at the waist before R.O.B. "Thank you for saving me, Robot-san."

"BLIP BEEP BLIP. Your thanks are unnecessary. I am programmed to help others and you needed help. Now I must continue with my original objective and head for the pyramid."

Just as R.O.B. was about to leave, the girl spoke up. "Wait! If you were heading for the pyramid, would you please save my little brother? He was taken there by some monsters and I couldn't do anything to prevent it!"

"…Very well. I shall rescue your brother. What is his name so as I may know who exactly I am looking for?"

The girl gave a grateful smile. "Thank you, Robot-san. His name is Donbe and my name is Hikari."

"I am R.O.B."

With the introductions done, R.O.B. continued to head to the pyramid to not only collect the data Professor Hector needed, but to now rescue Hikari's brother.

* * *

Meanwhile in the pyramid…

"You fools! You were supposed to capture the girl! Her powers were needed to power this ship!" shouted a diminutive purple alien with fangs and pointed ears. He was currently yelling at a group of Spark-i. "Now how are we supposed to conquer this planet?"

From behind the alien, three diamond-shaped crystals – one red, one green, and the last blue – started to blink. They blinked in a way that made it seem like they were talking in their own way.

"They are your minions, Pix. They should be better at what they do!"

The crystals blinked again.

"Fine! I'll take care of this myself!"

As soon as the little alien said that, an alarm went off. Pix started to blink again, telling the alien something.

"What? An intruder? Grr, it looks like I'm going to have to take care this myself."

With that, the alien left to go and deal with the intruder.

* * *

R.O.B. had entered the pyramid and made his way deeper in the strange structure.

"BEEP BLIP. It is almost as if this is an entirely different dimension. Could this be what the professor wanted me to collect data on?"

"So you want data, huh? I don't think that will be happening!"

R.O.B. turned around to see an alien in a small spaceship looking down on him.

"Alien life form detected. Treat as hostile!"

"You're darn right I'm hostile! I am Tatanga the Mysterious Spaceman and you are intruding on my spaceship!"

"Negative. I am currently in a pyramid."

"Grr, you stupid pile of scrap! This whole pyramid is a spaceship, of which I will use to take over this planet!" yelled Tatanga as he glared at R.O.B.

"…New objective. Defeat Tatanga and protect the planet."

Tatanga could feel his eye twitch in annoyance. "You actually think you can defeat me and my warship Pagosu? I bet you can't even beat my men!"

Tatanga summoned a group of Mini Ships and Star Twirlers. With the monsters between them, Tatanga took off laughing.

"Enemy monsters sighted. Objective: defeat them and then pursue Tatanga."

* * *

While R.O.B. was dealing with the monsters, a young boy was trying to escape his cage. Though the boy had tremendous strength, the bars of the cage were more than he could handle.

"Grr, Donbe no like this! Let Donbe out!" yelled the little boy, glaring from behind his long hair.

"Keep quiet, you little brat!" yelled a Jiang Shi-like creature, most likely a minion of Tatanga's. "Just because we have to guard you doesn't mean we have to listen to you!"

"Donbe no like you…"

"Well I don't like you!" yelled the minion, glaring back at Donbe.

"Would you pipe down, Pionpi. You're making my headache worse than the brat," said a short robed figure with a white mask over his face.

"I wouldn't have to yell, Bandit, if the brat would just shut up," growled Pionpi, giving a side glare to Donbe, who in turn stuck out his tongue.

"I really should be out stealing some coins," muttered the desert dwelling thief.

"Remember, we're getting paid after this. Just as long as we keep an eye on the kid and then get that girl, we'll be rich!" stated Pionpi, his eyes lighting up.

"…First off, you're practically a zombie. What could you possibly need money for?" questioned Bandit with a sweatdrop.

"…I don't know."

Bandit facepalmed at that. "Secondly, can we even trust Tatanga to give us our payment?"

"Of course we can! Tatanga-sama is very trustworthy!"

"Donbe thinks purple alien stupid!" laughed the little boy.

Pionpi whirled around to glare at Donbe. "You shut your little mouth!"

Donbe's response was to stick out his tongue. The Jiang Shi looked ready to strangle the boy while Bandit was on the floor laughing like a maniac. Bandit's laughter and Pionpi's rage were soon put to a stop though, when the door burst open and in hovered R.O.B.

"Current objective: rescue Donbe and defeat Tatanga," said the robot as he scanned the room. As he continued to scan he found the little cave boy. "Hand over Donbe."

"You honestly think we'll listen to a tin can like you?" questioned Bandit. "You've got another thing coming if you think that's the case!"

"In the name of Tatanga-sama, we will defeat you!" exclaimed Pionpi.

Bandit gave him a deadpan look. "Dude, that sounds like something a girl would say."

The two henchmen started to get into an argument, which R.O.B. took as an opportunity to get Donbe and leave. Using his Robo Beam, the robot cut the cage bars and freed the little cave boy.

"Thanks for helping Donbe, Mr. Robot!" exclaimed Donbe with a grin.

Hearing the noise, Pionpi and Bandit stopped arguing and looked over. Shocked that they let this happen, the two jumped forward to take down the robot.

"Arm Rotor!"

Pionpi and Bandit didn't stand a chance when R.O.B. started to spin his outstretched arms like a helicopter. The two henchmen went down like sacks of potatoes and laid on the floor unconscious.

"That cool!" shouted Donbe, waving his arms in the air.

"We need to leave. Your sister is worried."

"Hikari-neechan is worried? Donbe no want Neechan to worry!"

With what could be considered a nod, R.O.B. grabbed Donbe and made his way back the way he came and headed for the pyramid exit.

* * *

"Argh! Things are not going the way I planned!" shouted a seething Tatanga.

Pix blinked a few times.

"What do you mean you knew this would happen? Why didn't you do anything about it?" demanded the alien, glaring at the pixels.

Blinking commenced.

Tatanga growled. "I hate you, you know that, right? Fine! Then I'll just have to deal with this myself."

With an evil grin, Tatanga typed a few commands into the computer. The fun was about to begin.

* * *

As R.O.B. made his way down the corridors, alarms were going off around them.

"It too noisy!" yelled Donbe.

"Tatanga must know that we are trying to leave and is making sure we do not. BLIP BEEP BLIP."

"What we do?"

"…We will need to find the main computer room so we can escape."

Turning around, the two made their way further into the pyramid. They soon came to a large room, which R.O.B. figured was the computer room. Up above floated three crystals that were blinking.

"Look at the pretty lights!" exclaimed Donbe.

"Hostile entities detected. Proceed with caution."

"No caution is needed, you pile of scrap! I have you right where I want you!"

R.O.B. turned around to see Tatanga, in his Pagosu, blocking the way out. The pixels started to blink again.

"As Pix just said, give us the boy and then we might let you go in one piece," said the purple alien.

"New objective. Protect Donbe and defeat Tatanga and Pix."

**Boss: Tatanga & Pix**

With that said, Tatanga charged forward, blasting energy balls from his spaceship's cannons. Pix on the other hand created a spike-like protrusion on each of its three "bodies". Being attacked on both sides, R.O.B. had to get out of there as to keep Donbe safe.

"Activate Robo Burner!"

Surprising his opponents, R.O.B. blasted into the air thanks in part to the hover rockets in his undercarriage. Hovering to a safe distance, the robot then turned to the aliens.

"Robo Beam!"

Firing the laser, the aliens barely had time to dodge the beam.

"You'll pay for that!" shouted Tatanga.

Pix started to spin around and came towards R.O.B. on the intent to slam into the robot.

"Donbe scared! Donbe want Hikari-neechan!" cried the little boy.

"Do not be frightened. BEEP BLIP BEEP. I will protect you and bring you back to your sister," soothed the robot, showing that he was more than just a machine.

"Not going to happen!" shouted Tatanga.

R.O.B. turned to Pix, who was closing in. The robot's eyes then started to glow with an eerie light.

"Activate Diffusion Beam!"

Out of R.O.B.'s eyes came a powerful laser that spun like a corkscrew. The laser hit its mark by connecting with Pix. Since the laser was so powerful, it pushed Pix back and the three crystals went flying. Unfortunately for Tatanga, he was in Pix's path and got hit by both Pix and the Diffusion Beam. More unfortunate news for the aliens was that behind them was the computer to the pyramid-like spaceship and they just so happen to collide with it. Upon doing so, the whole thing started to explode.

**B****oss Battle End**

"_**Six minutes until self-destruction,"**_ spoke a computerized voice from the speakers.

"What self-destruction mean?" asked Donbe as alarms went off around them.

"BLIP BEEP. It means we need to leave."

R.O.B. quickly grabbed Donbe and hauled out of the pyramid, leaving behind the disgruntled aliens.

"All of my plans ruined!" wailed Tatanga as explosions rocked the ship. "I knew I should never have had left Wario's army."

* * *

Outside the pyramid, a few meters away, Hikari watched as the structure was rumbling and the sound of explosions could be heard.

"Please let Donbe and Robot-san be okay," said Hikari in silent prayer.

As the explosions got worse, Hikari could see a figure rush out of the pyramid. As it drew closer, a happy smile appeared on Hikari's face when she saw that it was Donbe and R.O.B. When the robot got closer to her, he quickly grabbed her so all three could escape from the upcoming destruction of the alien spaceship.

"Hi Neechan!" cried Donbe with a grin.

"I'm so glad that you are safe, Donbe!" said Hikari as she gave her brother a hug.

With brother and sister reunited, R.O.B. decided to bring them back with him to Professor Hector's lab until it was safe to return them home. Hopefully with whatever Tatanga was planning now nothing more than a pipedream, they would no longer have to worry.

* * *

It had been a few days since Tatanga and Pix's defeat and Hikari and Donbe were still at the Professor's lab. Professor Hector really didn't mind, especially after seeing the data R.O.B. had given to him. As long as the children were safe, that was that mattered to the Professor.

Hikari, not wanting to feel like she was taking advantage of the Professor's kindness, took it upon herself to do some chores around the lab. She was currently sweeping the lab's walkway, when they were greeted with a visitor.

"Hey!"

Hikari looked up to see a very strange looking man coming up the path. The man had wide eyes and pointed ears and he was wearing a white tank-top, white short shorts, sandals, a red cap with a black bill, and a red flag was strapped to his back with strange writing written on it. What was stranger was that on his shirt, cap, and flag were insignias of bunny heads.

Not wanting to be rude, Hikari gave the man a bow in greeting. "Hello, sir. How may I help you?"

"Hello, little lady. I'm here on official postman business and I need to deliver a letter to someone named R.O.B. Is he here?" explained the Postman with a smile.

"He's currently helping the Professor at the moment. If you would like, I could give the letter to him," replied Hikari, returning a smile of her own.

"Thank you so much, little lady! I have many other deliveries to make, so make sure he gets that letter. Thank you again!"

The Postman handed Hikari the letter and then took off with a speed Hikari didn't think was possible. Once he was out of sight, Hikari headed inside to give R.O.B. the letter. When she reached the lab, she found the robot to be preoccupied by Donbe, who apparently wanted to play.

With a giggle, Hikari called over R.O.B. "Robot-san! You have a letter!"

R.O.B. and Professor Hector looked over to the young girl and made their way over to her. Since he was the only one of the two who had fingers, Hector took the letter, opened it, and then read it. When he was finished, he looked over to his creation with a smile.

"Well this is interesting. I guess congrats are in order, R.O.B."

"Why is that, Professor?"

"It seems that news of your recent exploits with Tatanga and Pix got around and you have been invited to participate in the very first Smash Bros. Tournament," explained Hector, his smile getting wider.

"That's wonderful, Robot-san! Congratulations!" said Hikari, happy for her robotic friend.

"BLIP BEEP BLIP. Would it be okay for me to participate, Professor?"

"Of course it is, R.O.B. This is a prestigious honor and you should take up the offer. I have heard rumors that a tournament was being planned. Hopefully the tournament will be a success and will continue on in the years to come."

"Then I shall go as soon as possible. BEEP BLIP."

"Excellent! Come here for a moment so I may download the directions into your memory banks. Luckily they gave directions in the letter."

The two went over to the computer, where Hector, plugged a cord into R.O.B.'s head and then typed a few commands. Once the directions to the Smash Mansion were downloaded, Hector disconnected the robot from the computer and R.O.B. made his way out of the lab

"Good luck, Robot-san!"

"Donbe want Mr. Robot to kick butt!"

"Make me proud, R.O.B."

With the well wishes and goodbyes done, R.O.B. left and headed in the direction of the mansion. What could be in store for our robotic hero?

**CHAPTER END**

* * *

**This is part one of two for my contribution to a SSB collab fic. While I knew choosing R.O.B. was not going to be easy, I didn't think it would take me this long to write it out, so I apologize for the wait.**

**Since there are not a whole lot of characters from R.O.B.'s series to use, I had to improvise and use other Nintendo characters. Since R.O.B. and Hector cameoed in _Kirby's Dream Land 3_, I decided to set the story in Sand Canyon and bring in Hikari and Donbe, two characters who also cameoed in KDL3 and originally starred in the Japanese-only game _Shin Onigashima._**

**For villains, I went with Pix, since the pyramid level in KDL3 is very similar to the one where you fight Pix in _Kirby 64_, and I went with Tatanga from _Super Mario Land _and _Super Mario Land 2_ since he is also an alien-based villain. Plus it gave the villains some much needed screen time since they are all but forgotten.**

**Lastly, since this is supposed to be about R.O.B. getting an invite to SSB, I brought in the Postman, since who better to deliver the letter than him?**

**Up next is R.O.B.'s first day at the mansion, which should be much, much easier since I will have more familiar characters to work with.**

**Also, if any had not noticed, I based R.O.B.'s personality on Thursday's from _Disgaea_.**


	29. Dr Mario Melee

**_Dr Mario - Melee_**

**_By MissGlimmer_**

* * *

_"Tell me..."_

It's said hesitantly, slowly, as if she's treading dangerous waters. Maybe she sees something nobody else can see. Or maybe it's because nobody chooses to see it. But she's caught it, even though we hardly know each other. Her words keep replaying over and over since she's said them, a mantra, a nightmare.

* * *

To a lot of people, I'm just The Doctor. No, not The Doctor from _Dr. Who_. Mostly, my patients refer to me as "the doctor" or simply "Doc."

But my full title is Doctor Mario. Is there a last name? If there is, everybody chooses not to use it. Let me put it this way; does God have a last name? No? Then why should I?

I don't say this to be arrogant. Because to a lot of people I am God. Most doctors are. I can produce death sentences or I can save lives. Isn't that what God does? Families of the deceased (Or those that will die) curse me unconsciously. Families of those that I've "saved" praise me, tell me I'm a miracle worker.

I'm a miracle worker because I can diagnose, cut somebody open, and then do a whipple stitch and make it eventually look like it never happened. Understand, get in, do my business, close it up. Perfect. That's who I am. God.

The hospital I work in is one of the more higher-class ones. But despite its best efforts, the place, with its polished, contemporary look, fails to mask the smell of disinfect and there's also the ever present lingering smell that only a hospital can have. You know the one, it smells like medicine and an expired, close shave with death. Walking down the linoleum floor is something I've done for years at this place. I've seen it undergo many renovations that makes it the giant hospital that it is.

Today is especially grim. The clouds are unbelievably bleak though everybody indoors is particularly cheerful. This is a front; Cheerfulness in the hospital means our mortality rate for the day is in danger of going above average. It's a policy here, designed by our owner, Bowser Koopa, to up the dosage of optimism and positivity whenever we sense danger. It's pretty stupid in my opinion, but I don't argue with his policies. Opening my mouth could land me perpetual unemployment. Bowser's got enough power to make sure I never cut open a person again if I go against him.

"Hey Dr. Mario, got a second?" I don't slow my pace.

"I don't know, is it really a second?" I ask carelessly. I know the voice, which is why I don't bother with the empathetic, kind voice. I reserve that voice to strangers, more specifically my patients with their mountain of infinite questions.

Dr. Luigi, my brother, hurries along to catch up to me. It's mildly amazing how even though he's half a foot taller than me he still can't keep up with my quick pace.

"There's a patient in 223 in the Oncology ward. Could you step in to check up on her? She's asking for you."

Of course she is. They all are. Doctor Mario, the one who takes on the riskiest cases and yet has the lowest mortality rate in the hospital.

"What makes her any different from the rest of the patients that ask for me?" I ask monotonously.

Luigi looks angry. "What do you mean any different?" he hisses. His blue eyes show contempt. Every time he addresses me, it's filled with contempt. I know why of course, understand it even if I can't feel it. It's jealousy. You see, Luigi's a good doctor. He might even be a _great_ doctor.

But he isn't me. And once people figure out that, oh he's not Dr. Mario? Then they're uninterested. Understandable that he hates me. But I hardly care. Jealousy is a great way to amp his ambition. Luigi's a really good doctor because of me. Because he's always trying to compete with me to become the best. If that makes him able to perform at his best then so be it. At least he's got drive, but I don't need drive to be better than him.

"Patients come to me all the time, brother," I say stopping at my office. I turn to face him and stare up at his lean face.

"Yes, and _this _one is going to die," he says with as much anger as he can muster. He's trying to scare me into feeling something, which puzzles me. He must really want me to visit her.

I blink at him, failing to understand how that makes any difference. "Everybody dies someday."

He slams a fist into the wall, his frustration apparent.

_"Tell me, doctor..."_

Sometimes, I wonder if there's something I'm missing. I wonder it all the time, mostly during the long hours of doing my rounds when I am half delirious from the lack of sleep. But I especially wonder it right now, looking at Luigi who is shaking with rage and something else that I've seen written all over families who have just been told that the patient won't make it to Christmas. It's like watching these people through a veil. Hopelessness. Despair. I'm pretty sure I might have experienced it before, but I've trained myself to forget it. Better to forget, then to live with the pain.

I wait, carefully noting the fact that he's punched the wall with much more vigor than I thought. The skin around his middle knuckles have split, so he's sucking the blood off of it, pain blossoming onto his face. A cool female voice in the background says, "Dr. Bones, Radiology Department. Dr. Bones, Radiology Department." I wait some more, hardly acknowledging that the fact that the PA being used for Dr. Dry Bones means that he's in deep trouble.

"Dammit, Mario," he whispers, finally breaking the silence.

"Why are you so emotionally invested in this patient?" I ask, mild curiosity taking over. I beckon him into my office and he follows. I take his hand and begin to bandage it up. Nothing appears to be broken which is a good thing since Luigi, being a cardiothoracic surgeon (The head of his department to boot), needs his hands fully functioning. It's a precise craft and one twitch of the hand could set back an operation back a couple of precious hours.

Luigi's blue eyes stare at mine, no longer full of pain, but instead full of frustration. "The question shouldn't be why am I so emotionally invested," he says, carefully. I can still detect a hint of something heated in his voice. "The question is why aren't _you?_ For heaven's sake, you're a doctor!"

My hands still, halfway done applying the gauze.

_"Tell me, doctor. Do you...?"_

No, no. I'm not having this discussion. Not with Luigi, not with _anyone_.

But I notice that his voice sounds patronizing. Luigi is patronizing me. I've never heard anyone use that sort of tone with me. It's been decades since even our parents have used it on me. I was probably twelve the last time our mother did.

"Well answer me!" Luigi asks, his voice strained.

What can I say without sounding like a complete jackass? I decide on giving him the partial truth. "I prefer not having any sort of emotional relationship with a patient. It hampers my ability to do my best. You should know that, Luigi. It's one of the basic lessons they teach in medical school. One of the first." I recite it as if I have a textbook right in front of me.

Luigi snatches his hand from mine, his eyes narrowing dangerously. "To have no emotional relationship with the patient is one thing, Mario. But you go far beyond that. It's like you're an empty shell that exists only for cutting up people. If you can't even feel for humanity, then why would you want to save it? Do you even care?"

I do. Or I did one time. Nearly twelve years of tough schooling proves that I have to care, right? Maybe.

I pause to give him the impression that his words have sunk in. I suck in a breath, then let it out. Better to think that he's right, than to give him the impression that I'm totally heartless. I study his face carefully. Maybe it's too late. His face is a mixture of horror and weariness. Like he understands that he can't penetrate through my apparent "shell". He probably thinks nobody can.

I check my landline to see if there are any impending messages, and my pager (Even though nobody uses those nowadays). I'm not needed, unfortunately, and my next surgery (Surgery to remove a tumor in the pancreas) isn't for another three hours.

I sigh. "Oh all right," I say without a trace of enthusiasm. "I'll go now."

Luigi visibly perks up. He stands up to hug me, and I just barely return it. For appearances, of course.

I make my way down to Oncology, the cheeriest place of the hospital, and also one of the most depressing. The nurses here wear bright scrubs, there's always a birthday or something to celebrate down here. But with all the celebrations, there are also people who, when you look past the enthusiasm, see that sense of reluctant acceptance towards the inevitable. In Oncology, nobody addresses the future. Why hold off for tomorrow what you can do today? The underlying statement to this is, of course, tomorrow we will most certainly die. And if not tomorrow, then certainly within the year. Time has never been more precious than here.

I loathe being here. It reeks of death most strongly here. And many of the doctors here remind me of... Well me. That lethargic gait in their movements, the way their eyes always manage not to catch those of the patient's once they've read the file. Or if they do, they're not _really_ seeing the patient. This is mostly by design. You can tell that these are the veterans. The younger ones are the ones who smile in empathy and look to the patients kindly. The older ones do no such thing because they no longer have any left to give.

223 is a posh little suite reserved for the wealthy. Not very interesting to me. All the rich ones think they can buy me off. I don't bother to read the name on the door, but I wish I did, because a second later my eyes meet the most bluest eyes and my thoughts screech to a halt.

"Peach?" I whisper.

A second glance reveals it's not Peach. Of course it isn't, how could it be? This woman, who is lying neatly on the hospital bed seems older, her eyes are a shade paler than Peach's and look more almond-like and are more solemn, mature than Peach's. Her hair is more a silvery sheen of blond than Peach's cheerful, summery yellow.

_"Tell me, doctor. Do you ever...?"_

The woman's eyes seem creakily amused, like she hasn't felt amused in a long time. "I'm afraid not. Peach is dead, doctor. Remember?"

It surprises me she knows who Peach is. But then, who doesn't know about her? And she's quite right of course. Peach _is_ dead.

I killed her. I hardly knew her, but that didn't stop me from giving the time of death.

"Who are you?" I demand, breaking away from my thoughts. I've got to. This is as close as I'm going to get to think about that situation.

A lock of blond hair falls over one eye giving her an even more solemn look. "My name is Rosalina. Peach is... Or was, my younger sister." Her voice is surprisingly soft, motherly. Hard to believe.

I think back to Peach's incessant chatter, wonder if she'd ever mentioned a sister. But before I can drag the memories out, Rosalina's speaking again.

"You're trying to remember if she ever told you I existed? Don't bother. She didn't know about me until the very end. We were separated by birth," she explains. I wait for her to offer more information but she doesn't.

"So why are you here?" I ask.

Rosalina turns away from me and stares at the ceiling instead. "They told me you were smart," she says, her mouth looking as though it wants to give a rueful smile. Then she gestures at the comfortable suite, painted a pale turquoise. "I'm here, which means that I..." she trails off, expecting me to answer.

I flush at being treated like a dunce. "I know you have cancer," I say, striving to keep my tone patient, calm. "But what kind? And why did you ask for me specifically?" I want to ask why Luigi wanted me to see her so badly. But I don't.

She examines her fingers, long pale things. "I didn't ask you to cure me, if that's what you're asking, Doctor. I know I'm going to die. I have it in the uterus, and it's spread everywhere." She says it confidently, like she doesn't really care, which surprises me. I can tell her confidence is not a front. She sits up straight, swinging her long legs over the bed so that they reach the floor. She's quite tall. "You might be able to perform a miracle, but I'm not really interested in being alive anymore." She fixes me with a penetrating stare. "Life hasn't been very kind towards me."

"Then what _are_ you here for?"

"I'm here for _you_."

"That doesn't make any sense."

Rosalina closes her eyes, smiles a little. The hospital gown crinkles when she reaches to tuck the hair falling in front of her over her ear. "Oh Mario," she sighs, suddenly letting her walls come down. "Make this easy for me." She pauses, wets her lips. Tries again.

"I grew up away from Peach's life. The reason was because my father instantly fell in love with Peach upon seeing her. She was so cheerful and I... Well I wasn't. He decided right away, that she would be heir to his vast oil companies. I, even though I was first born, would be the backup, should anything happen to dear old Peachie. To protect Peach's delicate heart and mind, he never even told her about me, fearing that if he did, she would hate him or give her inheritance to me. But I always knew about her, living away in seclusion. I knew until her dying day." She says this all with a rasp of sarcasm. I couldn't help thinking that Rosalina was the one person who wasn't drawn in by Peach's charms. I knew that Peach was heiress to the Toadstool Oil Companies, the second largest company after Koopa Corp, the technology firm, but I hadn't known that her father had calculated such an unfair move. I feel a twinge of reluctant pity for the woman on the bed.

"I tried hard to resent Peach, but learning more about her, it was hard not to. She was just too damn _good_. You know, all chatty, and smiles and _very_ naive about the people around her. She expected others to be as nice as her..." she pauses again, wets her lips. Then she says, "What fascinated me the most though, was learning that her greatest conquest was that she captured your interest."

"What?" I ask, my eyes growing wary. Uh oh.

Her lips look like they're about to curve into a sly smile, but they don't. "Don't act like you fail to understand."

_"Tell me, doctor. Do you ever dream?"_

I do know, even though I only knew Peach for about a month before her death. She'd been bald and colorless, shrinking, by then, courtesy of the chemotherapy. To put it bluntly, she was unattractive to the human eye. Not to me though. Never to me. She still radiated warmth and pureness when I saw her, even then.

When I first saw her, the first thing she'd asked me was, "Tell me, doctor. Do you ever dream?" Awhile later I learned her name. It was enough to spark a curiosity, then a series of conversations that eventually turned into desperation to try and save her life. I broke the rule, a week in and cared too much about her. As a result I gambled away the last couple weeks of her life in a bid to save her. She died on my operating table, when my fingers grew too thick and clumsy and I accidentally punctured a lung (A lung! Who does that?), causing her to drown in her own blood, because I couldn't stop the bleeding in time. I can still hear the heart monitor going flat, while I repeatedly tried to resuscitate her. In the end, I had to be dragged away. I was drenched in her blood.

I never told Luigi. It was too close, too personal for even my own brother. What I felt to Peach, was it one-sided? Probably. Was it love? I don't know if it was. Maybe it could have been, if I knew her longer.

I never told her that she was probably my only source of warmth. It would have been stupid. To her, I was only her doctor. But to me, she was the only woman who asked, "Tell me, doctor. Do you ever dream?"

I never answered her question. I never got the opportunity to.

Rosalina's eyes are softer now as she studies me. "Don't you ever get tired of suppressing it?"

I do. Ever since that incident, I swore to cut myself off from anyone. There was no way I was ever going to be hurt that way ever again. With that decision, I became one of the best doctors in the world. But I wasn't about to tell Rosalina that.

When she realizes that I'm not going to respond, she sighs. "The reason I came here is sitting on the bedside table. Take it. It's yours. But open it when you are alone."

I don't have the strength to muster up any sort of curiosity, but I do pick up the envelope that's lying there. As I leave the room wordlessly, she calls out. "Good luck, doctor. You too, deserve happiness."

Rosalina isn't Peach at all, but I still feel vulnerable around her too, as if she _gets_ me. As if I'm not just God, but human too, a person worth conversing with. When I get to my office, Luigi is nowhere to be found. I pause to consider whether or not he knew about Peach. Was that why he wanted me to go see Rosalina so bad? But no, I shake my head. There is no way Luigi cares that much about me. No way he studies me that closely. Could he?

Nobody knew how I felt about Peach except the anesthesiologist, the nurses, and the attendings at hand the day she died. And apparently Rosalina. How had she known?

It doesn't matter. She probably paid one of the people in the operating room that day to spill the beans. I frown. Carelessly, I rip the envelope open. There's a sheet of paper. A letter. In Peach's handwriting. My pulse quickens. But it's not addressed to me.

_Dear Rosalina,_

_You may think it's weird that I'm writing to you, especially since you probably hate me. Yes, I do know you exist. Father told me all about you, when I told him I wouldn't get better. But you needn't hate me for much longer. Like I said, I'm dying from an aggressive form of ovarian cancer that's spread everywhere else. This means you get to be the heiress to everything I will be leaving behind. I wouldn't have wanted it any other way. I knew I wouldn't have made a great businesswoman anyway._

_The hospital I'm in is great. Everybody here is kind. My closest friend here is Nurse Daisy. She takes my mind off of dying, which, I confess is what I think about a lot. I'm thinking about leaving some of my inheritance to her in my will, but I know she wouldn't accept it. She's too stubborn to accept anything she hasn't earned. I'll do it anyway._

_But I'm not writing to you to tell you about Daisy. I'm writing to you for two things. First, that I hope you can forgive me for taking away everything you wanted. I know I should have found out about you earlier. I can't believe I never knew about you._

_And secondly, because of my doctor._

_Doctor Mario is one of the greatest surgeons to ever exist. He was quite intimidating when I met him first, but I've gotten to know him better since and I must admit he's been very kind to me. I want you to help him. Weird, isn't it? Me asking you for help when I'm not supposed to even know about you! But who else can I entrust this to, but my own sister? You don't have to help me, but I'm begging you to do it._

_I want to save him. In a way, Doctor Mario is also dying, and I think it's because he's married to his work. I've tried to cure him, but I don't think I've made much progress. There's something damaged about him, and I think it has everything to do with this hospital. You'll see what I mean when you actually meet him. I want you to give him the contents of what I've attached to this envelope. Do that for me will you?_

_I wish we could have spent more time together. But maybe I can. Maybe I can watch over you in the afterlife. I've never been religious, but maybe there's hope that we can truly be sisters in another lifetime..._

_Love_

_Peach_

I've never been a crier (Shocker, I know), so this letter doesn't make me shed tears. But something inside me stirs with the familiarity of Peach. For a moment, I can almost smell her.

I reach inside the envelope. There is a card, one of those Hallmark kind, that says, "Open Me To Pursue Your Dreams". Underneath there's a picture of a gloved hand that's positioned into a beckoning pose. It's index finger curls inwardly, prompting the reader to open the card. Somehow, there's something sinister in that pose. It looks like a trap. I'm about to throw the card down, but then I stop.

It's Peach. Peach wanted me to have this. I can't just throw it away. She wouldn't give me something awful, something terrorizing.

What if she didn't know that it was bad though?

I mentally slap myself. It's just a card, Dr. Mario. Pull it together. Maybe there's something inside. A ticket to Luma World or some other theme park since I'm apparently married to my work. I'll never know unless I open it.

So I take a deep breath, open the card and there's a flash. I instinctively close my eyes and throw my hands up to cover my face as a loud bang sounds. I yell in surprise and throw myself backward to protect myself.

I land against the wall, slowly lowering my arms, and stare at what's in front of me in bewilderment.

It's a wooden door, standing upright. Etched on the door are the words in a curlicue font, "An Adventure Awaits."

I stare, not believing my eyes. The door defies the laws of physics, of anything normal. I'm mystified, but more importantly, I'm fascinated. It can't be magic. Magic doesn't exist. A strong sense of curiosity envelops me as I study the door that stands upright, begging to be opened.

When was the last time I felt anything? Suddenly, in the past ten minutes, I've felt sadness, fear, surprise, intrigue and now fascination. Curiosity.

There's a knock at the door, the one that opens to my office, but I ignore it. My main focus is on this real door. How did it get here? And more importantly what will happen when I open it?

Tentatively, I take a step forward and I grasp the door knob. Its brass handle is strangely warm, as if somebody had been holding it for a very long time.

There's another persistent knock. "Mario, are you in there?" Luigi. Of course. He can wait.

I wrench the door open and glance inside. This is surreal. It seems like it leads into a place very different from our place. There's grass everywhere, all an evenly coated vibrant shade of green. Up ahead there's a building that reads, "Registry for Smashers."

What is a Smasher? The term flummoxes me, as I peer around the door. But all that's on the other side is just my desk with charts piled high on it.

Smasher. I focus in at the new place inside the door. I've never heard the word before, but there's something about it that prickles the back of my neck.

_"Tell me, doctor. Do you ever dream?"_

The statement echoes in my head and suddenly it no longer feels like a nightmare. I take a step into this new area, this impossible place, closing my eyes. It's a blind step into the unknown and when I turn around to see if I can go back there is no more door. It's vanished.

I turn back towards the building. There are a million questions in my head. This has been the most strangest day of my life so far, but I walk anyway towards it.

But as I approach the area I realize something is drifting towards me. What is it? A large, white creature of some sort, with many appendages attached to it. It looks like a giant hand... Wait... _Is _it a giant hand?

I've officially lost it, I think, as I watch it cruise to a stop next to me. The hand is at least four times my size. There is no face, but I can tell that this hand... thing... is extremely clever. And then, a disembodied voice clears its throat.

Though it goes against my medical training and studies (As everything has these past few minutes) I'm forced to conclude that voice is coming from the hand. "Er... Did you wish to say something?" I ask politely, my mind reeling. I have to wonder whether or not Peach foresaw all the weird elements concerning this place before she sent me here.

"You _do_ look like him," the hand mumbles to itself. "But this attire is all wrong..."

I look down at my Doctor's coat, the stethoscope that I hadn't bothered to take off from my neck and lastly to the band wrapped around my head.

"Excuse me, but look like who?" I ask timidly, for the hand does make me feel scared.

The hand seems to realize it's talking to itself and says quickly, "Oh! I'm sorry, this is rude of me. I should introduce myself. I'm Master Hand, co-owner to Super Smash Brothers."

"What is Super Smash Brothers?"

"It's an event where the most prized fighters of the universe fight in a friendly melee, or brawl. But," he adds, and now it sounds like he's frowning in confusion. "But you don't look like a fighter... What did you say your name was?"

"I'm Dr. Mario, and you're right," I respond quickly. "I'm not a fighter. I'm a doctor..."

"I knew you weren't the right one!" Master Hand says a little too excitedly, and I have to wonder what he means by that. There is, after all, only one Dr. Mario, right?

_Peach, what were you thinking, sending me here?_ But as I look around the area, I'm quite pleased at my surroundings. My eyes have been opened to a new world that doesn't just involve scalpels, EEGs and antidepressants. A world that doesn't only revolve around death, money and prestige. There's something here that I can feel, something I haven't felt in awhile. It's exciting and new, but I know I've felt it before.

I don't think I've ever felt so alive before. Just as I think this Master Hand says, "It must be my brother's mistake. Must have gotten the wrong Mario. Crazy Hand can be such a pain. You can return to your own world now."

I stare at the hand, and fold my arms across my chest defiantly. No way am I leaving just yet. I still don't know what he means by, "the wrong Mario" but I could always figure that out later. "I'm not going back there," I refuse flatly.

Master Hand freezes at my tone of voice. "Why not?" he demands. "You have a life there don't you?"

It's this statement that I realize what I'm feeling, this exciting, new yet familiar feeling. It's _life_. I shake my head. "I can't live there anymore. Please," I say, doing something else that I haven't done in a long time; beg. "Let me stay here."

The hand just floats there, considering. Then he says, "Fine, it's not like I own this place. Do what you want here, but I must tell you that I cannot admit you to participate in the tournament. There's already another person there who has agreed to participate and it would be simply unfair to include a different version of him."

Once again, I don't understand what he means. But I hardly care. I was never much of a fighter anyway. "Thank you," I say, a hint of gratitude touching my voice. What a day of firsts.

As Master Hand leaves, after acknowledging my thanks, I think about being a doctor meant back at home and what it entailed. For the longest time, I thought that it meant a process that stripped away your life in the process of saving, or prolonging others.

But it shouldn't be that way at all. I turn away from the building, and start down a different path. I'm not sure where that path leads, but it has to be somewhere, right?

As long as I'm going somewhere new, somewhere with life, I guess I'll be always be pursuing my dreams.

Whatever that is.

* * *

**NOTE: I wrote this in the mind that Dr. Mario is living in a different dimension. So in a sense, he's a different form of Mario, living in a parallel universe sort of thing. It seemed most fitting that he wouldn't know his more famous counterpart by living in a dimension that hardly believes in magic. The world he lives in is more like ours and less like Mario's, with the same characters and some familiar elements (Koopa Corp. etc.)**

**Anyway, I hope you guys enjoyed, and please don't forget to check out the rest of the chapters on this fic!**


	30. Diddy Kong 1

**Diddy Kong**

**By Sigzix**

* * *

Hundreds of bananas rained down from the blue, clouded sky onto a large island. The island was blooming with wildlife and nature and seemed to be incredibly peaceful. All of the animals on the island were cheering as the bananas rained down on them, but none more than two simians, who were shouting and howling in joy.

One was a mountain ape wearing a red bandana with white polka dots. Light-brown fur covered his entire body, except for his feet, hands, and chest. His upper body and limbs were quite large, but his lower body was just a bit smaller. He had a massive smile on his face, showing his surprisingly white teeth, while fist pumping the air.

The other was a chimpanzee that was tiny in comparison to the ape. Red-brown fur covered his body in the same places as with the ape. The chimp wore red cap with 'Nintendo' on the front and a small red shirt with two yellow stars on the front and back. His body and legs seemed to be quite even and he had a long, thin tail.

The two cheering were Funky Kong and Diddy Kong; Funky Kong is Donkey Kong's best friend. Donkey Kong is the son of the first Donkey Kong who had kidnapped Mario's ex-girlfriend Pauline back in the day. He eventually did the same thing, but because she had turned down a toy he had created. Now, he would chastise his son for "buying extra" and not "toughing it out like in the good ol' days," despite saving him from Mario during those days as a little child.

The chimpanzee, Diddy Kong, was Donkey Kong's nephew. The first adventure the two had together was when the two was when King K. Rool, an evil crocodile and their nemesis for quite some time, had stolen their banana hoard for...some reason. That adventure, along with almost every other, had taken place in the beautiful island they lived in. Their latest adventure on the island involved the dynamic duo retrieving their bananas from a tribe of hypnotic tikis bent on taking over the island. As always, the two came on top, but this time, it was the most bizarre way to kill someone: punching the moon into their headquarters at the top of a volcano, crushing it. However the two had been separated ever since that day. However Funky Kong had decided to join Diddy on this spectacular day where the volcano then erupted bananas, pushing the moon back exactly where it was... Odd is quite the understatement...

As the entire island of animals continued cheering as the bananas continued to cheer, Diddy Kong caught a banana in his hand, ready to eat it as a well-deserved treat. Before peeling it, the banana began to glow in a warm light. Diddy wore a surprised expression in his face and looked at the bananas surrounding him. No other banana was glowing. He looked towards Funky Kong, who was sitting down and happily eating a dozen bananas in less than a second, and those didn't appear to be glowing either. He looked back at the strange banana in his hand with a puzzled look on his face. He dropped the banana onto the sand, deciding not to eat that one, he caught another banana that fell from the sky, but just like the last, it began to glow as well.

"?" Diddy dropped that one and caught another banana, not questioning why they were still raining from the sky in that one area. Once again, it glowed. With a sigh, he looked at the other two bananas that were glowing. Since the one in his hand didn't seem to be causing any harm to his body along with the other two, he assumed that they were still safe to eat. He shrugged before peeling it and taking a small bite. It didn't have an irregular taste at all to him. Smiling, he shoved the banana inside his mouth and swallowed it whole. Diddy joyfully continued to eat every banana he caught, ignoring the fact that each one he touched glowed.

Sometime later, though still sunny, Funky and Diddy were transporting every banana back to Diddy's hoard room underneath his treehouse. Donkey Kong had made a makeshift wheel barrel a while back and Funky was using it to travel all over the island to find each one while Diddy swung from tree to tree to his great uncle Cranky's hut, carrying a glowing banana in his hand. For some reason, instead of being called his real name, the Kongs and other animals on the island called him Cranky because..., well, he had become cranky since the 90s. Surely he knows something about what was happening to every banana he touched, since the old man was a know-it-all of bananas, despite not being one to constantly eat the fruit.

"Hmmm..." Cranky stared at the banana that his great nephew held up to him. He had aged quite ungracefully. His physique, which could be compared to his son, had completely vanished, his arms and legs now as thin as the chimp in front of him right now. Slowly rocking back and forth in his chair, he grabbed it from the chimp's hands and examined every part of it. "...Weird... I don't see how just any banana could glow like this from your touch, mah boy... Did you touch anything...glowy...while stopping the Tikis...?"

Diddy placed a finger on his chin, pondering about what he and his uncle might have touched throughout their journey that glowed. He then remembered a group of orbs that he came across throughout their journey that all glowed. He told Cranky about it, earning a small gasp from the elder.

"Y-you...explored the temples...?" He stuttered.

Diddy nodded, but wasn't quite sure why his great uncle was acting this way.

"...W-w-without a walkthrough?! No ch-ch-cheats, g-guides, o-or the Inter-Internet?! Nothing l-like those things?!"

Diddy nodded again, wondering why he was suddenly in shock.

He slowly put the glowing banana down on the arm of his chair. "...I...I CAN'T BE ANYMORE PROUD!" He shouted happily, standing from his seat and grabbing Diddy from under his shoulders, tossing him up into the air and catching him.

Diddy asked what the old man was so excited about.

"Don'tcha know what this means?! You get to enter the tournament your dumb uncle is entering! There's some test he's passed that got him into the tournament, and now you've passed a test too!"

Cranky tossed him up into the air again, but his toss had more power added to it. Diddy's head slammed against the ceiling, nearly causing him to become stuck.

"Wait! I think I remember one thing about why the bananas you touch are glowing." He put a hand on his chin, stroking his long beard and walking back and forth, ignoring Diddy falling to the floor on his bottom. "Hmmm... Ooh, now I remember! They're supposed to be some kind of invitation! You keep turning them down though. Donkey Kong got a letter instead but I suppose nothing is ever normal in this life anyway!" He lifted Diddy off the floor and back to his feet before handing the glowing banana to him. "Listen, sonny. Take this and go to a nice clearing. If you do it in here, my house'll be a wreck. Just slowly peel it and DON'T eat it. Off with ya now!"

Diddy nodded and hurried out of the hut swinging to an area clear of animals. He then wondered if this tournament was why his uncle had suddenly vanished for a few days. He found a nice spot on top of the tallest palm tree a mile away from his treehouse. He looked down from the tree, making sure no animals were nearby, before slowly peeling the banana.

"There ya go... Niiiice and slooooowly..."

"...?!" Diddy looked around him, wondering where the whisper had come from. He looked up and down, but no-one could be seen.

"Keep peeling me..."

"?" Diddy stared down at the glowing banana, incredibly confused. Did it just...speak to him...?

"Keep peeling me and we can get started...," the banana whispered. "Brace yourself too..."

Diddy, still confused, decided to listen to the talking fruit invitation and continue peeling away at the fruit until it was naked. As the chimp stared at it, waiting for whatever happens to happen, the glow of the banana grew brighter by the second, eventually forcing him to cover his eyes from the light. The light had engulfed him and he had vanished in the next split second, leaving behind a palm tree with burnt leaves. Quite the dangerous invitation.

Diddy Kong kept his eyes closed for a few more seconds before slowly opening them, finding himself in a pitch-black area. He couldn't see anything except his own body. He wasn't even sure what he was sitting on. It was just pitch-black, lifeless, quiet-

"Hi."

Diddy jumped, letting out a shrill scream before twisting his body around. He found himself face-to-fingers with a massive, glowing white glove. He was quite jittery and was habitually tapping his fingers on the invisible floor.

Diddy Kong had just fought a giant tiki head with two hands about the same size as the ghostly one in front of him, so he wasn't quite shocked about a floating hand in front of his face.

"So, you must be wondering who I am," he said calmly, slowly hovering around the chimp. The hand's voice was slightly high in pitch and sounded maniacal. His fingers also twitched uncontrollably every other second. "I know this is your first time goin' through something like this, huh?"

Diddy nodded slowly, looking at the giant hand as he slowly circled around him.

"Well, I should introduce myself." He held out his pinky finger to the chimp. "My name's Crazy S. Hand. You're Diddy Kong, Donkey Kong's lil' nephew, right?"

Diddy looked at the pinky before grabbing the tip and shaking it, nodding in response.

"Alright, I got the right person this time!"

"...?"

"Sorry, it's just that I'm not use to sending invitations to the tournaments...still. I think my brother just got finished sending one to Dr. Mario. Anyway, I'm sure someone's told ya about your unc being in the Smash tournament, right?"

Diddy nodded again.

"AWESOME!" Crazy suddenly shouted, making Diddy flinch. "Alrighty! Do you know what kinda tournament it is?"

The chimp shook his head, sitting down and still staring at the hand.

"Dang, really? Weeeell..." Crazy laid down on the floor and began rolling around while speaking. "Supeeeer Smaaaash Brotheeeers...trademark...is being created by my brother Master Hand back for the best fighters in existence. He got Mario, your unc, and a whole bunch of other people to beat each other up, of course were still expecting a few more to come. There is going to be so many hard hits, but not a single drop of blood spilt... Still don't know how that will happen... But it will sorta be safe for kids, so I didn't care. ANYWAY, he's doing it just for fun, but he told me that he will LOOOOVE watchin' the way they all fight and he will also decided to fight the last one standing. You stayin' with me here, right?"

Diddy nodded, giving him two thumbs up.

"Righteous. Two years before, he decided to throw a tournament simulation. That's when I decided to join him in fighting. We called it Supeeeer Smaaaash Brotheeeers...trademark...Meleeeeee. You unc, although not really being your unc because it's a simulation, ALMOST won in that one, but took a nose to the face by a green dino-dragon-thingy..."

"?" Diddy scratched his head.

"Yeah, I'm not really sure what it was... But NOW..., after YEARS if delays..., with over THIRTY characters, my bro and I are gonna try and make this the coolest tournament for people around New Jersey and the human woooooorld! Hahahaha...! HAHAHAHAAAAAAHAHAHAHAHAAAAAA HAAAAA!" He began to flail around on the floor as he laughed, losing himself somehow.

"...?"

He calmed down after a minute or two of insane laughing. "Hahahaha... Ahhhh, phew... I need better help..." He then faced Diddy. "Alrighty!" He snapped his fingers and a piece of paper and a pen had fallen in front of the chimp. "Here's the thing that'll seal the deal and you be in!"

Diddy picked up the pen and looked at the paper. It was a contract that he had the option to sign. He read through the contract, scratching the side of his head with the tip of the pen as he became confused by some parts of it, and looked at the dotted line.

"All you need to do, my man, is put your signature on the dotted line. Your choice. Ooh! I should also mention the prize."

The mention of a prize had forced Diddy's attention back to the floating hand.

"You can wish for ANYTHING you want... Anything... An-y-thing... Any...thing... Whatever your heart desires... Heck, you might have the same wish as your uncle. I remember him talking about wanting a larger hoard for his-"

"!" Diddy Kong quickly signed the paper, despite being confused by some parts and waved it in front of Crazy's fingers.

"Ah, so you WERE thinkin' the same thing? Cool!" Crazy snapped his fingers, making the paper and pen vanish. "Alright, you little nimble thing! The tournament starts very soon. You'll be staying in a mansion. Very nice, cozy, chaotic with people around... Basically like a British or American trashy reality show. We can get you anything that isn't totally possible, and after looking through everything you've done, you want just bananas and you can't live without your radio. Anything I'm missin'?"

Diddy, with a huge grin in his face upon hearing about his two favorite things in the world, shook his head.

Crazy extended his pinky to the chimp again, who happily took it and shook it. "Then you just became a Smash Bro, bro!" He let go of the chimp's hand. "Now, there one more thing you need to take care of."

"?" Diddy tilted his head.

"The light that took you left that tree blazin'. Might wanna take care o' that," he advised before snapping his fingers.

A white light blinded Diddy's eyes again for a split second. When he opened his eyes, he was greeted with the sight of a burning palm tree. He let out a small yelp before running to the shore to fetch water before the fire could spread throughout the island.

* * *

**Author's Note: Well, here's my part in the Everybody's Brawl project. I had intended to get this done an AWFUL lot earlier, but a bunch of things had gotten in my way, mainly my iPhone, the only thing I can use to type and update my stories, needing replaced after failing to repair it. I was also taking summer school just so I can skip a grade, something I'd be stupid to turn down, and job hunting like crazy...with no luck. Luckily, I wrote this whole thing down in a notebook so I could type it all in one day as soon as I got the iPhone back.**

**Anyway, I'm sure a handful of you would know when this chapter takes place. If not, then it's immediately after the end of the latest DK game, Donkey Kong Country Returns. This was actually my first time working with Diddy Kong and I'm hoping I got his character alright. If you didn't enjoy the way I portrayed him, then I'm sorry. Honestly, I couldn't really find much to work with, although I could've watched episodes of the Donkey Kong Country cartoon on YouTube... But I just couldn't get through three minutes of it after being reminded of those voices... XD**

**Anyway, I hope you did enjoy this chapter in Everybody's Brawl. And please, if you have the time, make sure to read the other chapters that are coming and any other works from the authors that have contributed to this project.**

**Thank you.**


	31. Ganondorf 1

**Ganondorf**

**By Bra1n1ac**

* * *

**Important Notice: This event does not take place in the same continuity as my own Zelda story; Death, Conflict and the Heroes of Time (elsewhere referred to as "The Heroes of Time" and "Land of History.") Things turn out very differently in this story, and given that, Ganon's response is, I think, appropriate and understandable.**

* * *

"I will destroy you, and take what is mine."

"I will destroy you, and take what is mine."

The thoughts of the king of thieves returned, from time to time, to that one comforting sentiment, his one dream of revenge. It was, after all, all that he had left. The world around him was no kind of world at all. It was merely endless whiteness, and he couldn't see anything beyond it; like a long, blank sheet. Aside from Ganondorf himself, there was literally nothing there; a truly crushing punishment for the man who only cared about controlling his surroundings; to suddenly find himself without them.

There was no food in the realm into which he had been cast, but there was also no hunger. No water, and yet, no thirst. No sun, and yet, no darkness either. For the first time, the king of evil found that he truly had nothing except himself, and his own thoughts.

For a while, he had trained; practicing in the use of his powers; developing new forms; new transformations to use against his enemies in battle, but he didn't have any enemies either; not in that place. In the Sacred Realm, there was no contact with the outside world.

"I will destroy you, and take what is mine."

Again and again, Ganondorf kept his mind from slipping away by thinking about the world that he'd once had; the enemy who still existed, in some other reality; the foe who had proved so clever, so skilled, and so powerful, that even Ganondorf; the the strongest and mightiest Gerudo who had ever lived; the king of a whole nation of warrior thieves; the expert planner and strategist; the legendary war hero; the master of armor, weapons and sorcery, and the holder of the Triforce of Power, had been defeated. To say that the experience had injured his pride would be a falsehood, however. He still had all of his powers, and, he thought, there was no reason for giving up hope. It might not be long before he found a way back out again.

Those were the thoughts of the king of evil on the morning of the day that his triforce vanished from his hand.

That wiped quite a number of hopeful thoughts from his mind.

There was no telling what had caused it to happen; why and how the Triforce of Power had disappeared from the hand of its rightful owner, but there was no doubt that it was gone. His magic was still strong, and his powers still great, but the Triforce had once given him the strength to stand against armies unafraid, and without it, a feeling of vulnerability and fear began to well up in his soul.

Of all the things that he needed to do without in that place, the Triforce was the one that he'd cherished the most. Even with its full powers, he might have been unable to escape the trap into which he'd fallen, but just like that, he suddenly felt as though only half of him remained. He still craved power over the world, but it wasn't enough that the world had been taken from him, he reflected bitterly. Fate had suddenly stolen the very source of his greatest powers as well. In the end, the only comfort that was left to him was the comfort of his bitterness and hatred against his adversary, and his less-than-concrete plans for the Hero of Time's death.

"It was him." Ganondorf guessed as he drifted through the emptiness, "It must have been. No one else could have done this."

Those were his most regular thoughts, for what felt like months after that.

* * *

He didn't know how much time had passed; months, weeks, years... However, it had been a very long time since he'd seen anything but the bare whiteness in that place; like a blank paper on which nothing had been written. In fact, it was so much like a blank paper that, at first, he didn't spot the tiny sheet, folded over, which had faded into existence in front of him, and was gradually drifting in his direction.

At last, the letter was mere inches from his fingertips, and consumed by curiosity over the first new object in... days? Weeks? There was no telling... Ganondorf reached for the slip of paper. However, just as he was about to take hold of it, his highly-trained sense of magical awareness noticed something; a subdued charge of sorts; a disturbance in the normal flow of magic around the object; indicating that someone had expertly enchanted the page. Only a true master of sorcery could have found a weak point in an enchantment of that sort.

Ganondorf swept the spell out of existence with a mere gesture before he reached out and seized the page, opening it to read the message that it contained.

The words on the letter were straightforward and understandable. It was from a being that called itself "The Master Hand;" most likely a pseudonym of some kind, Ganondorf thought, and he spoke, in the letter, about the chance for freedom from the Sacred Realm; about conflict and war; control and victory over one's enemies in a new tournament at a nexus-point in reality. The king of evil read it with interest for a few moments, but soon, a smile crossed his face again, because at last, there was someone new to hurt; someone to have power over; someone to deny satisfaction to.

Soon, the smile had turned into a chuckle; a wry, composed chuckle of the sort that he remembered from his days as the lord of Hyrule, and he was still chuckling when he crushed the paper in his fist, and watched fire spring up around his entire hand, tongues of flame incinerating the letter whole.

At last, he flung the ashes aside with a single gesture, then began looking around confidently for whatever foolish being had sent him the note. For a moment, he wondered if it was an old enemy; or, he thought in amusement, perhaps an old ally, seeking to torment him for some past sin, but more likely it was just some malevolent daemon who delighted in torturing guilty men. In a way, Ganondorf hoped that it was the latter; since daemons had power which could be usurped.

"I know you're watching me now, daemon." Ganondorf shouted into the white mist that surrounded him, "If you want to truly bother me, you'll need to do better than that."

Then, just as expected, Ganondorf heard a voice in his thoughts; a voice that was not his own.

"You really should accept my offer, king of thieves. You might gain your freedom from it; perhaps even a new kingdon. It's fairly obvious that you need the reward I'm offering, at the end of this tournament."

"You may know something about my past," Ganondorf conceded, "but you can't know much. My reward; my prize was the triforce; the final goal; the absolute power. If you can't offer me that, your offer is meaningless to me, and if you could, why would you? Besides, the Triforce is likely in the hands of that kid by now."

"The Hero of Time, you mean; Link of Hyrule? In that case, it may interest you to know that he'll be at the tournament too. You may have the chance to fight against him, or perhaps, to fight beside him, if you wish to lead him into a false sense of trust."

However, Ganondorf didn't even bother chuckling in response to that. He was laughing out loud, and his laughter had only died down for a few moments before he replied.

"What do you suggest? That I ambush him somehow and take his triforce? Lunacy. Any being with access to the full Triforce has all the power that he needs to fend off mortal attackers. I know that better than anyone. Besides, he was a formidable enemy even before he acquired it; a hero of sorts. Those sorts of people are very hard to kill, because they have so few weaknesses. I believe it comes from not really wanting anything, and so having no desires to corrupt. To attack a man like that, with the golden power at his fingertips would be suicide."

However, the moment that Ganondorf had finished speaking, things around him began to change. The whiteness started to disappear; fading out of existence for a moment, to be replaced by an image of the world he'd left behind; the fortress in Gerudo Valley. After spending so long surrounded by emptiness, any image of that place would have been a welcome one, but, Ganondorf realized in amazement and wonder, that image in particular was more than he'd ever dared to hope for.

There was his second-in-command; the Gerudo who'd turned traitor against him; who'd once been his best friend; Nabooru of Gerudo Valley, most likely enjoying all the benefits of her new position of authority. She was resting comfortably, clearly feeling very safe, with only a small knife under her pillow for protection, and right beside her... right next to her in that bed...

Ganondorf's amused smile spread into an huge, avaricious grin as he saw the face of the man in the bed next to Nabooru. He'd never imagined it; never even dared to dream of such an outcome; but there was the so-called Hero of Time, betraying his true love... his people... because he wanted something that, in his view, was more important. It was a mentality with which the king of evil was intimately familiar, but Link was no master criminal. He was no practiced hand at seizing his desires. Like a true amateur, he'd left himself wide open as he'd gotten lost in the process of getting what he wanted.

As the vision faded from his eyes, Ganondorf didn't need to hear another word from the Master Hand. He knew that what he'd just seen had been true, and there was already a cruel plan forming in his mind, matched by the malicious smile that had fixed itself to his lips.

"I agree to your terms, monster." Ganondorf said in a very confident and pleased voice, "Perhaps you can offer me something after all."

At last, Ganondorf found himself vanishing completely from the Sacred Realm, to travel to a new location, and as he did so, he found himself wistfully reflecting on an old lesson that he'd heard as a child.

They say that power corrupts and absolute power corrupts absolutely. Ganondorf had a good reason for smiling at the fortunate truth of that statement, for every corruption breeds weakness, and that weakness was all that the King of Evil needed.


	32. Olimar 1

**Olimar**

**By WrittenWithPencils.**

* * *

**This is CEObrainz saying sorry for the long delay. I had a few problems that needed sorting out and I'm back on target now with this project. So without any more delays I give you Olimar.**

* * *

Everything was perfectly normal that day. Not a thing out of place. The caverns were filled with the creatures of the planet that despite how long I have been on the planet have never even bothered to name. The whole place was practically a Poko goldmine with its strange looking artefacts and even the creatures which would have had some value, if sold to the right person. Occasionally, there would be one that was very valuable, even priceless, but at the time that wasn't really occurring anymore.

I was in the type of cavern that had walls resembling sky blue bath tiles. It was the strangest place on the planet. So artificial...

Anyways, I was running side-by-side with Louie as we led our Pikmin into battle.

There was the red Pikmin, which could handle heat and was the very first Pikmin I ever discovered. It was even the first Pikmin type I encountered when I came back to the planet. They made good front line infantry and were deadly to touch at times.

There was the yellow Pikmin. It had these big ears and was very light, good for throwing to high places that other Pikmin could not reach. They seem to have this fix for bad weather.

There was the blue Pikmin, which unlike the other types could tolerate water with its gill-like mouth. They seemed to like swimming whenever I wasn't commanding them, I'm pretty sure they have a home deep down somewhere underwater.

There was the purple Pikmin. Though slower than the rest of its kind, it was the largest in size and on top of that the heaviest. Whatever it landed on, when Louie or I threw it, the creature would receive a bone-crushing attack.

And last, but not least, there was the white Pikmin. It was the smallest Pikmin, and had beady red eyes. What made it so unique was that it could handle poison. And when eaten, it proved fatal to the predator as it was poisonous. I had to admit that they freaked me out at times. How could such a dangerous and sickly looking Pikmin have such a upbeat attitude?

The seven of us made our way through the tiled tunnels, level by level. We were already 5 levels in, ready to tackle on what the next level had to offer. The last few ones varied in difficulty, mainly because of the water. Some parts were only spotted with puddles, others were flooded almost completely!

As we continued on, things seemed to go nice and easy. And relaxing, which is very rare on the job. Louie had been taking care of things more often since he started to get the hang of controlling and leading Pikmin better, and to think that he started off at such a pitiful level. Well, his grandmother or some relative once said that Louie has had this thing for bugs. And that he even ate them. I guess that's how he survived when I accidently left him behind a while ago when I left the planet once we had enough items of value to save our company. Me and my boss went back and fished him out of there, and it was not an easy task, but we managed to survive.

We entered a clearing which was the shape of a circle and had tiles with giant bars of what appeared to be soap lying around, we decided to take advantage of the moment and take a break. I set up camp against the smoothest bit of wall I could find. The Purple Pikmin were laying about, grateful for the opportunity to rest. I glanced at the white ones, which were chasing the other Pikmin in a game of tag. I was just about to relax when a Red Pikmin plopped onto my head; it looked into my eyes with a questioning stare.

"I'm simply tired." I whispered not wanting to sound crazy, talking to a Pikmin.

The Pikmin however seemed to understand and jumped onto my lap; it curled itself against my suit and stopped moving. I assumed it went to sleep. I smirked at the sight and decided to shut my eyes, the sound of Pikmin running putting me to sleep.

I awoke to see a red sky and blue water as far as they eye can see. I was surprised that I was able to stand on the water and I couldn't tread any deeper than an inch even as I tried to put force into my steps. I would have been amazed for longer if it weren't for the pounding steps that were gradually getting louder.

I turned around to see an army of Pikmin, all white in colour, marching towards me. At the front was a Pikmin type I had never seen before. It was black with white spots. It had no flower on its head and was smiling evilly at me. I had a feeling that it knew exactly what it was doing, so I ran.

Luckily the Pikmin were slower than I was and I had somewhat of a head start. I ran as fast as my legs could carry me, but the Pikmin didn't seem to catch up or get left behind. We were running at the same speed. I turned quickly to check where exactly I was going and I tripped.

For the longest time I was underwater. How I managed to break the surface, I will never know, but I was swimming downwards away from the Pikmin. They seemed to have stopped and looked cautiously at the ocean below. I too felt something down here, a shiver creeping along my spine as I swam towards a dark crevice.

As all light seemed to get sucked away, I found myself floating in an abyss of stars. I was amazed by sight, not interested by the lack of ocean or Pikmin. I tried to move but found that either I was moving abysmally slow or that I was stuck in place.

"Nice...isn't it?"

I managed to turn my head to the source of the sound. The light from a nearby star; and by nearby I mean close enough to incinerate me, illuminated the outline of the black Pikmin.

"But...how?"

"I only wanted to talk with you, all the others were easy to convince. Perhaps the army of white Pikmin were off-putting. Are they not your favourite?"

I choked a bit.

"Of course not, I favour the yellow ones, but you how are we here, this close to that star. And more importantly where are we?"

The black Pikmin widened its eyes slowly; its red irises glowing with excitement.

"I must apologise for that then, I was mistaken. But I would have thought that you would have figured it out now, this is your subconscious. You have been here for at least a week."

I didn't know what to say. A week; I loosely remembered falling asleep with that red Pikmin. It wasn't possible that I was asleep for that long already...was it?

"Ahh...yes, I suppose time does act funny when you are transported through space. Not to worry though, you should awaken within a few hours or so."

"What!"

The black Pikmin chuckled slightly.

"Perhaps I should start from the beginning..."

"Yes, perhaps you should!"

"Ok, ok don't worry. My name is Kalante and I am a messenger of my Master. His name is Master Hand and I am honoured to be working with him. He is hosting a tournament for the most skilled and successful fighters in all the known existences. You have been shortlisted to this tournament; however we were unable to contact you and had to resort to other methods to getting through to you."

I thought of the letter that i didn't even open back on the spaceship. A red Pikmin had burned it by accident before I could read it. I chuckled slightly out of embarrassment.

"You are currently in the waiting room with the other warriors. They are looking at you now waiting for you to awaken."

"Am I the last?"

"No, there are still a few more people to collect. Heroes, Villains, kids, etc"

"Kids! What kind of tournament is this?"

"Oh...don't worry they are highly skilled and possess abilities far superior then their average kind."

"I suppose this may be all good and that, but what If I don't want to participate in this competition of yours?" I looked at the black Pikmin which seemed to feign a frown upon its face. "And you're not really a Pikmin are you?"

"Hmm...no I'm not, I simply took a form you were used to seeing. But regarding the tournament, you can't leave now until it is over. However if you don't wish to participate my Master may pardon you from competing, however you would be missing the prize of three lifetimes."

"Which is?"

"Your very own planet with complete domain over it and the powers to shape it however you wish."

I thought of all the possibilities that could occur if I won this prize. It was a very tempting offer, but a nagging question was stopping me from accepting straight away.

"And what if I get killed in battle?"

The being seemed to laugh as if I asked a ridiculous question.

"At the Smash Bros Competition, we use a highly advanced system to negate all injuries and life threatening ailments whilst in battle."

I thought that was just a rehearsed response so I paid little attention.

"Fine, I'll enter this competition of sorts. However there is one problem?"

Kalante was about to smile before hearing the last part of my words. He started to look frustrated and impatiently waited for me to continue.

"I can't fight."

For once, the other guy was stumped. All he was told to do was invite the competitors and wait for them to accept. But I seemingly silenced him with the realization that I couldn't fight.

"Use those creatures...Pikmin are they not, to fight for you."

"I suppose I could, how many can I bring?"

"We will make arrangements for you to be able to pluck infinite amounts of Pikmin as long as there are only six Pikmin on the battle field at once. Now as you must realise I am running late and have other people to attend to, so I'll leave you in a practice room until you awaken.

With a snap of his fingers the strange being disappeared. Everything seemed to spin and stretch; I felt physically sick and would have thrown up if it were not for the fear of my suit clogging up. I closed my eyes and waited for everything to calm down. Soon I hear a weird sound, it resembled a guitar playing softly, and I couldn't identify the source of the sound as it seemed to come from all around me.

I opened my eyes to see a strange sandbag in front of me. It had eyes which were glaring at me, I stepped around it and the bags eyes followed my movement. Remembering what Kalante had told me, I reached down towards the hard ground and as soon as my hand was less than a foot from the ground a familiar presence popped out of the ground. I plucked six Pikmin from the ground and reached for a seventh. Nothing happened as I expected.

Looking back at the sandbag I practiced throwing my Pikmin at it, using different techniques and strategies. I also noticed that blowing my whistle twice would instantly summon any Pikmin not near me. Not far into my training, I fell off the platform, I now learnt I was on and tried to reach the edge as I fell. I was pleasantly surprised to find my Pikmin form a rope and hold me. I then practiced falling and grabbing a few times, unfortunately experiencing the shock of not making it and reappearing above the sandbag.

Determined that I was now ready to fight whatever contestants were in this competition, I began to realise that everything was fading. Someone was speaking, words of fluttering eyes and movement. I was waking up and my vision was starting to come back to me, all the training I did still fresh on my memory.


	33. Mewtwo Melee

**Mewtwo**

**By Warrior of The Healing Flame**

* * *

It was a dark night like any other, the wind had started to pick up and lightning was striking the ground. It was just moments ago that Groudon and Kygore had awoken again and started fighting each other, the clash of the two titan sized pokémon caused an uproar in the skies and the third pokémon of the legendary trio came down to stop the fight yet again. These sounds were heard by many ears both human and pokémon, however one pokémon decided to block out the growls of the legendary beast's and focus on it's meditation.

In the midst of his memories Mewtwo found solace at the bond he made with a human he had found to like. He remembered the training that he had undergone with the human to surpass his own abilities. He liked the uniqueness of the human, not wanting to become a pokémon master like the rest of the population. Instead the human had expressed wishes to fight, wanting to challenge pokémon to battles that no ordinary human would be able to take.

He often found himself shooting shadow balls at the young girl who would dodge them with her speed. Each week they increased the tempo and frequency until she was able to match Mewtwo's speed in combat. Amazed by the feat this girl was achieving, Mewtwo truly thought she was an example of the next step in human evolution. She began hand to hand training soon after and was even able to stun Mewtwo a few times before the pokémon finally overwhelmed her.

It was all well and good until the day the girl's father died. She had seen the men who were responsible and had sworn vengeance on them. When she had asked Mewtwo if he was going to help her he hesitated. He had promised himself he would not kill a human being unless it was to protect his own life. But the bond between the two was strong enough for the pokémon to change his mind about that promise.

However the girl had not waited for Mewtwo to make a decision and ran off ahead of him. When the pokémon caught up with the girl, he was ashamed to see that she had fallen at the hands of the same men. Her blind rage consuming her and making her an easy target for the men. Mewtwo however did not take this lightly. That night the screams of the men could be heard from miles away.

It was after that event, which Mewtwo swore to never come in contact with humans again. He had always hated their kind with their evil ways. The days dragged into weeks which consequently changed into months and years. Mewtwo's power increasing as his sadness for the girl finally dissipated.

It was almost two years later when Mewtwo got approached by a being that was neither pokémon nor human. Intrigued by the strange humanoid Mewtwo approached with caution. Upon coming into contact with it the metal being attacked Mewtwo by running at it and attempting to elbow him in the face. The pokémon instantly retaliated and soon found out that the creature was heavier than it looked. After sending three shadow balls at it and finally defeating the metal creature Mewtwo was transported to a location where he could not sense another pokémon in existence.

Feeling brave yet slightly nervous, the pokémon called out into the darkness not expecting anyone to reply. Deciding to mediate, Mewtwo found solace in this new location, not disturbed by anything.

**"3"**

Mewtwo jumped up, surprised by the sudden sound of a voice.

**"2"**

Mewtwo found his body fading, another place suddenly coming into his vision.

**"1"**

A stage came into view. Mewtwo stepping off a gold coin like platform that disappeared as soon as he stepped off.

**"Go!"**

Out of nowhere a metal creature similar to the one from before dashed for Mewtwo, the pokémon sidestepped the metal being and hit the creature in the side. It flew off into the distance, an explosion occurring as it reached a certain distance. Within a split second another being appeared from nowhere and tried to attack Mewtwo.

This continued for what seemed to be a lifetime, Mewtwo never tiring from the battle. However the opponents seemed to grow in strength as their numbers depleted. After wiping out over 2000 enemies a new foe appeared. Its laugh echoed around the space as a hand appeared to the pokémon.

"Now we shall test your true strength, pokémon!"

A second person came into view; it was another one of those metal beings. However this one looked different, it had shoulder pads and was physically bigger than the other ones.

"I am the captain of the Alloys, fear my power and give me a challenge."

Mewtwo scoffed at the thought of someone being the better of him.

"Do you not know who am I?" Mewtwo asked.

No other words were spoken as the two beings fought each other. Mewtwo was superior in speed, strength and had the advantage of projectile spheres which peppered the Alloy captain's body, knocking him down into the ground.

It was then that the floating hand attacked. Mewtwo was surprised at first, overwhelmed by the immediate counter attack; however he wasn't going to back down any time soon. He faced the two opponents and smirked.

**"…And the winner is Mewtwo." **

announced the announcer as the champion made his way toward the so called toughest of the alloys along with Crazy hand full strength fell down without laying a single blow on Mewtwo.

"You're doing better than five minutes ago." He encouraged as he healed them all with a snap of his fingers. Crazy hand left Final destination while the alloys disappeared in a flash of light along with Mewtwo.

_Now time to challenge the master _Mewtwo thought as he made his way to his room when all of a sudden a ghostly angel like monster appeared before him in a flash of a majestic blue light.

"Mortal bow down to me!" boomed the monster. Mewtwo then fired a shadow ball at it within point blank range but the attack went right trough him as if he was never there. The monster then turned itself into glowing black goo that inched its way toward Mewtwo, surrounding him almost instantly. It then swallowed him by transforming into a sphere trapping him until all that was left was a gooey outlining of the pokémon.

Master Hand was watching the whole scene on a monitor, pleased with the way the events were coming together.

"It had to be done Mewtwo you no longer belong here of all places, hopefully you will never again try to challenge the master." Master Hand said as he left with a guilty aura surrounding him.

Mewtwo then woke up on a grassy cliff overlooking a peaceful sea.

_Where Am I? _He thought.

Master Hand was deep in thought when he was interrupted by his wild counterpart.

"I tried, I really did but he was too strong!"

"Yes, I know. He will not be a problem though. He is in a prison that even he can't escape. I'm sure he will be useful as a bargaining tool for number 25 on our list."

"Hmm...That's not a bad idea..." he started laughing manically.


	34. Mr Game and Watch 1

**Mr Game and Watch**

**By Stanleyz**

* * *

I suddenly realised the ambience had became ominous, I glanced up at the glass window, searching for a figure in the reflection, none was found.

"Ahem, how impolite of me, so deeply lost in my trail of thought, to not even realize I have a guest. Shameful right?" I spoke softly, warily.

"Heh" its bass murmur distorting the air

"Well, I assume you know who I am, so it would only be just for you to tell me who you are, right?

"Would it make it unjust otherwise?"

"Ha, so you shan't tell me who you are I presume?

"Does it matter?"

"Could it matter?"

"What makes something matter?"

It seemed this was getting me nowhere.

*sigh* "it's like talking to myself. You may, if you can, reveal yourself"

I swivel my chair approximately 180˚ to peer upon a silhouette of a man, probably 5'11, creep out from behind the metallic capsule, which was the centrepiece of this all, he stood steadfast, the embodiment of darkness, he looked at me, no, he faced my direction, with no facial features how was it possible for him, it, to stare, but then how was it possible to speak, so therefore could it stare, where could sound come from, where could light enter. Everywhere? As I sit questioning his existence, he reaches inside his pocket? He bestowed what seemed to be an envelope; it tore my attention away from him, where did the envelope come from? What could be in the envelope? Why has it got an envelope? Seizing back my attention, it broke its unwavering position, now, strolling across the black matte metallic floor towards me. As he got closer his ominousness was as potent as the stars themselves, as vivid as them too. Now towering above me, even in my high stall my stature was nothing compared to its, palm out, he held the envelope to my face; my name embossed on its savannah grey surface, enticing, but was it needed.

"You may, if you can, take it" its voice echoed mine, perfectly, ringing in my head like my conscience...

He was nothing, right, just a shadow.

"Heh, I guess your name isn't necessary after all" I took the envelope; it knew I would, why wouldn't I?

"You have chosen wisely"

Did I really choose?

"Please make the most out of this opportunity; we look forward to your participation"

It curtsied before me, and then vanished, its ominous presence lingering in the air still. *sigh* my head now in the palm of my hand, it really does hurt to not know things, not knowing right from wrong, following aimlessly because you know no better, having to succumb to the will of others because you have none of your own, it hurts to know that I don't even know what makes me feel like this. Do I even own feelings anymore, am I capable of sympathising with someone, can I love, can I hate, what difference it would make, I do because I do.

I pivot my hand to the side of my head, raise the enchanting letter into the tapered light, gazing, for what reason I do not know, I lowered it and broke the crimson wax seal; a circle, fragmented into 4 unequal cone like segments, why was it fragmented? Why wasn't the circle whole? I slipped the letter out of the envelope, the letter now unfolded, I started to read:

* * *

_I am glad to find that you have accepted this letter; you have been chosen to participate in the grand Super Smash Brothers Tournament, Super Smash Brothers Brawl. This tournament will consist of battles between the most renowned beings that have ever existed, an event to exploit all the capabilities and limits that exist within us all. _

_If you win this tournament you shall be able to see all the things that wonder your mind, know things that will change the way you view life, your wishes shall become reality, your troubles mollified, you shall be free._

_As soon as the words "I accept" are uttered a portal shall be opened, a link to the Smash Mansion, where all participants shall be lodging._

_We look forward to your participation_

_Yours sincerely,_

_Master & Crazy Hand_

* * *

I held the letter, by the top right hand corner, my head mirroring its 45˚ clockwise angle, as I sat studying the words presented to me.

"Chosen huh?" My mind now pondering the possibilities this tournament could posses.

Well didn't he have a way with words, I have no choice, it seems, he knew I would go along with this scheme, and there was no need for such enticing, elaborate words. I rolled my head side to side, rocked my body back and forth, why do I feel so agitated? Why does my body respond without me consciously thinking about it? Releasing a monotonous groan, I plucked the separate paper from the back of the letter and started scanning the 34 names imprinted on it, none I knew of, why would I? I slipped the pieces of paper back into the envelope. I placed the envelope on my lap, my attention now off of it I saw why the slight ominous presence remained; a ball, replacing where that thing stood, lie on the floor in its place. I turn the steering wheel, the ship now at a slight gradient, the ball slowly rolled towards me. I bent over to pick it up, quickly retreating, almost in fear; the ominous aura coming off of it was so dense, so overbearing, and paramount to everything I have witnessed before. Staring at it I almost feel like am being dragged into complete darkness. Shaking my head I escape the grasps of the dominating aura, I quickly pick up the ball, hop off chair, dash to capsule, punch in code, put ball in tray, close tray, head back to chair, jump in chair, swivel to dashboard. I turn on the projector to see the black ball suspended in the capsule fluid. I punch in a few codes and wait for them to be processed. I look at the results, bewildered, I stare at the genetic makeup, it... it's the same as mine.

I couldn't believe it, I ran test, after test, after test, all of them showing the same results, except one, there was a gene, one that I have never seen before. Could it be some sort of recessive gene. I leaned back in my chair, thought about what to do, leaned forward, leaned back again *sigh* "what on earth does this all mean." Well, I have some sort of being before me, might as well do something with it. I knew from my research that it had the capabilities of memory, what better time waster than to experiment.

Where to start? I guess where most of my emotions were held is a good start. Oh how I miss earth; the people, the atmosphere, the work, it is all to die for *chuckles* "...mm" *sigh*... if only I could trade it in for this life style, if only I had remained like everyone else, why did it have to be me that ended up like this, why did I have to have this body, this mutation, forever travelling through space, nowhere to go, my ship as my only home, I want to be human again, I want to work for people again, I want the everyday life hassles I want it all back... "Heh" I already know it can't happen, I'm stuck like this, this human look alike that is just matter, never to be destroyed, this perpetual being, with all the flaws of a human, stuck alone, no stuck with myself. Other beings come, they give me their findings, I analyse it, tell them what is then they leave. Whilst time and technology has enabled me to do a lot of things see a lot of things, a life many wish for, however a life without friends isn't a life at all.

I sullenly start to type in my earth days.

Finally, I am done; my memories of my days on earth are now embedded into this ball with genes. All the jobs I went through as an eternal being; from exterminating insects, cooking, making keys, giving sentences right down to circus acts, but my fav job will always be fishing. Oh how I loved to fish, the smell of the sea is one that I shall never forget, my boat, Boaty and was like my son, still remember making it, caught so much things on it, magnificent things with it, my most important, my pet octopus, Octipus,*grins*, never been good at naming things, but I surely miss Boaty, Octipus and all my other fish friends that I gathered over the years *sigh* talking about my life is never pleasant.

I switched on the projector, maybe this will distract me from my thoughts, to my surprise, no, I'm not even surprised, instead of the ball floating about in the capsule there's a figure, short in stature, black and flat, from here it looks as thin as paper, it moved, it's hand just moved, is it alive, it.. Its changing shape, it's getting bigger, oh God no, I need to stop this; I frantically send commands to the capsule sending in all kinds of inhibitors, I hear a crack in the capsule, all the inhibitors! I need something to stop this growth, nothing is working, more cracks appear in the capsule, what is going on, I check it's genetic makeup again and what do you know that recessive gene is everywhere, mutating everything rapidly, I don't know what I am supposed to do here, the capsule bust open releasing the plasma and the creature within it... fuck.

It hovered there, its tentacles spreading approximately 20ft wide, 6ft long, its body a another good 10ft high, still black, still flat, but now looking like an octopus, its tentacles extending and retracting, destroying everything it touched as it inched towards me, mouth agape I have frozen, nothing seemed to be moving in my body, I didn't want to move, I didn't know what to do, how would I esca...

"I accept" the words rushed out of my mouth, there is no time for other thoughts, a hole burst open in the space, light broke through it, it blinded me, everything was white, I suddenly feel some force pulling me, I am being pulled towards the light, I'm not going to resist, there would be no point, there is nothing more I can do, I close my eyes and hope for the best...

I open my eyes, I'm still on my ship, the octopus is gone and everything is restored, almost as if it never happened. I turn back to my desk and echoed my surrounding.

"I'm still here"

But it is not.


	35. Roy Melee

_**Hiii, guys, Kikifoo here! :) **_

_**I hope you're all doing well and having wonderful days/nights/afternoons! **_

_**So a little while back, I was asked to do Roy's chapter for this story and I felt honored to be able to contribute to this awesome idea and to write for one of my favorite characters of all time. Thanks again, CEObrainz! Anyway, I realize that some of the references in this chapter may be unfamiliar, but I hope that doesn't deter anyone from reading on! **_

_**Alright, I'll quit yapping!**_

_**Happy reading~! :)**_

* * *

**Roy**

**By Kikifoo**

**Bad Omen**

* * *

"Master Roy, please- _get up_!"

It was early, and that was all I could collect. On most occasions, the sun would be peering through the drapes so much so that my eyes would become irritated and I would awaken. But today, Merlinus made it a point to play the role of the sun.

"Please, the bandits-" Bandits; undoubtedly from the Bolm mountains. I remembered the day I was called back home from Ostia to lead Pherae's army to Araphen in the North, when we arrived home and everything was askew. The Bolm mountain bandits had attacked the villages in Pherae because my father was ill, and had already sent most of the troops up north. Otherwise they wouldn't have even attempted. That noted, it didn't make much sense for them to bother us, unless… unless some newfound confidence was sparked from… somewhere. Maybe a horde of over-confident new recruits, or perhaps a new leader was the culprit.

"Roy, please," I felt his trembling, bony hands clamped around my shoulder and I opened my eyes before he could shake me. I turned to face him and caught his exhausted, worried expression shift into one of astonishment and relief. His urgency seemed to have drifted from him as he sighed and offered a tired smile. It was apparent that waking me up was the time-consumer this morning, rather than the impending bandit attack.

"They're moving quite slowly, it seems." He paused. "They have only started descending the cliffs, but…"

"But," I mumbled, sitting up. I gave him an expectant look before yawning.

"But they… they are almost acting as if they are waiting for something." He furrowed his brows and scurried to the window facing the east. That could be problematic.

"Come, have a look." It took much of my strength to roll out of bed, but I managed to do so with a grunt, and with one of the navy blankets wrapped around me. The winter months weren't bad compared to those in Ilia, and we were never doused in snow, but they were bad enough. I stumbled to Merlinus' side and followed his eyes to the massive jagged hills that ran rampant through the land. Sure enough, black dots were sprinkled on the cliff edges and foot of the mountains in the distance, and by the masses.

"They have attacked and killed a traveler, reports say." He mumbled. I winced the words. This meant for sure they intended violence upon us.

My stomach twisted in anxiety, but I knew it should have been short-lived. The first time we took them on, it was an easy feat despite the fact that they outnumbered us by at least three times. I was horribly inexperienced, as were the others aside from Marcus, and yet we disbanded them with ease. That alone should have made me feel confident, but the aching in my gut didn't subside.

"Do you think they have a plan of sorts, Master Roy?" Merlinus stared at me questioningly and exhaled heavily.

"If they do, it'll be tossed aside with their efforts." I gave him a soft smile and caught another quick glance out the window before turning towards my wardrobes.

"Yes, you are right," Merlinus chuckled and sat on the edge of my bed after gathering my blanket from the floor behind me. "So much energy when you're young. Your words always encourage me, Master Roy."

"I'm glad for that, Merlinus," I said earnestly, freeing the bottom of my long-sleeved, black undershirt from the white pants I had just fastened around my waist. "I truly am."

"You've just grown so much; Marcus tells me he is relieved to not worry as much about you, anymore."

"He didn't have to worry before," I caught myself and laughed. Now that I think on it, that was a lie. If I were him, I would have worried. I would have worried so much that I probably wouldn't have let me out of my sight.

Merlinus' laughter was shorted by the deep cough that emitted from his throat. Winter wasn't only notorious for being ridiculously cold and wet, but for giving unsuspecting Pheraens coughs that could rattle the shutters on any house. It was hard not to feel concerned, but when Merlinus shot me a cheesy grin and cleared his throat, I felt a bit better. It reminded me of my father's long-standing illness that had stayed with him, even after I returned home from Ostia after months away and coddled him with endless quantities of treatments. He was always in good spirits, but sometimes it was difficult for me to ignore his persistent ailment.

After spending a few moments to ready myself further and clipping my sheathed sword to my belt, Merlinus and I hurried out of the room and towards the first floor of the castle, where I could already hear the shouts of those preparing for the battle to come.

* * *

The tension was high when we entered the courtyard. We hadn't endured any turmoil in at least a year, give or take a few robberies that may have gotten out of hand, but nothing as major as what appeared to be the entire contents of the Bolm mountains stalking us like prey from right outside our door. They still hadn't moved much, and I feared for and was expecting the worst. It worried me to know almost nothing of what they may have had planned, but the only thing I could do was encourage defense and keep us calm, and tight.

It took a while to cool our ranks, but eventually Marcus, Merlinus, Alan, Lance, Father and myself unified and settled them into making last minute preparations and meeting out front. From there, we would make our way through the castle town and meet the enemy. Perhaps if they weren't intending to attack -as ridiculously unlikely as that was- our bulk would at least scare them into recession.

"Roy, it's been a while since we've encountered such hostility, hmm?" Father said, garbed in heavy layers of various colors. A handkerchief was tight in one hand, while his other clutched the cane he'd been using for the last year or so. His sickness seemed to be… life-long, from what the healers observed. Nonetheless, on most occasions he seemed to be in health well enough to continue his duties and take strolls with me. The strolls were the extent of his physical strengths, unfortunately, but they gave us a chance to become closer and speak more frequently.

"Mmm," I nodded, giving him a look. He smiled and coughed into his tissue.

"But I have no doubts in you, and neither should you."

"Doubts, father?"

"Oh, don't take me for a fool, Roy. I know you better than you give me credit for." He winked and pointed at my face. "That expression is one that contains uncertainty."

He was right, but I just couldn't get it passed me that there was something wrong today.

"It just doesn't make sense that they would prepare to attack and then… halt."

"Means of intimidation?" Another cough. "But you are right. It is strange."

"I mean, why are they so… _confident_?"

"Well, perhaps they are settled on the possibility that we are out of practice in the ways of battle after a year free of it and are taking a chance."

"We can only hope."

In that moment, Father dropped his cane and rag and turned me toward him, clutching my shoulders tightly. My stomach dropped into my toes in fear of his well-being, and I grabbed his arm to help support him, but it seemed that I had misjudged the situation. How embarrassing. He gave me a stern look and a grateful smile, despite the fact that it was unneeded.

"I'm fine, Roy," He said, raising an eyebrow. "You however, seem slightly… frazzled."

Father took my hand and stroked the back of it. "I was simply going to interrupt your bout of self-loathing to pester you for being so feeble today."

"I-"

"You need to relax, Roy; you are more strung-out than an untrained horse in the middle of a war."

As much as I wanted to smirk at Father's analogy, the knot in my stomach reminded me that I needed to focus.

"I'll relax later," I said quickly, ready to depart from Father's company and end this horrid feeling in my stomach before it ate me whole. The sooner we liberated the perimeter of the bandits, the sooner our safety would be ensured and secured enough to free us of attacks from Bolm in the future.

"Promise me you'll stay safe, Father."

"Of course." He nodded. I picked up his cane and napkin and handed them both to him, before giving him a small smile and heading off.

"Just remember that I have complete and utter confidence in you, Son."

* * *

"Ah, Wolt." I said, noticing that he'd seen my eyes and shirked from me. There was of course, the question why, but I ignored it and approached him briskly. He recognized this rather quickly and continued his pace away from me. Most were already out in lines, awaiting the order to set out for the enemy, but I had noticed that Wolt was not. His archer division was missing their leader and was a bit frantic.

I caught up to him and grabbed his arm, stopping as he did.

"Please Master Roy, I know you are not much for superstitions or faith but-"

"Wolt, why are you avoiding me?"

"I can't today, Master Roy."

"…Can't?"

"Yes, can't." He exhaled and shot me an almost pained look. "I feel ashamed, but… I cannot fight this ache."

"What ache? If you are injured Wolt, you should have told-"

"It's not like that."

"Then…"

He shook his head and tried to pry his arm from my grip, but I didn't understand.

"What is going on, Wolt?" I asked, crouching to meet his land-fixed gaze. His eyes met mine and I nearly felt the chill they emitted.

"Please."

"It is of no significance, Master Roy."

We were running out of time and I was as impatient as I was flustered by this situation.

"Time is not on our side today, unfortunately." I muttered, glancing toward the opening I entered from.

"Is it not? I thought the enemy was taking short strides."

"They are, but… we can't know if they will continue the same pace until they reach here." He shrugged. "Please, Wolt, what is troubling you?"

"For the sake of time, you mean?" Wolt asked crossly. "Just go on without me today. Why are you wasting your strength trying to get me to come along? You have needs for it elsewhere."

"I didn't mean to seem callous." I said hastily. "But please Wolt, let's at least speak while we walk."

He obliged thankfully but only for a few steps before he stopped once more.

"I feel that today… is a day for me to tread carefully."

"Then do so." I ushered gently. "Come."

I linked arms with him and continued onward, toward the front of the castle. Wolt resisted at first, but after a few steps, he walked beside me.

"I feel like we are in the presence of a bad omen today."

"We will be careful. I promise. Just stay near me."

"That doesn't work; you are in the front lines."

I grinned. He may have been in graver danger with me than anywhere, if superstitions were anything more than what their name implied.

It wasn't so much that the archery unit needed him specifically for this task –though he was the best leader in that division- as it was a support for…me. I needed him today. My uncertainty placed me in a distasteful situation and I needed my best friend with me during this fight. It may have been selfish, but if he stayed close to me after the fight began, there was no way I'd allow some… 'bad omen' to take a jab at him.

We walked in silence for a few moments before I spoke up. I decided that giving a go at the truth might convince him further that I wasn't being as outright distant as I may have appeared to him.

"Wolt, I-"

"-You aren't being yourself, either, Master Roy."

I sighed. Perhaps not. "Cut the 'master,' please."

"Sure." He nodded. It wouldn't happen.

"I-"

"-You know, I have wasted quite a bit of time dawdling. I should probably go on ahead." Wolt interrupted. He broke from my grasp, and without another word, he sprinted away. I tried to catch up to him, but he had always been quicker than I.

"Wolt!" I shouted breathlessly after him, but to no avail. Instead, I walked in the same direction as he, hoping he would seek me out when the battle initiated. As I finally neared the front exit, I could hear a song, faint in the distance; likely the Pheraen hymn. I felt the cold bite at my ears and nose, as I approached the outside, but I was just thankful there was no rain.

I wasn't outside three steps before another voice called out to me from behind.

"Excuse me, Sir." It was unfamiliar, and held an almost authoritative tone.

"Forgive me, but we really must be-" His face appeared beside me. He was not someone I had ever laid eyes on, but he was garbed in Pheraen clothing. His eyes were wide, as if he had seen some horror, but the rest of his expression seemed almost comical. His mouth twitched this way and that, and one eyebrow was raised. He didn't look to be from around here, I but had no more time to think on it.

"I've gotta letter for you." He said, holding out an off-white rectangle. I didn't slow.

"Need you to read it and-"

"Perhaps another time would be better," I said, altering my strut into a light jog.

"Look, kid, I really need you to take this and-"

I took the envelope and scanned the front, noticing the delicate curls of the short name on plain paper. It bore nothing else.

"I shall read this later." I gave him a crooked smile and jammed the envelope in my back pocket. He stayed beside me after muttering something about 'not leaving until I read,' but I paid him no mind. Merlinus stood at the entrance to the castle town and motioned for me to hurry. His eyes were manic.

"Am I late?" I asked breathlessly, half-joking. Without another word, I tore off towards the front of the group, aimed eastward. As expected, the enemy had made their way towards us in the time we had prepared. I was just thankful that we had stopped them from wreaking havoc within the villages.

But they were quiet. On most occasions their voices could be heard like a wave of cannons firing all at once, but instead… The only sound I could hear was the quiet chatter of those in our small army. It was eerie, but I gave Alan a look, who was mounted on his horse to my right, and he simply smirked.

"They are quivering in their boots!" He whispered.

I smiled at his enthusiasm, but I knew that couldn't be so; they wouldn't have provoked a fight if they were afraid. It was difficult to ignore the odd messenger man as he stood as close to me as he could without touching me. He sighed heavily and shuffled his feet, pushing his already slicked hair to the side.

"Or at least they should be. Dirty scoundrels."

I cleared my throat and drew my sword, and after giving a few shouts of encouragement, we were off. I told the man it was likely going to become ugly, and made it known that I wasn't sure I'd be able to keep him safe if he stuck by me. He shrugged in response and scoffed, mumbling that he could take care of himself.

It was a quick march to the enemy, and as we did so, I was surprised at how easily we plowed through the bandits. In fact, we trampled through most of them before we were forced out of our lines and pressured into dispersing, slightly. There were still masses of them, but their familiar lack of coordination made it easy to strike them down. Even while I fought, swinging my sword into large bodies left and right, the man stuck by my side, and it made me wonder what the hell this letter could have contained for him to feel _this_ inclined to follow me.

After slashing through another few enemies, I refocused my attention on finding Wolt and ensuring his safety. I glanced around quickly before hacking into another opponent, and spotting him not too far from where I stood; letting the arrows fly one after another, and most assuredly hitting his marks. I decided not to shout to him and instead made my way in his direction, cutting a few more bandits down.

Just as I was approaching him, my heart sank. A man with a large, bloody axe was ready to bring his weapon down on the back of his head, and he had no idea. I didn't think and instead just ran, as quickly as I could, shouting as loudly as my hoarse voice would allow. He moved without locking eyes with me, but even despite his hasty action, I knew he caught a piece of the blow.

He grunted and fell to the ground, clutching his shoulder, and I jumped to cover him. I blocked the second attack the axe man attempted to deal him, and made a quick, yet effective shot at his abdomen. He staggered backwards with a groan, and bumped into another of our archers, who finished him off. I was thankful as I gave the surroundings a quick scan that I could see none of our people down, or that those who had been hit were being tended to.

"Are you alright, Wolt?"

"Yeah," He said, as I pulled him up. "Just a scratch."

I smirked at his understatement, just glad he was all right. The wound could definitely have been worse, but it tore his shoulder enough to leave a scar, for sure.

"You really saved my butt, Master Roy." Ignoring his address, I noticed the lack of bandits in the area.

"Not at all. If you hadn't moved when you did-"

"-Are the bandits… withdrawing?" Wolt said suddenly, squeezing his shoulder tightly.

To be honest, there weren't many left. At least, not compared with what they started with. Our forces were definitely driving them away, so much so that they were turning their backs to us just to flee.

"Let them go! No more bloodshed!" I called, reminding myself of my humanity. I was sure this taught them once more, that enduring the consequences of attacking Pherae was no picnic.

"_Damned fools, remember what I told you!_" I heard a low growl of a voice, mutter. With the words, some of the remaining bandits screeched to a halt and slowly turned towards us, while others continued to flee. There, a fair distance away, was something I had never seen before. It appeared to have the shape of a human, but it shone a bright blue. The crouching position it was in was enough to hide it from sight while the bandits were compressed as they fled, but as it stood, it _towered_ over the rest of the men.

Including us.

I watched in horror as it swatted the bandits to the left and right effortlessly, following the bodies until they either hit the ground some odd yards away, or into the stones of the castle town gate.

By the time our eyes were ripped from the sight in front of us, the glowing blue creature had shrunk into an opponent the size of an average man, and dove through our ranks; shining red sword connecting to all of those standing in his path.

"M-master Roy…"

"We…" I at least had to fight. We were going to lose a large quantity of our men to this thing anyway, even if we fled. The least we could do is try and drive it away…regardless of how futile it seemed. Not only that, but who knew what its intentions were. If it wanted to destroy the entire continent, it could if we didn't make an effort to stop it here.

"Let us fight!"

"Master Roy," I heard Lance shout. "There is no way…"

"We have to try… don't we?"

He gave me a harsh look before nodding, and rather quickly we had our messy lines reformed, though they were more like uneven rows. The creature had crouched once more in the middle of the field and seemed to glare at us.

"_So you eagerly await your termination, then._"

"Tellin' ya Guy, read the letter." The man's eye twitched and he grabbed my arm.

"Archers: fire!" I ordered, ignoring his words. A letter surely could not have been more important than the future of Pherae, and possibly Elibe. A small storm of arrows rained down on the creature, but he simply threw out his arms, and they were blasted away.

"W-what…?" I could feel the morale of the group decrease in that moment. With a heavy breath, I threw my sword forward, and we charged the creature. The archers and stayed clear of the immediate fighting, but before even the cavaliers could come close, the blue monster sprung up and floated in mid-air.

"_You enjoy archery, yes? I have a few arrows of my own._" It chuckled, its body expanding. It was then that his he pointed his arm at our archers and let loose a barrage of golden shots from the palm of his hand.

"No!" I cried, watching as almost the entire brigade of archers fell to their knees. I sprinted from the front and called for a retreat, but the creature wasn't through with us. A long, massive glowing rope was thrown in our direction as we fled and I, among others, was tripped. I heard the whinnying of horses as their legs crumbled beneath them and my face stung at the contact with the cold ground.

"Ugh…"

"_Pathetic. It seems my search for opponents worthy of my strength lies elsewhere._"

"Wolt…" I pushed on the ground to bring myself to my knees, but stopped when I noticed that the blue, glowing feet of the enemy were planted directly in front of me.

"_And they said you were strong._" It whispered. I felt my scalp ache at the firm grip on my hair that yanked me into a standing position. The face before me bore no dominant features and only indents where the eyes should have been, but the mouth and nose alone were enough for me to know that it was smirking.

"_I am disappointed._" It frowned. I reached for the dagger attached to my belt, but before my trembling fingers could reach it, he tossed me to the side and scoffed. I felt my eyes sting as he tore away from the land and sprung back into the air… but this time, it was for good; he was gone.

The incessant groaning from our party was enough to leave the regret heavy on my shoulders. The front linesman recovered fairly quickly, but I couldn't say the same for the archers. After jogging to check the damage, I found only three of them to be intact and alive. Wolt was thankfully among them, but he was in bad condition. His breathing was shallow, and the golden 'arrows' had impaled him in multiple places.

"You'll be alright, Wolt." I reassured, lifting his head into my lap.

"Yeah… right." He smiled, eyes closed.

"Allow me to take him, Master Roy." A soldier said. I nodded and gave him a weak smile before he was taken ahead and into the castle town gates.

"Got time to read the letter, now?" The man questioned. I whipped around to face him, giving the worst glare I could possibly muster. I had a theory.

"Tell me, how long would you say you have been here?"

"Uhh… mmm… Since… dawn, I think."

I nodded slowly, placed my hand in my back pocket, grabbed the letter and threw it at him.

"Go!" I shouted. He appeared to be taken aback, but… "You…"

"I didn't do anything."

"_You_ were the omen Wolt was talking about. You brought that…that _thing _here!"

"You really oughta-"

"No! You will leave, and take this dastardly letter with you."

"But it-"

"I don't care what it contains!" I barked; clenching my jaw and feeling the tears sting my eyes. "Just please. I… I have to go ensure that everyone… is alright…"

"Are-"

"_Just go_!" I hissed, turning away from him. I hoped this was the right decision to make. Regardless of the contents of the letter, it didn't disregard the fact that it was just a letter. But then again, if there were creatures like that monster and the strange man… and they were both connected… was there something that it could have done to… fix anything? Had I just missed my chance? It seemed that my musings did nothing but waste time, for when I glanced back, the man was gone.


	36. Pikachu 1

**Pikachu**

**By Fleet of the Wind**

* * *

Warnings: Violence, Blood, character death, implied alcohol use, implied death of pokémon, author insanity and very extreme use of artistic license. This is not your pokémon world you all know and love, folks.

* * *

There was a Pikachu.

He was nothing special. He wasn't the Champion's pokémon, nor was he a shiny, nor was he the product of two particularly powerful or well-known pokémon's bond. He was a single pokémon among a thousand of his own kind, and a single of a species that was small and insignificant compared to the thousands of other, more powerful ones. However, while his existence was uninspiring, there was something about him that set him apart from the rest. His actions, while mostly unintentional and simplistic in the thought, did bring about something completely and utterly extraordinary.

Now, if it were possible for a pokémon to read, or write, or do anything of the like, this particular Pikachu would write a book. The contents would be short and probably scattered, and the trainer that eventually did come to help him in the end would probably have to edit it for inconstancies and errors.

Altogether, this book would only be three chapters long.

Pokémon, and the regions of the world of Nintendo it consumed, was not the child's game most people thought of it as. It was dangerous, it was violent, the system was abused, and people and pokémon died everyday because of it. However, on the opposite side of it, while dangerous, while violent, the game, the act, of pokémon, if done right, was rewarding, powerful, and moving like very few other lives could claim. More often than not, tragedy, darkness, and violence, came together with the powerful moments of victory to form something real.

One such time happened as this.

There was a Pikachu. He didn't have a name beyond that, nor did he ever get one. It was common practice to keep your pokémon named after their species, a practice that came from the desire to keep the relationship between a trainer and their pokémon as distant as they could (for, more often than not, the dangers of a pokémon battle took a pokémon before old age did). He was born in Viridian Forest in the region of Kanto and remained there with his small family until he decided to stray too far outside the boundaries of the section of the forest his family called safe and was caught by a trainer.

Let me take a moment to explain to you the nature of pokémon and such for a moment. Trainers catch pokémon using small ball like machines called pokéballs to captures various pokémon. Once caught in a pokéball, a pokémon cannot escape unless released by someone (though some pokémon have revealed the ability to break free of their pokéballs under strange circumstances). There are different strengths to different kinds of pokéballs, and there are also other techniques to catch a pokémon without a pokéball, but I will spare you the details and simply say that in this particular case, our Pikachu here was caught with a pokéball and unable to escape.

Now. Some trainers prefer to keep the pokémon they catch for their own, and use them to train for battles (which can earn them recognition through these systematic tournaments or gyms, or simply experience for both the trainer and the pokémon) or contests or other forms of powess or style. Some pokémon are caught for food—now, don't get all teary eyed over that poor Miltank or that over there caught, you didn't seem too remorseful eating that hamburger yesterday—and others are caught for working on jobs, lifting heavy things, pulling carts, working in advertisements, pets, all sorts of things. Others are caught for studies, or for breeding.

Some, like our Pikachu here, are caught to be sold.

Pikachu would be packed into a crate with fifty other pokémon, among hundreds of other crates with the same insides and shipped around the world. Eventually, his crate would be sold to a Game Corner Casino in the Sinnoh Region, where he would spend the next two years in a back room, let out once a day for a meal with the other twenty-or-so pokémon trapped with him, maybe more if there was an interested customer. It was a tiring system, one not entirely legal considering the circumstances, but one he had very little choice in the matter about.

Finally, someone let it slip about that little back room in that small little shady Game-Corner, and the police were quickly informed. Pikachu ended up seeing his first glimpse of daylight for the first time in two years a little under a week later, when the police forcibly took possession of the pokémon up for sale in the back room.

The problem then came to be what exactly to do with the sudden possession of twenty pokémon, several of whom had been trapped in the back of a storage room for a long while. Several of the pokémon actually had trainers looking for them—a digital scan revealing their ID code assigned to every registered pokémon—and those were returned. Others were released back into the wild, those who were mostly freshly caught and native to a nearby area. This narrowed it down to about six or so pokémon left, two of which were given to the local breeding center who had put out a wanted ad for that particular species of pokémon, and another two were adopted by a local professor in charge giving out starters for new trainers due to their low experience status.

That, of course, left our Pikachu.

He had been let free to roam about the station, like the other pokémon had while homes had been found for them. He enjoyed the station, even if he was a bit wary of the pokémon—mostly Growlithe and other aggressive types—and their trainers who worked there. They seemed friendly enough though, and they weren't overly restraining about where he walked and slept. One by one, the pokémon he'd been living with for the past few years started to disappear, off to new homes. It was fine. He was happy for them, he really was, if a bit put off by the sudden loneliness he felt even out of isolation.

He wondered when the humans would send him away to, as the days past, and hoped, at least, that it'd be better than the last home he had.

"You sure the professor can't take him too?" One of the police-officers, a young woman with curly red hair, asked the other, leaning back in her chair. Pikachu remained silent and still under the woman's desk, where he'd been dozing before the two had walked into the office

"Too high level," her partner shook her head. "He needs pokémon that new kids can handle, you know?"

"He seems docile enough," the red-head's voice was uncertain.

The other laughed, swiveling around in his chair. "Hah. You weren't actually on the task force sent to retrieve them, were you?"

"No," Red shook her head, shifting slightly in the chair. "I was on the McKinney case. Why?"

"He flipped out when we started removing the pokémon from the room, back at the Casino," he heard the man explain. "You know that Rick's at home right now?"

"Yeah?"

"His hand got burnt pretty bad. Can't handle a pokéball. That little guy, burnt his hand. No remorse. Shocked him real good."

He could hear Red's soft sigh of frustration, even as quiet as it was. "Rick's a jerk and an idiot," she scoffed. "Personally, he had it coming. There's nothing wrong with a little protectiveness." She paused, looking up towards the other man. "What's his stats?"

The guy shrugged. "The scans said somewhere around level thirty. Good special attack power."

There was a surprised silence, Pikachu staring with half closed eyes at the woman's legs, who had gone very still all of a sudden. "Really?" she asked quietly, after a moment. "Not bad. Could be a lot worse, considering where he was found. Why wasn't he bought earlier on?"

The guy leaned back in his swivel chair, crossing his arms. "The owner said that he was too… unpredictable. Biting the hands that fed him, you know? It got him out of being sold for a long while—and the one time he did the owner said he was returned for behavioral problems. No respect for trainers."

The woman sighed again. "I bet they didn't give him a good reason to," she muttered, almost too quiet for him to make out. There was another pause, before Red straightened in her chair. "I like electric types," she said simply. "I'll take him."

The man narrowed his eyes. "I thought you were into fire types."

"What?" Red sounded indignant. "I can't like two different types?"

"You barely even know anything about this one," her partner accused. "You hadn't even known about him until you walked into the station this morning."

"So?"

The man fixed her with a piecing look. "You can't adopt every little sob-story pokémon that stumbles across your path, Hoyle."

"Why not?" the woman asked hotly. "You know what happens to the pokémon we can't find homes for."

There was a beat.

"Yes," the man sighed. "I do. But that is no excuse for taking on a practically wild pokémon with behavioral issues that you know nothing about."

"Twelve-year olds do it everyday," Hoyle snapped.

"Which is an entirely different situation and you know it!"

Pikachu stared blankly in the space beyond the desk, blinking slowly, ears pricked. He could smell the tension radiating off both the two humans, and he knew, somehow, that the reason for their argument went deeper than he probably realized. He shifted, burying his nose into his thick paws, as the shadow of Hoyle in front of him slowly relaxed.

"Yes," she said, finally. "I do. But I'd still like to try, and, ultimately, I hold rank over you. You can't order me not to try."

There was a long suffering sigh. "No," the man muttered, exasperated. "I guess I can't."

* * *

Hoyle came for him soon after. The red-haired woman spent a long while searching through the police-station for him the day after he overheard her conversation between herself and her partner, before finally searching through her own office and spotting him under the desk.

The woman crouched in front of the space between the underside of the desk and the outside, hands on her knees, looking at him with a head tilted to the side as if sizing him up. They stared at each other for a long moment, Pikachu rolling off his back up into a sitting position to stretch, not letting their gaze break with a hint of defiance in his eyes. So she wanted to try then? Good luck. The last three people who'd tried all had given up. All of them had left. This one would be no different.

"Have you been under there this whole time?" Hoyle asked, after a long moment.

He didn't dignify her with a response, ears twitching.

The woman sighed, brushing a red curl behind her ears. "Yesterday too, then?"

Did she really think that was going to work? Humans could be so stupid.

"I'll take that as I yes," Hoyle said dryly, giving him a look after his lack of response. "So you know that I'm going to take you home with me then?"

He sniffed. "Pika," he ventured after a moment, and the woman's face shifted ever so slightly.

"C'mon then," she said quietly, extending a hand, and reaching her other to the back of her uniform's pocket. "I got the papers and everything all done. You were remarkably easy to get the rights to. I have your pokéball right—"

The change in the atmosphere was instantaneous, and Pikachu lifted his teeth in the hint of a snarl, hair on the back of his legs bristling. A shadow passed over Hoyle's eyes, gaze darkening, but instead of pulling the machine out anyways, the woman let her hand return back to her knee empty. "No pokéball," she nodded shortly, voice quiet. "Alright. That's fine. We can do that. You must be hungry then, if you haven't been in your pokéball since the Casino. Are you hungry?"

Pikachu slowly shook his head, nose twitching in suspicion. The police-officers had always let their pokémon out during the lunch breaks, and he'd been able to share with a few of their own. It'd been a while ago though, and his stomach was hollow, but not painfully so. He could go a while longer.

"Well," Hoyle mused, after a moment, "I'm hungry, actually. I skipped breakfast thing morning, and, well, actually, dinner last night too—I tend to do that, sorry, you'll just have to remind me anytime you get hungry—and since it's close to lunch time, I'm sure boss won't miss us if we skip out a little for this little place I know of that serves great food. You want to try it?"

The woman was looking at him expectantly, blue-eyes soft, and with a jolt he realized that she was actually waiting for his reply, for his okay. He hesitated. He was a little hungry, perhaps, and, really, if she wasn't going to lock him up, what was the harm? Slowly, the Pikachu offered a nod, and Hoyle's smile grew to a grin.

"Awesome," she said happily. "You're going to love this place."

* * *

"Moooooooooooooooom," Hoyle called, kicking open the swinging patio door to a small white-house on the outskirts of Hearthome city. "Are you home?"

The two had taken Hoyle's car from the station. The drive had taken a good twenty-minutes for them to get out of the busy downtown and out to the countryside, but it was worth it, to stand up on the back of his paws and gaze out the windows as the city flew by and melted into forest. It took them roughly ten minutes more for them to reach the place Hoyle had been taking them, and, to be honest, he was a little surprised when the pulled off the dirt road and into a secluded country house in the middle of nowhere. There had been pokémon everywhere; it looked like a farm, with Rapidash and Ponyta grazing in the fields beyond white fences, and flocks of Spearow turning heads as they drove past and towards the house.

Hoyle had supplied a key from her car's pockets, and had unlocked the door to the creaking old white house, swinging the patio door open and calling out for her mom. Pikachu tentatively followed, skittering on light feet behind her and through the door as well, taking in the sights and sounds of the old house.

There was the sound of a door opening a floor above them, and seconds later the sounds of footsteps. Mrs. Hoyle, a small older lady with the same dark-red hair, if a little grayed, as her daughter, emerged around the corner and began walking down the stairs, beaming.

"Erika!" She called, and Hoyle turned around, small smile on her face. The two met at the bottom of the stair, chattering excitedly, while Pikachu lingered awkwardly behind at the front of the door. Erika, as was now her new first name, towered over her smaller mother by nearly a head, but neither seemed bothered by the fact, instead talking in tones almost too low for him to make out, but unimportant enough for him to block out anyways.

Finally, the two broke apart enough to reveal the small Pikachu lingering in the door, and Mrs. Hoyle's face lit up once again, making his fur prickle in anticipation. "And who is this?" the older woman asked, turning to her daughter.

"This is—" Erika hesitated, obviously wondering if the Pikachu she had recently acquired had a nickname he was used to, before recovering with a small smile, "—a new friend. The police rescued him along with some others from a Casino downtown. They didn't have a place for him, so…"

"Ah," Mrs. Hoyle leaned down, crouching at a level with him, making the Pikachu bristle with irritation somewhat, he wasn't a child. "Hello there, Pikachu. Are you hungry? I have something in the oven right now that will be done in a just a little bit, if you'd like some."

He, under the gaze of the two women, slowly, hesitantly nodded. It's what they had come here for after all.

An hour roughly later, Pikachu was poking at some food on a bowl on the floor that smelled almost suspiciously good, while Erika and her mother talked at the kitchen table about happening events in the family almost somberly.

"Hey."

Pikachu looked up, startled, from poking at the dish. In the doorway was a Growlithe, a bit smaller than the ones he had seen at the police station, but a Growlithe all the same. The fire-pokémon trotted forward, nodding at the dish between his paws. "Go ahead," he said, sounding slightly amused, "I can vouch that no poison pokémon has touched it."

"I knew that," he replied, slightly defensive, "I'm just—just—"

"S'alright," the pokémon yawned, flopping himself down over the wooden tiles a few feet away, blinking at him lazily over cream-colored paws. "You don't have to explain. You're Erika's new pokémon?"

Pikachu shot an uncertain glance towards the red-haired woman. "I guess."

"You guess?" the growlithe sounded amused again. "Well, what is it? Yes or no?"

"Yes," the Pikachu snapped, tone a bit harsher than he had intended. "She has my pokéball, so, yes, technically, she is my trainer."

The growlithe's ears twitched. "Okay. Fine. Sorry. Didn't mean to touch a sore spot. What's your name?"

The pokémon lowered his head, snapping up at the food to buy some time. "Don't have one," he said finally, after swallowing.

"Wild then?" the fire-type mused. "Makes sense. I thought they gave proper names out too, though."

"I didn't stick around long enough to have a sibling and need one," he replied truthfully.

"Ah," the pokémon blinked once, before adding, as an afterthought, "I'm Archie."

Pikachu gave him a dip of the head in acknowledgement, before flicking his ears towards the table where the two humans sat. "Which one do you belong to?"

"Mmm," Archie huffed, "technicaaaaaally… none of them. But, I guess, if I have to say, I probably belong to the youngest—she's away on her journey right now—" he added, at Pikachu's surprised glance, "but I'm not registered with a pokéball right now, so I'm technically wild."

"Wild?" he asked, "If you're here, why don't they catch you?"

"I was born here," Archie explained with a flick of his tail, "this place is a breeding farm. Noel, the younger sister, was the main breeder involved in the process, so I'm technically hers. However, pokéballs are expensive, and I was expected to be sold off to a trainer earlier on, so they just never got around to it. So, I stay."

"Why?" Pikachu asked, bewildered.

"It's home," Archie replied simply. "I think maybe one day I'd like to go off with Noel on her journey, whenever she comes back again, or maybe just stay around here and guard the place. I thought maybe I'd to work with Erika on the police-force…" he shot a lazy glance towards the woman's direction, "it's good work what she does. But now she has you."

"I've known her for maybe a day now," he replied skeptically. "She might be into the idea now, but a week from now? A month from now?"

Archie gave a bark of laughter. "Good luck shaking her off," he snorted. "Hoyle's are persistent to the point of fault."

"Yeah?" Pikachu straightened, setting his shoulders. "Well, so am I."

* * *

Stubborn was more like it.

"Now," Erika said slowly, pawing through the contents of her tablet, chewing on her lower lip, "these stat scans say you're around the thirty-first level for a Pikachu of your typical size and weight. You must've been in quite a few battles before we picked you up, huh?" she asked, giving him a hopeful glance.

Pikachu hummed noncommittally.

Erika gave a sigh, glancing back down at the tablet. "Well, you did something right, and we can work on that. While you're a decent level, most criminals will have pawned pokémon around the same level of experience that you do—and we need to be better. Your special attack power is fantastic, which is awesome considering most guys tend to pick the brawniest pokémon they can, ignoring the fact that most of the time their special defense is quiet low, which we can easily exploit." The girl paused, eyes skimming a new piece of information of his registration, before nodding. "It says here you know electro-ball. Can you show me that on this dummy here?"

Pikachu spared a glance at the human-like dummy positioned up at the back of the training room.

Twenty-minutes later, Francis (the guy from the office yesterday, whose name he finally learned) had his water-pokémon finally finish putting out the fire, said partner giving the muted Erika a pat on the back as he walked back off towards the office.

The red-head stared blankly at the soldering remains of the dummy, standing perfectly still. Pikachu subtly walked up behind her, sitting down silently next to her, dwarfed by her tall figure.

"Was that really necessary?"

"…pika."

A sigh. "Okay. Fine. Let's. Let's just try another move then—one—one less—less—has less potential to potentially get me fired, yeah?"

Time passed.

"Okay. Okay. That was a smaller fire that time. That's good, I, I guess. Let's—okay. You know what? Let's start with something smaller. I'll be right back."

Time passed.

Erika bent down, extending her clenched fist towards the electric pokémon, who sniffed at it suspiciously. "This is a technique my sister Noel uses," she said quietly, voice a little wary, "when she's training new pokémon. It's a matter of team-work and accuracy." Slowly, the girl opened her hands to reveal a thin brass ring, perhaps the size of her closed hand. "This will conduct electricity very well," Erika said, "shocks will ping off this thing based on the velocity and speed of how fast it's rotating. If I throw it, if you hit it, and hit it in the right spot, it can do some serious, and accurate, damage. Would you like to try?"

A month passed.

It was after the twenty-fifth time that Erika had tried to put him through one of their training sessions that she seemed to break down. If she could even get him to stand up and try to hit the ring, if he even bothered to hit it when he did try, if it did ping off the ring at the right spot, the results were often disastrous and inaccurate. He could tell that the police-officer was getting more and more frustrated as time went on, even if her calm demeanor was hard to crack, and she seemed near tears by the end of the last one.

He felt a little bad.

Just a little.

It wasn't her fault, after all, that he was locked up. It wasn't her fault that he was so bitter; he was only directing it at her. She'd been nothing but nice to him, if a little overbearing, and, well, he couldn't help but feel the slightest bit of guilt after she told him to 'go do whatever you obviously want to be doing more than being here' after their last one.

So he slid under her desk, quelled the guilt, and fell asleep.

Of course, since fate works in funny ways, Erika slipped into her office a few minutes later, sliding down at her desk with a shallow sigh. He didn't make any move to make his presence known, silently curled up at her feet, waiting and watching for her to accidently bump him with her feet and discover him.

Luckily, before she could, Francis walked in.

"Hoyle," the guy said, sounding distracted as he walked in, the sound of rustling papers making it apparent that he was holding some sort of folder and sifting through it as he spoke. "We got a case. Some kid in—are you alright?"

"Fine," Erika said tersely. "Continue."

"Kid, I've known you for four years now. Some—"

"I'm fine," the girl snapped, jerking a hand up in a gesture for the files. "Continue."

"…there's been a robbery to the plant. Some kid saw people still moving around in there. They've called for the police."

Erika stood abruptly, reaching into her drawer and removed something, a sound he reconized as the sliding of metal on wood. "When do we leave?"

"In two. I'll pull the car around front."

"Good." A pause, then, "bring your Luxray too."

"Why?"

"I'll be using her, alright?" Erika snapped. "You said two minutes, go."

* * *

Erika, rescuing a late-night employee the robbers had held hostage, got shot.

He personally didn't get to hear about it until Francis returned to the station late at night, sleeves of his uniform flecked with barely noticeable red, and he skittered silently under another desk near the conversation to hear the whole thing.

"Erika's always been one to take stupid risks for a cause but that one was the worst I've even seen her take!" Francis snarled to some unfortunate intern who had kindly (and mistakenly) offered to lend an ear. "God. Jesus. She's going to get herself killed one of these days without a proper pokémon team to defend herself with!"

The intern said something unintelligible, with a gentle tone.

"I know there's always a risk but there could've been another freaking way. She wasn't focused, and I can't even begin to tell you why—"

Pikachu slunk away.

* * *

When Mrs. Hoyle took him with her to go visit Erika in the hospital, something changed.

He jumped onto the bed and at the redhead's feet without a second glance to the woman herself, who had seemed surprised that he had even come along. He slept there, obnoxiously pinning her feet to the bed, and glared daggers at any of the nurses who came along to shoo him away.

When he left the next morning when Mrs. Hoyle came back again, he left a brass-gold ring at the foot of the bed—one that Erika wouldn't find for hours later, when she painstakingly tried to stand and it clattered to the floor. She would pick it up, delicately, and then look to the foot of the bed where the imprint of a small mouse-pokémon still could be seen.

She smiled.

The first chapter of Pikachu's short and altogether metaphorical book would be called Opening Up.

* * *

Months past and turned into a year. Erika healed, slowly, and eventually returned back to her position on the force. Soon after, Francis had her benched for unnecessary (and courageous) risks and acts of stupidity. She told him that she really didn't mind and that 'They'll be begging for me to come back soon enough.'

They spent the time between Erika's city apartment, and her family's country home. He found out that Erika had two gym badges, and he was not her only pokémon—there were ghosts of the past and a baby Ponyta born a few months before she'd taken him on in her name. He and Archie became friends, the best friend Pikachu could ever really admit to having, and he also got to finally meet Erika's younger (and seemingly fabled) younger sister Noel, who promptly swept in, created a happy sort of chaos, and whirled out, taking the ecstatic growlithe with her. He also got to meet Erika's four older brothers, all of whom had bright red hair and tall supermodel like bodies—except for one short and blonde one, but he had always been a black-mareep, Erika told him.

They became something sort of like friends.

A year turned into two. Erika was called back to the force. Pikachu mastered the art of the bronze-rings. They entered a contest, just for fun. They the won the contest. They had a feast. They entered another more important contest. They lost. Erika abused her twenty-first birthday rights. She let Pikachu have a few sips too.

They caught bad-guys. They lost bad-guys. Pikachu turned six, Erika turned twenty-three. Erika got shot again. Francis practically finished the job for the guy. Pikachu finished Francis's job and got the actual guy. Archie and Noel came back. Archie evolved. Archie was freaking huge. Erika bought a house. Erika and Pikachu moved into her house. Erica and Pikachu burned down their house. Erika and Pikachu decided to stick with apartments. Erika's Ponyta grew up. Ponyta got the nickname Daze. Pikachu got jealous of Daze. Erika rolled her eyes. They had a group hug.

Erika fell in love.

Francis nailed the cheating bastard in the jaw. Pikachu crunched the cheating bastard's leg. The cheating bastard still has a limp.

Erika and Pikachu saved the world. Well, the city. The world was kinda Noel's thing, as Pikachu bewilderedly began to learn. It felt like the whole world. Erika gave up trying to fend Pikachu off her bed. Erika bought a new bed. Pikachu decided he liked this new bed better. Erika decided she liked her old bed better. Yay compromise. Erika fell in love again. Erika and Francis got engaged. Pikachu approved. Erika and Francis bought a house. Erika, Francis, and Pikachu moved into the house. Life was good. Life was great.

Erika turned twenty-five. Pikachu turned eight.

They found a nine-hundredth species of pokémon. Some group called Team Plasma got their asses handed to them. Noel and Archie saved the word again. Erika and Pikachu saved the city again. Erika was promoted to police-chief. Pikachu reached level fifty.

Crime rates increased. Extremist groups became more… extreme.

The world began to darken.

The region of Sinnoh passed under a shadow,

The second chapter of Pikachu's book would be called Falling Down.

* * *

"Jubilife's been taken."

Erika's head snapped up. "What?" she snapped, hand still laying splayed out over the map of Sinnoh on the conference room table. "But we sent that group of Bird trainers last week, and Darrol was leading them. They—"

"—were caught too," Daniel finished, looking wary. "Elizabeth got away. She arrived here on base less than five minutes ago and told us what happened."

Erika seemed to reel at the new information, and Pikachu gently pressed up against her leg, grounding her. "Okay," she said, distantly. "Okay. How bad did she—"

"The X. Group has entire control over the city," Daniel reported. "Nearly every television and radio station in the region has been shut down. Only Sunnyshore's small channel is still up, and they're broadcasting news we knew ages ago."

"The league's helping them out then?" Erika said, relaxing slightly.

"Yes," Daniel hesitated wincing. "In my professional opinion, it's the only reason they haven't been taken yet."

The woman let out a long huffing sigh, running a hand back through her curls. "Okay. Okay. Any word from Snowpoint?"

The aid shook his head. "Nothing. A large snowstorm has pretty much cut off all communication."

Erika gave a long humorless laugh. "Since when isn't a snowstorm blocking off communication? What about Rogers? I sent him to Snowpoint last week as well. Nothing?"

"Nothing," Daniel said regretfully.

Erika scowled, hiding her worry, and crossed off Jubilife on her map. "So, what? It's us, Sunnyshore, and possibly Snowpoint—and we don't know what the hell is happening up there—against the world?"

"And Solaceon Town," the young man added helpfully.

* * *

Solaceon Town was taken two days later.

"So, what exactly do they want?" Erika was asking, hands massaging her temples.

Elizabeth, the lone escapee from the bird-team that had flown to Jubilife a week ago, shifted uncomfortably. "It's hard to say," she said slowly. "I was only there for a short period of time, but—it seems like a lot of pillaging."

"So, what, a bunch of crooks got together for the sole purpose of doing as they please when they please?" Erika asked dryly. "No. No there's more."

"They're very organized," Elizabeth said haltingly. "After the initial attacks though, they seem to lose rank. I think they were told that once the city was taken, they're free to do what they want, within reason, while the head-guys do something behind the curtain."

"And it doesn't seem to be a hit and go plan?" Erika pressed, leaning forward in her chair.

Elizabeth shook her head, brushing her thin brown hair behind her face and uncrossing her arms. "No. No. if they wanted something, they wouldn't hold on to every city. There's something more that we're missing. A bigger plot." The girl's distant blue eyes settled back to Erika's own. "They are looking for something, whether power or something deeper, and they are coming here. They won't leave Hearthome untouched. You have to be ready."

* * *

They spent the next two days in preparation. Sunnyshore was lost, and Snowpoint was still distantly out of reach. There was no word from the other regions, nor word from Erika's family, who Erika had been trying so hard the past few weeks to find.

The X. Group had come out of nowhere. No one knew what they wanted, nor what they were planning, but cities and towns fell one by one to their organized and powerful ranks. Erika had taken charge, as a police-chief, of the gradually spreading panic. Hearthome had held out this long against initial attacks, and against the fear-inspiring silence and unsettling lack of activity after.

Erika seemed to hold up well against the threat of the imminent and likely unhappy unknown. She kept the city's moral together, and the defense up. She made good plans against the threat of attack, and patrols and watchmen. She had tried to help other cities in the initial stages, when the region first entered panic mode, and had successful helped defend Solaceon Town for a very long while. She sent out pleas for help to the nearby regions, the closest being Hoenn to the South, but with the radio and news stations down, the other nations were truly blind to the going ons in the Sinnoh region and probably had no idea how bad the situation was.

Erika seemed convinced that her sister had something to do with it, and had even gone out alone (with Daze, actually, who had long since evolved into a Rapidash and remained one of the fastest land-dwelling species on the planet) to look for her. No one had seen neither head or tail of the younger Hoyle, like many other people who had gone missing in the cities under X. rule, and the best Erika could do was try to hold out against them, and prepare for the inevitable attack.

When the attack came, and it did, the city held out for a week under siege before the group broke in through the defensive walls raised by the ground-pokémon, the barrage of the bird pokémon, and the final defenses of the fire to take control.

Erika knew what happened to the resistance, leaders, trainers, and spies, all of them. She stayed anyways. Pikachu stayed right beside her.

* * *

It ultimately came down to a big battle in the street.

It lasted hours.

Erika spun, orders flying from her lips and Pikachu leaping to obey them. She flung out circles of brass high into the air, and bolts of lightning flew to them like Mothim to a flame. Policemen, trainers, all of them were falling around them, dropping one by one under gunfire and onslaughts of enemy pokémon moves. Eventually, the duo found themselves in the dead of night lit only by fire-pokémon flames, trapped on all sides with grunts pressing in on every side and not a friendly face in sight. They managed to do some massive damage, together, alone before it all went wrong.

They fell.

Pikachu turned half a second too late, and the Scyther of a grunt caught him across the chest and sent him slamming into the ground with a wound he could not, would not, be able to stand up from. He went tumbling across the earth, smearing his fur along the path of dirt and blood with a cry. The pain was intense, a blow that would normally end a battle, if this were one, and Pikachu could really do nothing but lie there, trying to catch his breath, when—

Erika, unprotected, gave a cry.

Pikachu, turned his head and watched as the Scyther unleashed a swipe of his razor-sharp claws, catching her across the back and sending her falling forward in a spray of blood, face ashen white, onto her hands and knees. Pikachu waited, helpless, horrified and screaming inside, for the Scyther to deliver the killing blow.

It didn't come.

Maybe that initial attack was a death sentence enough. Or maybe it was something else entirely.

A man stepped forward from the crowd in front of them, behind them, on all sides of them, in a perfectly unsoiled black suit, strangely dark hair cascading over his black eyes. A Magmortar, one Pikachu had seen tossing trainers left and right earlier on in the battle, followed him closely behind, the cannon on his arm glowing. He made no move to help the girl, who was spitting blood onto the ground before her with trembling arms, and Pikachu knew that this was no trainer on their side.

"…Erika Hoyle…" the man said slowly, voice loud and quiet at the same time in the huge night sky. A smirk grew across his face. "…leader… protector… final challenger…. down on her knees."

So he was their challenger.

Erika lifted her chin, pushed herself back up to sit on her heels, and flipped him off with both hands.

The scyther, at a jerk of his hand, shot out a blade like claw at lightning speed, blade slicing her across the back. The red-head let out a pained, choked sound, before falling to elbows, and, from there, flat on the ground.

"…mmm, better," the man mused, stepping a few paces forward. Erika coughed, a wet horrible sound that made Pikachu flinch, even from his weakened spot on the ground. "I suppose you'd like to know who I am."

"I… know who… you are," Erika spat into the ground.

"Really?" the man sounded amused. "Do tell."

"Freaking armatures… idiots… think that destruction…" Erika wheezed "will help their cause… but really… you just want to watch the world burn."

The man shrugged. "Fair enough assessment. I am Mr. X."

"So… predictable…"

"And yet," the man said, voice raising an octave, spinning around on his heel and walking away, "here you are. Dead."

"D-dying," Erika corrected, smiling with too many teeth.

The man turned, baring his teeth at her. "Same difference. I do wish I could leave you here, lying bleeding out on the ground, but then that would just… be uncivil. I do have to entertain my…. audience." He jerked his hand with a half shrug toward a huddled crowd of surviving resistance, a mix of trainers and police combined. "An example." He was stepping forward again, reaching a hand into the cover of his nice jacket and retrieving a simple looking gun, deceivingly small.

No.

Not like this.

Not ever like this.

She deserved better.

They both did.

Pikachu stood.

His legs shook, and his body screamed, but he stood. He rose from the ground on trembling legs, with ears flat and paws trying and failing to find purchase on the ground to gather into a run, so he merely walked. Staggered.

He had caught the attention of everyone in the crowd though, all who had gone silent looking towards him. His chest heaved for air, and blood trickled down from a cut on his head into his eye, but he just walked. Walked. Walked.

Walked and placed himself in between X and his trainer.

His trainer.

He was scared. Terrified, actually, because now a gun was pointed at him, rather than at someone else, but he did stand with a chin raised ever so slightly and paws planted firmly on the cobble-stone below.

X's eyebrows shot up to his hairline, arm pulling back and up the hand with the hand on his gun. "Interesting," he said.

His trainer laughed, choking. "One las…t time… then… Pikachu?"

Pikachu gave one, barely noticeable, nod, and that's when it happened.

Erika, on her last breath, threw the little bronze circle in her blood-stained hand, high into the air. He stepped forward, bundling up his screaming, shaking muscles, fur crackling with neon blue sparks. His paws left the stone ground, front paws first, leaping high, back paws last, tiny claws curling and pushing in attempt to get himself as high as he could.

The bronze circle rotated, glinting, shining gold in the dark night off the shadows of the fire pokémon manes. X's Magmortar, standing protectively behind his trainer, lowered the cannon on his arm. It began to glow.

A shadow passed over the sky. Erika's arm dropped. Pikachu hurtled his tail around, spinning, slowly, slowly, high, higher, highest—

"I admire… your bravery… young one…" the Hand said. "There are very few…. In the universe… who would've stood back up…."

Pikachu watched the scene go by, seconds, movements, time passing achingly slow. He turned to the floating white hand, hovering beside him, surprised to find himself able to move at normal speed when everything else seemed so slow. Why are you showing me this? He asked silently.

It was strange, watching himself, like on the human television. Everything passed so slowly in front of his eyes, sparks from the battle around littering the scene like slow blinking fire-flies, the achingly slow fade of the light in Erika's eyes, the way he watched a copy of himself, a picture, spin, slowly, fur beginning to glow in the beginnings of one final thunderbolt. It was strange, for himself to watch the scene he knew so well and yet not at all, like a spectator from the stands—only these stands only had two viewers, a giant floating white hand, and a very small, very brave, Pikachu.

"To help you…" came the whispered response, which was everywhere and only here all at once.

Help me with what?

He saw his own mouth open in a cry, the way his fur shone like a flare of a candle, a burst of energy, as the lightning began to flow from his skin to collide with the brass circle.

"Letting go."

The same time the lightning hit X's chest, the same time he went flying backwards with the light fading from his eyes, Magmortar's cannon released something bright, powerful, red, and all-together fatal.

What is this? He asked.

He watched the beam fly.

"This… young friend…. is how you died."

He watched the beam engulf him, hit him square in the side. He watched himself be sent flying. He watched a brass ring hit the earth.

Oh.

"You would not move on…. by yourself… you were too… stubborn."

Time sped up. He saw himself hit the ground. Seconds later, a girl with fiery-red hair and a young face slid to a halt in front of the crowd on a powerful, familiar, Arcanine.

A flash of a memory, long ago.

"Hoyle's are persistent to the point of fault."

"Yeah? Well, so am I."

Oh.

"So I am here. To help you move on."

But. What about them?

The girl dismounted Archie, running over to Erika's fallen form on the ground. Erika stirred, just long enough to hold her younger sister's hand.

"Erika Hoyle died for a cause on September 16th, 2008 in the battleground streets of Hearthome, Sinnoh."

Just long enough for her to die.

"Her team of two pokémon, a Pikachu and a Rapidash, was halved when the Pikachu sacrificed his own life so that he could end the life of another and save countless more."

A limping Rapidash lowered its head over the prone form of a Pikachu, nudging it softly.

What happened to her—Daze?

"Daze went back to live on the Hoyle farm, where she became the mother of two, and lived a long and happy life."

Francis, with the sleeves of his jacket flecked in blood, pushed to the front of the crowd.

And him?

Francis fell to his knees.

"Francis Boyd married a bird-trainer by the name of Elizabeth Burke on June 3rd, 2019. They had three children together, and Francis died in action in the year 2025."

And everyone else?

"At the death of their leader, the X-Team lacked the strategic mind and order they needed to persist. After some continuous rebellion, they were expelled from Sinnoh three months later."

That's… he watched, as the crowd of trainers began to fight back, viciously, against their captors. …not what I asked.

"They… moved on."

The brass circle, which had been rolling on the cobble-stone road, finally rattled to a halt.

Good.

The sun broke over the horizon.

"Do you think you can let go of all this now? Now that you've seen it all again?"

How could he?

I'm… not sure, he thought, watching the scene in front of him like a dying fire.

"There's a place…. A place for people… and pokémon… like you… a place I've created to help those let go… to move on… as best they can. I can take you there."

Will I see others I know there?

"You will know some… some more than others…"

Erika?

"I'm afraid not."

But it will it help… this burning feeling inside him, …all this…?

"I am most certain of it."

Pikachu turned, looking one final time at the chaotic world below him. He wanted to stay. He… really wanted to stay… but he knew that was not possible. Not then. Maybe… learning how to let go would be a good thing.

Okay. Okay.

They vanished in the light of the fast approaching dawn, none having noticed their presence nor will they ever do so. They left behind a street cluttered with wreckage, and a continuing battle that one side would eventually lose to. They left behind the form of a human girl with red hair, lying broken on the ground, and just to her left the huddle shape a very small, very brave, and all together extraordinary mouse pokémon.

Pikachu began (finished?) his final chapter.

He decided to call it Letting Go.

* * *

AN: Well, that's it. ^^ I hope you enjoyed, and I hope you were too repelled/confused by my style/interpretation. I thought it'd be cool to have Master Hand take characters from death and give them a second chance, you know? One last fight. I felt that the ending was a bit rushed, and the whole thing a bit long, but I wanted to develop the characters without going over 8k, so yay, there's the result.

Thanks to CEObrainz for the invitation and I hope you enjoyed!

*salutes*

-Fleet


End file.
